Vying for Dominance
by ShadowsWeaver1
Summary: Woken from a dream of heated passion and coursing desires, Kagome finds herself caught up in an ancient game of blood and lust. She must fight or she will die, vying for dominance and the rights to take her mate.
1. Vying for Dominance

"We're making camp

Vying for Dominance

"We're making camp."

"Excuse me?" Kagome was surprised her jaw didn't actually drop all the way to the ground in shock after hearing those words slip from Inuyasha's mouth. Never. Never. And let's not forget, EVER, had the hanyou been the one to suggest they make camp. Usually, drastic measures had to be resorted to in order for the stubborn and relentlessly persistent hanyou to 'allow' the 'puny humans' of their group a chance to rest. To hear him tell them to make camp, especially considering they still had a good three hours of daylight left and a great lead on the location of a Shikon shard, was so baffling Kagome didn't know what to make of it.

Inuyasha, however, was not keen to elaborate on his reasoning. After telling his group to make camp, he quickly took to the tress of the forest they had been skirting all morning. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the hanyou was trying to lead their group away from something in those trees, but what wasn't know was what, and why.

"Kagome?" Shippo's little voice sounded in her ear, and the young miko looked down to the fox kit clinging to her shoulder. "You don't think it's…?"

"Shippo!"

The Taijiya's stern voice had Shippo pulling back behind the curtain of Kagome's hair to shield himself from her. And though Sango had simply been trying to keep Kagome from thinking that Inuyasha had gone to find Kikyo, she had already thought as much.

Kagome forced a tight smile and turned to her friends. "It's alright, guys. Let's just make camp. There was a river not too far back. Maybe we'll be able to catch some fish for dinner." Her smile brightened sincerely at the prospect of some downtime. "And I sure could go for a bath."

"Why, yes, Lady Kagome," Miroku agreed full-heartedly. "I was just thinking that a bath would be a lovely idea…" 

Miroku's words were cut off abruptly by a jarring impact against his skull. Behind him, her right eye twitching in annoyance, Sango gripped firmly to the handholds of Hiraikotsu, applying ever more pressure against the angled bone to press against the monk's hard head. "Perverted monk," she ground out through clenched teeth. "Is nothing sacred to you?"

"On the contrary, my lovely Sango," Miroku replied smoothly as he inched himself away from the crushing force of her weapon and began rubbing his rapidly bruising skull. "I hold many things sacred…" The way he trailed off, his eyes glossing over in a hazy fog and roaming freely over he curves of her body, was enough to make Sango want to bash him another one.

Unfortunately, though Kagome was tempted to allow her friend a little bit of fun, she also realized that Miroku, while dense, wasn't impervious to the blows Sango leveled him with. And with them having stopped for camp so early, it was all but guaranteed that the impossible lecher was going to make at least one more idiotic gesture before the night was out that would send him early to bed. So, in hopes that she could save Miroku for a least long enough that he might be able to help setting up camp, Kagome turned and started waling. "Come on, guys," she called over her shoulder. "Let's get going."

Sango, after tensing her grip against her weapon minutely, abandoned her thoughts of teaching the monk his lesson and turned stiffly to follow after Kagome. "Kagome?" she asked once she had caught up with her friend. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off for a moment, her sight drifting towards the thick growth of forest trees stretching out in the distance. Why did he always feel the need to hide everything from her? Why couldn't he just trust her enough to tell her when something was bothering him? Did he think she didn't know about Kikyo, or how he felt about her? Did he think she didn't understand? Did he think his secrecy hurt any less than the truth?

Blinking fiercely to force away threatening tears, Kagome turned her sights ahead of her again. "Inuyasha can find his own dinner," she answered firmly.

VVVVVVVVVVV

_Heat spread through her body in a wave of consuming ecstasy, igniting every one of her senses, filling her with its pulsing desire and unquenchable thirst. With every breath, she drew more of it into herself, felt more of the heat, became more ensnared by its addictive allure. Every breath seemed to be labored, never allowing enough cool air to pass into her lungs. Her heart strained, fighting to keep her heated blood rushing through her veins to leave every tissue in her body filled with the pulsing fires. _

_But the pulse was not coming from her. Even in her hazy state she realized this. There was another with her, someone else that was making her feel these things. There was a part of her that was afraid, a part that knew something was wrong, that she should not have been feeling such incredible things. But there was another part of her that wanted this, that embraced the heat flowing through her, that craved the power that held her in this state of euphoria._

_It was intoxicating, addictive, and she couldn't get enough. More and more, she drew the heat into herself, feeling it coil tightly within her, preparing for something unimaginable. She could feel it, something just beyond what she knew, a cadence for the fires raging through her. She held her breath, waiting for it to come._

_Waiting…._

_Waiting…._

VVVVVVVVVVV

Drawing in a startled gasp, Kagome bolted upright in her sleeping bag. The night air felt cold in her lungs as she panted to regain her breath, a shock after having been pulled so abruptly away from the consuming heat. She lifted her hand to her chest to try and steady herself, feeling under her fingers the thundering pulse of her heart and the light layer of sweat that covered her skin even through the thin cotton of her tank-top.

Slowly, her breathing began to even out, and Kagome became more aware of her surroundings. She was in the camp that had been set up by her and her friends. She hadn't moved since she had fallen asleep by the fire. Curiously, she looked over to the fire-pit, thinking perhaps she had simply gotten too close to the flames; but she saw no flames, only the soft glow of the dying ambers.

_It must have been a dream_, she realized. Though that thought gave her no comfort. The things she had felt, the things she had wanted to do…

Even thinking about it had Kagome on the verge of panting again to regain her breath. The dream still remained so vivid in her mind, as did the heat of the fires and the desire that they carried through her. She felt herself flush again at the memory, but the soft brushing of the night's breeze over her heated skin soon had her shivering.

Wrapping her arms around her chest to fight off the chills, Kagome took a moment to look around her camp. Everyone was still sleeping, completely oblivious to her thoughts and her dreams. Sango had fallen asleep against Miroku who was leaning up against a tree, and though he was supposed to be on watch, the monk had succumbed to the comfort of his beloved and fallen asleep as well. Nearby the fire, Shippo was curled up against Kirara, and the two were sleeping peacefully.

Out of habit, Kagome looked next to the trees surrounding the camp. She fully expected to see that Inuyasha had returned by now, but no matter how many branches she looked to, none were occupied by her hanyou friend. Worry began to creep into her. What if something had happened to him? What if he was in trouble and needed help? What if…?

Kagome forced herself to stop thinking about such things. Inuyasha was fine. He was probably still busy with Kikyo doing…well…whatever they were doing. Kagome had no desire to know and absolutely no intention on dwelling on it. Inuyasha was a big boy; he could take care of himself. And if it was Kikyo that he wanted, then all he had to do was say so and she would give him all the support she could.

Still, even after pushing away thoughts of Inuyasha and his dead lover, Kagome was left with a problem. She was wide awake and all of her friends were sleeping. Briefly, she contemplated waking Sango up for a little girl talk, but she quickly thought better of it. The Slayer looked so comfortable, and not to mention adorable, cuddled up to her fiancé the way she was. Kagome didn't want to intrude on the little time the two love-birds were granted with each other.

So, since she wasn't willing to wake her adopted kit from his much-needed slumber and Kirara wasn't exactly the best conversationalist (being that she couldn't talk and all), Kagome decided that she was just going to have to entertain herself for a while. It wasn't that bad, really. Everyone needs a little time to themselves now and then, and with a rude, obnoxious, over-protective, rash, impulsive, over-bearing hanyou constantly breathing down her neck, these times were rare indeed.

Smiling contentedly to herself, Kagome slowly and silently began pulling herself out of her sleeping bag. She couldn't sleep anyways, not with her thoughts such as they were, so she was quick to formulate a plan. The river was only a little ways away, far enough that animals coming to drink on its shores wouldn't disturb their camp, but close enough that she could easily find it even in the dark. True, she had already had a bath this evening, but that was before she had gotten all flustered by her dreams. Besides…she smirked wickedly to herself…it was night, after all, and with no one around, she could fully appreciate the water without having to keep watch for her modesty.

Of course, she wasn't going to let herself go defenseless, and she made certain that she picked up her bow and arrows along with her other supplies before she quietly stole out of camp and began making her way towards the water.

VVVVVVVVVVV

The moon was nearly full, illuminating the land below in a blanket of soft white light. Kagome decided very quickly that she didn't like how exposed she was walking through the vast stretch of fields that separated her from the water. She eyed the trees bordering the grasslands suspiciously, wondering again why it was that Inuyasha had kept them from that forest. But, with nothing else to use for cover, and no real desire to have a run-in with a rogue youkai or some other predator, Kagome began making her way toward the concealing shadows of the trees.

As she neared, however, she began feeling strangely. It began as a very subtle tingling against her senses, but unlike every other time she had felt the warning that a youkai was near, this time it was different. With every step she took, the feeling became stronger, and as it did, her body began to heat with anticipation and expectation.

She didn't know what was going on, didn't know how to respond to this strange feeling or what it meant. But as she drew nearer to the trees, she began to feel more accurately what lay ahead.

A barrier. A demonic barrier had been erected somewhere in those trees. She could feel the pulse of it power, but for some reason, it wasn't repulsive. It seemed to be calling to her. It was…familiar, somehow.

Kagome paused in uncertainty. She knew she shouldn't go wandering in the woods with youkai in the vicinity by herself. She knew how dangerous these times could be and what could become of her. But still, she felt drawn to that place, so strongly that she couldn't bring herself to turn away.

Hesitantly, she took a step forward, and then another. Slowly, very slowly, she crept her way into the trees and towards the awaiting demon.

VVVVVVVVVV

The instant the barrier closed around her, Kagome was overtaken by a cold shiver of dread. She could feel them now. All around her, youkai prowled these woods. Behind the concealment of the barrier, she had not been able to detect them, only the single presence that had erected the shield. But now, within the enclosement, she could make out several distinct sources of energy, and all of them were youkai.

The problem was amplified immeasurably when she realized she recognized this pattern of aura. Dogs. All of them were Inuyoukai. And, most prominent, and most frightening, was His.

Kagome swallowed thickly when she realized whose territory she had intruded upon. This was guaranteed not to end well for her, and she had no intentions of sticking around to find out for certain. She took several shaky steps backwards, but was stopped firmly in her tracks when the barrier surged up behind her denying her an escape.

A soft whine of fear and confusion left her as she frantically looked around for another route of escape. But she would find none, she knew this. She knew because He would never allow it. He would never be so reckless.

_What have I done?_ Kagome was terrified. She had known that coming out here like this was foolish, but she hadn't been able to help herself. And now she was trapped, on her own against the most ruthless demon she had ever encountered.

_No!_ She refused to give into her fear, refused to give in without a fight. She knew him, she knew what he was like, how terrifying he could be and how devastatingly powerful; but she also knew that he was true warrior, trained of mind as much as of body. Though he would rarely speak, when he did he displayed his intelligence. Though often mocking and cruel, his words were chosen carefully, never revealing anything of himself or his intentions, but always displaying uncanny understanding of the motive and directives of others.

Yes, she knew the demon Lord. She had learned to respect him over the years, but that did not make her any less wary of him. Though she could somewhat understand why he did the things he did, she would never be fool enough to underestimate Sesshomaru.

Still, whatever his reasons for bringing her here, she wasn't about to let herself be intimidated by him. Not like she wasn't intimidated by him, but she didn't plan to let him know that. She knew, with a passable amount of certainty, that Sesshomaru recognized the importance of her role in the war against the Shikon and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. At least, that's what she was hoping.

And she held onto that hope with all her might as she took a deep, steadying breath and began walking in the direction she could feel his powerful aura.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Oh my…" Not being able to finish her soft exclamation, because, really, God had absolutely nothing to do with what she was seeing, Kagome remained staring wide-eyed and in complete disbelief mixed with morbid fascination at the sight that greeted her.

She knew she should have looked away, but she was frozen in place, physically unable to move even so much as a muscle. But though her muscles wouldn't respond to her demands that they move and get her the hell away from him, her body was reacting all of its own accord.

As she watched, mesmerized by the sight of him, her body was overtaken once again by the pulsing heat she had experienced in her dreams.

His face was turned away from her, lulled back to rest against the tree he was leaning against and spilling his long mane of hair around him in a curtain of sliver. The markings spreading across his skin were twisted and jagged, infused with the energy of the beast as he strained and panted. She could see the heavy lifting of his bared chest, see every line and depression formed by his well-defined musculature and even the way the moonlight caught and reflected off the moisture settled upon his pale skin. Ripping paths of crimson spread down the tensed muscles of his arm, shifting with every motion, spreading and intensifying with every hard pull.

She heard him groan, a low, rumbling sound that was more like a growl, and she shivered. She knew she shouldn't be there, knew she shouldn't be watching. But the sight of him there, lost in sensation, giving himself pleasure, his body arching into the heated friction of his own touch, and the sounds of his pleasure slipping from his lips; made her own body pulse with desire, washed her with heat as thoughts of being able to touch him in such a way assaulted her, and made her throb in painful longing to be touched in such a way as well.

Her legs felt weak, trembling as they strained to hold her up even as the pulsing settling in her core begged her to sink to the ground. The heat within her was molten, flowing across her senses, igniting them in a hazy fog of lustful need and desire. Her breathing, like his, became heavy, panting breaths that never seemed to pull in enough air.

Every time she saw his hand pull along the length of his arousal, she could feel her own pulse with insistence, her inner muscles clamping down painfully to remind her of the emptiness within her that begged to be filled. Another long groan slipped from his lips, and she whimpered helplessly as her body reacted to the sight of his back arching to lift his hips up more firmly against the motions of his hand.

Her reactions confused her. She wanted to go, but she was held still. She wanted to be ashamed, repelled, embarrassed; but she was captivated and in awe. And the heat washing through her body, though she knew it was in response to him, she also knew that in some way it was more than that. The pleasure, the consuming heat, it wasn't just in response to him, it was because of him. She was feeling his desire, experiencing his pleasure in the hot wake of his power as it drifted across her senses. The sensation was incredible, so intense that it took over almost everything else in her mind.

Almost, that is. But no matter how intense or consuming the heat he invoked in her, Kagome's senses had been heightened too acutely by his powerful presence to miss the movement of the other youkai around her. They had moved closer, and the dark intent burning in their auras was unmistakable.

It was actually painful to look away, to deny herself the vision of the moonlit Kami in the throws of passion; but had she not turned, she would not have lived.

Only seconds and the youkai was on her, its claws tearing mercilessly at the air where she had stood. Kagome had thrown herself out of the path of the attack just in time, and had only managed to regain her footing and bring herself about to face the beast before it was lunging at her again. Again she maneuvered herself quickly, just barely missing the sweep of its claws and the harsh snap of its fangs. But this time she had been better prepared, more focused on her movements; and rather than leaving herself on unsteady feet, she had braced and given herself time to pull her weapon from her shoulder before the youkai could turn back to her.

When it did, it paused at the sight of her weapon, appraising her as she was it. It was Inu, certainly, but much smaller than she had ever seen. Of course, the only real comparison she had to lean on was Sesshomaru, and given his power and status she wasn't all that surprised to find that others of his kind were of smaller stature. This Inu bore no markings, had no distinctive patterns in the lay of its fur, even its abilities were lacking, with no poison dripping from its mouth and claws and no residual wake of power in its passing. It was small, standing only as high as she. And though intimidating in its own right as it snarled viciously at her, bearing its fangs and crouching low in an attack position; Kagome knew it was no match for her.

Her arrow had been set, her grip tightened against the wood of her bow, but Kagome held herself back from firing. "Damnit, Sesshomaru!" she called out to him without taking her eyes away from the Inu set to attack. "Call off your dogs! I don't want to kill them!"

Unfortunately for her, she would be given no choice. Even as the Inu lunged towards her, Kagome felt the sharp shift of the energy currents behind her as well. She reacted. As the first came towards her, she braced for the impact, managing to use the Inu's momentum against it and throwing it away from herself. Her teeth clenched tightly, muffling a strangled cry wrenched out of her when the Inu's claws managed to catch her left arm; but she resolutely pushed through the pain and focused on her targets. Once clear of the first assailant, she tucked down and swung her aim around to the other, releasing with no further warning.

Her arrow cut its path in a brilliant streak of radiant light. It tore into the youkai, wrenching from it an anguished howl just before its voice was silenced forever, its body succumbing to the purity of her light, the dark fires sustaining its spirit smothered and reduced to nothing but glittering ash.

But Kagome had no time to mourn the youkai's passing or to begrudge the forcing of her hand. The first Inu had regained its feet, and was coming after her again. And beyond that, closing in on her senses, she could feel others converging for the fight. Cursing softly under her breath even as she drew another arrow, Kagome chanced a look into the clearing where she had last seen Sesshomaru, hoping to find some way of convincing him to end this. But when her eyes took focus, he was no longer there.

Releasing a harsh breath of frustration, Kagome brought her attention back to the Inu stalking towards her. She backed away from it slowly, carefully choosing her footing as she made her way out from the cover of the trees. She could feel them coming for her, and she knew if she was going to stand any chance in this fight, she would have to have room to maneuver.

She hadn't even made it to the break in the trees when the Inu lunged again. This time, however, there was no room for leniency. Kagome drew back hard on her bow, releasing the tension only an instant before the Inu's strike would have been completed. The impact was so forceful that it stopped the beast mid-strike, pushing it back through the air even as her magics began to take it over. By the time it hit the ground, the youkai was dead.

Kagome used the momentary reprieve to make her way into the clearing, setting herself firm and ready for whatever may emerge from the trees. Her breathing was sharp and labored, but she focused all of her energy on stretching out her senses to locate her next target. There were at least four others besides herself and Sesshomaru, each varying in levels of power. But of those remaining, Kagome knew that at least two of them were of higher status. The first two she had encountered were no better than any low-level youkai in terms of power; unable to take humanoid form, their abilities limited by poor breeding and diluted blood. But the others, she knew, would not go down so easily.

Setting another arrow in the draw of her bow, Kagome waited for them to come to her. When the first one emerged from the trees, she nearly loosed her arrow; but she managed to hold it back when she realized that not only was this youkai not focusing on her, but that its smaller size and lacking power were indicators of its youth. This one was not much more than a pup, perhaps only a century old.

She watched curiously as the Inu cautiously scented the area, its nose lifting to the air before dropping down again to track against the ground. It mustn't' have even realized she was there, even though she was standing in the open. Or, perhaps, it did not recognize her as a threat. Then, suddenly, it stiffened. Its hackles raised and it spun around, coiling its body tightly and aggressively as it released a snarling growl directed into the trees.

Another growl answered in response, but this one louder, the vibrations deeper and more intimidating. The Inu snarled again, but took a hesitant step backwards from the perceived threat. But it would not be granted the time to take another. In an instant, the trees parted and the bulky form of yet another Inu pushed through into the clearing. Unlike the others she had seen, this one was massive, standing roughly twice as high as the young miko. In one swift motion, it was on top of the younger Inu, its massive fangs tearing through the soft tissue of the other's neck and ripping it away with a sharp shake of its head. The young one fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, blood spilling freely to stain the ground around its body a dark crimson.

Kagome couldn't understand. Why were they fighting each other? Why were they not attacking in pack formations, focusing their hunt on her? Just what was going on?

Unfortunately, there would be no time to ponder such questions. After ridding itself of the flesh of its fallen brethren, its fangs still dripping with blood, the Inu turned and focused the burning crimson of its eyes on Kagome. This was bad, and she knew it. With a best this size, one arrow may not be enough to take it down. She simply wasn't powerful enough or trained well enough to focus such massive amounts of energy. Still, she was ready. She wouldn't allow herself to fall here. Not now. Pulling back on the draw of her bow, Kagome began taking small steps backwards to give herself more room to confront the beast as she waited for it to make its move.

Its eyes never left her, even as it shifted its body and began pacing the outskirts of the clearing. It was stalking her like prey, waiting for her to falter. But she wouldn't. And seeing that it was waiting for her to make a move of her own, Kagome wasn't going to disappoint.

Her arrow was released, filling the small clearing instantly with the brilliant light of her powers as it streaked towards its target. The Inu had seen her attack coming, and had attempted to move itself away from the burning path of purity. But Kagome had anticipated its movement, and her shot had been directed just in front of where the beast had last stood. Its movement had put it straight in the path of the arrow, and the enchanted projectile hit its mark high on the beast's right foreleg.

It roared out in anguish as her pure light tore through its body, reeling back from the assault. But there was nothing that could be done to save it from its fate. Kagome's arrow had ripped straight through the youkai's foreleg, severing it at the same time as purifying everything it touched. The beast crashed down to the ground, sending shuddering vibrations of the impact through the stone foundations of the forestland. Still, even with one of its legs stolen and its body burned by the pure light and ash left in the wake of miko purity, the Inu began lifting itself again to face Kagome.

Seeing its struggling and knowing that all of this could have been prevented if only she had listened to the warning voice of reason, Kagome felt her heart clench. She was responsible for this. These youkai were dying because she had been foolish enough to step into this place. She didn't want to kill them, but they had given her no choice.

"Please," she pleaded with the Inu even as she strung another arrow into the set of her bow, "Don't make me do this."

She didn't know if it could understand her words, but she had to try. She couldn't bear the guilt of killing another one of these creatures, even if it was in self-defense. She waited apprehensively for it to regain its feet. It swayed unsteadily only once, catching itself with a quick shifting of its remaining powerful legs. It was growling at her, low, angry vibrations that shook through the air so heavily she could feel them brushing uneasily against her skin. Her body flowed with adrenaline, her heart racing, her muscles tight; but she held herself back, waiting for some sort of response.

But it was a response that would never come. Before the Inu could do anything more than steady itself on the new set of its frame, a flash of movement cut across it, stretching the entire distance from its shoulders and down across its neck. It opened it jaw to roar out its fury, but no sound came aside from a horrid gurgling as it was smothered with its own blood.

Kagome gasped in shock and revulsion, forced to watch as a torrent of crimson spewed out from the gaping tear that now stretched across the Inu's throat. It staggered, its massive frame slamming into the trees behind it, breaking the thick trunks like twigs when its legs finally gave out and it collapsed heavily against the ground.

"What a nuisance."

The smooth, beautifully pitched voice, was made ugly by the blatant disrespect for the dead. Kagome turned to it, filled with fury so hot it was reflected in the angry burn of her powers as they shifted turbulently around her. Her eyes locked onto her opponent, too furious to care that the female was one of the powerful presences she had detected.

"That wasn't necessary," she hissed out in accusation. "You didn't have to kill her!"

"Who are you to speak to me in such a way?" the bitch asked with a disgusted sneer. "Miko or not, the hierarchy of Inuyoukai shall never be tainted with the disgusting blood of such a weak creature." She lifted her hand, allowing her flowing robes to fall down to her elbow as she exposed her deadly claws. "It will be my pleasure to spill you blood, miko. And once you are dead, I shall present your head as tribute to my soon to be mate."

"Mate?" Kagome wasn't sure if she should be disgusted or outraged, so she settled for disbelief. "You think that Sesshomaru would be your mate? Give me a break! He's got better taste than that."

The bitch snarled and moved towards her with such speed that Kagome barely had time to react. She only just managed to lift her bow to deflect the other's deadly claws, but still the force of the blow sent her hurtling backwards. She landed hard, her elbows taking serious damage as they scrapped against dirt and stone in an effort to keep her head from colliding with the unforgiving ground. But even before her jarring skid had come to an end, she could feel the bitch moving for her again.

Kagome tucked hastily, rolling herself away from the devastation caused by the bitch's claws tearing into the ground. She scrambled to her feet, her hands grabbing frantically for her bow. Horrified, she realized she no longer had it. Her eyes skirted the clearing desperately, only for her heart to sink when she discovered her weapon was several yards away, completely useless to her when facing off against a being of such speed and strength.

Light chimes of laughter filled the air. "What a shame," the bitch taunted. "Has the little miko lost her pretty little bow?"

Kagome stiffened in outrage, and forced herself to focus again on her opponent. "I don't need my bow to take out the likes of you."

It was a lie, and the bitch knew it. "Don't fool yourself, girl. You had no hope of defeating me. You could never match my speed or strength. And without your weapon you are defenseless. Why don't you just give up? Accept the inevitable and be granted an honorable death."

_Not very bloody likely._ Kagome wasn't out of tricks just yet. The bitch had been correct; she couldn't match her speed or strength so she really stood no chance in hand-to-hand combat. But even if she couldn't strike at the body, Kagome knew that there were other ways to weaken your foe.

"If I must die, then at least tell me what is going on here." She inclined her head passively, adding in a meek voice, "Grant me this last request."

So pleased with herself and overconfident in her abilities, the bitch was oblivious to the slight, deceptive motions of Kagome's feet as she moved herself closer to the line of trees.

Smiling vindictively, the bitch folded her arms causally in the folds of her dress. "You are crude to ask such of me," she told Kagome haughtily. "However, since you have asked so nicely, perhaps I shall grant you this last request. We Inu do not take whatever lowly creature is available as you humans do. It is power and strength which we look for in our mates. It draws us to places such as this, and we prove ourselves by defeating those too weak to obtain such a position."

_Vying for dominance._ Kagome understood a lot more about pack behavior than the bitch thought. Of course, she had been of the belief that it was the males that did the fighting for a mate, but she wasn't about to point that fact out at the moment. Besides, it really was no shocker to her that a pack of bitches was fighting over Sesshomaru's high-and-mighty self. The guy was a catch by any standards. Powerful, influential, feared and revered; he was the Alpha of Alphas, not to mention drop-dead sexy…extra emphasis on the dead, of course.

The whole situation was ridiculous, really. Not only was this bitch fully convinced that she was going to be the mate of the Inu Lord himself, but she was so caught up in her displays of power and dominance that she had actually labeled a human, one of the very few things Sesshomaru enjoyed being vocal about in regards to his dislike, disgust, and downright hatred of, as one of the competition.

Not being able to help herself, Kagome laughed. "You're deluded!" she finally managed to choke out. "First of all, I don't even know what I'm doing here, but it for damn sure wasn't to get funky with Sesshomaru. And second of all, do you really think that he would mate with you? Good lord! The guy is a walking iceberg! I'm amazed he even has desires like every other creature on this planet!"

The bitch growled fiercely, her warning clear and her anger unveiled; but Kagome paid her no heed, and continued goading her on. "Even if you did come out on top in this disgusting display and Sesshomaru used you to give him pleasure in some faceless rut, you would never walk away from this place. He would rather die than let such a lowly bitch bear his pups!"

She was fast, driven by her rage; but Kagome was ready and she used the blinding fury of the other to her advantage. She sidestepped the attack easily, clearing the path for the bitch to run headlong into the final presence. Kagome had known it was there. She had been masking the presence of the other with the strong flaring of her aura, making her scent become the only thing the bitch could detect. And she had waited, waited for it to move close enough, waited for the right moment to drive the bitch into her trap.

The final youkai was of lesser power, small in stature like the first ones Kagome had encountered; but when the bitch had rushed it, it had responded ferociously, lunging towards her immediately in an attack of its own. The two collided with brutal force, and their ripping snarls and angry growls soon filled the air as they tangled together in a clash of claws and fangs.

A high whine of pain suddenly pierced through the commotion, and by the hands of the Inu bitch, yet another had fallen.

But Kagome had used what time her distraction provided to regain her weapon, and by the time the bitch had taken her kill, Kagome held her arrow set and ready against her.

"Move and you die," she told the bitch firmly. She watched attentively for any unsanctioned movement by the youkai as the bitch stiffened and slowly, carefully began to turn towards her. The bitch was glaring at her with pure hatred, but Kagome held firm, the tip of her arrow held tight in the draw of her bow only paces away from where her opponent stood. No amount of speed could save her from her fate should she choose to go against her order, and they both knew it.

"I don't want to kill you," Kagome told her. "I don't want anything to do with this barbaric game. Leave. Now. Without complaint and without any attempt to soothe your wounded pride, and you will live to see the dawn."

Kagome could see the furious wisps of crimson bleeding into the placid gold of the bitch's eyes, could feel the wild flaring of her blazing aura as it whipped around her in dangerous currents of untamed fury. Her fingers twitched against the shaft of her arrow when she saw the bitch flex her claws at her side, drawing them out to their fullest deadly lengths.

For a moment, she thought the youkai was going to attack, was going to force her hand again. But, slowly, the heat of her anger began to ebb, her threatening posture growing slacker, and the burn of the fires shifting beneath the golden surface of her eyes cooled to reveal her frigid animosity.

"You are a fool, miko. The pleasure of victory may not be mine on this day, but I shall be contented with the knowledge that now it shall be your life to fall into his hands."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kagome scoffed. She gestured sharply with her arrow towards the trees. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The bitch's lip lifted in resentment. She tilted her chin up, and gracefully turned and swept across the ground on her way to the trees.

Breathing out a long sigh of relief, Kagome finally allowed herself to release the tension in her bowstring. But only a breath of time, and her tension was returned full-force. He was there. Just behind her, she could feel his unmistakable aura.

Slowly, guardedly, she turned to face him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was getting so bloody long that I just couldn't keep going. Well, I do plan on writing more tonight, but it's always nice to get some feedback while doing it, ne? Anyways, no need for rambling…Of course, important information is good, right? Such as…this is most definitely going to be a smut fic. Yup, Shadow has been gutterized again. But this time, it really is going to be short. I'm only writing this piece to get my head clear before I try and go back to some other projects. Lol…well, as clear as one's head can get when writing a story about a gorgeous, and let's not forget, naked, Sesshomaru XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…or smut…just my corrupt mind that likes to combine the two ;P

Right! Back to work for me! Enjoy all.

Later

Shadow


	2. In the Blood

Chapter 2-3

In the Blood

Part of her was angry for having been pulled into this barbaric game. Part of her was ashamed, knowing that she had been aroused when she had first seen him in this place, and knowing as well that he would have sensed it. Part of her was confused, still not understanding why she had been drawn to this place as she had or why he would have allowed her past the confines of his barrier.

But her anger, shame, and confusion, were overtaken by acute embarrassment and bashfulness when she finally laid eyes on him and saw that he had made no effort to cover himself and was standing before her in all his naked glory.

Squeaking in shock and her face heating with mortification, she quickly spun away from him again. "I'm so sorry," she managed to say. "I didn't mean to…"

"What's the matter, miko?" He was right behind her, so close she could feel the heat of his body warming the air around her; and she shivered at the deep, husky tone of his voice which carried with it only some of the lustful fire she had seen burning in his eyes. "Do you not wish to claim your prize?"

"Prize?" She nearly chocked on the word. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not with him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Behind her, Sesshomaru growled, the sound so low and thick with heavy vibrations that it stirred the air to brush against her skin and she shivered again. "But you do, miko."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand settle on her shoulder. She wanted so desperately to just get away from him, run away and never look back. But she was held in place, her own body betraying her yet again as it was set aflame by the heat of his touch.

"Please stop," she whimpered when he began rubbing his hand down her arm, terrified by her own vulnerability. 

His hand stilled against her, but he didn't pull away. "Is this not what you wanted?" he asked, his voice a low rumble in her ear. He leaned in closer, the deep vibrations he was releasing growing in volume as he took in a deep breath of her scent. "Was it not my touch you ached to feel when you were watching me?"

Kagome drew in a sharp, startled breath when his tongue slipped out to drag across the sensitive skin of her neck. She tried to pull away, but his arm had wrapped around her waist to hold her still.

"No…" She tried to deny it, tried to tell him that this wasn't what she wanted; but her voice was weak and lacking conviction.

He chuckled darkly; the sound wicked when tarnished by the ceaseless rumbles of the beast. "I can smell your lie, miko." He pulled her closer, making her gasp when he pressed against her with the strong evidence of his desire. "Your body calls to me, just as mine does to you."

He pressed against her again, the motion so deliberate and so completely primal that Kagome had to bit her lip to keep herself from groaning. She shook her head sharply, attempting to clear it of the lustful haze settling upon her. "You don't mean that." He couldn't, she knew it. He would never want her. "You're not yourself."

"And what makes you think you know me so well?"

His voice had changed, so different from the low rumbles of lust that Kagome wasn't sure if the coursing shiver that overtook her body was because of the cool night air brushing against her skin when he released her or because of the cold cutting edge of his words. Taking in a shuddering breath, she forced herself to turn to him. She kept her eyes lifted, away from the sinful temptation of his body. But when her eyes met his and saw piercing gold in place of the raging crimson fires, she realized her error.

She had thought he was being swayed by the carnal desires of the beast within him, had thought that the blood and the battle was a game to satiate his lust. But she had been wrong. He could control his desires, even the consuming flames of his lust. He could, and yet, he had not.

"Why…Why are you doing this?"

He shifted slowly, lifting his hand carefully so that she could see his movement. Kagome was uncertain, but she could tell that he was giving her room to pull away should she choose to, and for that she held still. When his fingers grazed across the tear stretching across her left shoulder, Kagome hissed in pain and quickly pulled away. He didn't move to stop her, waiting until she had focused on him again before he lifted his hand, his fingers dark with her blood, and brought it to his mouth to drag his tongue over the crimson liquid.

His eyes hooded heavily, wisps of crimson fire bleeding into the golden oceans, and a low thrum of pleasure sounded in his throat. "Haven't you ever wanted a taste of the forbidden?"

Swallowing thickly, Kagome tried furiously to convince herself that what she had just seen was NOT the most mind-numbingly erotic display she had ever witnessed. She failed, of course, but the distraction worked well enough for her to form words amidst her foggy mind.

"You called me here? For this?" The very idea of it made her angry. "There are better ways to get my attention than making me fight off a pack of horny bitches!"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow curiously at her outburst. "I did not call you here."

"What?" It didn't make any sense. She had felt him, had been drawn to him. How could he not have known what he was doing to her? "Of course you called me here. Why else would I have come?"

"It is curious," he answered slowly. "I knew not how you came to this place, but…" he paused, drawing in a deep breath that spread crimson fires through his eyes. "…Your scent called to me." He stepped towards her again, reached out and taking her hand in his. She tensed, but he waited for her uncertainty to pass and then lifted her hand to press it against his chest. Her trembling touch, soft heat soothing just above the electric burn; it was even better than he had imagined. "I could almost feel it," he breathed out as he began pushing her hand to slide down over his skin, "Could almost feel you touching me."

"Sesshomaru…"

Her tiny voice was laced with fear, and he hated it. "Feel it!" He growled angrily, forcing her hand to wrap around his pulsing length. "Feel what you are doing to me!"

She didn't want to, would have given anything not to; but she could do nothing else. His claws held her fingers tightly around his heavy girth, forcing her to feel the pulsing heat and the smooth hardness as he pulled her hand along his length. And even if she had not been touching him, even if she couldn't feel the heat of his skin under her fingers, she felt his reaction to her touch, felt her senses set aflame by the wild rush of his power as it burned with desire.

Pulled abruptly back into reality when she heard a long groan slip from his lips and his hips pressed forwards to push his length through the tight grip of their hands, Kagome shook herself firmly away from the hazy light of the fires dancing in her vision.

"No!" She pulled back hard on her hand, stumbling slightly when he didn't resist her movement and released his hold. She pulled her hand up to her chest, clutching it as though it had been burned. She couldn't look at him, didn't dare. "We can't do this."

"Why deny yourself like this?" She didn't answer and still refused to look at him, so Sesshomaru reached out and took hold of her chin, tilting it carefully to bring her focus back to him. "I know you feel it too. Desire is instinct, it is in the blood. You can not ignore its calling."

"But I…" Her voice trembled, caught somewhere between temptation and conscience. "…I don't love you."

A slow smirk spread on his lips and his chest shook with a low chuckle. "I never asked you to love me. I doubt even you, with all your compassion, could."

"Then what…what do you want from me?"

"What I want…" He trailed off, his hand slipping down the length of her neck, stopping only inches above her chest when her breath caught on a startled draw. "You know what I want."

She lifted her hand quickly to brush his away. "I can't."

But he caught her wrist, using it to pull her flush against him. "You can. Just for one night, let you passions guide you, let the fires rule you, know the pleasure only I can give you. One night, that is all I ask."

"Sesshomaru…"

The soft pressing of her hot little hand against his chest had him growling in carnal need. Her resistance made her all the more irresistible. But he wouldn't force her. No, he would have her begging for his touch, have her voice calling his name in ecstasy not in fear. Releasing her wrist, he quickly wrapped his arm around her back to prevent her from pulling away. She stiffened in his hold, whimpering quietly when he leaned in closer to her.

"Kiss me."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and she quickly shook her head. She tried to pull back when he leaned closer to her, but he held her firm, not letting her escape from his touch. He didn't try to steal her lips in a kiss, but rather leaned his cheek against hers, brushing against it softly until his lips were level with her ear.

"Kiss me," he said again, his breath flowing over her skin like liquid fire. Again she refused, but he still wasn't deterred. He pulled back slowly from her, his lips grazing over her flushed skin until they were hovering just above hers. "Stop fighting, miko. Give in to your desire, to mine. Kiss me, Kagome."

She knew she shouldn't, knew that if she did there would be no turning back. But he was right, because she could feel it so strongly, feel it setting fire to her blood, feel it coursing through her body and igniting it in inescapable heat. Desire, lust, the most basic and primal of needs. And she couldn't fight it, didn't want to. She wanted to know this feeling, wanted to embrace it and let it take her over into the unknown, wanted the promised passion that was only a kiss away.

If she was breathing, she couldn't tell. The heart that beat so strongly to push her heated blood through her veins, she couldn't feel. She couldn't think anymore, couldn't do anything but react. She was trembling, cold without the heat of the flames. But when her lips touched his the fires filled her with such intensity that the world was swept away and there was nothing left but her and him and burn of lust and desire that had brought them together.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Short? Well, don't knock me about it. I wrote three versions of this scene, and every time it was so painful I debated just ripping the damn thing down and denying forever its very existence. Alas, I am annoyingly persistent at times, and I couldn't let this story beat me…Heh, if there's beating to be going on, it should be happening IN the story ;P

Anyways, that's all for now. I think I've punished myself enough for one night.

Later

Shadow


	3. Not Yet

Forbidden, he had called it, and she knew why

Not Yet

Forbidden, he had called it, and she knew why. To touch his skin was like playing with fire, its deceptive beauty pulling her in even though she knew she would get burned. His lips tasted of poison, sweet merciful death, and yet she was an addict for it, hungry for the euphoria it spread through her veins on wakes of crimson fire. But it was his touch that would condemn her; hungry, controlling, possessive, so sinful it might have been the very hand of the devil.

There wasn't a part of her that couldn't feel him, that didn't know the wild burn of the dark fires. His hunger and need fueled her own, drove her onwards, made her ache in an even deeper place for more. Without even realizing it, she had wound her arms around his neck to draw closer to him, to increase the contact between them, to feel more of what she knew she shouldn't. And he had responded just as greedily, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so strongly against the solid planes of his body that her feet left the ground.

Kagome gasped and tried to pull back from him, a protest screaming in her mind for her to heed its warning.

But Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her to prevent her movement. "Hold on."

"What…?" Kagome question was cut off with a startled squeak when she experienced a sudden rush of movement.

Reflexively, her arms tightened around his neck, and Sesshomaru growled deeply in appreciation when her legs too wound around him, entwining around his waist and pulling her centre so close to him that he could feel the radiating heat of her womanhood pressing against his throbbing cock even through the thin garment that shielded her from him. He smirked wickedly, knowing it was only a matter of time before all of her barriers were overtaken. Shifting his hold on her, he grasped firmly onto her tight little ass and pulled her even closer.

Of course, it was only after Sesshomaru had made use of her reaction and pressed himself firmly against her groin that Kagome realized the provocative position she had landed herself in; but that still didn't stop the soft moan of pleasure spilling from her lips because of the pressure against her aching centre. Wanting more, she loosened her tight hold, sliding her legs down his so she could gain enough support to lift her hips and grind against him. He pressed back against her so firmly it was almost painful; but filled with the pulsing ache of need, she could not feel it.

Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling with demanding force for him to take her lips again. And so long as she continued pressing against him with her sinful heat, he would not, could not, deny her. Their mouths clashed with hungry abandon, no careful motions or gentle coaxing as their tongues battled past one another to seek out the forbidden spices of the other.

Possessed by the hunger of the flames, their bodies moved of their own accord, pressing and rubbing against each other, moving in accordance with instinct and primal desires. The heat between them continued building; nearly unbearable in its intensity, but so consuming they both yearned for more.

To force himself away from her lips, to deny himself her heavenly taste, was like forcing himself away from air. Truly, she had been blessed by the gods. Everything about her, from her pure heart to her radiant light, to her divine scent and her angel eyes; everything that he knew he could never have, should never even touch. Her body burned against his, electric power coursing just beneath her skin and searing him with every arch and every straining pulse. To fight against it was ecstasy and beyond, and still he hadn't even breached the surface.

But he had to pull away. He had to focus again, had to wash the fires from his eyes to see something more than that envisioned in the eyes of lust. He had taken her away from the field of battle, from the scent of blood that corrupted the rich flavor of her own. For her, because she was worthy of ritual, worthy of respect that he would give a mate…Even if such a thing could never be.

Taking the moment to pull some much needed air into her straining lungs, Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder to brace against his landing. He shifted, the motion strangely unsteady, before he quickly pulled her legs tightly over his right hip. His landing was fluid, the transition from the air to the ground seemingly as easy as taking a step; but she could feel the settling of her weight in his arm, and knew that it had been easier for him to carry her in the air.

It was understanding he saw in her eyes when she looked at him then; that, and sorrow. And he couldn't bear that she would look at him like that. "I would not have your pity, miko," he bit out, his teeth biting down hard on each other to prevent himself from snarling. Releasing her abruptly, he stepped back. He reached around his neck to pull his long hair away from his left side, leaving nothing hindering her view of his terrible battle scar.

"I lost an arm because I was overconfident and because I underestimated my opponent. I would be shamed only to not recognize this. In time, this wound will heal, but never will I forget its lesson. So of your pity, give me none. I have no want nor need for it."

"You're wrong, Sesshomaru," Kagome said quietly as she stepped towards him. "It is not my pity that you see…" She reached up slowly to brush her fingers against what remained of his severed arm. "…It is my shame. Because I wanted this." Closing her eyes tightly, she bit her trembling lip. "Because I wanted you to suffer," she whispered it like a confession, and like a confession, it lifted the burden of past wrongs. When she opened her eyes again, they were clear of dark remembrances. "But now…" She leaned closer, pressing her lips to his skin tenderly. "…Now I would simply have you."

Her fingers slid across his skin, and she watched raptly the shifting of his muscles under the soft caress and the lifting of his chest under her hands as she continued to trace his form. Across his broad shoulder, over the thick muscles of his chest, and down still to track through the rippling rises and falls of his sculpted core. With her hands and her eyes, she took him in; every part of his body. And with teasingly slow progression, she finally allowed herself to touch the smooth hardness of his arousal.

Hesitantly at first, but with building confidence with every hitch in his breath and low groan of pleasure, she pulled her hands along his length. To watch him pleasure himself in such a way had entranced her, but to feel his pleasure in the strong pulses under her touch and to watch as her hand controlled the actions of his body, made her feel empowered, and made her want for more.

Kagome was broken from her trance when Sesshomaru pulled himself away from her touch. "There will be time for that later, miko. Come, let us to the shelter."

But Kagome would have none of it. She reached out quickly and took a firm hold of his heavy cock, squeezing it in a long, hard draw along the length. Her eyes were dark when they locked onto his, the crystal blue deep with desire but hardened by determination. "You wanted me to unleash my desires. Perhaps you should let me do so…" She pulled against him again, even harder than before. "…Unless you wish to find yourself missing something much more important than your arm."

He would have said something, done something, to have retribution for such a blatant threat; but Kagome dropped to her knees before him so quickly that he hardly had time to realize what she was doing before he was overcome with the feeling of her hot mouth wrapping around him and drawing in strong motions against his oversensitive flesh.

The first time she rolled her tongue to sweep around the entire head of his length, he experienced such a wave of heat that he was left gasping for breath. But when her hand started moving as well, pulling more and more of him into the slick heat of her mouth; he was fighting so desperately with himself to hold back the need to thrust forwards against her that his muscles were left trembling.

She felt him lean over her, his hand tangling in her hair to keep her close. Every draw against him and she could feel the tremble in his muscles as her left hand pulled against his thigh, and hear the long groans and muffled growls that told her of his pleasure. And she could taste him, a hot spice made even hotter by the burning of his skin and the heat of her mouth.

If his control had been any less than what it was, he might not have been able to resist her. Even as it was, it was beyond difficult to pull away. "You must…stop." He was panting, and with every heavy breath the rush of his blood pounded through his ears. Still, he managed to bring his hand to her shoulder and gently ease her back.

She was reluctant to pull away, and only did so after taking him deep into her mouth and pulling back again in a long, sinful pull that was nearly enough to make his knees buckle. When she finally released him, he dropped to his knees to pull her into a kiss so deep with passionate fire that she whimpered against his lips. But what she felt in his kiss was only a fraction of the appreciation he would give her.

Soon, so very soon, and the burn of the fires would take over everything. And she would feel it. He would have her riding a wave of ecstasy that she would never come down from.

He was practically purring with anticipation as he gathered her petite frame tightly to himself and began lifting her from the ground. And seeing her flushed skin and the soft parting of her lips as she drew in long breaths to feed her racing blood, only convinced him further that he must know the sight of her when wild with passion.

Not being able to stop himself, he leaned into her again to take from her lips their sweet offering. It was almost his undoing when she pulled herself closer and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. When she pressed against him, he could feel the hot moisture gathered between her legs. She was dripping with need, and he aching to fill her.

But he wouldn't. Not yet.

"Soon, little miko," he promised her as he pulled away from her lips. His hand slipped over the smooth curve of her thigh, wrapping around it to tease lightly across her dripping centre through the barrier of her clothing. She gasped and shifted in uncertainty; but her reaction only made him smile. No matter how bold she seemed at times, she was untouched, her innocence unclaimed.

How much a fool that hanyou must have been to allow this treasure to escape him. But he wouldn't. No, the miko would be his. She was already.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Shadow: **"Wa…Water!!" -Crawls desperately to the freezer for some icecubes- "Need…water!!" - Gasp. Pant. Drool-…-Faints away to wild dreams of writhing bodies and heated flesh-

**Chaos:** "Wake up, you lazy wench!" -Pours a bucket of ice-water over Shadow's head-

**Shadow:** "KIYAAA!!" Jolts upright, shivering uncontrollably- "That wasn't necessary, Chaos!...Chaos?..." -Follows Chaos' line of sight down, down, down…until she realized her white cotton top is completely see-through- "OMG!! You HENTAI!!"

**Chaos:** -Blushes madly and covers eyes- "It's not my fault! You were slacking! Besides, why aren't you wearing a bra?"

**Shadow:** -Huffs indignantly and crosses her arms stiffly over her chest- "It was freaking hot in here, okay? I was thinking…of…things..."

**Chaos:** "I know! And I'm very proud of you!" -Beams…and then grins maniacally- "Now, back to work!"

**Shadow:** -Squeaks in outrage- "You're going to make me work while you get to wander off to dreamland with Sesshomaru?? Some Hentai muse you are!!"

**Chaos:** "Now, now, Shadow. You know that Sesshomaru is more than enough for the two of us!" -Grins and leers at Sesshomaru-

**Shadow: **-Sighs and shakes her head- "Oh, dear Lord, she's at it again." -Grabs Chaos by her wing- "Come on, dragon girl. We need to wrap this up. You'll have time for more hentai goodness tomorrow."

**Chaos:** -Whines and stares longingly at the pristine figure of Sesshomaru- "But, Shadow! Just a few minutes! -Grins wickedly- "I want him to screw me into oblivion."

**Shadow: **"Hey! No stealing my lines!" Whacks Chaos with a rolled up newspaper-

**Chaos:** -Steals paper and whacks her back- "I've given you enough of my own!...Ummm…Hey, Shadow?"

**Shadow:** -Sighs- "Yes, kitten?"

**Chaos: **-Whispers- "Who are all those people staring at us?"

**Shadow: **"Those," -points at readers- "Are the nice people who read and review my stories…who you are currently making me look crazy in front of. So!" -Smiles disarmingly- "Let's wish them all a good night!" … -Mutters under her breath- … "and lots of cold showers."

**Chaos:** "Yes! A marvelous night to you all! Or…day…or evening…or morning. OH! And I think popsicles work better than cold showers! -Winks saucily-

**Shadow:** -Groans- "You really are incorrigible." -Turns to readers- "Well, later all. And pleasant dreams."

The dialogue above is my thanks to ChaosWingDragon (yes, she really is a real person, not a figment of my imagination) for always finding a way to inspire me…even if it is only to throw my mind into the gutter ;P


	4. The Forbidden

The Forbidden

The Forbidden

Braced against the rough surface of a magnificent oak, Kagome arched her back to press herself more firmly against Sesshomaru. He was holding her there, the solid planes of his body refusing to give her any reprieve from the hard surface; but she didn't care, couldn't feel the scrape against her skin or the cool moisture settled on its surface.

Her mind was clouded, thoughts just not seeming to have any place in the burn of desire. She knew, somewhere, deep within the haze settled upon her mind, that she shouldn't be here, shouldn't be feeling the things she was feeling, shouldn't be finding pleasure in the arms of one who had wrought so much pain. And yet she couldn't help herself.

Desire is instinct, it is in the blood; and her blood sang for him, for the raging fires to wrap her in their chaotic dance, for his power to bleed and blend with her own. He had told her he hadn't called to her, hadn't been the one to bring her to him; but he had. It was impossible to deny, impossible to ignore. This heat that bound them, this fire that had ensnared them both; it was something born of their hidden desires, of their most secret needs. And just as it had been his voice whispering to her, filling her with the heat of his lust; it was her voice that had answered, her powers which had reached out to him and soothed over the aching burn.

All of what was wrong, what was forbidden, what never should have been; and yet it only felt right.

Being held by him, feeling his strength of body as much as that of spirit, knowing the consuming heat of his touch and of his kiss, and being the one for which he would forsake everything, his pride, his honor, his people; and Kagome couldn't deny him, couldn't deny what it was she would take from him on this night, what he would give to her as she to him.

Temptation. No, it was beyond that. Lust. No, it burned hotter than that. Desire. No, because what she felt when he touched her was more than something so simple. It was stronger. Stronger than her, stronger than him. It was impossible, incredible, irresistible. So for all the reasons she could have given as to why this was wrong, why she should have turned away when there was still time, why she should have fought against the consuming heat; there was no longer a will or way to voice them, nothing but the need to see this through, to feel what she should never, to know what no other would or could.

She hadn't noticed when he released her, hadn't noticed that it was her arms that held him to her instead of his holding her tight to him. She hadn't noticed his distraction, or the way he was groping at the sides of the tree blindly as he searched for the locking mechanism. She was too focused on the feeling of is lips against hers, on the heat of their contact and the pulsing desire coursing through her body.

She was trembling with anticipation, her breathing ragged as she strained to catch scattered breaths in the sparse moments he would give her room to breathe. But it didn't matter to her foggy mind. So long as she could taste him, could have more of the poison that dripped from his fangs onto her greedy lips, then nothing mattered. She was hungry for him, for his taste and his touch and everything else he could give her. There was something primal in the way they moved against each other, something beyond control and restraint, something lost to the conscious mind, but so strong it could not be denied.

Feeling the deep rumbles that shook though his frame, she knew he felt it too. And he plundered her mouth almost ruthlessly, his tongue, longer than hers and rougher as it dragged across her skin, drove into her with such abandon it almost seemed he would devour her from within. But still it didn't matter. His body pressed against her, so greedy, so possessive, so much in need; and she pressed back against him, understanding his need because it was hers as well.

A soft gasp left her lips when he lifted her again, followed by a tiny whimper when he pulled her against himself and she knew without knowing what was coming. Because there was only way to calm the fires, to sooth over their consuming heat, to tame them from their wild dance. And they had been ensnared, caught by something more than what they were, something beyond what they knew; but they wouldn't fight it, that time had long since past.

There was cold all around her, it permeated the darkness that had taken away her vision. But though her eyes could not see, her mind could, and still the crimson fires of his spirit burned across her senses, and still she could feel the heat of those flames wrapped around her, holding her safely within the burn, caressing her in ways that were forbidden.

Leaning more into their comforting caress, Kagome gave herself over to the burn, let herself be led by the fires.

But it was the cold that brought her back. It trickled into her senses, washed away the heat of the flames, blurred her vision until only the black of the darkness surrounding them could be seen. She shivered violently, her body and mind screaming in protest, begging to be brought back to the warm and comforting embrace of the demon fire.

A tiny whimper of distress left her trembling lips, but he was there, soothing her with his gentle motions, his lips brushing across hers as he hushed her quietly and leaned her back to sit against the cold surface of stone.

He leaned his forehead against hers, his breath flowing over her lips as he panted to regain it. "You almost made me forget." His words were followed by a low chuckle, almost as though he were laughing at some joke she simply couldn't grasp. And then she felt his lips on hers once more; only not fueled with the fire, not hot and searing with desire. The kiss was soft, delicate, like something to savor and cherish.

But then he pulled back from her, leaving her trembling against the cold left to her outside of his embrace. Kagome whimpered again quietly, her arms wrapping futilely around her body to try and preserve the heat he had left her without. Straining her eyes against the darkness, she looked around, trying to see where she was, where he had brought her. But there was nothing but the deep, penetrating black and the cold that seemed to come from everywhere.

Underground, she realized as another shiver danced across her skin. They were in some sort of cavern, something hidden from the outside world, and she had been so distracted that she hadn't even realized it.

A spark was ignited suddenly in the pitch, and Kagome looked to it immediately, relieved to see a light in this penetrating darkness. As she watched the spark grow into a flame, her vision began to clear. She could see the walls of stone surrounding her, the surfaces acid-washed until they were smooth. The more the light grew, the more came to her eyes.

The cavern was massive, stretching out so far that it seemed to disappear beyond the light cast by the growing fire. But as the light spread further, she could see that this place was not as cold as she had first thought. There was warmth her as well. Nestled in a curved section just off to her right, she could see a large pile of furs and silks, spread invitingly over and entire section of the cave. She drew in a startled breath at the sight of it, realizing that it was a bed, but simply awed by the massive size of it. She knew how incredible his true form was, knew the sheer size and presence that he commanded, but here there was simply a new understanding, a new kind of awe. Because she knew what this place was.

Her eyes moving again, wide with exhilaration to be granted the sight of his den, Kagome took in more of it. All around her, she could hear the echo of water falling from above, and as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she began to see the faint glimmer reflecting back from a shifting surface to her left. She was close to the water, feeling the chill rising from it and even the cool dampness settling against her skin. She had been so lost before she hadn't noticed, but now that she had been given the chance to see, what she saw was incredible.

Something light and soft was suddenly draped across her bare shoulder. Kagome gasped, her hands lifting to catch the strange fabric, feeling the smooth, flawless silk slide under her fingers. But he was with her again, kneeling just behind her on the stone, his hand reaching around her to pull hers back.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was uncertain what he wanted from her.

"For the water." His voice whispered in her ear, like he was confiding some kind of hidden secret only to her.

But still Kagome was confused. "Water?" she asked hesitantly. She was already shivering from the cold, and now really didn't seem like a good time to be taking a bath.

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away, instead keeping his focus on coaxing her to stand with him. She complied so easily to his unspoken demands, her body moving fluidly with his own. It was as though she could hear his very thoughts, know what it was he wanted without ever having to form words. But then, he could almost hear hers a well. He knew her body, every soft curve, knew her emotions through her captivating scent, and in the dance of her powers which washed and soothed against the burn of his own, he knew her very spirit, knew the light as he never had, never could, and was never meant to.

She was trembling against him, but thought he knew it was because of her mortal body reacting to the damp chill settled against her skin, he could find no fault in it, couldn't bring himself to recognize her mortal failings. On the contrary, it was empowering, to know how very frail she was, but to know also that it was to him that she turned for her warmth, that it was he who could calm her trembles with something so simple as the heat of his body as he surrounded her in his embrace.

A soft sigh left her as she leaned back against him, her head tilting without notice to reveal to him the full length of her neck. Such an invitation she was giving him, and she didn't even realize it. He could feel his fangs lengthening, his jaw parting even against his willful lock against it. She was a sin, what would be his damnation; but it didn't matter, not so long as he could feel her, her need that was matched only by his own, her desire which burned through the blood in her veins, and the burn, the electric jolts that seared against his skin but at the same time filled him with a warmth he had never known and made him hunger for her all the more.

He was drifting again. Even without her lips against his, even without the desperate pressure of her body against his, even without these things she could make him forget everything. With only her scent to wrap around him, the dance of her power flowing just under her skin, and her petite frame resting so casually against him; and she could make him forget his purpose, forget even his will.

It should have been disturbing, that for one who had made himself untouchable, unstoppable, whose will was stronger than any blade of steel, any amount of pain or suffering, who all his life had strived for power, control, conquest. It should have been something terrible to know that in this simple mortal girl lay the power to make even his defenses crack, his mental barriers break, even his will to falter. But there was nothing but the need, to feel more of what she could give him, to take more, to give more. It was something beyond his control, but he felt no need to fight against it, no desire to stop it. It simply was. Something primal, something beyond the mind and the body, beyond what he was and what he knew.

It was forbidden; but there had never been anything that had made him feel so right. So for one night it didn't matter, for this moment there existed nothing else.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Errr….I think that was my muses trying to tell me I'm not up for writing the lemon part of this fic just yet. But, the thing is, I really have some good ideas as to where to take this fic (I know, yet another one that got away from my ideas of shortness). The problem, however, is I can't get on with the plot until this pesky lemon scene is done with. Le Sigh maybe next time eh?

Well, good luck to me, I guess ;P Please drop a review on your way out. I'm in need of my fix ;)

Later All

Shadow


	5. To Remember

Ritual Cleansing

To Remember

His hand slipped across her stomach in a caress so soft and tender that Kagome shivered again, not from cold this time but from the heat that he caused to spread through her. She drew in a breath, holding it to prolong the sensation, but it was to no avail. She moaned softly as his hand continued to move, dazedly realizing that he was touching skin that should have been covered by her small cotton sleeping top.

Her skin tingled as his claws just barely scraped against it, sending jolts of pure pleasure dancing across her flesh. First up her left side, then, after he had carefully and gently traced over the rise of her chest, he moved to repeat the motion down her right side. Watching him was mesmerizing, his hand as it ghosted over her skin, the sharp edge of his claws, so very deadly, but used with such precision and care that he brought no pain, only the soft, shivering pleasure that made her forget to breathe.

So caught up in watching the motions of his hand, she was startled when suddenly her top fell away completely. Gasping, a part of her still finding a way to be modest even when she had been so driven, she lifted her arms to try and cover her now bare breasts.

Standing behind her, seeing every inch of her skin as it was revealed to him little by little, Sesshomaru growled deeply when the sight of her lush bosom was denied him. Her body trembled against his in response to his unspoken demand, and though with her limbs shaking in nervousness, she relented, pulling her arms away from where they cradled her modesty to leave her open to his eyes once more.

It was almost painful to deny himself the urge to spin her around and take those supple orbs into his mouth, a grown demon reduced to the impulses of a simpering pup at the mere sight of such endowments. But there would be time for indulgences later, and he forced himself to continue cutting away her ruined clothing, the last material vestiges of her battle.

Pulling her trembling body closer to his heat, he smoothed his hand down from the valley between her breasts, pressing against her as she tried to arch her back to lean more firmly against him. Her arching body presenting him with so many of her soft curves to explore, for a moment he found himself wishing he had use of his other hand just to feel more of her skin, to touch more of the treasure she offered so freely to his greed. Because no matter how much of her he could take in, it simply wasn't enough.

When he had reached low enough that his fingers brushed against the tender rise above her sex, she moaned deeply, thrusting her hips forwards against his hand to increase the pressure. It was almost his undoing. Feeling the radiating heat from her womanhood, the hot moisture that had soaked through the light fabric of her strange garments, and hearing the whimpering moan that slipped past her lips as she begged for more was nearly enough to break through what little restraint he had left.

It seemed like an eternity had passed in painful anticipation. He was so heavily engorged that with every beat of his heart the pulsing pressure against his most sensitive regions had him growling in carnal need. And to feel her need as well, to hear it in her voice; it was unthinkable that he hold himself back, that he not take to her unspoken offer to fill her, to quench her thirst and his own.

Why it was so important that he give her this, he did not know. Only that it was. It was sacrilege, against everything he had ever believed in; but it was for her. A measure of faith, a token of his gratitude, something which she could take with her after this night, something he could as well. A memory beyond the fire that had drawn them together, something real apart from the mindless burn and driving heat. Because no matter how much he was sacrificing for this time with her, he knew, deep down, how much she was sacrificing as well.

So he could look past his need, look past the raging fires, find that clarity to continue, to give her this moment. But still, no matter how much he would rationalize his actions in his clouded mind, no matter how much he could see that it was for her; somewhere too he knew that it was as much for himself.

Because she was worthy. Because she had fought valiantly, proving her strength of will and of character. And because she was more, because she had shown compassion when she did not have to, because she had shown mercy where others would not. Even unknowing of his eyes watching her every move, still she had shown him more than she would ever know.

Ripped away from his tender motions against her by a sudden jolt of searing energy tearing against his power stores snapped his senses back to complete focus in an instant. Anger surged through him in the savage burn that was ignited in the wake; and he snarled, his arm wrapping around the little bitch in an iron hold and pulling her roughly against him to still her movements. Her startled cry reached his ears, but he would not listen.

"What is it you think you are doing, miko?"

His voice was like daggers cutting through her, and Kagome froze in fright. She didn't understand his sudden hostility. She hadn't done anything, hadn't been able to. His touch had her lost, his gentle motions so completely enthralling she could think to do nothing but let him touch her, let her body respond to his caress as it would, give herself over to the all consuming heat.

"Sesshomaru, please." Her voice was strained, lost somewhere in the confusion between the fire in her body and the ice in his tone. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She wasn't struggling, wasn't trying to get away from his accusations; and Sesshomaru realized that she had spoken the truth. She hadn't known what she was doing. Though a willful act, it had been made subconsciously. The pain was fading now, the searing burn against his left arm dulling to a soft tingling left against his senses. But there had been focus in her attack against him, purpose. He knew it unquestionably.

Forcing himself to pull back from his anger, he allowed his grip on her to loosen again. "What were you thinking just now?"

"What I was thinking?" Kagome face scrunched up in confusion. Surely he didn't want her to tell him that she had thought for a moment there he was going to kill her. That was seriously uncouth. And if he got off on that sort of sadistic imagery, then she was certainly not about to provide him with the satisfaction. Shaking her head firmly in the negative, she refused to give him an answer.

How she managed to annoy him even when he was so completely engaged by the fires of lust was something of a mystery. However, her refusal to answer did just that. Her posture combined with the hard edge in her scent and the sharpening of the currents of power flowing around her spoke to his senses of her indignation, and it was beyond aggravating.

For a brief moment, he lost sight of his goal, was brought back to the disturbing reality of the situation. It was not at all appreciated. At least when his mind was clouded with visions of red he had an excuse for his actions, but having such clarity only served to remind him all over again of how absolutely depraved this whole situation was.

He released her, taking a step back from everything. This was wrong. He knew it. He didn't want her. He didn't want anything to do with her. She was human, and he despised humans. She was beneath him. Why would he sully himself in this way? Why would he lower himself, disgrace himself as his father had all those years ago? He had hated him for it; done everything he could to wipe the disgrace from history. And yet here he was, committing the same sins that had led to his father's downfall.

"Sesshomaru?"

He heard the miko's voice, but he refused to listen, refused to even look at her. He stepped back again, fighting with himself, trying to escape her scent that threatened to steal over his judgment yet again. There was a part of him that wanted to just end it right in that moment, to take her life so she couldn't trap him any further under her spell. But he couldn't. Honor bound him. He had brought her here. It was his actions that had stolen over her own hesitations. This was his doing. His own doing.

So distracted by his destructive thoughts, Sesshomaru was startled when he felt her hand settle lightly against his chest. His eyes snapped open, a terrible burn of crimson fury; but Kagome held herself steady before him. Her eyes were glossy as she looked up at him, the sapphire blues made even more beautiful by the firelight reflecting within them.

"Did I do something wrong?"

It was only a whisper, but in it he could still hear the soft deviation as her voice wavered in confusion and hurt.

When he didn't answer, she released a soft, shaky breath. "I was…afraid," she told him hesitantly, her eyes dropping away from his to try and hide her reactions to being forced to tell him such things. "I thought you were going to hurt me."

Her forced confession gave him new understanding, and, slowly, being so close to the soft currents of her power and falling again into her captivating scent, his agitation began to dispel, his destructive thoughts soothed over by the trembling of her voice. It was no wonder she didn't want to tell him such things. She was too strong, had too much pride; and that he understood all too well. Bringing his hand up to his chest, he set it atop of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No." His voice had softened, no longer hard with resentment or cold with fury. Guiding her hand to move with his, he brought it to rest against his left shoulder. "Here, Kagome. You were attacking me, your powers forcing mine to respond very specifically. You would heal me against my wishes."

She was so undisciplined, her emotions flittering across her features as plainly as they tumbled through her scent. Surprise, confusion, apprehension, and timid uncertainty; he could see it all in her wide eyes of crystal blues and the soft trembling of her lower lip just before she pulled it between her teeth to bite back on her answer.

"I…" She stuttered, but she didn't really have an answer to that. She hadn't even known she was capable of doing something like that. She looked up to him then, asking silently what it was he wanted from her now. But when she met his eyes, when she saw no anger there but only a strange clash of amber tides in the golden oceans that spoke of confusion, she finally realized why he had asked the question he did. Drawing in a short breath, she quickly looked away again, her cheeks flushing scarlet in embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry."

"It is of little consequence," he told her slowly. Her reaction had told him all he needed to know about what she had been thinking. She had obviously been thinking of having his hands on her body, both of his hands. Having thought the very same thing, he could hardly find reason enough to distance her for that. Besides, with his anger having faded away with her tender touch and the soft heat of her reaching his senses once more, he was steadily loosing the will to fight against her. Such power she had over him. Never had he experienced such a thing before, and it was addictive in its sinful pull.

Reaching out to her, he placed his fingers gently below her jaw line, applying the slightest pressure to lift her gaze to his again. With only mild reluctance, she complied. He wouldn't apologize, wouldn't give her any words of comfort; but he would look past this, asking her to do the same as he leaned in to her to taste her lips once more.

When his lips touched to hers, Kagome was washed with such a strong wave of relief that she could have cried. In that moment when he had pulled away from her she feared that everything had been lost, and she just couldn't accept it. The realization was painful, almost physical as her body whimpered in protest of being robbed of his warmth and the throb of her need filled her with impossible urgency. There was no turning back for her; she had lost herself to the feelings and sensations that only he could bring to her, and it was unthinkable that she had lost it all before she had even breached the surface of understanding.

Without thought, she lifted her arms to wind around his neck, pulling him closer, needing to feel him with her, the heat of his strong body soothing against the cold burn of her own. She whimpered helplessly when he responded by pushing past her lips with his tongue, allowing her a taste of the forbidden poison that would steal away her very soul. Her tongue battled past his in search of her prize, and he was just as greedy, his mouth hard against hers but so impossibly irresistible.

By force of will alone did Sesshomaru manage to pull away from her heavenly taste. It was too much, too exquisitely distracting. Her tiny whimper of loss did not help at all, as he was compelled beyond reason to give in to that soft sound of absolute need. But he wouldn't, he told himself. He couldn't.

"Turn around," he whispered his order to her against her lips, his own still yearning for another taste but held back by his desire to see this through properly. Again she whimpered, her lips trembling in an attempt to pull him into her passion once more; but he couldn't heed it. Using careful pressure, he pushed her away and guided her to turn. But he would not let her go. His arm stayed wrapped securely around her, pulling her back against his chest the moment she had turned completely.

Leaning into the soft curve of her neck, he breathed in deeply of her scent, trying to find clarity amidst the fog settled upon his mind. His hand tracked lightly over her skin, but he was mindful of it, all too aware that denying his urges was wreaking havoc on his body and that his hand was not nearly as steady as he needed it to be. Only when she released a long sigh and relaxed against him was his tension eased away enough that he could take focus again on what he had been doing.

More deliberate now, more urgency behind the motions, he pulled his claws through the soft material covering her lower half. The finality of the action had Kagome shivering, but from anxiety or anticipation she didn't know. Behind her, she could feel the vibrations shaking through his chest growing in intensity; and she knew he was feeling it as well.

But rather than taking advantage of her body once it was bared to him, he quickly shifted against her, drawing the soft silk of the kimono he had draped over her closed to cover her. It floated across her skin, so light and soft; she had never worn a garment of such exquisite texture. Though a simple white, not made of the extravagant designs so often worn by the women of these times, it was still remarkable in its cut and flow and the way it seemed to mould to her body.

Almost absently, her hands came up to stroke against the soft fabric, and she recalled what he had told her regarding its purpose. "It'll be ruined," she whispered in awful realization. The thought of having this fine silk destroyed, its softness made hard by the water, was simply terrible.

"It matters not," Sesshomaru replied. Moving around to her front, he lifted his hand to her shoulder, running his fingers carefully along the silk, applying only enough pressure to cause the beautiful white to be marred with a terrible streak of red as the blood that had settled against her skin was soaked into the fabric.

Kagome gasped in shock, a forgotten pain tearing through her heightened senses. She tried to pull back from him, but he would not let her escape. His arm wrapped quickly around her waist and drew her close one more.

"You obtained these wounds in a battle of my making," he said to her quietly. "Allow me to be the one to cleanse them."

Her features drawing tight in confusion, Kagome struggled to find words. "You…want to clean my wounds?" It just seemed so impossible, so surreal. She watched him nod slowly in affirmation, but it only served to confuse her more. "Why?"

A difficult question, one he wasn't entirely sure he had an answer for. But he was honor bound to answer her questions now; that was the whole point of giving her this time. Pain cleared the mind, brought focus when there seemed to be none. In treating her wounds, no matter how gentle he could be, still her pain would bring her clarity of thought, and time for which her questions could be voiced.

In answer, he leaned into her again, taking her lips with his own. Every time he tasted her, it became more and more difficult to fight back his urges. It was hunger that she would feel in his kiss, need that his body conveyed as it pressed of its own accord against her inviting curves, and in the fire of his spirit which burned around him and ignited her senses there was the inescapable heat of his desire. He was driven by these things, for these things he would take her despite every protest and every warning that screamed in his rational mind. But it was not for these things that he would take such care with her, and not for these things that he would forsake such an ancient tradition.

"To remember," he said when he finally pulled back from her sweet lips. His eyes found hers, piercing gold meeting with sparkling sapphire, and he knew without a doubt that it was for this he would forsake everything. "So that in my memory, you shall never be faceless."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lemons are addictive. I was supposed to be writing SotF, but I had this thought that I could just type out this chapter real quick and then do it…yeah, that didn't happen. But hey, it's just one chapter closer to that lemon, right? Hehe, I think I'm getting far too fond of drawing out these scenes. I mean, I could have gone right for the gusto, but oh no, I've got to make them work for it (and me too, I suppose). Whatever, it'll all work out in the end.

But while I'm speaking of it working out, I had this thought. I was working on this story before I went and broke my hand, but it just wasn't coming out to my satisfaction. Now, I'm not usually one that rewrites things. Actually, it is one of my pet peeves. But I was compelled to do so with this story because I just wanted to get it right. Now though, I'm just going with whatever flow I've got at the moment, and not complaining for fear that it will leave me…again. Still, I thought it might be interesting to see what everyone thinks about the alternate path I ended up taking. So, I'm going to post the tidbits of annoying gibberish that I was playing with a couple of months ago…for shits and giggles, I suppose. I think it will be enlightening. (Unfortunately, I can't post them on FFN because if I did then the alerts for my next chapter would not be given out. Anyone that is curious about my dribbles, and reads this before the next chapter is posted, then you may find them posted with this story on my A Single Spark account).

Well then, I guess that's all for tonight. Later days.

Shadow


	6. Soon Enough

Cleansing

Soon Enough

Beautiful.

Until the end of days, he would remember her beauty. Sitting there, her midnight tresses cascading over her shoulders in rippling waves as the water streamed over her, the fine silk clinging to every cure as it grew heavy under the weight of the water, her skin glistening with moisture, every rise and fall of her chest as she breathed giving off a new array of sparkling light, her trembling lips, still swollen and flushed pink from where his own had trapped them, and her eyes, those endless jewels of the clearest blue, shinning sapphires that could trap his very soul in their depths.

Beautiful.

Her scent surrounded him, coursing with power and so pure that it ignited every one of his senses. The line between pleasure and pain was so fine, and every second he was with her he came closer and closer to falling over the edge. But it didn't matter, because it was this he wanted. The electric burn was a temptation beyond anything he had ever known. He wanted it, every part of it, to feel it, taste it, know it in every way.

He could feel the trembling of her soft body against the solid muscle of his, but he held her steady, carefully manipulating the ritual robe to expose her injuries. Every streak of crimson life that bleed into the pure white of the silk spoke to him; her blood calling to him, singing the story of her struggle and of her victory. It was not weakness that he saw, but strength. That her flesh was so fragile, and yet she had stood against the odds, brought down all who challenged her. Such was her power.

Her right arm first he lifted into the falling stream of water, cleaning away the dirt and debris from where she had impacted against the ground. The impurities were washed away, and when the water dripping from her skin was pinked with only her blood, he brought his mouth to cover the wounds, running his tongue across the marred skin in long, hard strokes.

She hissed in pain, instinctively trying to pull back from him; but he held her firm, continuing to draw his tongue over the flesh, and waiting, waiting…

"Sesshomaru!" Her voice was sharp, a mixture of pain and anger. She tried again to pull away from his hold, but still he held her firm. "What are you doing?!"

Finishing with her arm, he pulled back slowly, licking his lips lazily to retrieve that small measure of her taste. His eyes were hooded when he looked up to meet hers, the beast purring in content to have its pallet satiated by such an exquisite delicacy. "In the blood there are no secrets," he drawled out huskily. "Yours tells me everything about who and what you are. To taste it is to know you as touch could never know."

"Uh huh." She wasn't appeased. "But that really can't be good for the healing process."

He smirked slowly. She was so naive. "Is that so?" Finally releasing her arm from his hold, he let her pull it back to herself. "See for yourself, miko."

Her features drew tight in confusion, but she did as she was told. Twisting slightly to get a better look at the scrapes that had run from her elbow down her forearm, she gasped in startled shock when instead of a long run of broken and damaged skin there was only a faint redness. She brought her left hand closer, her fingers brushing over the area tentatively. Though still tender and sore, her mortal healing not as adept as that of a youkai, most of the damage had been mended.

When her eyes lifted to meet his again, they were wide with wonder. "How?"

"There are many forms of poison," he replied. "Some can kill any form of infection, and others possess corrosive qualities that can fuse flesh."

Moving on to her left arm, he repeated the process, savoring every moment where her blood would burn against his tongue. Her breath hitched when the pressure he had been applying increased, and he could almost hear her mind spinning to distract her from the pain.

"Why…How do you know how to heal me? I mean, I'm human."

Releasing her wrist, he didn't even look up to see her reaction as he replied, "Know thine enemy."

His hand lifted to her shoulder, taking care to pull the covering away from her most serious injury. She stiffened against him, her breathing becoming sharp and panicked as the deep gouge running outwards from her collarbone was revealed.

"Sesshomaru…"

Her voice was strained, but he understood. There was no way around it; this was going to hurt. "Ask a question, Kagome."

"A question?"

He nodded slowly as his fingers brushed along the perimeter of the tear to orient himself with the proper alignment. "Distract yourself from the pain. Ask me a question." When she didn't say anything, he pushed her by beginning to apply pressure against the tear in her shoulder, drawing it together so that he could seal it.

A muffled cry left her even though she struggled to contain it. He gave her a moment to recover after the initial start had passed; and after drawing in several long breaths to steady herself, she finally found her voice.

"All of this," she said quietly, her voice forced steady against the strain. "It's so planned, so elaborate. Was that female right? Were you really looking for a mate?"

Ah, and there was the question. He might have laughed if it wasn't so unbefitting the situation. But truly, it was ridiculous. Not that she would think he was looking for a mate; but that of all the females that had answered to his summons on this night, the only one that should not have, should not have even been able to, was the only one that knew him well enough to know the truth, even if she hadn't been aware of it at the time.

He had been so shocked when she had outright laughed at the bitch's bold decree that she was vying to be his mate, and then for her to go on to say it was more likely that he would have his way with her and then dispatch of her - which in all honesty was what would have happened had the little miko not been the victor of the contest – it was so surreal.

The only bitch that knew anything about him wasn't even a bitch at all.

And now he was with her, taking the care with her that he would not have with any other, forsaking tradition to go through part of the mating ritual for a woman who would never be his mate, would never be anything more to him than a memory; and she had asked the one question that part of him wished there was a better answer for.

As it was, the only reply he could give was, "No. However, it is customary for one in my position to attend the solstice gathering with a female. So long as the choices are as intolerable as you have seen, I choose to offer the bitches up for the contests."

With her distracted, he took the time to quickly seal over the most prominent area of damage. This time, however, instead of pulling away from him when the pain ripped through her, she reached out with her free arm and hugged herself closer. He could feel her blunted teeth digging into his shoulder as she bit through the strangled cries that were tearing from her throat; and that action alone, even if it hadn't been combined with the thick flavor and burning sting of her blood coating his tongue, was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

He growled deeply in ecstasy, his body sent reeling by a nearly overwhelming wave of primal desires. Even when he was causing her pain, still she would accept him, draw him closer, let his strength be what held her steady. Her actions were driving the beast wild, causing it to thrash against its restraints, demanding it freedom to take what was his; and she didn't even know.

"What...what contests?" she panted out against his shoulder when the haze of pain had finally cleared from her mind.

Her voice cleared a path through the red fog that had descended upon him, and though enough to pull back on the urges of the beast, still the deep vibrations of its pleasure shook through his chest as he lazily cleaned away all lingering traces of her blood from the tender skin of her shoulder.

"Males are forbidden from contesting for rights to a female outside of the gatherings." His words whispered across her skin as he began to move lower, parting the thin covering as he went to reveal to him the lush mounds of her breast. His eyes were closed, and he followed her curves only by feeling, brushing his nose and cheeks against the softness of her skin. "If we are to fight to the death, it should be against our enemies, not against each other."

His mouth opened to settle around the delicate peak of one of her breasts, and he was left purring in pure appreciation when a soft gasp left her lips and she arched into him to offer him more of her sweetness. Hungry for more of what she could give him, his hand wrapped around her back to press her more firmly against himself; and she replied in kind, fisting her hands in his hair and pulling him even closer.

She was so demanding, almost forceful as she pulled against him, wanting, needing more to drive the pain from her senses and have it be replaced by pleasure. It would have been so easy just to give into her demands, so easy to forget everything all over again. But he forced himself back, forced himself not to give in to her devastated whimper of loss when his mouth pulled away from her breast.

Shifting against her slowly, he lowered himself to his knees, all the while tasting her flesh with hungry kisses as he worked his way lower on her. Using his body, he coaxed her into parting her legs to allow him to settle between them. Her heart rate had quickened, excitement and anticipation mingling with uncertainty and lingering hesitations to be so exposed; but with every beat he would be assaulted by another powerful wave of her scent, so much closer now, so much more filled with the hot spices of her pulsing core.

Great Kami but it was sinful in its inescapable allure. Even to have that heavenly scent permeating his senses was enough to make him forget anything and everything except the need to taste it; but there, mixed in with her glorious arousal, was the faintest traces of fear and it held him back from the compulsion to simply devour her.

It was killing him to hold back in such a way, to take such care in his treatment of her. Had she been a true bitch, such actions would be symbolic, nothing more. But for her, for this delicate flower, it was so much more. His rational mind had been shut out long ago, the drive of instinct taking over its place; and his instincts told him that with her he needed to take care, that for this tiny female the painful longing he subjected himself to was necessary.

So he took his time, brushing his chest against the hot moisture settled between her legs as he reached up to capture her breast in his mouth again, pulling and teasing at the sensitive flesh until she was moaning and sighing in pleasured bliss once more. It was of her own accord that she shifted her hips to press against him, grinding the evidence of her need against the solid planes of muscles rippling his stomach. He took her advance greedily, his hand shifting to pull along the creamy skin of her thigh and lifting her hips up from her seat upon the rock ledge under the falls.

Her short cry of start was silenced abruptly when he tore himself away from her breast and reached up to capture her lips. She moaned into his mouth, her arms wrapping around him eagerly to give her the leverage to shift against him again. The friction between them was made slick by the layers of moisture, both from the water and from the hot nectar dripping from her core; and the very thought of her covering him with her scent had him throbbing in painful need.

Were it not for the water cooling the fires running through his veins, he might not have been able to stop himself from taking her right then and there. But she wasn't ready, and he was forced to pull back from his urges yet again.

Leaning her back against the cool rocks, he left the sweetness of her lips, intent on having the taste of her final treasure as he prepared her virginal body for the ultimate cadence. This time, however, when he lowered himself between her legs, there was no fear, no hesitation, only the soft whimpers of longing spilling from her lips and the unconscious shifts of her hips as she yearned for more contact against her aching centre.

Applying careful pressure against the inside of her thigh, coaxing but not forcing her into opening herself to him, he watched raptly as the swollen folds of her slickened heat were slowly reveal to his lustful gaze. Whatever part of his vision was not burning with the crimson fires was lost in that instant. All thought and restraint gone, he was given over to his primal urges.

His mouth closed over her tender lips hungrily at the same time as his tongue drove deeply into her core to drink from her flowing nectar. She cried out at the intrusion, her muscles both inner and outer drawing tight around him; but with the heat of his mouth wrapped around her most sensitive regions and the long, sinful pulls of his tongue, in no time he had her relaxed again and mewling softly in absolute ecstasy.

He could feel so distinctly every tiny spasm that ran through her muscles, hear every hitch in her breath and soft sigh and moan of pleasure that spilled from her lips. Her scent and taste was all he knew, surrounding him, filling him, becoming a part of him. And still there was more. For every draw against her, he could feel the power within her grow, breaking out from behind barriers of restrain, allowed to run freely as her passion were released. It was ecstasy, rapture, pleasure beyond anything he had ever known, and still it was just the beginning.

With one last deep draw against her, he began to pull back. But her devastated whimper of loss he would replace with an elated cry when instead of pulling away completely he replaced the slick heat of his tongue with a solid thrust of one of his fingers into her heated core. Her voice stilled as her body was overtaken with a powerful tremor that shook through her entire frame. Her inner muscles had clamped down around his finger, but even so she was pressing her hips forwards, greedily trying to take in more.

But he was greedy as well, and before he would give in to her desires, he would have his own satiated. His mouth wrapped around her again, his tongue flicking out to consume the sweet offering that was brought back to him as his finger slid out of her. The throaty moan that she released he replied to with a low growl of pleasure before he trust into her again.

Over and over he pushed into her, feeding the beasts desires at the same time as preparing her to take more. As her muscles relaxed, he filled her with more, always pressing deeper, stretching her further, and bringing her closer and closer to her peak.

When her voice suddenly stilled and her body tensed beneath him, he knew that it had come. Pressing into her as far as he was able with only his fingers, he pushed her over the edge to tumble into the endless abyss of ecstasy beyond. Her voice called out to him; straining and breathless, she could form no words, only tell him of her pleasure in a sound that required none.

Her body pulsed with not only the cycling waves of contracting muscles, but with brilliant flashes of energy that danced across her skin, their radiance brushing over him as they passed, each one more incredible than the last. It wasn't pain he felt when met with those burning energies, but only the heat of her release, her pleasure, her passion. It filled him, made him feel things that were impossible, things that were of her became his to experience as well. It was beyond anything he had ever known, beyond anything he had ever dared to dream. And it was she that had given it to him, and she that would give him so much more.

A ripping snarl was released by the beast when he forced it to pull away from her centre. He was panting against the effort to contain it, to hold it back from its urges. Soon enough, he soothed the beast as he slipped his arm around the miko's back and began pulling her up against him to lift her from the unforgiving stone and the cold brush of the water's fall.

Soon enough.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lol, I know what you're all thinking,

_i'Soon enough? Like hell! It's never soon enough if it isn't right freaking now!'_ /i

Does that about sum it up? Lol though so

Well, you know the drill. Please leave a review for your flustered authoress. Now that you've all gotten your treat, Shadow needs hers too ;P

Later days (and lots of cold showers)

Shadow


	7. In This Moment

In This Moment

In This Moment

The world had been swept away. All she knew was the strength of his body as he held hers, the heat that flowed through her veins in thick pulses of liquid fire and burning passion, and the driven need to push beyond all boundaries, to forget restraint, to thrive in the moment as she never had, as she had never been given the opportunity to.

For so long she had fought, battled impossible odds, been caught in the terrible hands of fate. For so long she had been denied the ability to live a normal life; always looking out for others, casting aside her own needs and desires, giving all of herself and receiving nothing in return. For so long.

It hadn't mattered then. She was bound by duty, responsibility, and things even more powerful. It hadn't mattered that over and over again her heart had been broken, her hopes and dreams dashed and lost. It hadn't mattered because she knew her path, knew that no matter the consequences she would fight until the end to see the terrible wrong she had committed set right.

But it was different now. For this night, in this moment, she was allowed to feel, allowed to be fragile, to give herself over to her own desires. And he had given that to her, this moment of freedom, this time apart from the battles and the pain and the struggle, this time to simply be, to feel, to live freely. Maybe it was only a moment, meant to only be a memory in the cold of the nights to come; but it didn't matter, because in this moment she was free.

Such care he had taken with her, his touch so gentle even though he held the power to easily destroy her. Even through the pain, knowing that it was his strength that held her steady, that wanted to; it was empowering, to be so weak and yet with such strength a creature of untold power would take the time and care to treat her so delicately, to hold back against the burn of his own desires to sooth her, calm her with his tender touch, make her forget what pain was when he took her above it all into the realm of rapture.

Never had she known such ecstasy, such uninhibited pleasure. And it was only just the beginning.

She had been so lost in mindless euphoria, her body still coursing with shuddering pulses of heat and her vision overtaken by flashes of light she wasn't sure were coming from her, that she had hardly recognized the loss of the cold stream of water, hardly knew that he had lifted her against him again. But still she melted into his embrace, yielding to his demands without contest at the same time as making demands of her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck without thought, her mouth seeking his again to take in more of his heat, to fill her with the burn of his poison.

The barriers between them had been lost, abandoned in the water without care; and with every motion she could feel her skin against his, feel the heat of his body meeting and mingling with her own. She hugged him closer, her legs wrapping around his hips to give her more contact, to feel more of the perfect hardness of his body as she pressed against him.

It was never close enough. She wanted more, needed more.

A low growl suddenly broke through the soft vibrations of pleasure that had been rumbling through his chest, and she pulled back slightly in shock. Dazedly, her eyes lifted to meet his, curious but never fearing the burning crimson that she found there.

"Take more care, miko." There was no anger in his voice, but the cutting edge of it spoke greatly of his displeasure.

Her features drawing tight in confusion as she tried to focus on something beyond sensation, it took Kagome a moment to realize that her right hand was gripping tightly to his left shoulder. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw the concentrated burn of white light coursing from her hand in rippling waves and flowing over his severed arm. Immediately she pulled it back into herself, but even so, she could see the crimson burn of his power expanding to fill the field of containment that her powers had created, his fight against the pure light causing new growth as the fires took over.

When she looked backed to him, her expression was troubled. "I don't understand," she told him in a small voice filled with uncertainty. "Why is it alright for you to heal me, but not for me to do the same for you?"

He let out a slow breath, blinking away the crimson burn in his eyes to lock her in his steady gaze of placid gold. "It is different," he told her slowly as he carefully tilted her and began lowering her body down to rest in the soft bed of fine silks and downy furs. Once she was settled beneath him, he lifted his hand to brush softly against the side of her face. "Whether you knew it or not, you were fighting for me. To heal your wounds was my way of showing you my appreciation. My arm was lost in a battle not of your making, but my own. Had it not been for this wound I would have taken your life on that day, and you would not be with me now."

She understood what he was saying, she really did, but she just couldn't accept it. "Why continue punishing yourself for something so long past? I don't bear you any grudge for what happened."

He wasn't looking at her, his eyes following the path of his hand as it brushed along her cheek to set and unruly lock of damp hair behind her ear. His lips lifted in a ghost of a smile as he replied, "I know. But the choice is not yours to make."

Releasing a soft sigh of resignation, she nodded in understanding. The fact that he had only one arm didn't bother him, the loss itself meant very little if anything at all; but it was what he had gained because of it that he would remember; the knowledge, the experiences, the way he could push himself to new limits, find new strength in places he had never thought to look.

It was his choice, and she wouldn't go against his wishes. But that she obviously had such little control over herself when he was so expertly distracting her from everything would prove a problem; however, not one that she didn't have an answer for. Lifting her hand from her side, she placed it lightly against his chest. "Do it again." When he looked at her in confusion, she only smiled. "You growled. It means something, doesn't it? Every sound, it's like your talking, only without words. I may not be able to understand it completely, but I can remember that sound and know what you are saying without you having to stop to tell me."

The look he was giving her, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, so completely shocked and not bothering at all to hide it; sent her into a light bout of giggles. Never had she seen him look so baffled, and she highly doubted any other had. The way his eyes widened, his mouth parting but lacking any words and leaving only one fang exposed; it was actually cute, a description so unbefitting the Aristocratic Assassin that she had to forceably reign in her laughter lest she loose the priceless moment.

"It's hard for you," she whispered as she brought her hand to the side of his face to trace along the velvety markings that ran along his cheeks, "When you have to pull back and reset this mask. I know what you are, and I would never want you to be anything less. So help me to understand so that you don't have to try so hard."

For a second, she though he was almost returning the smile she was giving him, but then he broke his eyes away from hers, leaning into the soft caress of her hand and closing his eyes. She could feel the shift of his energies beneath her fingers, feel the flawless smooth of his markings grow ragged as they twisted and spread across his skin. When he opened his eyes again, no longer were they molten pools of gold, but fiery depths of burning crimson.

And still she smiled, because she knew; knew the beast that lay beneath the surface, knew the burn of its power, knew that beneath his flawless complexion and the image of dignity, grace, and beauty, that there was something stronger, more primal, more feral. But it didn't matter, because that was him, and it was he that she wanted, all that he had to offer.

His low growl sent shivers racing across her skin, and she understood its warning. There was danger in that sound, so low and fierce there could be no mistaking its true nature, or his. But for her it did not invoke fear. It was exhilarating, leaving her breathless and awed. Because she knew that he was telling her something that she should never know, sharing with her more than words or feelings. Even if it was only a warning, something to tell her that she must pull back; that it was his true voice, not words formed in her mortal tongue, made it so much more real, gave it so much more meaning.

But then, words could never convey all the meaning they should; and in this moment, words were no longer necessary. Lifting herself up, she told him all of her gratitude, her wonder, her desire, and her passion in the form of her kiss.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I protest the idea that this is the longest lemon ever. Love Has Nothing to do with This was way longer than this one. It took, what? Like 19 chapters of foreplay before I ever got to the point, and then there was four chapters of pure smut following…and several more after that? Yeah, that one was way worse. Besides, it's easier for me to write shorter scenes. I don't get flustered beyond saving this way, and I think that the finished product turns out all the better for it because I don't skip through things quickly just to spare myself from melting into a steamy pile of listless womany goo. And, since I'm so kind, I share my progress with my readers :) Well…that and I like to get feedback for my troubles (I shouldn't be the only one feeling the burn of this story, after all ;P)

Anyways, the waiting will come to an end next chapter. I just felt the need to have a chapter completely from Kagome's perspective after getting sidetracked with one wholly from Sesshomaru's POV. It would be a pretty one-sided lemon scene if I only covered one of them XD

Right, well, I'm off to bed. Later Days

Shadow


	8. Passion's Fire

**A/N: **

All these hassles put me in an all around bad mood….or…maybe it's PMS? -shrugs- Whatever. Because of the problems with the ASS server, I have actually gone and made an account on MediaMiner just to post this story – something I would have rather not done, but nonetheless.

I know, I know, it sucks to have to go searching for a link, but trust me, it's worth it. The damn thing is over 10, 000 words, an entire five chapters worth of smut. So, please, visit my profile to find the link.

And, because I'm greedy, and because writing this lemon scene frustrated me more than I could ever express, I ask that you leave me a review to tell me what you thought (I know, I'm awfully demanding today, aren't I? ;P)

Thanks for your patience. And Enjoy!

Cheers

Shadow


	9. New Day's Light

The Morning

New Day's Light

Kagome didn't know how long she had slept, only that it was long enough for her body to catch up with the fact that she had pushed it far beyond its limits. She awoke stiff and sore, every muscle cramped and tight from overuse. She felt heavy, even the smallest movement taking the greatest effort. But even so, it was a welcome kind of pain, the kind that was just a small reminder of even more welcome memories.

Reluctantly, she blinked past the heaviness of her drowsy awakening and opened her eyes. The dim flicker of firelight blurred into her vision, and it took a moment for her eyes to take focus on her surroundings. When she did though, and she saw all around her the soft pile of furs and silks stretched out in the great cavernous den, her heat fluttered faintly as the memories of the night came back to her with vivid clarity.

A soft smile rose on her lips when she realized that some of the heaviness she felt was not her own, but the weight of his arm where it was wrapped around her to hold her close to him. There was something so endearing about that gesture. To be able to wake and still be held so securely in his strong embrace, to know that even though the night had past he was still with her, still wanted to be; it meant more to her than any words could ever express.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back, the steady rhythm comforting; but painful as well. It made her think of how wonderful it felt to be there, with him, so warm and content. It made her think of how much more wonderful it would be to be able to wake up like this every morning, to have pains forgotten simply by waking to find herself safe and secure, wrapped in the comfort of his embrace. It made her think of what ifs that she knew could never be, dreams of a life that wasn't hers to have.

It hurt to think that she would never feel these things again, never be able to be with him like this again. It hurt, but then, she had known all along what would come of their time together. She had known it would be nothing more than a memory once their time together was at its end. So then why did it feel like more? And why was she wishing for just a little more time?

Shifting herself slowly and carefully, she turned to face him. Her movement caused him to stir, but his reaction was groggy, not quite a conscious act as his arm shifted against her to find a more secure position that would hold her to him once more. He was sleeping; and she smiled, but it was a trembling gesture, something wistful, dreamy, but broken by the understanding that dreams could never live in reality.

Lifting her hand from her side, she trailed it delicately across the deep-cut crimson markings that ran in stark lines across his cheek, threading her fingers through strands of moon-spun silver to brush them back from his face. All the ice and armor he wore were stripped away, all of the blood and battles, all of the trials he faced and conquered; and without them, only without them, he looked as though he were at peace.

He was youkai, a demon, what so many of her kind would call a monster. But she couldn't see that, couldn't see how a creature of such strength and will and beauty could ever be something so terrible. He wasn't. He wasn't a monster, wasn't any of those things that they would call him. He was only what he was. He never pretended to be anything else.

The Killing Perfection. Yes, he was that. His blade as deadly as the poison that coursed through his veins. His arm the enforcer of his will. But he had such power, so much that he could easily use it to destroy; and yet he didn't, not without cause, not without reason. And so he was Perfection. A creature who followed only his own will, his own code of honor, his own heart.

And when she looked at him now, it was not the blade that she saw that would corrupt the vision of so many others, but the beauty of all that he was.

It was that she would remember the most once she left. Not the consuming heat of the fires, not the burn of the poison on his lips, not the feeling of having his body become one with hers, not even the night of passion they had shared; it would be him, he that she would see in her memory, the knowledge that it was with him she had shared all of these things, with him that she had felt such wonder and passion, and for him that she had given so much of herself.

The memory of him, she would have with her always. Always, even after she had gone.

Her eyes became misted with emotion, knowing that the time had come. She blinked hard to try and clear the barrier of moisture away; but when she opened her eyes again, she was startled to be met with the piercing gold of his. Taking in a short breath, her lips parted to try and form words; but she could find none.

There was darkness in her eyes, clouding the beautiful blues with deep tides of painful longings. It was understanding that could be found there, and resignation to the inevitable. Even without her saying a word, he knew what she was thinking.

"You are leaving."

It wasn't a question, but Kagome nodded anyways. "I must."

Her hand was still resting lightly against his cheek, but to feel her trembling touch now, now when he had no choice but to be hard; it was unbearable. He released her from his hold, lifting his hand to catch hers and pull it away.

Not wanting to see the look in her eyes, he trained his sight on the clutch of their hands, seeing in only that simple contact the vast differences that separated them, that made it impossible for them to ever be together. Her skin was tanned, while his was alabaster white; hers creased from wear and the softness callused from where she held her weapon, while his was flawlessly smooth and marked only by the crimson lines of his heritage; and where her slim fingers tapered into rounded nails that were brittle and weak, his sharpened into deadly lengths of fierce claws.

They were so impossibly different, made of different molds for different worlds. In the stillness of the night, where secrets were shared and rules were breached and broken, it hadn't mattered. But now, in the waking dawn, it was impossible to deny, impossible to ignore.

And he knew, as she did, that the time had come for them to recognize the barriers between them, to move on with their separate paths.

Releasing her hand, he pulled back from her and sat up. "I will take you as far as the river," he said without facing her.

His voice was steadily measured, carrying none of the warmth he had shared with her only hours before. There was a part of her that hated that he could be so cold, but the larger part of her understood all too well. What she had seen, felt, experienced with him, the things he had let her see when he had let her past all of the barriers that concealed him from the world; those things were lost to her now. In hiding himself again behind the barriers of ice, he was acknowledging the reality of their situation, and forcing her to do the same.

Cradling her bare chest behind her arms, Kagome slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Every movement was protested strongly by her aching muscles, but she resolutely ignored their complaints. "You don't have to." She tried to make her voice as steady as his, tried to hide the painful waver that would tell him all too clearly she would have given anything for just one more moment.

She failed. He had heard it, though he wished he hadn't. She was too soft, her emotions to fragile. He should have know, and perhaps he had, that it would be painful for her to leave after what had transpired between them. But what he hadn't realized, what he hadn't even thought possible, was how hard it was going to be for him as well.

The pain in her voice, the knowledge that she was hurting; it only served to make him want to be the one to soothe her pains all over again, to make her forget hurt and fear, to comfort her as he should a mate.

Of course, he knew he couldn't, knew she wasn't his. No matter what he had indulged himself in the night before, no matter that he had taken her as he would have a mate and even allowed himself to forget everything about who and what she was to think, just for a moment, that she was; she wasn't his mate. She never would be.

He couldn't be the one to comfort her, couldn't be the one to ease away her pain, couldn't do anything but force himself to let her go.

"You are not capable of leaving this place without my assistance," he replied. They were far below ground. And even if the barriers sealing the entrance, she would never have been able to make the climb. He made a vague gesture to the far end of the bed. "You will find appropriate clothing there. I will return shortly with your weapons."

Nodding weakly, Kagome could do nothing but watch as he lifted himself from the bed and walked away from her.

VVVVVVVVVV

Dawn had come, the sun cresting over the horizon in a brilliant blending of red and gold. The sky burned; but looking upon it, all Kagome saw was the fire she was leaving behind forever.

"Miko."

At the sound of his voice, she turned slowly away from the sunrise to look at him. He was dressed fully in his rich robes and armor, his swords strapped securely at his hip. The difference was like night and day. In only moments he had transformed himself into the warrior, the assassin, the ruthless Demon Lord. Looking at him now, it was almost impossible to see the softness she once had. His eyes were hard, the golden surfaces a barrier against anything beyond. Even the fires of his spirit as they burned against her senses were muted by the cold of unyielding ice.

He was holding a small parcel out to her, and she looked at it in confusion.

"You must bathe," he explained, "Lest the hanyou find my scent on you."

In a daze, she reached out and took the offered clothing. Pulling it back to herself, she hugged the small parcel to her chest. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice was small, wavering with uncertainty, but she simply had to ask, had to know. "What happens now?"

She was looking for assurance, for some kind of promise for the future; but he could give her none.

"Some things simply can not be changed," he replied. He watched as she nodded weakly in understanding, but when her eyes drifted away from his, refusing to look at him; he was compelled beyond reason, by an urgency he couldn't place and wasn't sure he wanted to, to give in to her this one last time, to bring her that small measure of comfort he could with his words, with his promise. He reached out to her, sliding his fingers under her chin and tilting it up so that her eyes would meet with his again. "You need never fear me, Kagome."

Not just his word, but his promise, his vow. Never again would he strike out against her. But only for her could he make this promise. Only for her.

Her lips were bitter with salt when he leaned in to seal his promise with his kiss, the taste of her tears like poison to his very soul.

Only for a moment did he allow himself to linger there, to feel her sweet lips, to know her scent mingled with his own; but only a moment. When he pulled away, the finality of the gesture left him feeling empty and cold. But while he knew cold like no other, it was the emptiness that made him ache in ways he never thought he would know.

His eyes met with hers, but there were no words left to be said, nothing left to be done.

And so he turned, leaving her there by the river's edge, alone, as he was; empty and cold even in the warmth of the new day's light.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Awwwww. Wasn't that sweet :) Oh, wait, no it wasn't XD Lol, don't worry, though at one point in time, this would have been where I would leave it (it was supposed to be a one-shot…I wonder what ever happened to that? Of course, had it been a one-shot, I wouldn't have let it end so poorly, but I digress). There is still more to come, so don't loose faith just yet. Shadow always has something or other up her sleeve ;P

Well, later days.

Shadow


	10. Go

Go

Go

She was numb. Watching him walk away, the image of him stolen from her sight, the burn of his presence washed away from senses; she couldn't think, couldn't feel. There was only the numbness, the heavy weight settled in her chest that blocked out everything else.

In a daze, she turned towards the water. Not for it to cleanse her, not to wash away the evidence; just to feel the cold wash of it over her skin, a cold apart from that which had taken hold of her heart and soul. She stepped down from the banks of the river, still wearing the soft silk of the kimono she had donned after waking. Another priceless garment ruined, bur it didn't matter. It was just another reminder of what she had but lost, of what she could never have again. The water would destroy its beauty, but still it didn't matter. The water would wash away all evidence of their time together, until all that she had left of him was a memory.

The cold surrounded her, the chill of the water a welcome relief that she could feel something besides the heavy numbness. She let it wash over her, let the currents of the river carry away all scents and evidence of the night. With every brush of the water against her, the cold spread. It wasn't just settled upon her skin, but deep within her, taking away more than just scent and substance.

She was trembling, but she would rather her body be shaking from the cold than from the emotions that threatened to break past the blockade of numbing heaviness. She didn't want to feel, didn't want to think. Her eyes remained staring ahead, not seeing anything; not the brightness of the dawn, not the beginning of the new day, nothing.

But even though she saw nothing, felt nothing but the cold; still her cheeks were cut by the hot path of her tears.

VVVVVVVVVV

Her scent wouldn't leave him. Even when he had tried to block it out, shove it away, forget that it even existed; still there was a part of him that remained focused on it, that broke just a little when he caught the scent of salt marring the beauty of it. The salt of her tears a bitter reminder of the sins he had committed.

But he wouldn't allow himself to be snared by the trappings of her mortal emotions. He couldn't. He hardened himself against it, wrapped himself in layers of impenetrable ice; unbreakable, unyielding, uncaring, unfeeling. She was too soft, and he had no choice but to be hard. So her tears wouldn't reach him, wouldn't affect him, wouldn't make him ache to be the one to wipe them away.

His pace quickened. He had to leave it all behind. Once this place was gone from his senses, then she would begin to fade as well. Soon she would nothing more than a memory, something not quite real that would only be indulged in the dark of night where reality and reason were skewed and misplaced.

But in the waking dawn, where he had no choice but to be hard, she would be to him as she always was: an enemy.

VVVVVVVVVV

The first rays of morning's light began to seep through the canopy of the trees overhead, breaking through the shadows of the night with glittering streamers of golden light. But the beauty of the new day was lost on the one watching it break into vision.

Inuyasha scowled. He didn't have time for this shit.

Turning his head against where it was propped up on his hands, he glanced to his side. She was still sleeping. Her back was turned to him, leaving him only with the sight of her raven tresses as they spilled out over the ground beneath her. Still, he could remember her soft features; the gentle curves of her face, the fullness of her lips that always seemed to be drawn into a faint pout, and her doe eyes that were always bright, even the faintest light catching and reflecting off the dark surfaces.

In a way, he almost felt sorry for her. She just seemed too sweet, too fragile to live the life of carnage and bloodshed to which she had been born. And the knowledge of what was to come next for her, that she would be nothing more than a prize in their barbaric game; it disgusted him.

Still, he knew that he had saved her from an even worse fate. Had she followed the summons as the others had, if he had not blocked her path and forced her to submit to his will; she would have walked into that deathtrap set up by the bastard that would use these bitches for his own perversity before discarding them like wasted meat. Her soft beauty would have meant nothing, her gentle nature destroyed by the battle, and her life wasted just because her instincts told her that such a power as was being offered would make her pups strong.

He hated it. He always had. It didn't matter that that was the way of things. It didn't matter that these females were risking their lives with full knowledge of the danger. It didn't matter, because he knew that to place their lives in His hands was a one-way ticket to their deaths. Sesshomaru didn't care about them, didn't care how many lives were lost so long as he found his prize bitch to present at his sick and twisted gatherings. He would use them and throw them away, just like everything else in his life. Nothing touched him, nothing mattered to him. He would forsake his own blood, turn his back on his family just to keep up appearances, just to stuff his own ego.

Inuyasha hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was hanyou, something to be shunned, hated, and despised. Nothing would ever change that. But this he could change; the fate of this gentle bitch, this raven beauty. He could save her as he had so many others over the years, pull them away from the battle, keep them safe from what Sesshomaru would do to them just because they had been drawn in by his power and presence.

He would come. He always did. And he would take the bitch away. They had no place being with a hanyou, after all. But with the passing of the night, the danger had passed as well. Strangely enough, the one in whose hands their fate would have been sealed only hours before, now became the one in whose hands they were the safest, the one from whom they could gain the most once the night came again and their kind would gather for their ritual.

He wouldn't take her for his own. He never did, and after nearly nine centuries, it was beginning to look like he never would. The female would be a prize, a thing awarded to the winner of the contests. And though Inuyasha thought such practices were disgusting, it was the human in him that thought these things. For them, for the Inu, the youkai, to be joined with the most powerful of their kind was an honor. The bitches to bear the pups of the contest winner, and they would be happy to do so because they would know beyond all doubts that their mate was capable of protecting and providing for the litter that would come from their mating.

As barbaric as it may seem to his half-human eyes; that was the way things were, the way they had been for countless centuries.

A gentle breeze carried into the small clearing, but upon it was a scent that made every one of his senses scream out in warning. He was on his feet in seconds, setting himself hard and ready for the coming battle. He would loose. He always did. But that wasn't the point. He didn't want the bitch. He had enough females to worry about. But it was the fight that made them realize that whatever he had done for them, whatever fate he had saved them from; that he was still hanyou, still weaker than a pure blooded youkai like Sesshomaru.

Tetsusaiga had changed things for him, given him strength that he would never have known without it. In arms, now he could hold his own against Sesshomaru. But again, that wasn't the point. When it really came down to it, neither would strike the killing blow. He had taken his brother's arm, but he could have just as easily aimed his strike at the heart of the beast. Sesshomaru had pierced his gut with his claws, but he could have just as easily taken his throat. It was a game, something not quite meant to take life, but not quite meant for it to be lived in health. One would always come out on top, and the only way for that to happen was for one to suffer a severe injury.

But during this time, when the days were at their longest, things were different. The first time he had stumbled upon Sesshomaru's summons he had only been a child, no more than fifty years old. He had nearly been killed by one of the bitches, but it was Sesshomaru that had stopped her. Strange, it was during that time that he had been most forthcoming with any information; about himself, about their family, about what a real Inuyoukai did and how they acted. Maybe it was because of the high run of his instincts; maybe that was the only way he would ever acknowledge him as his brother.

But then, maybe he just wanted him to do what his hanyou heart would have him do: save the ones he could from the fate that awaited them with the Inu Lord.

The wind blew again, but this time it had been in no way natural. Sesshomaru had caused it, his power drawing up and sending the air around him into a turbulent dance. Inuyasha stood his ground. The bitch behind him stirred, being pulled into wakefulness by the change in the currents of air. Good. Let her wake. Let her see this.

When Sesshomaru finally revealed himself, however, Inuyasha nearly faltered. The Inu was always so cold, like a block of ice layered in winter snow. Nothing affected him. Nothing broke past his defenses. Every emotion, every reaction, was carefully concealed behind the barriers of ice. But looking at him now, seeing the fury that burned in his crimson eyes; Inuyasha knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Leave, hanyou." Sesshomaru's order was frigid, something not to be disputed.

Inuyasha, however, was never one to take to his brother's orders so easily. "Keh," he huffed. "What's your problem? Have a bad fuck or something?"

The furious snarl released by Sesshomaru met his ears only a fraction of a second before he felt the impact. There had been no warning, no posturing, no taunts. There was only the fury and the devastating impact.

Inuyasha was sent hurtling by the blow, the only thing to stop him being the solid trunk of one of the nearby trees. Even so, the giant of the forest cracked and splintered under the weight of the force against it. And Inuyasha could feel his own body giving way under the force. Three ribs, maybe four cracked by the impact, his spine shifted out of alignment; and where Sesshomaru's fist had collided with his jaw, he could feel the loss of the joint and at least four teeth.

Sesshomaru paid no more heed to the hanyou. Seeing him was only another reminder of what he had done, of the depravity he had allowed himself to indulge in, and how horridly wrong it had been, how disgraceful. Or maybe it was just that he knew that Inuyasha would return to his companions, and that his days and nights would be graced by her presence. Either way, it was unbearable.

He turned his attention to the bitch on the ground. She was whimpering to him for leniency, bearing her neck in submission. The very sight of her made him angry. It had to be a raven. Of course the hanyou would choose a raven.

"Come," he bit out his order, hating that he even had to go through any of this. "A hanyou is not worthy of a true bitch."

"Yes, my Lord."

She immediately complied with his order, gaining her feet and prepared to follow him anywhere he would lead her. Sesshomaru's lip lifted in resentment. It was her place to be submissive, but he hated it. They were all like this. They would all do whatever he told them, all whimper and whine and submit themselves if they believed they had angered him. All of them. It was no wonder the only place he could find any real sport was outside of his kind.

A low growl broke out of him. He was doing it again, justifying his reasons for being with her, allowing her to cloud his thoughts, letting her get to him even though she had been left behind. He needed to get away from this place, needed to put her from his mind, needed to forget her and everything they had shared.

But it could never be so easy.

In the distance, rising upon the still morning air, a scream broke the silence of the new day. Shrill and piercing, it made the blood in his veins run cold.

Inuyasha had heard it as well, and fighting through his injuries, he lifted himself from the ground.

Kagome.

Both brothers knew it without a doubt. But while Inuyasha knew he would go to her the second he got the chance, Sesshomaru was fighting with every one of his instinct to prevent himself from doing the very same.

"Go."

Inuyasha had heard Sesshomaru's order, but his words had been muffled by the ripping growls of the beast. Sesshomaru was fighting something, something so powerful it nearly had him doubled over in pain. His features were shifting sharply, his fangs already drawn out in accommodation for the change. He was teetering on the edge of it, held back only by the iron bindings of his will.

Inuyasha was caught by indecision. He had seen Sesshomaru transform before, but never like this. This was not a willful act. There was nothing natural about how he was fighting with himself for control. And, surprisingly enough, even for the brother that had shown him no love in his life, he still felt concern.

"Sesshomaru…"

"GO!!"

The crimson-bled eyes fixated on him as he howled out his order. The sound of his voice lifted around him and carried in the violent surging of his powerful aura. The searing burn was too much, the heat of the flames driving his blood to boil with their own. Inuyasha stumbled back. He knew that he could not disobey this time.

Turning quickly, he took to the trees to follow Kagome's voice.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That girl has a knack for finding trouble for herself. How wonderful XD It always makes things interesting. Oh, and this one is going good places, my muses tell me so. Heh, actually, they have already outlined the rest of the story…and being that I never really have an outline to follow, I'm pretty impressed ;P

So, I guess I'll continue fiddling with this story for a bit. Now that ASS is up again (Yeah!) I have no more excused for keeping my files for SotF closed. But since that story is monstrous, I suppose another few weeks or so of delays won't really do all that much detriment. Besides, I won't have much time for writing in the next few days, so I might as well post the chapters I already have for this story in the meantime.

Here's to everyone having a happy and wonderful holiday.

Cheers

Shadow


	11. It Begins

Please My Lords

It Begins

Ignorance is bliss. Then perhaps unconsciousness is as well. At least when she was unconscious, Kagome couldn't feel the terrible pounding in her head from where she had been struck, or the painful stiffness of her limbs from where they were bound harshly in coarse lengths of carded rope. But the most terrible thing to enter her consciousness upon waking was the overwhelming burn in her senses that screamed out in warning. They were everywhere. So many it seemed impossible. So many, all around her, everywhere, consuming her senses with the burn of their powerful auras: Youkai.

Startled into full alertness by the realization, Kagome tried to shake away the groggy processing of her pounding head. She couldn't see anything, and she knew it was because her eyes had been covered. But if she could only think clearly, be able to focus enough to free her hands or her legs from their bindings, stretch her senses out to get a better grasp of where she was being held and by who; she would stand a better chance of surviving until help could come.

She couldn't let herself be overwhelmed by her emotions. Fear would serve her no purpose now, not when she needed all of her strength to face what was coming. She knew this, but knowing did not make it any easier to block away the cold chill that worked its way down her spine or to lessen the tightness that squeezed in her chest making it beyond difficult to breathe.

Forcing herself to take several long breaths to push away her building anxiety, Kagome fought past the feeling of fear and helplessness. Slowly, carefully, she began testing the restraints that bound her. With no eyes to see, she could only feel her way. Groping against the corded bindings and the hard surface she was laying on, she found that though she was bound both hand and foot, she was not secured to anything. Of course, the reason why became painfully obvious when her hands brushed up against a row of solid metal bars.

Still, using the freedom she did possess, she managed to pull herself into a sitting position. Leaning her weight against the row of metal bars, she brought her feet closer to her body to loosen the tension against the rope that secured her hands as well. Though it took several tries considering the painful state of her body, she finally managed to pull the dark covering away from her face.

The difference was unremarkable. There was no light in this place. Everything was cast in heavy shadows. She could barely make out the confines of her cage, let alone see where it was she was being held. There were bars all around her. Not just a single cage, but many. But the others were empty. Though she couldn't see into the deep shadows, she could feel no other presences close to her. Wherever she was, she was alone.

But she knew it would not last for long. Far too many times had she been captured, another creature seeking to use her to gain possession of the Jewel's power. It was repulsive; and she chastised herself harshly for allowing it to happen again, for letting her guard down long enough to let such a weak creature get the better of her.

Weak. That was the only way to describe them. Because any creature with any respect for themselves or any faith in their abilities would never stoop to such underhanded tactics. They would loose, fall against the purity of her light or against they fury of the fiery winds when Inuyasha managed to track her down. Death would be the only thing her captor would gain from this cowardly act. It was only a matter of time before they realized it and fell to their fate.

Kagome, however, was not about to sit around and do nothing to wait for it to happen. Using the alone time she had been given away from her captor; she began working at the ties binding her ankles. With her hands tied and her vision blocked by the gloomy darkness around her, it was difficult; but not impossible. After several minutes of working the ropes, she managed to loosen them enough to slip her feet free.

Her hands, unfortunately, would prove a different story. The length of cord was wrapped securely around her wrists and hands, locking them together so that only her fingers could wiggle slightly, and it had been knotted over several times in a crude but effective series of ties. She tried using her teeth to loosen the knots, but it was getting her nowhere. So, after realizing she was going to have to find a better way about it, she gingerly lifted herself against he bars and began carefully searching her confinements for some sort of latch or piece of splintered something that she would be able to use to cut through the bindings.

She had just managed to find the crude hinges that held the door on her iron prison and was about to start working at the ropes, when somewhere a door opened. Light spilled down into the darkness, and with it came the roar of voices from above.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath. Her heart nearly stilled in her chest from the dreadful sweep of anxiety and fear that washed through her. On trembling limbs, she pulled back from the iron gate, putting as much distance as she could between her and whoever it was that had come for her, slipping away from the light into the shadows cast by the prison walls.

VVVVVVVVVV

"What is your name, young one?"

The raven-haired demoness bowed demurely to the elder Lord. Being in his presence was such an honor; but that he was so kind as to ask her name, she couldn't help but smile.

"Kara, Lord Takked," she replied.

Takked inclined his head politely to the young female, his broad features softened by a pleasant smile. "A pleasure." However, when his eyes shifted to meet with the male's at her side, the golden surfaces were stripped of their warmth, becoming just as hard and unyielding as the other's.

"Quite a beauty, Sesshomaru," he stated carefully. With a broad gesture towards the long table set up on the dais at the front of the grand arena, he added, "Perhaps she would serve better as our hostess. Mesudoku is quite tired of the position. She had hoped that this would be the year that your mate would take over her duties."

"My mate…" Sesshomaru's words were nearly as hard and angry as the glare he leveled on the elder. The only one he had ever wanted for a mate was the only one that never could be. And even now, even here, so far away from her and the place where he had made her his; still he thought he could smell her scent, still he thought he could feel the brush of her powers. But he knew it was nothing more than an illusion. She would never be welcome here, never be accepted. She could never be…

"Take the bitch if it pleases you, Takked," he replied coolly. "I have no use for her any longer."

Shaking his head at the expected response from the ever-impassive Sesshomaru, Takked turned towards the young female. She hadn't even so much as flinched at the insult, but he could see it in her eyes. Though downcast in her submissive posture, still the bright gleam that had made the dark surfaces sparkle in the sun only moments before was dulled.

But now was not a time for such things. This young one, however she had ended up with Sesshomaru, was about to be given the opportunity of her lifetime. "Come, child," Takked beckoned cheerfully. "There are games afoot, and our cups are in need of drink." Offering her his arm, he indulged himself in a low chuckle as she hesitantly reached out to take it. "There now," he patted her hand once she had finally found the courage to loop it through his offered arm, his voice rumbling in its low baritone as it shook with his amusement. "Perhaps," he mused as he began to lead young Kara to the dais, "You will find the attentions of one of my esteemed guests."

"Oh, no, my Lord," she pleaded softly, "I would never…"

"Nonsense!" his booming voice cut her off. He patted her hand again with his much larger one. "It has been a good year, and there are many young males entered in the contest. You, my dear, are going to find yourself quite the mate, I am sure."

The way her full lips lifted away from their natural pout even though she was trying to maintain her softly demure expression was charming. "I am so very honored, my Lord."

"As you should be," he replied with a grin of his own.

They stepped up onto the dais, and with the young bitch on his arm, Takked raised his voice over the gathering.

"My brothers. This is what we fight for!"

He brought the bitch forward, displaying her for all to see. And in the crowd gathered, a tremendous roar called out that shook the land with its might.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Can you hear it, miko? That is the sound of your death."

Kagome glared at the silver bitch through the bars of her cage. _Coward_, her mind spit at the treacherous bitch. She had already been humiliated in her defeat, and now she would disgrace herself by making this disgusting act against the one that had spared her life. She was taunting her, clicking her claws against the iron bars, her lips twisted into a mocking smile, and her voice slick with her own self-satisfaction.

"They cheer because the prize bitch has just been presented." She paused to let her mocking smile grow. Her eyes gleamed with wicked glee, her sharp focus entirely on the reactions of the miko whore as she finished, "Sesshomaru must have found a real beauty this year. But certainly he would not give her over to the crowd before he discovered her potential." She leaned closer, dropping her voice into a seductive whisper. "He would have done things to her that you, mortal, could not even begin to fathom. And she…" She paused to indulge herself in a dark chuckle. "Well, let us just say that only a true bitch knows how to make our males howl in pleasure."

The only change in Kagome's expression was a slight narrowing of her eyes, but it only made her furious glare that much more fearsome. "You won't get away with this."

"On the contrary, miko," the bitch sneered. "I already have. But you hold on to your hope if it helps you walk to your death in peace," she laughed. "It will make it that much more gratifying to see the look on your face when you realize that no one will come to your aid."

Raking her claws along the rung of metal bars, the bitch began moving back the way she had come. "I will leave you with this knowledge, for now, miko," she taunted as she went. "Perhaps you should use the time to become better acquainted with your 'Gods'."

Kagome flinched at the harsh slamming of the heavy door that signaled the bitch's departure. Alone: was the message that sound carried with it. She was alone, held prisoner in the midst of a gathering of hundreds of youkai. And she knew, no matter how desperately she would have wished otherwise, that even Inuyasha would not be able to fight his way through to her this time.

A shuddering breath left her when she realized the full horror of her situation. Being locked behind those bars was nothing compared to what awaited her if she stepped out into their midst. A miko brought to a gathering of youkai could only end in death. The bitch knew it, and was counting on it.

But she refused to give up hope. There had to be a way. There was a way.

Forcing herself steady, Kagome closed her eyes and focused on drawing up her powers. She just needed to find Him. If she could even touch him with her powers he would know she was there. It was a long shot, but she had to at least try. Because she knew that Sesshomaru would be the only one that could take her away from this place before her presence became known.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"Would another drink please my Lord?"

Sesshomaru declined the offer with a disinterested wave of his hand, so Kara continued with her duties, moving to the Lord seated to his right.

"I thought you'd never ask," the golden Inu replied to the question not yet voiced by the young demoness. Leaning his stocky frame against the table for balance, he held up his cup expectantly, not caring that it was still half-full and his movement caused the drink to slosh out of it.

"Perhaps you have already indulged yourself enough, Tannis," Sesshomaru observed dryly over the drunkard's behavior.

"Nonsense," Tannis waved of the ridiculous idea. Taking a long draw from his newly filled flask, he sighed in contentment as the blood wine burned its way into his pallet. He smiled a crooked smile as he patted his bloated stomach. "Life is too short, Sesshomaru. I say, indulge in every moment. You should really try it out sometime."

The problem was he had tried it. He had allowed himself to indulge in something forbidden, and he was paying the price for it with every passing moment. He was being driven mad by the constant reminder of her scent. It would carry to him on the breeze, whisper across his senses in taunting reminders. It was becoming hard to even focus on the events in the arena.

And then, when he thought it couldn't get any worse, something else carried to him on those taunting winds, something even more powerful. The air was stolen from his lungs when he felt the pure burn against the fires of his spirit. He looked up sharply, his mind racing to try and discover the source. But though he knew he wouldn't find her, though his rational mind was telling him it was impossible, when his eyes landed on the raven-haired beauty that was serving as their hostess, he couldn't help but see Her face and hear Her voice.

"Would another drink please My Lord?"

The same soft question, but with his sense ignited by the wash of pure light, he couldn't hear it for what it was.

"A taste of you would please me."

The slick response that came from the black Inu Kuro; but when his hand reached out to take hold of the female's backside, the insult became too much.

Sesshomaru growled, the sound low, angry, and possessive.

The curious eyes that turned towards him after his outburst were no more shocked than he was. Clenching his hand firmly at his side, he fought away his clouded thoughts and forced himself to ignore his senses.

"Kuro," he addressed the dark one, his voice carefully measured as to not reveal any of his inner struggles. "That female is under the protection of this Sesshomaru until the rights to her are won in the contest. If you wish to indulge yourself in her, then join the crowd in the arena."

The black of Kuro's yes glinted with anger as he locked with Sesshomaru's gaze. But, after releasing a haughty sniff, he let his hand fall back to his side. "She must be good if she can get that kind of reaction from you. But I wouldn't want to take away from the contest by having all the other males forfeit before it even begun."

"Hn." Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge the black Inu any further. Training his focus back on the arena floor, he tried to ignore the fact that the female had made her way back to him. He refused to look at her, even as she kneeled down next to him and reached to fill his cup. How convenient. He was suddenly in need of a drink anyways.

Her soft whisper, however, made him look down to her.

"Thank you."

Not her. She was not her. It was just his senses toying with him, the beast trying to get him to break to its desires. But he wouldn't. "Speak to me again," he bit out at the female, "and you will find yourself without a tongue."

"That was harsh, Sesshomaru," Takked commented from his left.

"Then get on with it, Takked," he replied frigidly. "Begin the contest so that this female will have a mate to defend her honor and the detestable task will no longer be left to this Sesshomaru."

With a marginal lifting of his lip in displeasure, Takked turned away from Sesshomaru and signaled down to the arena floor for the battle to begin.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

-Whacks Sesshomaru with a rolled-up newspaper- Bad puppy! Because you wouldn't listen to your senses, now poor Kagome is going to get fed to the dogs! Sheesh! Men! Errr…demons. Whatever ;P

Too lazy to think up new names XD So, if anyone noted my use of Mesudoku and is thinking she will be anything like my last portrayal of her, don't. I just really like the name and didn't want to go through the 'fun' of finding a new one that would suit her.

Well, I guess that's all for tonight. Later days.

Shadow


	12. Please My Lords

Please my Lords

Please my Lords

The arena had been soaked in blood. The air was filled with its rich flavor, still stinging with poison and the caress of dark fire. Bodies had been torn and savaged, bones broken, limbs lost, hair and fur and skin burned and sheared. Names were made and lost, pride swelled and stolen, honor granted and shadowed by disgrace.

It was magnificent.

In open contest, there were no rules aside from the non-lethal nature of the bout. With weapons only of nature's blessing and their blood's strength, would the Inu stand and contest each other's prowess. Some would attack in groups until the field had been thinned out, but in the end it would always be the individual fighter that would stand. Until there was only one, the undisputed champion of the year's contest and the winner of the prized bitch.

As the battle wore on, there was one that pulled away from the others. His attacks breaking through hardened defenses, his claws felling any who would turn against him; he who once had been the underdog had quickly turned the tides to make himself the top competition. In single opposition, or against many; still he found victory time and time again.

The crowd was quickly swayed, their cheers rising up for the advancing male. Bets were made as drinks washed down inhibitions. And everywhere was the sound of celebration. As there should be. The contest marked the last of the longest days, the end of a prosperous year as they moved towards the wintering where dens would be made and pups born to their numbers.

"A fine young male, Kara," Takked drawled out as he observed the rising champion take out another of the competition. His voice, as all others, was deepened and darkened by the thick rumbles of the beast as it reveled in the blood upon the air. His golden eyes were wisped with crimson tides as he looked to the young female, but still his broad features were made soft by his charming grin.

"Yes, Lord Takked," the raven one replied. Like him, her voice was thick with heavy vibrations; but unlike the elder Lord, hers were of appreciation, seductively calling to the males around her of her nearing heat and readiness to take a mate. "That male would make a fine mate."

From the other end of the table, one of the younger Lords laughed at the dejected sigh released by Tannis as he fiddled with his empty cup. "Perhaps you should challenge the winner of the contest, Tannis," he taunted lightly, his indigo eyes lit with mirth and his youthful features spread into a wide grin. "That way you can keep the female for yourself, and your cup shall always be full."

A low rumble of laughter followed his comment, Tannis joining with the others in the joke. "Why, I just might do that, Jomon," he slurred with misplaced glee. "Right after you challenge Sesshomaru for Auria's favor."

Smiling triumphantly to himself when the laughter around him immediately stilled, Tannis blatantly ignored the others in favor of pouring himself a new drink. He was drunk, not stupid. He knew very well that Jomon had eyes for his beautiful Auria. But the mongrel pup was unworthy of her presence, and he himself had put Jomon in his place many times over the years. Auria was meant for great things, not the least of which being her productive mating with the General's son. Sesshomaru would come around eventually. After all, there was no other as skilled or powerful or beautiful as his Auria.

As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, though, Jomon could have Auria. Certainly, she would have made a perfect mate. She was strong, powerful, beautiful, educated, demure, accommodating; everything a good bitch should be. The only problem was, she didn't want to be mated, at least not to him. So he stalled, made every excuse not to take her as his, put up with the whispers and claims that he would never take a mate.

It didn't matter anyways. He didn't have time for a mate. And even if he did, even if he wanted one, his life as it was would not permit the time such a commitment would take. He had more important matters to deal with presently, and eons to find a bitch suitable for bearing his pups.

Sparing a look at the younger Inu, Sesshomaru appraised his intents. Before, there would never be a challenge posed against him. He had simply humiliated far too many in his time; and since the challenges had ceased all together, he had only grown stronger. Now, however, there was always the chance that the fool would think he had some sort of advantage just because he was down one arm. It was a ridiculous notion, but there was always the chance.

Jomon, however, knew his place and power well enough not to challenge Sesshomaru no matter his current state. He trained his focus on the arena, watching as the battle drew to a close, never speaking a word or making a motion that would reveal his true feelings for his golden goddess Auria.

"A victor!"

Takked's proclamation brought all focus to the arena floor where the final challenger was brought down by the new favorite.

From the centre of the arena, a triumphant howl sounded out from the new champion. He was covered in blood; his own or from others, it mattered not. The beast reveled in the spilling of blood, and its voice called out over the gathering to tell all of his glorious victory.

Other voices joined in with the champion, the gathered crowd showing their appreciation for the fighters and their splendid showing.

Even on the dais at the front of the arena, some of the most powerful presences added their voices to the crowd, remembering the days of sport and contest that for them were now long gone. As each had risen in power, the days of their arena contests had closed. But still they could remember the exhilaration of the battles, and smell the scent of blood they had spilt to gain their victories.

Kuro was not one of those who allowed his voice to be heard. His dark eyes remained fixed on the black Inu that had taken the contest, the one that bore such resemblance to himself.

"Join me in a drink, Kuro," Tannis urged from his side. "Let us celebrate your pup's victory." When the other didn't so much as acknowledge his words, Tannis chuckled. "Soon enough, young Yami will be vying for your seat instead of the females."

A low growl shook through Kuro's chest as he turned his dark eyes to glare at the golden Inu. "Perhaps I will see that your seat is left empty for him instead," he bit out angrily.

"Enough!" Takked put a stop to the building hostility before it could escalate further. "We have come together in celebration. Let us not sully our champion's victory by these petty squabbles." Lifting himself from his seat, Takked beckoned the young Kara over to him. When she took his arm, he turned her towards the arena. However, as he went, he called back, "Kuro, perhaps you would see to your mate. I am told she has quite the spectacle for us to enjoy this year."

_iGina./i_ Sesshomaru knew her. She was a silver, but had mated with Kuro several times over the centuries. The young male in the arena had come from one of their first litters, not bearing any of the silver's traits, his eyes and hair and skin marked by the black coloring of his father. But what was more; he had seen the silver bitch recently. Very recently.

"I thought that you were seeking another female to mate, Kuro," Sesshomaru's statement was as much a question as he turned his focus to the dark one.

Kuro's lip lifted in open disgust. "The bitch is harder to get rid of than I would have thought."

Beside him, Tannis laughed again. "The good ones always are."

Ignoring the drunkard's comment, Sesshomaru continued questioning Kuro. "What manner of 'spectacle' is she to present?"

"Why the sudden interest, Sesshomaru?" Kuro returned with suspicion.

Sesshomaru refused to answer. He turned his attention back to the arena; at least, to the direction of the arena. Forcing himself to look past the overwhelming scent of blood left from the battle, he strained his senses to find that scent that he had so foolishly written off as an illusion. He didn't want to believe it; but Kuro was not to be trusted, and neither was his bitch of a mate. If he had been wrong…

The crowd erupted again into a chorus of cheers and shouts. Kara had present her favor openly to the winner, and Yami had accepted it with vigor, taking hold of the young bitch and pulling her tightly and possessively against himself as he ravished her mouth.

Through the commotion and beneath the heavy layer of scents on the air, it was impossible to single out one small presence amongst the many.

VVVVVVVVVVV

A hard pull against the ropes binding her hands had Kagome stumbling forward in a feeble attempt to keep her balance. She failed, landed hard against the uneven ground and jostling her overworked body painfully. But her captor would grant her no reprieve, and using her hair as a hand-hold, she hauled Kagome back to her feet.

Not being able to help herself, Kagome released a muffled scream at the excruciating pull against her hair and scalp. But her voice was lost in the roar from outside of her prison which was growing in volume with every forced step. She couldn't see where she was going, the silver bitch had replaced the dark covering that blocked out her vision; but she could hear and feel how dangerously close she was getting to the crowd of youkai gathered just outside.

Every step brought her closer. Closer to the gathered crowd gathered, closer to the den of her ancient enemies, closer to her death. It was difficult to breathe, her lungs tight with painful anxiety. Her heart was racing in her chest, but at the same time feeling as though every beat lasted an eternity. Every step was heavy, forced, but impossible to take back as the bitch continued pulling her forward with harsh yanks against the ropes that bound her hands.

This couldn't be happening, she kept repeating the thought. It couldn't end like this. Not after so many battles. Not after she had fought so hard for so long. She couldn't meet her end here. Not like this. She couldn't.

No. She refused to be reduced to this, refused to let herself be defeated before she had even had a chance to fight for her freedom, refused to let that bitch have her misgotten victory. She was Kagome, Miko of the Shikon. She would not let herself be overcome by this detestable act of cowardice. Whatever plans the bitch had for her, whatever awaited her once she stepped beyond those doors; whatever was to come, she would face it, and she would face it proudly.

Not her death. She would not let them have the satisfaction.

She made herself hard against the debilitating feelings of fear and helplessness, forced herself to ignore the overwhelming burn of the youkai presence against her senses, and she walked forward. This would not be the end, not for her. Her destiny had been long foretold; and while dying at the hands of youkai may have been a part of it, it was not to happen on this day, not in this way.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Bring them out!"

Kuro stood in the centre of the arena, his heavy frame a shadow even in the full light of the afternoon sun as his dark mane of hair spread out around him on the dance of the black fires of his power.

Behind him, the heavy beams barring one of the doors bracing the arena floor were released. Four iron cages carried each by two Inu guards were brought into the arena. Held within, the captured beasts snarled and snapped at the bars. Their eyes were consumed by the savage burn of their fury. Rogues captured and imprisoned for trying to take the females from this powerful pack of immortals. They were weak, pathetic creatures. Their minds consumed by the fire, their powers warped by their corruption, their bodies deformed by their lowly births.

Of course, there were always those few that had been exiled, their dishonor so great that never again would they or anyone associated with them be welcomed back. One such outcast was among those of the captured. His shame was not even worth remembering, and that he had so foolishly sought to steal away one of their own only compounded his debts. There would be no more graces given, no more lenience.

"Filthy scoundrels," Kuro spit out at the caged beasts as they were aligned around the arena floor. "You are not even worth the staining of our claws. By your own decide which of you will find freedom and which will find death. It matters not which, but only one shall leave this place on this day."

"My Lord." The female's voice carried from across the arena as she addressed Kuro. The silver demoness bowed gracefully when he turned to her. "May I present to you my favor."

With a sharp gesture to her right, the doors were opened.

The crowd drew in a collective breath when their senses were opened fully to the small figure left in the shadow of the doorway. But when the instant of start had passed, a terrible uproar was heard cascading across the sea of onlookers.

And for one, there was a moment when the roar had rose up around him that he thought he felt his heart still in his chest.

A human.

"A Miko!" The female's voice roared out to the crowd; her hatred unveiled, her intent unmistakable.

And to her words, the crowd responded with fury of their own; with wild cries of hatred and vengeance.

Reaching out, the demoness took hold of the bindings holding the enemy of their kind. She pulled her fully into the light of the arena floor, her handling rough and careless.

"Let it be she that kills those beasts, or they to kill her," she called out. "A contest! Enemy against enemy! Who will be the victor? Miko or Youkai?"

Again her words were greeted by a tremendous roar, but in that sound was excitement, anticipation, and exhilaration. What a contest it would be.

"There, miko."

Shoving her forwards roughly, the silver bitch ripped the black covering away from Kagome's face. Her eyes were flooded with the light, making it impossible to see. But slowly, as the glare of the sunlight faded from her darkened vision, the figures of the gathered crowd began to form in her sight. They were everywhere. Surrounding the arena walls, lifted on the hills surrounding the stadium, seated at long tables or in small groups or gathered around the arena floor. So many. So very many.

And their voices, that terrible roar of anger and fury, of hatred and malice; all of it was directed at her. All of their hate for all of the crimes she had not committed. It was terrible, so awful it made her want to cry.

But what was worse, what made her heart clench painfully at the mere sight; was that at the end of the arena, seated upon a dais risen for the head table, she could see Sesshomaru looking down at her. And his eyes, like so many others around her, were made terrible by the crimson burn of fury.

She closed her eyes, shutting herself off from the world around her, trying to find something to hold her together in the black of her mind. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she found her centre.

"When this is over," she whispered to the bitch behind her. "I will personally see to it that you take your dishonor to your grave."

Without warning, the bitch struck her. The impact sent Kagome sprawling to the ground, but without her hand to steady herself the impact was hard and rough.

"Filthy miko! You are unworthy of speaking to me." Pulling back tightly on her urges, the bitch lifted herself proudly to look down her nose at the struggling miko. "But I am not ungracious," she said condescendingly. "Since you are such a weak mortal, I am prepared to offer you a weapon." Stretching her arm out, she pointed down the length of the arena, past the line of cages holding the rogues, to a pedestal upon which rested a bow and a single arrow.

Kagome glanced briefly at the supposed weapon. She wouldn't trust the bitch as far as she could throw her, and she would have laid money on the fact that even should she manage to run the gauntlet between those vicious beasts they were planning on letting loose, that the bow would break with even the smallest pressure against its draw. Even if she won, she would loose.

It didn't matter though. She didn't plan on letting things get that far. She had one advantage that this bitch had obviously forgotten. She was a whole hell of a lot smarter than her. Not to mention the fact that, whatever the bitch thought, she was far more powerful.

And she could prove it.

Lifting herself fully to her feet, Kagome turned away from the demoness. She held herself tall and proud despite her bindings and the screaming pain of her body as she set her sight strait towards the dais.

"Please, my Lords." She bowed deeply. "Allow me to speak."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Did everyone like my Battle Royal? Oh! That's right! I forgot to write it! Lol. No, really, I didn't want to write it. It would have been boring anyways. Who cares so long as we know who won, right? Of course, we still don't know what's going to happen to Kagome; but that's the fun part, right? :P

Anyways, I'm off for now. Later days.

Shadow


	13. Daring

The miko's words were but a simple request, and yet they caused an uproar of commotion amongst the gathered crowd

Daring

The miko's words were but a simple request, and yet they caused an uproar of commotion amongst the gathered crowd.

Human filth: words were spit in outrage. She has no voice here. How dare she consider herself worthy of speaking to our Lords? Let her fight. Let her die. Let hers be the example for all of her wretched kind. Vile, despicable creature. Let not her witchery infect our great community. Someone kill her where she stands.

Not just the crowd in the arena, but the Lords upon the dais as well.

"Someone remove that filth," Tannis growled irritably. "Her putrid scent is ruining the taste of my drink."

"I doubt such a thing is possible, Tannis," Jomon taunted. "You have had too much drink to be able to scent anything. Besides," he added as he leaned back in his seat and set his focus on the young miko once more, "I find her scent quite invigorating; like the currents of power before a storm."

"You disgrace yourself, Jomon," the burly grey Inu beside him admonished gruffly. "That creature is nothing but lowly mortal scum. She is as all her kind; filthy, repulsive, not worth our time or heed."

"What's the matter, Haiiro," Jomon returned, "Afraid of the little miko, are you?"

Haiiro's large frame shook with a dry laugh. "Hardly. I simply would rather see her as sport than listen to whatever drivel she could spew."

From below the dais, Kuro scoffed openly in disgust at the miko. "What words could a mere human have that we should hear?" He turned to look at Takked. "Simply give the word, Takked, and the contest shall begin."

Takked spared a look at Kuro, but he did not answer. The miko's request was curious to him, as was the way she stood so proudly even when from all sides she was being called the most horrendous of things and accused of things even more vile. What manner of creature was she? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Interesting…"

Turning to his right, Takked asked, "What was that, Sesshomaru?"

"The girl is human, a miko no less, and yet she would address us as such when certainly others would have sealed their fate with their insolence." He tilted his head slightly in contemplation. "One would think that she attempts to gain favor by presenting herself as demure and submissive, not unlike what we would demand of a female. An intelligent strategy, if such is the case. So very unlike any other Hume I have encountered."

"You would hear her speak then?"

He would have spoken for her if he could have; but he knew that he could not. Revealing his connection to the miko now would only end in disaster. He had worked for too hard for too long to attain his position. He would not loose everything now just for this female. And even if he had wanted to defend her from this crowd that would have her blood stain their arena floor, he couldn't. Powerful as he was, against them all even he could not hope to gain victory.

But she had made such things unnecessary. She knew strategy better than any would give her credit for. Even outnumbered and surrounded, still she found a way to gain the upper hand. He could see it in her eyes; the steady confidence, the knowledge that she hadn't been beaten, that she wouldn't be. More than ever, he knew that his little miko was beyond capable and beyond worthy.

In answer to Takked question, Sesshomaru did nothing more than lift his shoulders in a passive shrug. He could see the old dog was already debating the matter. All he had needed was a subtle nudge.

"Why even debate it?!" The angry question came from Kuro. "She is human!" he spit in open disgust. "She does not deserve your ears!" His claws flexed aggressively at his sides. "I would rather kill her where she stands."

"Your opinion is noted, Kuro," Takked replied coolly. "However, it is not your decision. I, as well, am intrigued by this miko's motives. She asks not for mercy or lenience. She does not beg or plead. She simply asks for our ears. Such is not too great an inconvenience. I will hear her speak." Lifting his voice to carry to her mortal ears, Takked called down to Kagome. "You have our ears, mortal. Speak."

Kagome bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you, my lord."

Straightening herself once more, she took a moment to clear past the dryness in her throat. She would not have her voice waver now. All attention was trained on her, an eerie hush settled over the crowd. But even so, she could feel the malice being directed towards her, and knew that it was hatred she saw burning in those youkai eyes. She knew that she would only have one shot at this, and she intended to make it count.

Turning slightly, she lifted her bound hands to point towards the silver female that had brought her to this place. "I know this bitch," she stated, her voice lifted to carry across the crowd. "In fact, I have met her in battle. I defeated her in a contest for the rights to a male." Forced to pause when a terrible commotion erupted all around her, Kagome actually had to strain in fighting against the urge to cover her ears and block out the terrible rumble of ripping snarls and growls.

"I spared her life," lifting her voice to carry above it all, Kagome continued, "on her honor to stand down and accept my victory. As you can see…" As well as she was able with her hands bound together, she gestured down the length of her body at the tattered mess of her clothing and the dirt and blood coating her skin, "She dishonors her word in such ways. She abducted me from my protector, forces me to stand here without my champion to even be given the chance to fight for me."

With a dramatic pause in her speech, Kagome lifted her eyes to the Lords on the dais. She knew she was defying her position, but she was determined. "Should not this be the right of every female?"

"She is daring," Jomon commented softly.

"She is foolish," Haiiro corrected.

Setting his drink down on the table, Tannis focused his drink-fogged eyes to take in the sight of the little miko. But it was not the mortal in her he saw, rather, it was the fine silk of her garment. Though it had been ripped and torn, hardened by water, and sullied by dirt and blood; still he could see the rich quality of the garment. It was a simple blue, sapphire like her eyes; meant to be worn beneath a more elaborate covering that would have born the markings of her station or her house.

But she was a miko, one who had no use for material possessions. Those of her station would wear the robes of their practices, not the fine silks that only the royals of her mortal kin could afford. No, this garment did not belong to her. She wore it well, her soft curves filling it out despite the damage done to it; but it was not made for her.

In fact, it seemed more likely that it had been made for someone else all together; or, perhaps, something else. If her words were true, if she had gained the favor of one of their males by defeating Gina in battle – not an easy feat to accomplish; one, in fact, that had only been turned aside by Auria – then perhaps it was not so hard to believe that he would have given her something in return for her favor.

And if this was the case…

"She is right," Tannis said, his voice faint in contemplation. "Miko or not, human or not; if there is one who would defend this female, he should be given the opportunity to do so."

"Perhaps," Takked allowed. But though he, as others, had felt the impact of her words, he still wasn't convinced. He stood to bring focus to himself. "Your words are stirring, priestess," he called down to her. "And yet," he paused to sweep his hand across the gathered crowd, "If you speak the truth, why is your male not here to stand for you?"

Kagome shook her head and bowed again. "I do not know, my lord. However," she added as she began to lift herself to face him, "If I may be so bold, I am certain that at least one of you is aware who I am, and so you would know that I am the Miko of the Shikon." A low rumble shook though the crowd as some of those gathered recognized her position and spread the word, and Kagome smiled to herself. "I just thought you would like to know that one of your fighters from earlier was cheating."

Lifting her bound hands, she pointed towards the other side of the arena where Yami was celebrating his victory with his prize female at his side. The Inu startled at the attention suddenly directed towards him and turned. He could see the other contestants moving towards him, and he bared his teeth at them in warning. But they would not be turned. It had been their honor and their pride that he had taken in the arena. To loose in fair contest, though humiliating to some degree, was still respectable. But to loose to one who had forsaken their traditions and their ancient laws was unforgivable.

"Watch out for his right arm, boys," Kagome called out to the advancing group of angered losers. Turning back to the Inu Lords, she added with a wink, "It really packs a punch."

The fight breaking out from the sidelines of the arena floor had drawn the attention of the Inu Lords. All except one had turned their eyes. And when Kagome's met his, when she felt the intensity of his gaze upon her, she couldn't help the way her lips pulled upwards in a breaking smile. Sesshomaru may not have been able to say so in that moment, but Kagome was certain that it was approval she saw in his eyes.

A sudden, massive impact from behind her was followed by a wild roar that grew louder with each passing second. Startled, Kagome turned towards it, bracing herself for movement. Her eyes drew wide when she saw the Inu she had singled out gone mad on the power he had stolen from the Shikon. He had broken away from his assailants to lunge at her, his claws outstretched and his fangs bared in a fearsome array of deadly incisors.

In one instant he was there, coming towards her with impossible speed; but in the next, he was gone.

Only after the maddened Inu had been taken from her sights did she feel the flash across her senses where the movement had been burned into her mind's eye. Even though she knew who it had been that had stepped between them, she couldn't help but gasp when she turned and set her eyes on Sesshomaru. The other male lay crumpled at his feet, still alive, though unconscious. And in Sesshomaru's hand lay what remained of the other's arm.

He turned towards the crowd. "Jaken," he called out for his servant. His voice was cold, and his eyes, to any fool enough to look into them, were wastelands of frozen golden ice. The onlookers parted to clear the path, none willing to stand under a gaze that for so many had meant death.

"Make way! Make way!" a raspy, squawking voice called out from behind the crowd. A squat green body wriggled its way between the much larger bodies of the onlookers, waving his wooden staff this way and that to try and force his way though. Eventually the little toad made his way to the clear path formed towards the ring. He took to it with his head held high with borrowed pride as he approached his most revered Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little imp cried with frantic glee. "What is it that you would have of your servant?"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru cut off the imp's rambling praise by flinging the severed arm at him and knocking the little toad to the ground under its weight. "Search that for a shard of the Shikon. Find one," he said as he slowly turned to face Kagome, "and she may live. Do not…

"It's there," Kagome cut in sharply. She wasn't stupid enough to lie to an Inu – well, not a real lie anyways, only modified versions of the truth – and she would never make little of her duty to the Shikon. He should know better than that. Sighing away her anger, she realized he did know better. Like her, Sesshomaru was putting on a show for he crowd. Something not quite real, but not quite false either.

"You should know, though," she told him softly, "that he can't touch it. The jewel is far too corrupted. It will consume him." Turning away from Sesshomaru, Kagome started walking towards the little imp still diligently following his Lord's orders to find the fragment of the jewel.

"Jaken," she called out to him when she saw his bulbous eyes widen with a dark kind of excitement. "Don't touch it."

He looked up to her for a moment, but before she could take another step, his hand started to move. Soon his eyes followed. As if in a trance, he watched transfixed as he reached out to take hold of the jewel fragment.

"No!" Pushing herself forwards, Kagome managed to catch the toad's hand. He squawked shrilly, and his eyes snapped up to see her. But the truly did see. He had been broken from the trance.

"Release me you filthy human!" he shrieked in outrage. Pulling firmly against his scaly arm, he managed to slip out of Kagome's grip.

The little toad stumbled backwards once released from her hold, giving Kagome enough time to reach into the torn flesh of the arm to pull out the Shikon shard. In her hand it turned from a sickly black of death to the dancing light of her purity as it passed into the stone. She smiled as she stood, knowing that this fragment would cause no more harm. But as she stood, she began to realize that the stone wasn't really hers.

Slowly, she turned back to Sesshomaru. "I guess…I can't really keep this," she said as she hesitantly held out her hand to offer the small stone to Sesshomaru. "Your proof, Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened marginally, and then closed in a drawn gesture of exacerbation just as a wave of start passed through the crowd.

Kagome looked quickly around her in confusion. "Oh no," she breathed out as she looked back to Sesshomaru. "What'd I do?"

"You insolent human wench!" a squawky voice bellowed out from Kagome's feet. She looked down to the fuming Jacken. He was frowning fiercely with his beakly mouth and waving his wizard staff threateningly at her knees. "How dare you offer your favor to the mighty lord Sesshomaru!"

"N..No!" Kagome stammered as she held her hands before her in defense. "I didn't mean to!" She stumbled back from the irate toad and his master. "I…I…" Bringing her hands up to try and hide her rapidly spreading blush, she whined miserably, "Oh, how do I always get myself into these situations?"

Deep rumbles of laughter spilled down from the dais. It had been centuries since Takked had seen Sesshomaru be stunned, and the fact that the miko was still standing after her gloriously foolish action was evidence enough that the usually so vindictive Inu had been literally shocked still.

"It seems you may have a future in foolery, miko," he called down to her with unveiled amusement giving lilt to his deep voice. "Perhaps you would bring your unique entertainment to our table for the evening."

Baffled by the invitation, and not knowing what such a thing would mean for her, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for the answer. "Can I do that?" She asked him quietly.

But Sesshomaru only turned away from her. "Do as you wish," he told her coolly as he made his way back towards the dais and the Lords table.

For a moment, Kagome remained caught in indecision, but after realizing how precarious her position truly was, surrounded by countless youkai and without any real means of defending herself, she chose to follow the only one whom she believed could get her out of this alive.

Hastening from the arena floor, Kagome followed after Sesshomaru.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sorry folks, no Gladiator Kagome – not yet, anyways ;P Don't worry though, I'm sure that bitch will get what's coming to her soon enough. (Lol it's so fun to use the word bitch and know you're not being vulgar). But that will have to wait. I am working my way up to another citrus-y moment in another couple of chapters -Yeah!- so I'm sure no one will mind (we are all such hentais D).

Anyways, I'm off for the night. Later all.

Shadow


	14. Quite the Party

Philosophy of Diversion

Quite the Party

Kagome glared heatedly at the spot where Sesshomaru had vanished from. If she had an extra set of subjugations beads, she would have definitely sat him for gaining the height of the dais platform in one graceful leap while she was left behind, on the arena floor, with her hands tied, and no way to climb up the nearly six foot drop.

"Problems, priestess?"

She could hear the mocking tone used by the elder Lord, but she refused to let it get to her. "Not at all, my Lord," she replied as passively as she could. Stepping back from her current dilemma, Kagome turned her attention to the one with the Indigo markings. He was Inu, but only by half. "Ookami-san," she addressed him pleasantly, "Would you kindly help a sister out?"

Jomon's eyes drew wide in shock as he looked down at the little miko. "Sister?"

With a grin, Kagome nodded. "Kouga-kun has been quite kind to me over the years. And if I am not mistaken, you have ties to his pack, as well."

From beside the stunned Jomon, Haiiro barked out a laugh as he cuffed his large arm across the back of Jomon's shoulders. "That's what you get for being a mongrel, boy!"

Snapped out of his daze, Jomon snarled angrily and hit Haiiro's arm away. "This 'mongrel' has already defeated you once, Haiiro, as well as every other Inu that cared to dispute my rights to be here. Unless you want to meet with the end of my claws again, you will keep such comments to yourself!"

With an exacerbated sigh, Kagome shook her head. "Men. They're all the same, aren't they?" Holding her tied hands up to the empty space beside her, she asked, "I don't suppose you would help me out of this one, would you? If I leave it up to them, I just might end up standing here until my next birthday."

"Do you suppose she is talking to anyone in particular?" Tannis asked Sesshomaru curiously. When no reply was given, he followed Sesshomaru's gaze back to the miko, only to find that the ropes binding her hands were being cut away by an invisible source. He blinked hard to try and clear his vision, thinking that perhaps, just perhaps, he had had one too many drinks. But when he looked again, the miko was free of the ropes binding her hands, and lifting herself with relative ease onto the dais platform.

Pulling herself to her feet, Kagome patted away a layer of dust from her ruined Kimono. She sighed a little when she realized there was really no help for the garment, but she was content to make do. Plastering her best smile on her lips, she brought her attention to the Lord's table.

They were all looking at her. But there was something about the way that they were looking at her that was just…weird. "What?" she asked in confusion. They had said that she could join them, didn't they?

It was Tannis that voiced the query. "Miko, what manner of trickery is this?"

"Trick?" Kagome looked blankly at the golden Inu for a moment before turning to her side. "What does he mean, 'trick'?"

Light chimes of laughter filled the air as the other replied. "Dear miko," she said sweetly, "They are dogs. They can not see in color. And I am merely a shade of grey."

"Shaeda," Takked growled irritably. "Dispel that mirage. You know I do not appreciate your games."

Laughing again, the shade shook herself away from the cast of the shadows. From out of the dark covering of her midnight hair, her petite frame and cherub features gradually became visible to the Inu gathered. The shimmering black of her eyes glinted in the sun as she smiled joyfully.

"Uncle," she called to Takked in a sing-song voice. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I would be happier if you would cease with your insistence on calling me uncle," he replied.

With a tiny squeak of offense, Shaeda's full lips pulled into a sulking pout. "InuPapa would not have me call you anything else." She smiled suddenly and turned to Sesshomaru. "Isn't that right, brother dear?"

"Unfortunately," Sesshomaru replied dispassionately.

"Well, now that that is settled," she exclaimed with an exuberant clap of her hands, "Who needs a drink?"

Immediately, Tannis lifted his cup, and Shaeda once again was thrown into a light bout of giggles. "Oh, Tannis, you dog," she chided him lightly. "I will get to you in just a moment." Turning to Kagome, she offered her a pleasant smile. "Come, miko," she said as she began ushering her towards the head of the table. "I am afraid that there are no extra places, but uncle does not need such a large cushion."

"Why do you call him uncle?" Kagome couldn't help but wonder. The youkai was obviously not Inu. In fact, Kagome wasn't even sure she knew what she _was_.

"Because my InuPapa was his brother," Shaeda replied. But, leaning in closer to Kagome, she added in a softer voice. "But do not let them fool you, miko. The General was not as terrible as they would make him seem."

_General…_Of course. Shaeda had called Sesshomaru brother, and Kagome had already felt the strong similarities between Sesshomaru and Takked's auras.

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head. "I know."

Upon reaching Takked's left side, Kagome inclined her head to him and waited for him to give her permission to sit. After a moment, he waved his arm in a passive gesture of allowance. But just as she began to lower herself to sit on the large pillow with the elder Lord, a strong current of dark energy from behind her burned against her senses. She straightened immediately and turned.

"Never." Kuro's voice was ripped with the fierce snarl that erupted from his throat. His eyes burned in fury, but in the dark of his iris, the crimson tides were made black and terrible. "A Human will never sit at my table."

He took a step closer to Kagome, but was met by the swift turning of Shaeda. She hissed at him in challenge, her forked tongue flicking out of her mouth and her dark eyes slitting with sharp lines of iridescent green.

"This has never been your table, Kuro," she spit. "And it never will be."

"More mine than yours, waif," he returned with fury. "And so long as I sit at this table, no human shall ever do so."

"Perhaps you will not long be sitting at this table, Kuro," Shaeda hissed. "Was not that your son that disgraced himself in the arena earlier?"

Kuro's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That traitor has been dealt with, just as any other that would disgrace our traditions and our laws. He is to be given no more than the lowly rouges he has reduced himself to. And she," his eyes moved to Kagome, "She is no different from them."

"Kuro, you…"

"No." Kagome's voice cut off Shaeda's words. She took a step forward to stand at the demoness' side. "If you do not wish me to sit," she told Kuro evenly, "Then I shall stand."

Turning away from the dark Inu, Kagome bowed to the elder Lord. "I am sorry, Lord Takked, but I must decline your most generous offer. Perhaps, though, I might be of service in filling your cups."

"A wonderful idea!" Tannis exclaimed as he held up his still-empty cup. The motion had, most deliberately, caused his elbow to jab into Sesshomaru's shoulder beside him.

Sesshomaru shot Tannis a sideways glance of disproval at his persuasion tactics; but, though feigning disinterest, he responded to it anyways. Reaching for his cup, he drained it of the crimson liquid before lifting it to be filled again. "Shaeda," he called for the chameleon's attention to turn her away from her standoff with Kuro. When she turned, she did so slowly; her instinct to fight not leaving her. But though Sesshomaru would never underestimate Shaeda's abilities, he didn't want her testing them against Kuro. She would only end up using another of her priceless gifts, and she so hated to part with her 'treasures'.

Besides, Kagome had done well. Very well. "Since even a human is capable of filling a cup, I suggest you use your time to find your new doll attire less offensive to the senses."

"Oh!" Shaeda's eyes widened with glee, the sharp edges of her darker side dulling as she returned to her normal state. "I love presents! Thank you, Sesshomaru!"

Turning to Kagome, Shaeda wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into an excited hug. "Just you wait," she told her cheerily. "I will make you the finest Lady Miko there ever was!"

Pulling, somewhat stiffly, away from the youkai's strange embrace, Kagome laughed nervously. "That really isn't necessary."

"Necessary?" Shaeda questioned with a giggle. "Why, of course it is necessary! I love buying pretty things for my dolls. Besides," she added with a sly wink and a wide grin as she turned. "It is fun to spend Sesshomaru's money."

"It is a good thing you have plenty, pup," Tannis laughed from Sesshomaru's side, "else that one would clean you out in no time. You know, though," he added in tone less slurred by his drink. "A mate would be able to put her in line. Auria has been quite looking forward to…"

"Shaeda shall never be put into place, Tannis," Sesshomaru interrupted frigidly. "Do not forget for whom she served."

With a sigh, Tannis abandoned his efforts to sway Sesshomaru's decision. The boy was far too stubborn; and with every passing year, Auria had grown more and more restless. If the pups could not find their peace with each other soon…

Sighing again, Tannis lifted his cup. "Miko, if you would." He was suddenly in need of another drink.

"Of course," Kagome replied quickly. She picked up the closest serving pitcher and made her away around the large table to kneel at Tannis' side and pour his drink.

She watched curiously as the blood-red liquid poured into the cup. Whatever it was, it was pungent in its scent, burning against her nose as she breathed it in. she wondered how it was that creatures with such sensitive noses could be drinking it. Curious, she just had to ask. "What is this stuff?"

"Blood wine," Tannis replied with a greedy growl as he took his newly-filled cup and drained it before setting it back in front of Kagome to be filled again.

The little miko, however, wasn't paying any attention to the cup set before her. She was busy looking down into the decanter she held in horror. "Blood?...Wine?..." she stuttered weakly.

From down the table, Jomon laughed at the sudden pallor of the miko's skin. "Do not worry, miko," he teased. "It is not human blood."

Kagome released a shaky sigh of relief. But, and she really wished she hadn't been so curious; but she simply had to know... "Then what is it?"

With a snicker of amusement, Jomon replied, "Dragon's blood!"

Palling even further, Kagome looked back down to the vile liquid and groaned, "I think I'm gong to be sick."

"A berry." Sesshomaru's comment had Kagome turning to him. He spared a look at her out of the corner of his eye before continuing. "The drink is made from a toxic berry called Dragon's Blood."

"Toxic?"

"Wouldn't be fun otherwise," Tannis told her with a wink as he nudged his cup towards her again.

Jomon lifted his cup as well. "I'll drink to that!"

Laughing softly, Kagome shook her head and poured the old dog his drink before rising and moving down the table to Jomon. "You're bad," she scolded him lightly as she reached for his cup.

He clicked his fangs together in a playful snap. "It is in my nature, miko."

"Hm," she mused softly. Finishing pouring his drink, she turned to him and winked. "Then I suppose that would make me good, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps," Jomon allowed.

Leaning back slightly, he allowed himself a better look over the young miko. She was fair enough, for her kind; her skin smooth and tanned, her curves soft and pleasant to look at, her eyes a sparkling sapphire, and her hair, though somewhat matted from her ordeal, still faintly catching the sunlight to make the midnight strands seem lit with golden fire.

But it was her manner that was most compelling. She was bold, but not foolishly so. She voiced questions openly, and yet still knew when to fall back into her place, or when to challenge it. And he knew all too well what it was like to be just outside of things, to have to fight for what you would not be given freely.

"Tell me, miko," he asked curiously, "How is it you are acquainted with my cousin's pack?"

Kagome shrugged. "Kouga has possession of two Shikon shards."

"That does not explain why you would be so openly accepted," Jomon pressed.

Kagome gulped a little. That was one question that she knew he expected an answer for. She released a nervous laugh. "For some reason he has this ridiculous notion that I will become his mate."

"You?" Looking at the miko in complete shock, the question came out before he could think better of it. "Why?"

"I know, right?" Kagome answered quickly. "I mean, the guy already has Ayame, a real princess, and he wants me? And no mater how many times I tell him it's never going to happen, he still insists on calling me his 'woman'. Like even!" She huffed a little over the idea of 'belonging' to someone. She belonged to no one! Especially not that over-amorous wolf! "Besides," she added off-handedly, "I could never get over the weirdness of living with that many people. I only spent two days with the pack, and every time I went to the washroom I was constantly looking over my shoulder!"

"Washroom?"

Laughing nervously again, Kagome waved her hand in an absent gesture. "Yeah, you know…" The blank looks she was getting, however, told her plainly that, no, they really didn't know. Her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, she tried, "When nature calls?" Still nothing. Her blush was rapidly spreading from her cheeks and down her neck; so, rather than embarrassing herself any further, she leaned over to Jomon and whispered the answer in his ear.

His eyes widened momentarily, but he soon broke into a riotous fit of laughter. "And you called me bad?" he taunted through his mirth. "Takked," he panted as he turned to look at the elder lord down the length of the table. "You were right, she is a jester!"

Kagome was mortified. All she could manage to do was huff angrily at the laughing wolf before standing stiffly and turning on her heel to leave him and his laughing self behind her.

"To not offer drink is an insult."

Kagome stopped walking immediately and turned back to where she had passed the black Inu Kuro. The dark focus of his eyes were daring her to contradict him, but challenging her to comply all at once. He was telling her how dangerous he was and taunting her to come closer to find why. But she knew that to insult him by not doing her hostess duties would give him even more cause to lash out at her. She did not plan on giving him a reason.

"My apologies, Lord Kuro," she said. "But I did not believe you would want for a human to pour your drink."

"Who are you to be thinking for me, mortal?" he growled in return.

Not willing to respond to such a question, she asked instead, "Would you care for a drink, Lord Kuro?"

His eyes narrowed angrily. "Not from filth like you," he spit.

"Very well then." Kagome turned swiftly away from him. Her hand was clutching the pouring flask she held so tightly that her knuckles were white, but she refused to let her anger get the better of her. With her eyes trained straight ahead, she made her way to the head of the table.

"Would another drink please my Lords?" she asked as she kneeled between Sesshomaru and Takked.

_That question…_Looking down and seeing that this time it was the miko by his side was relaxing somehow. Like something out of place had finally been set right.

She wasn't looking at him, but she didn't need her eyes to feel the soothing warmth that spread across her senses from being so close to the dance of Sesshomaru's powers. The tension from her encounter with Kuro was melted away in the wash of those flames, and she smiled despite herself as she reached forward to take the cup he offered to her.

"You are quite skilled at diversion, miko."

Startled by the sudden statement from Takked, Kagome nearly poured Sesshomaru's drink on the table. But she managed to catch herself at the last second and steady her hand. "Diversion?" she asked Takked as pleasantly as she could as she carefully poured the dark liquid into Sesshomaru's cup.

"You never did answer my question," The elder lord replied. "If you indeed contested for an Inu male, why is he not here?"

Setting the pouring flask down on the table, Kagome lowered her eyes to prevent herself from looking upon Sesshomaru. "He…" She couldn't lie. But she didn't have to. "My protector is unwelcome here."

"A rogue," Kuro sneered.

Kagome shook her head slowly. "No. A hanyou."

"Hanyou?" The elder mused. "Yes, I recall hearing something about an Inuhanyou that fought for the Shikon Miko." Leaning back, he looked to Sesshomaru. "You have had contact with this rogue, have you not, Sesshomaru? Is he as able as the young miko attests?"

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, as well. She had always known of his hatred for his brother, but it seemed impossible to her that he could have kept this secret from others of his kind. How could he sit there and deny the son of Inu no Taisho, his own brother, his rightful place, the recognition he deserved? How could he be so cold?

"A waste of time!" Kuro cut in with a ripping snarl. "Hanyou filth serve no purpose except for sport! Those things are a disgrace! As are any that share affinity with them! I say, that any Inu that would lower himself to rut with a worthless human wench is no better than the ningen filth; and that they and their repulsive offspring should be hunted down and killed!"

"How dare you." Kagome's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it was filled with oaths of deadly promise. "That you could be so pompous and arrogant, that you could think yourself so much better because of your 'pure blood', that you could honestly believe that what makes a man could be determined by whom he shares his bead with; it is repulsive. I know this youkai that sired my hanyou protector, and he was the greatest of your kind. Hundreds of years from now, and still there will be stories told about him, still people of all races will hear of his deeds and know of his battles, still he will be revered and respected. He shall be a true immortal, living on even after his death. And who are you? What stories have been told of you? Who will remember someone who has no deeds and no accomplishments, who has nothing but for his contempt and his disgusting displays of prejudice and hatred?"

"Insolent wench!"

In an instant the Inu was on his feet, a movement so fast that mortal eyes could not detect it. But Kagome would never fear such a creature, one so blinded by his own dark desires and deluded self-importance that he could not see the light of truth. He would have attacked her for being so bold, for speaking such words to him, Kagome knew this. But she knew as well that he would never be permitted to bring her harm for speaking only of truth, and of true greatness.

The dark Inu stretched his claws towards her, but he was caught and thrown back with astonishing force, crashing into the framework of the dais and being covered by the falling debris. Though he recovered quickly, shaking away the splintered planks and rubble as he gained his feet, the Inu could not, would not, make another move.

It was Sesshomaru that barred his path towards the miko, and though the other did knot know it, it had been Sesshomaru that had bore the insult of the black Inu's accusations against his father.

"This table has never permitted violence," Sesshomaru informed the dark one in a voice steeled by cutting ice, "Nor has it welcomed any that would wish it so."

For a moment more, Kuro held his ground against Sesshomaru. His claws were twitching with nearly invisible movements as he fought with himself over whether to attack or withdrawal. In the end, it was reason that won out. He snarled in displeasure before turning away from Sesshomaru.

Tannis chuckled in unveiled amusement when Kuro finally took his leave from the dais. "Quite the party, Takked," he commented. "Hell, even Sesshomaru seems to be enjoying himself." He sent a playful wink at Kagome. "He doesn't get out much, you know."

Ignoring the sharp and pointed glare sent in his direction by Sesshomaru as he seated himself again at the table, Tannis smiled broadly at the young priestess and took another long draw from his flask. "Funny though," he slurred as he brought his bleary eyes back to focus on Kagome, "I seem to recall you saying that you were acquainted with one of us; but I think I would remember a spirited girl like you, be you human or otherwise. So, tell me, little miss, why is it you believe one of us would recognize you?"

"I…" She was caught, and she knew it. How could she answer without exposing Sesshomaru? How could she answer without implicating herself in a lie? Shaking her head slowly, she replied, "I don't think it is my place to say."

"Protecting your allies," Jomon mused. He nodded shortly at Kagome. "I can respect that."

"Sounds to me like you are admitting your guilt, Jomon," Haiiro said from beside him, his words rumbling with deep disproval.

With a wave of his hand, Jomon dismissed the notion. "I am simply trying to avoid any further conflict. Enough accusations have been thrown about on this day." He smiled pleasantly and looked to Kagome. "Would you not agree, miko?"

Sighing in relief, Kagome returned his smile gratefully. "Yes. Thank you."

"I am afraid that this is not enough." It was Takked that had spoken, and all eyes turned to him. "A gesture of trust," he supplied to Kagome. "Any here that would dispute your word could justly use your silence as a means of asserting your presence here is not as it would seem. Be it then your words to justify your actions. If they be true, then you have no fear of repercussion."

Kagome's eyes widened apprehensively, and slowly, she allowed her gaze to travel along the length of the table. All eyes were trained on her, those eyes that glinted so fiercely in the golden light of the sun. A pack of hunters, all of whom were unquestionably deadly. With her gift of sight, she could know every one of them, feel the distinct impression of each of their aura's. And yet, she knew none of them, none except for one. But if He would so readily dismiss his own kin, what chance would she have of him supporting her words? Could she trust Sesshomaru enough to support her now?

"Speak, miko."

Startled by the sound of his voice, Kagome blinked hard to set her focus on Sesshomaru. Through his piercing gaze, she could see nothing beyond the wasteland of ice, couldn't tell what it was he wanted from her. So desperately she wanted to ask him, but she knew she couldn't. If only she could see what she had that night, if only for an instant she could see beyond those barriers.

"Twill be alright, young one," Tannis soothed her gently. "But you best not keep the Lords waiting." He lifted his eyes momentarily to Sesshomaru, the golden surfaces regaining their sharp edge for a moment as the drink cleared from his vision. "Some do not take so kindly to delays."

But though Kagome had heard his voice and his soft assurances, her sight remained trained on Sesshomaru.

'_You need never fear me, Kagome.' _She could only hope that his words had been true.

"The lure of the Shikon is great," she finally replied. "As its guardian, I know that only the strongest of will can turn away from its call. Only the strongest. I would never entrust it to someone if there was even a chance that they would attempt to use it, or it to use them. I knew that Lord Sesshomaru would never be turned by the jewel and never seek to use its power to augment his own. I knew this because I know that, like me, he seeks to destroy the one that has sought to use the Jewel's dark power. I know because I have seen his blade drawn in battle against my enemy. And though the enemy of my enemy may not be my friend, he is not my enemy, either."

"An interesting philosophy, miko," Sesshomaru replied, his words clipped and measured and so cold they nearly made her shiver, "But I have always been of the mind that one must keep their friends close, and their enemies…" He paused, giving time for the chill of his words to seep into her bones. His eyes had narrowed dangerously, the crimson fires ablaze beneath the placid gold of his eyes, igniting them with sharp lances of amber fury; and his voice dropped into a dark whisper, "…even closer."

Refusing to say anything more or to bear any further scrutiny by the assembly, Sesshomaru stood from the table, leaving Kagome with no option but to watch in muted horror and disbelief as he walked away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Don't you just love how minor characters can pop out of thin air, shake the plot up a bit, and then fade back into the either? Lol I do! So much so, that sometimes I just forget to add them back into the story (did anyone notice how Myoga suddenly disappeared in Twilight and was never seen again? Hehe, I did, but only after reading through it again after not working on it for a bit…oopsie :P)

But I can't forget about my Shaeda. I know, it's cheating a little to steal characters from my other stories, but have you seen how many characters there are showing up in this story? Sheesh! I'm used to writing cannon, so having to do so many of my own characters is…interesting. Still, I like Shaeda. And I have an important role for her in this story, so I'm using her. (It is also the only way I get the fun of calling InuPapa InuPapa XD)

And last, that was an extra long chapter because I thought that it just wouldn't have the right impact if I split it up. It just felt better to me to keep going until the scene drew to its close. So, I guess it's just Shadow's treat for you readers ;) I hope you all enjoyed.

Well, I'm off for now. Till next time,

Shadow


	15. An Afternoon Stroll

Drag Him Back

An Afternoon Stroll

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Takked drawled out slowly. His focus though, was held by the young miko who was steadily loosing the soft blush of her skin behind a ghastly pallor. "But enough of this. We are not here to interrogate this Hume child." He gestured down to the arena, and a stationed guard immediately took the centre ring to begin the next game.

With eyes and ears turned away from their focus on the young miko, Takked caught her attention with a controlled flair of his aura. Her response was lagged by her troubled thoughts, but eventually she turned to him. "Would you perhaps grace this old dog with your company for a time, miko? I could use a stroll to stretch my legs."

Tucking her head down passively, all fight and argument gone from her, Kagome slowly rose to her feet. Takked offered her his arm as he too stood, and though she took it, Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was certain he could see her pain, sense it, and she knew that the secret she hid was becoming dangerously close to being exposed.

But why, she thought? Why should she keep this secret for him if it meant nothing? Why should she endure this humility and pain when she could so easily turn it around on him, make him feel as he had made her feel? She could have done it. She should have done it for what he had done to her. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't.

She had been protecting him since she had been brought to this place, protecting his image and his honor; and it hadn't been out of fear that she had kept her silence, but out of respect. And even though his words had hurt her terribly, she still could not bring herself to speak the words, to force his hand into either protecting her or betraying her.

"You mustn't let Sesshomaru get to you, child," Takked was saying softly from her side. "Us old ones become so set in our ways, that even we sometimes do not know why we do the things we do."

_He knew what he was doing_, Kagome wanted to say. But instead, she only nodded mutely in acceptance.

"Now, girl, enough of that," Takked scolded her lightly. He stopped walking and pulled Kagome to stand by his side as he looked over the gathered crowd in the arena below. "I may be old," he told her gently, "But these eyes still see a great many things. You do not know how remarkable it is that you have lived through this day. A Hume child should not be privy to the solstice as we immortals see it." He spread his arm to sweep across the crowd. "And yet here you are, a testament to your will and your strength."

Turning to her, he smiled pleasantly. "Now, if you will allow me," he said as he gestured past the edge of the dais platform. "It is unbefitting a Lady to be climbing such obstacles."

A fragile smile lifted on her lips. "I'm no Lady, Lord Takked" she confessed. "I'm just Kagome."

"Perhaps," he replied with a knowing grin. "But perhaps that is enough."

Securing his arm around her waist, Takked drew the young miko close to himself to bring her with him away from the dais and the arena crowd. The contact was strange. In a way it was unsettling to feel the strong currents of her powers even as they dormant beneath her skin, to know the fight of his own as the fire within him was ignited against the burn of the light. But somehow, it was soothing as well; her scent filling his senses to speak of her calming warmth.

Strange as it was though, it was invigorating to feel this kind of youthful uncertainty. So long had been his years, it had been some time since he had met a creature who, with only touch, he knew held great power. But there was no fight in her posture, no fear on her breath, no anger in the sapphire of her eyes; only a soft kind of acceptance as she gave herself over so easily to his hold. Even the females of his own breed would often be intimidated by his presence, hesitate when offered his arm; but not her, not this Hume child, not this miko. Even held in his claws, her fragile mortal body placed against his preternatural form, and still she showed no fear, no hesitation.

How…interesting.

He knew that there was more to this girl than met the eye, more to her story than she was saying. Her words had been true, and yet they had been cloaked in a carefully concealed deception. Never had she spoken the name of her hanyou, nor made it clear if it was he whom she had defeated the silver in contest for. And then there was the sire of this hanyou boy, the one she had spoken so highly of, who she was so certain deserved not only her respect but theirs as well. So very few could claim such a position. So very few. And that Sesshomaru knew of her, by his actions it seemed he knew of the one she spoke of as well.

So then perhaps it was that her deception was the one he had seen so many times before, the one those children believed could be kept from his ancient eyes. And if this was so, then for her not to fear his claws should not be so surprising. Why would she, if she had been witness to the power of his brother's fangs?

Perhaps this was so, perhaps not. But either way, this young Hume child had performed admirably in the face of such adversity. Power she had, but she was not fool enough to try to use it when so overwhelmed in the odds against her. She had chosen diplomacy, used her words to sway favor to a cause that had at first seemed doomed to failure.

Such an interesting creature she was. It was no wonder He had gone to such length to see her kept safe.

"There now, miko. This is much more fitting environment for a young Lady."

Her cheeks flushing over being called Lady yet again by this powerful Inu leader, Kagome took a moment to steady her footing on the hilltop Takked had set them down on before taking a look around. A great lake stretched out behind her, its pristine waters so placidly smooth that they reflected a perfect image of the mountain range rising up on its far boarder, and its banks lush with grasses of the deepest green and beautiful summer blossoms whose fragrance was carried on the softest of breezes. Turning, she could see the field that spread out below the rise on which she stood and the great trees that lined the rolling meadow to offer shade to those gathered here.

Though the stadium and its walls and battles were left behind, she could still feel the presence of so many of their kind. It was different somehow though, the burn against her senses more relaxed. And as she looked closer, she began to see why. The youkai that lounged in the field or rested beneath the shade of the great trees were not engaged in the arena's battles or could not be bothered by them. Most of those gathered here were female, and those that were not were youth too young to be a part of the games.

Seeing this softer side, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Even with the blood and battles raging nearby, there was peace here, happy and carefree.

Of course, not all here were touched by the soft serenity offered by this place, and when Kagome's eyes fell on the silver bitch that had dragged her here and saw that she as well as the group of females she had been standing with were looking at her with open hostility, she was reminded all over again of how dangerous this place was despite whatever image of welcome or comfort it could offer on the surface.

Still, when she turned back to Takked, she offered him a warm smile. "It is beautiful here."

"That it is, child," he replied, "But you have seen nothing until you have seen the sight when the moon rises and we bid farewell to the long days of summer."

He gestured beyond the hilltop, over the lake and towards the mountain peaks. His words, so reverently spoken, made it so she could almost see the glory of the moon as its silver light spilled over the crest of the mountain to make a nighttime lantern of the placid lake waters. What more wonders could they bring if they were to call upon the fires of their spirits to dace with those moonbeams? Surely, it would have been spectacular.

Sadly, she knew she could not be there to see it. "I would be most honored to see such a thing, Lord Takked. But I fear I have already stayed longer than I should have. My friends will worry for me if I do not return to them soon."

"Of that," he told her with a pleasant smile, "I am certain." But with a slight shake of his head, he turned his eyes to the distance beyond the boarders of the lake. "However, I am afraid it is not so easy for you to leave. The barriers that conceal our gathering ground are powerful, so much so that they have attracted any manner of beasts who are hungry to steal a piece of it. Our hunters take as many as they can find, but accidents do happen."

He paused emphatically for a moment, giving her time to understand the seriousness of her situation. To leave this place meant death, if not by one of the rouges outside, then by one of their own who would see her dead for no other reason than because of what she was. And she could not forget that she had already gained more than one enemy from her being in this place.

"But your time here need not be unpleasant," Takked continued in a lighter tone.

The smile that spread over his broad features was supportive and charming, and despite the heaviness of her situation, Kagome found herself smiling in return. "Thank you, Lord Takked. With your welcome, I am certain my time here will be quite enjoyable."

"Now there's the spirit, girl," he said with a smile. Tuning slightly, he motioned her to follow along. "Come; let us see if Shaeda has found something to make you more comfortable."

Kagome blushed a little at the reminder of the shadow youkai's insistence that she dress the part of a Lady. "I feel kind of bad about that," she told Takked softly. "I mean, she is given a gift and she wants to spend it on me?" She shook her head slowly. "I haven't done anything to deserve such kindness."

At this, Takked laughed. "Dear miko, Sesshomaru's gift to her was not any kind of money or material. Shaeda has no care for such things. She is much more inclined to caring for her 'dolls', those lost as she once was. It was you, child, that gave her such joy. And in giving you to her in such a way, Sesshomaru made you his own asset, something that Kuro could not touch without slighting against Sesshomaru as well."

"He _gave_ me to her?"

Takked laughed again at the miko's sudden affrontedness. The tightness of her voice and the hardness of her tone as she spoke those words told him that his nephew was in for a real treat when he met up with the miko once again. She was pleasant and charming when in her calmer moods; but there was fire in this one, enough to burn just about anyone he would have bet.

Perhaps, he thought, he should calm the waters a bit. But then…He smirked wickedly to himself…Perhaps he should stir the water a little. "You should be flattered, miko. Auria is quite accomplished at stitchwork, among other things."

He gestured towards a group of females sitting in the bounteous shade provided by a gathering of cherry trees. The raven one from the arena stood with the shadowy form of Shaeda, and with them, two golden Inu females. One tall and lean, her hair cropped short to reveal the sharp points of her youkai ears, dressed in forest gear and carrying two Sais openly strapped to her thighs. The other bore the same golden traits, her hair the color of sunlight, and her eyes a dazzling emerald green; but unlike the other, this one was no hunter. Her robes were of the finest silk, the pinks and greens of the flowing layers stitched intricately with beautiful patterns of shimmering gold. She held herself in regal posture, her arms folded in her sleeves, her chin tilted up ever so slightly. She was dignified and refined, in every way a Lady.

"Auria…" Kagome whispered the name, knowing she had heard it before. "Who is she?"

"Tannis's eldest daughter," Takked replied with a small gesture towards the beautiful golden female. "And," he added carefully, "Sesshomaru's soon to be mate."

_His…mate?_ Kagome swore her heart stopped beating in that moment. His mate? He had said he wasn't looking for a mate. Why would he have…? How could he have…? Was she really…? _That son of a…_

"I see," was all she could manage to say, though her voice was drawn tight with barely suppressed anger.

A smirk graced Takked's lips as he brought the young miko to the gathering of females. "Always a pleasure, Auria," he greeted pleasantly, "And you as well, young Enai," he added as he turned to the younger sister of the golden pair. "Staying out of trouble, I hope."

"Only when I must, Lord Takked," the younger replied with a wink.

"Enai," Auria's voice was soft, hardly a whisper on the breeze, and yet was one of command which effectively silenced her sister's words. With a graceful bow to the elder Lord, she greeted him properly. "You delight us with your presence, Lord Takked. How may we be of service to you?"

"Can not an old dog simply enjoy the company of such lovely ladies?" he asked slyly.

"Oh, uncle, you are terrible!" Shaeda chided through a giggle. "Luckily for you though, you come bearing gifts!" With a dazzling smile, she reached out and took Kagome by the arms. "Come, miko!" she beckoned cheerfully, "Let Auria get a look at you!"

Stumbling forwards thanks to the excited tugging against her arms, Kagome regained her balance only to find herself face to face with Auria.

"So this is the miko?" the golden demoness asked, but her tone was so disinterested she might have been asking of the weather.

Standing there, bearing the blatant scrutiny of this female, Kagome suddenly felt very small. She would never have her outer-worldly beauty, her elegance, her breeding, her grace. She would never be so refined, never be so proper. She could never be anything like her, could never play the part of a Lady.

But she knew this, had always known it. They had called her 'Lady' ever since she had come to this time. 'Lady Miko', 'Lady Kagome'. But she wasn't these things. She was only a girl that did her best to follow her heart and fought with everything she had. So she didn't have to be a Lady, didn't want to be. She would only be Kagome.

And Kagome would not let herself be intimidated by this youkai no matter who she was or who she was to mate.

Straightening herself fully, Kagome met the golden female's hard gaze.

After a time, Auria spoke. "Yes, Shaeda," she addressed the chameleon, "You are correct: blue is her color. But perhaps silver as well to contrast with the dark coloring of her hair. I believe I have something that would be suitable." Turning to her sister, she made a vague gesture with one of her hands before neatly resetting it in the folds of her kimono. "Enai, you know which one I speak of. Would you bring it, please?"

Enai hesitated for a moment, looking to her sister curiously. "A little pricy for a human, don't you think Auria?"

"Who cares?!" Shaeda cut in with a laugh. "It's Sesshomaru's money!"

A wide smile parted on her lips instantly, and Enai nodded quickly in agreement. "Right then!" And just like that, she disappeared in a flash of golden light that might have been mistaken for a shifting beam of sunlight.

Her business complete, Auria turned back to Takked and bowed again. "If that will be all, my Lord; I should tend to father."

"Hn," Takked mused. "A good idea. Perhaps you can persuade him to drink water for a time."

Nodding politely rather than giving an answer, Auria turned and began walking towards the arena.

"Well then," Takked drawled out slowly. His sharp eyes landed on the young raven that had earlier graced his table and he smiled. "It seems I am in need for company in my stroll. Would you do me the honor, young Kara?"

Bowing her head to hide her bashful blush, she replied, "The honor is all mine, Lord Takked."

The elder offered the young demoness his arm, and though still maintaining her hesitations, she took it. Looking back one last time to Kagome, he said, "I look forward to our next talk, miko." Because he was certain that she would have more to say come that time.

Kagome watched the elder Inu walk away speculatively. "He knows something," she whispered to Shaeda.

"He usually does," the chameleon replied. "But there will be time for such discoveries later, miko. Come, let us get you cleaned and into your new clothes."

"That really isn't…"

Before she could even finish, Kagome was cut off by Enai's arrival.

"Whew!" she panted with exaggerated flair. "Sorry about taking so long, but I had a run in with Gina." She looked to Kagome and gave her a crooked smile. "Whatever you did to her, miko, it sure pissed her off something fierce!"

"Gina…?" Kagome asked. "That silver from the arena?"

"That's the one," Enai confirmed. Leaning closer though, she added as she handed Kagome the parcel she held, "Watch out for her, miko. She will not give up so easily."

"Thank you," Kagome replied, "I will remember."

Pulling back, Enai nodded once before leaving as quickly as she had come.

"Come, miko."

Shaeda's voice had lost its jubilance, and Kagome was quick to heed her warning. She too had felt the heavy air settle in upon them once Takked had taken his leave. Without the powerful elder in their company, the other females were becoming bold and moving closer.

They turned towards the trees, and with Shaeda's magic disappeared into the shadows.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Blah! What an annoying chapter! I think it took three days to get Kagome off that stupid platform! Sheesh!

I know it was a tad drab, but it was necessary…sort of. Meh, whatever. It's good to do it like this, that way I don't have to split up the hotspring scene ;P Yeah, you had to know it was coming...hot water, hot bodies, and let the sparks fly! Lol, no, really, there is a reason (or excuse, however you wish to see it XD) for it to happen. Hopefully it won't take too long to write, but you never really know with chapters of the citrus variety…

Anyways, that's all for tonight.

Cheers

Shadow


	16. Riches and Rags

The springs

Riches and Rags

Kagome had enjoyed the walk through the trees with the shadow demon, the time apart from the unrelenting burn of so many youkai presences a welcome relief. But now, with every step that brought her closer to the springs, she grew more and more anxious.

Sensing the miko's growing unease, Shaeda sought to soothe her. "It is not far now," she told her pleasantly.

But Kagome didn't need to be told of that. It was impossible to miss the resonating hum of the barrier that sheltered the springs, and even more impossible to ignore the fact that she knew whose power had created it.

"Of course," the shade added with a light giggle, "You need not know how I managed to chase all those silly dogs away from their baths." She paused for a moment, her head tilting slightly as she seemed to puzzle over something. "Strange though, it was far easier than I would have imagined to convince brother dear to place a barrier around it for your protection." But, shrugging off the thought, she turned to Kagome and smiled brightly. "I suppose every dog has his days. Let us just hope that it shall be one for young Inuyasha, as well."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her complete focus to Shaeda immediately. "You know him?"

With another light laugh, she replied, "Of course, dear miko. Who else do you suppose kept the poor boy out of trouble all of those years? But," she said quickly with a vague gesture to the tress surrounding them, "Let us not speak of such things now."

_The trees have ears…_

Nodding in understanding, Kagome let the matter drop. Inuyasha was not known here, and perhaps it was better that way. He was already shunned and ridiculed because of what he was, she could only imagine what more conflict would arise should it be discovered whose son he really was. And not only him, but Sesshomaru as well. He would pay the price for his father's actions. He would be the one to bear their scrutiny. And what of Rin, the little human girl that so dutifully followed him? Would she be put in danger just because of the narrow-minded prejudice of a few?

No, she wouldn't bring that fate to any of them if she could help it; and by her silence, she knew she could.

"Ah, here we are." Shaeda's voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts. She turned her attention to the demoness, finding her looking curiously at a large section of dense brush, her cherub features scrunched tightly in a look of intense contemplation. "Now if only I could remember where that entrance was…"

Not quite being able to contain it, Kagome snickered at the sight. Shaeda's happy and carefree nature made her seem the eternal child. Even having seen the fierce edge hidden so well beneath the shadows, it was still hard to believe that this sweet and joyful youkai could hurt a fly.

"Shaeda," Kagome called her away from her careful scrutiny of the shrubbery. "That really isn't necessary."

Lifting her hand, Kagome stepped forward until it came in contact with the barrier that blocked the path ahead. The reaction to her touch was immediate; and even though she tried to make herself hard against it, she still shivered when the heat of the crimson fires washed over her senses. Shaking herself firmly, she blocked out the sensation, focusing instead on coaxing the barrier to part as it had for her once before.

Though it was no surprise to Kagome when the barrier gave way to allow her passage, Shaeda gasped in astonishment. "Incredible," she whispered. "How did you…?"

"It wasn't me," Kagome interrupted quickly. She gestured for the chameleon to follow her past the barrier's perimeter, waiting for it close behind them before she spoke again. "He is waiting."

And she didn't plan on letting him wait long. She had a few very choice words to share with that pompous dog.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Shaeda sighed ruefully as she fell in step with Kagome. "And I was having such fun at the party."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sighing again, Shaeda shook her head. "You will see soon enough, miko."

"Kagome." When Shaeda turned to her, Kagome smiled. "My name is Kagome."

When Shaeda returned her smile, however, she did so with a mischievous wink. "I know, Miko Kagome. My Rin girl speaks quite highly of you."

"I should have known," Kagome laughed in return. "Another doll for you to play with."

"A very special doll." Shaeda's voice had softened, becoming wistful and distant in her reverie. "An orphan just like me."

"Oh, Shaeda, I'm so sorry."

"I am not." The chameleon replied with a trembling smile. "If I had not been lost, then my InuPapa would never have found me. I have a good life now thanks to him, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I know what you mean," Kagome said softly. "I used to think that the Shikon was my curse, bringing me nothing but pain and heartache; but now I can't even imagine what my life would have been like without it. I guess sometimes we have to feel the pain of loss to really appreciate what we have."

"How touching."

As if hearing the cold measure of his voice wasn't bad enough, Sesshomaru's scathing comment made Kagome's blood boil with fury. She turned her head sharply to find the source of his voice, her eyes narrowed fiercely when they landed on him stepping out from the rising mists of the nearby hotspring.

But he only matched her glare and then some. "Perhaps, miko, you should be more concerned with what you stand to loose now rather than indulging in daydreams of the past."

"And you would know all about indulgences, wouldn't you, Sesshomaru?" she spit back.

His fury was only conveyed in the marginal narrowing of his eyes. "Watch your tongue, miko."

But she refused to be intimidated by him. "Bite me, you son of a bitch! I'm not one of your dogs that will just take to your orders! You have no power over me!"

The sharp glint of his fangs was revealed as his lip lifted in a silent snarl at the insult. "Insolent wench…!"

"Ahem." Clearing her throat elaborately, Shaeda took a step forward to place herself between the livid miko and the Inu who was rapidly loosing his cool composure. "As productive as this little display is, I do believe we have much more pressing issues to discuss."

With Shaeda blocking the object of his ire from view, Sesshomaru composed himself quickly from his lapse. It was one thing for the waif to think he was protecting his brother's miko, but it was something entirely different for him to give her any ideas that it his actions had nothing to do with the whelp and everything to do with her…Though, at the moment, he couldn't quite remember why.

Still, anger served its purpose. It was a distraction from the pain he inflicted on himself as he used his claws to rip out one of his back molars. His mouth filled with his own blood, and he spit it out in distaste before throwing the tooth to Shaeda.

She knew without it having to be said what he wanted of her; and the moment Shaeda held that small piece of him he had given her, she used it to augment her powers, shifting and changing them to correspond with Sesshomaru's. In an instant, she was surrounded by the dancing crimsons fires of his power, using them as they directed her to change.

Her hands flexed at her sides, and where she had had none, a perfect set of razor claws sprouted from her fingertips. Her lips parted as fangs too began to grow, and across her cheeks sharp lines of crimson cut their paths. When she opened her eyes, the black surfaces had turned to gold. And with only a shake of her head, her shadowy midnight tresses shimmered as they were taken over by moonspun silver.

Kagome watched the transformation occur in amazement, but when the fires had cleared from her vision and she saw the silver demoness that stood in the place of the shade, she gasped softly. "Incredible," she whispered in quiet awe. "You look just like him."

Ignoring the miko for the time being, Sesshomaru made a short gesture for Shaeda to take her leave. "Find the hanyou," he ordered her sternly. "Drag him back here by his heels if you have to, but bring him."

It truly was amazing how easily he could find ways to get under her skin. A hard scowl taking over the place of her awed expression, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. "Why even involve him?" she asked hotly. "It's your fault I'm here. Why can't you just take me back?"

"Impossible," he dismissed both her and her idea. "You have named the hanyou your champion, thus only he can take you from here."

"You mean because he is the only one that would be willing?"

A low growl broke out of him before he could contain it. "Busy yourself with something more productive than trying me with your ignorance, miko," he told her frigidly with a sharp gesture towards the spring behind them. "I need time to figure out how to rectify this incomprehensible disaster you have wrought."

"It isn't her fault that bitch dragged her here, Sesshomaru. Perhaps a little more compassion is in order."

"What are you still doing here?" he asked in a dangerously low growl as he turned stiffly to Shaeda. "You have a task to perform."

Arching an elegant silver brow, Shaeda replied, "It is not like you to be forgetful, Sesshomaru. I must settle my debts before I take my leave."

She held her hand out expectantly, not caring in the slightest that Sesshomaru had her pinned with a most frigid glare. Eventually, he released a short huff of breath and reached for his money pouch.

Smiling triumphantly once it was in her possession, Shaeda checked it for weight before turning to Kagome. "A fine price for a fine garment, miko," she told her with a wink. "By the time young Inuyasha comes, he shall not even recognize you for the Lady you have become."

Trying to force a smile, Kagome failed miserably. She shook her head. "You are far too kind, Shaeda. But no amount of fancy clothes could make me into a Lady."

"We shall see, miko," the chameleon replied with a grin. "We shall see."

With that, Shaeda turned; and with the speed bestowed upon her by Sesshomaru's gift, she was gone in a flash of silver.

"You should be more grateful, miko," Sesshomaru said once Shaeda had passed through the barrier and beyond any range of hearing. "Shaeda has gone to great lengths to see to your comfort."

"Grateful?" She spit the word as she turned to face him. "Oh, I am grateful, alright. Grateful that soon I will no longer have to look upon the face of your deceit!"

Sesshomaru was at a loss. He had no idea where all her hostility was coming from. But that did not mean he would stand and take it. Not even from her. "You dare accuse me when it was my word that saw to it you would still be standing here, and money from my very pocket that would see you dressed in such finery?"

"You mean this?" Holding up the parcel that held her gown, she threw it angrily to the ground at his feet. "Take it then! I would rather dress in rags to be myself, than wear your mate's riches to be your whore!"

Her eyes were burning with unshed tears, of anger or hurt she wasn't certain. Even to look at him was unbearable; and so, unable to face him any longer, she turned towards the springs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sorry! Sorry! I know I'm terrible to have told everyone that I would give them a treat in this chapter and then do that, but I just HAD to! I mean, come on! That's some powerful stuff right there. I couldn't go wasting it by letting it sit around for however long it takes me to have Sesshomaru redeem himself. Definitely next chapter though…lol I think ;P

Still, I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm off! Tata!

Shadow


	17. Second to None

Second to None

Second to None

The fine silk spilled from its bindings when it landed so carelessly on the ground at his feet, like a wave of the deepest blue flashing with silver tides as it broke upon the shore. But as water can not truly break, nor could the sea of blue against the hard stone. It remained, its dark depths what connected so many lives, and which concealed so many secrets.

_Auria…_

By her skilled hand had this garment been crafted. Of infinite patience and century crafted arts would she create such things to be worn in show and fancy. She would never part with one unless it was fine enough for her to wear; and she demanded only the finest for herself, as any true Lady would. She was demure, respectful, obedient, submissive, beautiful, powerful, talented, and respected. She was perfect, everything he should want for in a mate.

And yet…

Even through the misty haze of fog and the scent of soft rock giving its minerals up to the heat of the spring waters, bitter salt marred the heavy air.

Had there been a decision to make, it had been made before it was known. To the pile of silk on the ground was added the hard metal of armor and swords, and blanketed with soft fur to keep them from the brushing touch of the mist's teasing hands.

He followed into the water, heedless of the weight of his clothes as they were pulled down by heavy moisture.

She had been curled up on a shallow ledge, her knees held desperately to her chest and her head dropped in anguish upon them so that her hair spilled down into the water like black ink into the clear pool. As he drew nearer, she stiffened, drawing in a sharp breath that even sounded of pain. Turning her head even further to conceal her face against the soaked fabric that still clung to her, she whispered in a voice cracked by pain, "Just leave me alone."

"No." He wouldn't. He stepped closer.

"Haven't you done enough already?!" The anger that fueled her accusation gave her strength, and in a rush, she stood to face him. Her face flushed and her eyes red from shedding the tears that still glistened on her cheeks, still she faced him. Fisting her hands at her sides, she made her stance hard and unyielding. "You've already used me, insulted me, humiliated me, and degraded me by making me into some i_thing/i_ that can be bought and sold. What more do you think you can do to me? Or is your word so meaningless that you seek my life as well?"

He should have been angry, would have, in fact, had any other accused him as she was now. And yet it was not anger he felt, but remorse. Because no matter how false her accusations against him were, he was responsible for her pain. Indirect and unintentional it may have been, still he could not deny that had it not been for him bringing her into this world she would be safe now with her hanyou and her friends.

Though he would not regret what had brought them together, he would not have for the world had her memory of that night marred by these unfortunate circumstances. Never would he have thought that things would have come to this. She was to be a memory to him as he to her. Nothing more. And yet she was here, in this place of his ancestors, breaking under the weight of the burden he had placed upon her shoulders.

No. Not she. She would not break. She would shed tears of pain and sorrow, raise her voice in anger, make accusations of betrayal; but she would not break. Let the world come down upon her, and still she would find a way to make the impossible happen. She didn't see it, perhaps she couldn't; but she had already accomplished the impossible so many times just on this day. True, he had helped her cause; but it was she who had risen above adversity, she whose light had chased away the shadows of doubt.

She had been so strong to stand, so bold to speak, so flawless in her strategy that had gained her not only attention but forced fear, if not respect, by revealing her ties to himself and her pack mates as well. And through it all she had been respectful, charming, graceful in her acceptance; but still proud and defiant when any would dare belittle her or those she cared for.

She had done so much, more than he could ever have hoped, and far more than he had the right to ask for.

But there was no going back now. She was here, and he…He would have her know that she wasn't alone.

"Question my words if you must, but you will hear me speak them."

"Why should I?"

"Because," he answered slowly as he stepped forwards again. Even without having touched her, she flinched as though he had suffered her a blow by his very presence. But she refused to back away, holding her ground despite everything, just as he knew she would. "Because no matter what you think you know, even now you want for me to tell you that it is false."

Had her heart not been broken enough? How much more could she bear it to suffer? "What does it matter?" she asked as her tears fell anew. "Hope is false when it lives in lies. I know that better than anyone. So spare me your pity. True or false, it still won't change the fact that I will never be anything more than second best."

How could she ever believe such a thing? How could she be so deceived?

"You are wrong."

She looked away, unwilling or unable to believe it was so. But he would not let her hide from this truth. Reaching out to her, he caught her chin and forced her to look back. Anger hardened the sapphire of her eyes, turning them with a dark covering of cobalt that shielded away the watery blues he knew lay just beneath the surface. But even torn with misery and fierce with righteous anger, nothing could take away from her beauty.

"I stand here with you now, Kagome, because you are second to none."

Her lips trembled, unable to form words; and that he might soothe them, he joined them with his own in a tender kiss.

For a moment she was too lost, too much in shock to do anything but feel the warmth he breathed into her by his kiss; but a moment was all before she remembered herself. Pulling back from him with a jerk, she lifted her hand to cover her treacherous lips which even now would dare to yearn for more.

"Why…?" she asked weakly. "Why are you doing this?"

His head tilted slightly in puzzlement. He would have thought it was obvious. His reply, however, was simply that, "This Sesshomaru is not unaccustomed to the need expressed by human females for physical comfort."

Her confused expression shifting to one of suspicion, she asked tersely, "And why is that?" Because if he just used the 'I hate humans' line to put the idea in the heads of mortal women that they should try and 'convince' him otherwise, she was going to kill the bastard, or at least purify one very specific part of him.

She was indignant. How she managed to shift through her moods so rapidly would never cease to be a mystery to him. "Rin is occasionally subject to night terrors," he explained. "She is unable to sleep without first being allowed some measure of physical reassurance."

Breathing out a few pent up frustrations, Kagome laughed at her own foolishness. Rin. Of course Rin.

"You find something amusing, miko?"

Shaking her head to try and deny it, her mirth betrayed her when another light giggle managed to slip out. He was clearly not amused, but that didn't stop her from giving in to the welcome relief of laughter. "The Great and Terrible Inu rocking a human child to sleep…" She couldn't help it, it was just too cute.

"Hn." His remark was meant to be disapproving, but it wasn't. Hearing the light chimes of her laughter, knowing that the heavy burden that had settled upon her to darken her thoughts and emotions was lifting; pleased him in a way beyond what he thought he understood. A faint smile played on his lips as he stepped closer to her again and slipped his arm around her waist. She gasped softly at the contact, but when she did not pull away, instead lifting her startled eyes to his so that he could see the clarity in the sapphire depths; his smile only grew.

"The absurdity of such a situation is no less than the Shikon Miko receiving the same comforts from myself," he told her. "Though," he drawled out slowly as his hand caressed down the soft curve of her hip, "I must say that I find this experience far more gratifying."

It would have been so easy to let him charm her, so easy to give herself over to his hold and have him make her forget all over again who she was. But she couldn't forget. She wouldn't. Pulling back from him, she forced herself to turn away.

"What about Auria?"

"An arrangement resulting from my position that I have managed to avoid for the past hundred years," he replied evenly. "This year shall be no different."

"But…" She couldn't understand. He was so dismissive, as though Auria was nothing more to him than an inconvenience to be brushed aside. "She is to be your mate."

Yes, she was to be his mate. It had been so for as long as he could remember. An edict passed down from their parents made inescapable by their own accomplishments as they grew in power. Over the years there had been many occasions where they had been forced into each others company; but in every instance the encounter was uncomfortably awkward, his disinclination to speak unless necessary only exacerbated by her demure submissiveness.

While on the outside they may appear a perfect couple and would no doubt breed powerful offspring; the very idea of spending a century with her to do so was so distasteful that he simply avoided the matter. He was not foolish enough to believe that by doing so he might escape his responsibility forever, but there was always a chance…

"Perhaps," he finally replied, a long breath of resignation leaving him. "But she is not yet. Nor will she be so long as I hunt Naraku."

Even with her back turned to him as it was, he could still see her shoulders drop away from their stiff posture as she sighed in relief.

But still Kagome wasn't satisfied. She shook her head slowly. It just wasn't enough. "You said I was your enemy."

He smirked at her words. She was looking for excuses. "I did," he replied. He wouldn't deny it.

As he stepped closer again, she stiffened; but she held her ground, still refusing to face him, defiant until the end. Reaching up to her shoulder, he brushed her water-heavy locks to the side to expose the soft curve of her neck. "You are perhaps the most dangerous enemy I have ever encountered," he said as he leaned in closer, breathing in deeply of her scent and letting its sweetness wash through him as his senses were ignited by its electric pull. His lips ghosted over her skin as he slowly made his way upwards from her shoulder. When his mouth was level with her ear, he finished by telling her in a whisper thick with unquenched desire, "A woman always is."

A faint tremor coursed through her, shivering pleasure that danced across her skin as her senses were ignited by the heat of his breath and the fires of his desire brushing against her. Oh, if only she had the strength to deny him. To give in to him was to loose herself, to let herself feel the heat of those fires a sin beyond redemption.

But she was so tired of being strong, and she ached for someone to carry her free of her burden of loneliness.

Then why not him? He with all his strength and power…If only he knew what power he truly had over her.

Turning slowly in his embrace, she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Her hands lifted, brushing absently against the water-heavy silk covering his chest. "I'm sorry for this," she whispered meekly, knowing it was for her had had so recklessly stepped into the spring's waters.

He brought his hand up to cover hers, holding it to his chest. "I have many others," he soothed her. Following up her arm, he gave a gentle tug against the tattered sleeve. "As you do."

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, a sad attempt to block out the memory of what she had done. "Sesshomaru…" Her voice was small and pleading. "The things I said…"

"You were angry," he interrupted her. "It is understandable."

"No." She shook her head, and finally lifted her eyes to meet his. "I was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"Then accept my gift, and we shall be even."

Her lips quirked in the trembling beginnings of a smile. "It was Shaeda's gift," she reminded him.

"Ah, yes," he intoned, his hand lifting to brush his fingers across her tender lips that were only that much more inviting when she smiled. "How could I have forgotten?"

Swooning from his gentle caress, her eyelids fluttered and she sighed softly. "I thought it wasn't like you to be forgetful," she breathed out.

"Hn," No, it wasn't like him. And yet, she could make him forget his name with only a look. And with a kiss…Oh, a kiss. With a kiss from her sweet lips he could forget to breathe, and it wouldn't matter so long as he could taste her.

His hand moving to cup the side of her face, he leaned in closer and whispered in reply, "Then perhaps you would help me to remember."

Her lips trembled against his own as he covered them in a gentle kiss. But her need was too great, and her hesitation was soon abandoned as she gave herself over to the strength of his hold. For one moment, she allowed herself to be fragile, a broken doll in need of loving care. Her lips were bitter-sweet with the taste of her tears, but desperately seeking his that he would cleanse her of them. In centuries of battles won and conquests taken, never had he felt so strong. For in that one shining moment, he was to her all that there was; the hand that soothed her, the strength that held her, the breath that gave her life.

Fleeting as a moment can be, it passed them by. Still she remained, held tightly in his embrace, her lips joined by his; but her desperation had passed, her need becoming of a different sort as her body was heated by her rushing blood.

She pressed herself against him, her soft curves even more tempting now that he knew each one by touch alone. Irresistible was the urge to feel her once more, to run his hand over her skin and feel the shivering tremors that his touch would bring to her. He tightened his hold on her, lifting her from the water as he easily maneuvered her against him to straddle his waist so that he could carry her.

She moaned softly into his mouth, but it only drove him onwards. He deepened their kiss, the softness once to bring comfort becoming harder, more demanding of a price not to be paid but felt for each as sparks of passion's fire were ignited once more.

Had it not been for his lightning reflexes, he might have stumbled when he backed into the ledge she had been sitting on; but he recovered himself so quickly she hadn't even noticed the lapse. Still held captivated by her hungered kiss, he lowered them slowly, giving her time to readjust herself as he sat back upon the rocks.

She came so easily with him, her body moving with his as though they were one. With her weight settled down on his lap, his hand was free to do what he most desired. Slipping his arm around her waist, he racked his claws delicately down her back, shredding away the soiled fabric she wore to leave her skin bare to his touch.

A startled gasp left her when she felt his hand upon her skin. She pulled back from his lips.

Growling disapprovingly at the loss, he quickly lifted his hand, tangling it in her hair as he pressed her forwards again.

Pain shot through her, and she cried out at the stinging burn against her scalp as his claws scraped against the terrible welt concealed beneath her hair.

He had pulled back from her abruptly, the question in his eyes needing no words to be expressed.

Shaking her head slightly, she told him. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" He was not appeased.

With a drawn out sigh, Kagome lifted her hand to rub against the aching throb. "Yeah, nothing," she said again. "That bitch ambushed me while I was bathing. I barely had time to scream before she knocked me out cold."

"That is how you were brought to this place?"

"Yeah," she sighed again, lowering her eyes in shame. But, after a moment, she spoke again. "Is it really so bad," she asked him quietly, her eyes hesitantly lifting to find his, "Having me here?"

"It is…" He paused for a moment to search for the right word before finally settling on, "…Interesting."

Interesting? Well, she decided, at least that wasn't a bad thing. After all, what was eternity without a few bumps in the road? And, speaking of bumps, there was one in particular that she could feel very distinctly pressing against her centre which told her plainly that whatever he had said, there were other parts of him that were far more enthralled by her presence than he was willing to admit with his words.

Rolling her hips forwards purposefully, her lips quirked into a crooked smile as she asked, "Care to make it more interesting?"

When his only response was the lifting of a single silvery eyebrow, Kagome was thrown into a light bout of giggles. "It is so cute when you do that!" she exclaimed giddily as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close in a tight hug. His arm wrapped around her back to hold her to him, and she sighed in contentment, closing her eyes to just feel him as he held her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered against him, "For reminding me why I'm doing all this."

Letting her left hand slip away from her hold around his neck, she pulled it over his shoulder, slipping her fingers beneath the folds of soaked fabric to trail along his skin in a feathery caress as she made her way down his chest, and lower, lower…

He shifted, his hand catching hers before she could reach his waistline. "What is it you think you are doing, miko?"

Pulling back from him enough so that she could meet his eyes, she smiled coyly. "Reminding you why you're doing this."

"This is not the place for such things," he replied. Well, in all actuality, it i_was/i_ the place for such things. But not for him. And not with her. And not to mention the fact that she was _on top_ of him.

"Why not?" Kagome asked in confusion. She had been under the impression that this was the place for such things. Wasn't that the whole point of this gathering? "There's no one else here, and they can't penetrate the barrier with their senses, right? So who would know?"

"I would know."

A wicked smile pulled on her lips. He was looking for excuses. "Exactly," she replied, her hand slipping free of his to slip past the waistline of his pants and wrap around his hardened length, squeezing him firmly as she pulled against it in a long, hard draw.

His eyes fell closed, a low groan spilling from his lips as his hips surged upwards to feel more of her sinful touch. How could she wonder why he would call her his enemy when she was going to be the death of him? He simply couldn't deny her. Even when he knew he shouldn't, when he knew that giving in to her would only make things worse than they already were; he couldn't turn her away, couldn't deny himself the treasure she was offering to him all over again.

Though her focus was distracted as she worked to untie the knots holding his pants in place with her free hand, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "There now, puppy," she crooned, "You will have your treat soon enough."

Cracking his eyes open, he leveled the smirking miko with a hard glare. "Why do you insist on calling me by that ridiculous title?"

Pausing in her activities, she tilted her head slightly to regard him. "Would you prefer Fluffy?" she asked innocently.

"I would prefer Sesshomaru," he replied firmly.

"Huh," she responded vaguely. Using his shoulders for support as she lifted herself, she leaned into him, her lips just a breath away from his as she replied, "That's funny, because I would prefer Kagome."

He knew what she was doing, could feel the radiating heat of her womanhood brushing tentatively against the tip of his arousal as she shifted ever so slightly to direct herself downwards; and he was horrified to find himself settling his hand on her hip, not to stop her, but to guide her descent. This was beyond an indulgence, beyond wrong. He was humiliating himself by letting her have control, insulting his position as an alpha male, degrading himself by submitting like some lusting bitch in heat, and…

"Fuck, Kagome." Not one to swear, he was likely more shocked than she to hear the word. But great Kami. She was as tight as the first time he had entered her, and hot, oh, so hot. Feeling her tender lips wrap around his throbbing cock, hearing the tiny mewling sound of pleasure she released, and being immersed in her heat at the same time as surrounded by the sharp currents of her power; and he was lost to her.

Timid and uncertain at first, she slowly rocked herself against him, feeling with every motion the pull and stretch from within her as he filled her tight passage with his heavy cock. But, oh, to have him with her, in her, knowing his pleasure in the deep vibrations that rumbled in his chest and the low groans that escaped his lips, to feel it as his arousal surged and pulled within her; and she was in bliss, lost to sensation, to the fires of passion and lust, to him.

With every roll of her hips, she grew bolder; her thrusts taking him deeper, driving them both to new heights.

And he, forgetting why he would have thought to protest, let her take him for her pleasure, and for his own.

Her pace quickened, and to each of her thrusts he would meet her with his own, finding that place within her that sent jolts of shivering pleasure running rampant across her senses. She was panting, straining for breath; but it didn't matter. There was only the need, and the drive to completion. She could feel it, so close, but just beyond her reach. And so she pressed on, every stroke bringing her closer as he would fill her once again.

Fire spread through her veins; his, hers, she couldn't tell. But the heat washed over everything, flowing like molten lava to ignite her passions, to drive her onwards. She whimpered against its onslaught, feeling the leaded responses of her tired limbs, but unable to quench the thirst for more.

"Sesshomaru…" She called his name desperately. She couldn't do it alone.

He hadn't needed any encouragement, but to hear his name flow from her lips in such desperate need was nearly enough to throw him over the edge of control. Bracing his hand against the small of her back, he guided her movements to meet with his, pressing into her fully and holding her from pulling away again.

She cried out as her body was taken over by pulsing tremors, her voice a sweet melody that broke through the raging fires that clouded his mind as the consuming heat and energy burning in her release flowed over him.

He held her tightly, not letting her slip an inch even after her climax had passed and she relaxed against him. Deep, meditative breaths managed to calm the rage of the fires and the thrashing of the beast demanding its freedom. But that her heat still surrounded him was soothing, and soon he too managed to relax and join her in her blissful afterglow.

The time that passed was meaningless, both simply content to hold the other, breathe in deeply of their scent, and feel their bodies joined so intimately. But time was precious, and their time together had quickly come to its end.

"Kagome…."

"I know." She nodded slowly against his shoulder. "You have been away too long."

Lifting his hand to brush softly against the side of her face, he turned her to him and took her lips with his one last time. The kiss was soft, tender, and filled with things nameless and always meant to be so. Yearning, longing, need, things unfinished, unsaid, and without words.

But he had to go. The pain of separating from her was nothing compared to the struggle that raged inside of him. How could he leave her again? How could he let her walk back into that place that was death considering what she was?

He was lingering, and she could see his hesitation as he stood before her. Offering him a timid smile, she told him, "I'll be alright."

And though he said nothing, only nodded shortly before turning away, he knew she would be. He would make certain of it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Happy New Year Everyone! Lol, and what a way to kick it off!

Cheers. Here's to 2008!

Shadow


	18. A Challenge Posed

A Challenge

A Challenge Posed

Holing up yet another layer of the elaborate gown, Kagome sighed. She had No. Idea. how the hell to get into the damn thing. And, since it was such a tragic loss, she found herself lamenting yet again the absence of her bra and proper panties.

Sighing again, she abandoned her efforts, focusing instead on the persistent nagging of her senses which told her she wasn't alone. "You can come out," she told the presence that had been keeping to the shadows of the trees surrounding the hotspring. She knew that no harm would come from this one, if so, she never would have been able to pass through the barrier Sesshomaru had set up for her protection while she was so exposed in her bath. Besides, she recognized this female's aura.

The young raven she had seen earlier stepped away from her concealment. Her steps were hesitant, and her posture stiff. Even as she tried to make herself seem demure, Kagome could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"I apologize, miko," the raven whispered. "I did not realize you knew my presence."

Kagome chuckled a little. She was so naive. "I may not be able to smell you, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't know you were there." Tilting her head slightly to regard the timid female, she asked, "What were you doing back there anyways?"

Though difficult to see given the sleek black markings that ran across the female's cheeks and the concealing effect of her raven hair, Kagome swore she saw the youkai blush.

"I am sorry," the raven apologized again, her words still hushed and hesitant. "But I was curious."

"What?" Kagome smirked. "Never seen a human before?"

"Not a human," the other replied, "A miko."

"Ah." Realization dawning on her, Kagome softened a little to the raven's hesitations. She was probably afraid after having heard so many horror stories of others of her kind running into those of her own. "It's alright you know," she tried to soothe her. "I'm not going to bite or anything."

The raven blinked, her doe eyes widening in obvious shock. "I did not realize humans engaged in such behavior."

Stifling her giggles as best she could, Kagome shook her head. Kami, this girl was something else. "We don't," she replied. But, with a snap of her jaw to click her teeth together, she added with a sly grin and a wink, "Usually."

Silence. Not a swish of breeze, a chirping insect, a gurgle of the hotspring; just silence.

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. At least _she_ thought her joke was funny. "So…" she drawled out slowly. "Do you have a name?"

The raven tilted her head slightly as she made her introduction. "I am called Kara, miko-san."

"Nice to meet you Kara, I'm Kagome."

Again, silence. This was getting really old. "I'm guessing…Shaeda sent you here?" Kagome tried.

A small nod was the raven's only reply, and Kagome's right eye twitched once in annoyance. "To help me get dressed?" she pressed.

Again her question was met with a small nod and more silence. Lifting an eyebrow at the same time as lifting an end of one of the gowns laid sprawled out in front of her, she asked, "Do you mind? I really have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Oh!" Seeming to remember herself, the young raven moved quickly to help with the layers of cloth. "Yes, of course."

As Kara gathered together the fine layers of silk, spreading each out delicately over her arm before adding another to the layered pile, Kagome sighed her relief that the task was no longer hers. Truly, she hadn't worn a Kimono since she was a child, and then they were only one-piece replicas made of nylon and cotton and held together by zippers not long, elaborate ties. Hell, he mother probably didn't even remember how to put together the real thing. In her time, the only women who wore the elaborate costumes were those well-to-do enough to have someone put it on for them or girls putting on a show for a crowd. The closest knowledge she had to the old style of dressing was how to put on a miko garb; but, lets face it, it's totally not the same thing.

She was beyond grateful for the help; but, unfortunately, she knew that she was far more indebted to this youkai than simply for helping her dress.

"You were the one in the arena earlier, weren't you?" Kagome asked as Kara placed the first of many layers over her shoulders.

She hardly paused in her task to reply, "Hai, it was me."

"I'm sorry."

This time, Kara did stop what she was doing, lifting her dark eyes to regard the miko. "Why be sorry?"

"If it hadn't been for me, that male would have been your mate. I'm sorry for having ruined it all for you, but I had no choice."

To Kagome's surprise, Kara smiled.

"No, miko Kagome," she replied with a light shake of her head. "It is because you exposed his underhanded tactics which brought him his misgotten victory that I am indebted to you now. Had it not been for you, his shame would have become mine to bear as well."

"Huh." It suddenly made sense why, despite her obvious hesitations, that this young female had offered her assistance. Shaeda must have known this as well, and that was why she sent her. "Tell you what, Kara," Kagome said with a smile. "Help me into this dress, and we'll call it even."

"You would forgive such a debt so easily?"

The raven seemed absolutely flabbergasted, and Kagome laughed. "Sure. Why not? You have no idea how long it would have taken me if I didn't have your help. Besides," she added in a softer tone, "I would rather make a single friend than have a hundred who would serve me for an unpaid debt."

The raven seemed confused and uncertain for a moment before she slowly nodded her head. "If that is your wish, miko Kagome."

Her words, however, were spoken hesitantly, as though there was something left unsaid. And her actions, the unconscious motions of her hands against the silk draping over her arm spoke even more of such things.

"Kara?" Kagome asked gently. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"I…" She was hesitant to speak. After all, it wasn't her place. But the miko, strange as it was to her to think, seemed almost concerned. "I may not be a skilled as Auria when it comes to stitchwork, but I had been hoping…"

The pause was just a little too long for Kagome patience. "Yes?" she pressed.

"…Your hair," Kara whispered meekly. "I am fond of styling hair, but I have never done so for a human. I had hoped to help?"

The question was so cute, and Kagome was suddenly reminded of her little Shippo when he was asking for more candy. Giggling, she replied, "Oh, honey, if you can do something with my hair, it would be me in your debt." Giving a tug at one of the matted strands, seeing the tattered mess left after having scrubbed it clean of the dirt and blood without any kind of shampoo, she laughed again. "I can't believe he would even look at me like this."

"He?"

Her eyes widening when she realized her lapse, Kagome swallowed down the sudden catch in her throat to answer. Forcing a grin, she looked sideways at Kara. "I know I saw you walking with Lord Takked too. Admit it, he's quite the charmer."

Though she had tried to hide it by tucking her head down to bring her hair forward to cover her face, Kagome knew that she had seen the blush on Kara's cheeks this time.

"Hai, that he is."

"So come on!" Kagome called cheerily. "Let's gussy me up and see if those stuffy Lords will even recognize me."

For the first time since they had started talking, Kara smiled a real smile in return. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and it was with anticipation and enthusiasm that Kara took to the task if helping the young miko change into a young Lady.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Would another drink please my Lord?"

She was returning. He could feel it, had felt the brush of her hand against his barrier send a rush of tingling sensation flowing through his body. i_Kagome…/i_

"Sesshomaru?"

His eyes widening slightly in shock, Sesshomaru brought his vision back into focus to his immediate surroundings. Looking down to his left side, he was at a loss when he found Auria looking at him expectantly.

"Would you care for drink?" she repeated her inquiry.

But still he said nothing, and still he looked at her; seeing for perhaps the first time how green her eyes truly were and how her hair, swept back an up to reveal the fine lines of her delicate features, shimmered like the sun's rays.

Having not received and answer, but no wanting to offend, she reached out to take his cup.

Sesshomaru, however, responded immediately to her movement, his hand taking hers to stop it.

Her hand…Skin so flawlessly soft and beautifully pale, fingers tapered so delicately to finish with elegant tips at her claws. Against his, it fit so perfectly; the image of their immortal connection. And yet…her hand was cold, and her touch reluctant instead of inviting.

"My Lord." Slipping her hand away from the hold of his, Auria bowed her head as she quickly folded it into her robe.

Seconds ticked past, and still Auria would not meet his eyes, and still Sesshomaru would not look away. He could see her discomfort as well as he could sense it, but still she did nothing, keeping herself submitted before him, the perfect image of a beautiful porcelain doll. It was strange though, where normally he would have felt as uncomfortable and awkward as she was likely now when in her presence, he felt nothing at all. Nothing.

"Auria, my dear," Takked broke through the uncomfortable silence, turning the golden female's attention to him. He offered her a pleasant smile. "Would you perhaps help see our human hostess brought back? I think Tannis has been long awaiting the return of someone who will actually fill his cup."

The smile she returned to him was meant to be charming, but it was unintentionally filled with gratitude. "Of course, Lord Takked. It would be my pleasure."

Auria stood from the table, bowed gracefully to the assembly, and then turned to take her leave. And though Takked watched her departure, his keen eyes took note on how there was another set of eyes trained on her from the other end the table, and they were not Sesshomaru's. In fact, Sesshomaru had seemed to find his empty cup far more interesting than his promised mate.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"I am going to trip. And I am going to fall on my face."

Kara bit her tongue to hold back her giggles, and using her free hand – the one not trying to keep the miko steady on her feet – to cover her lips and hide her growing smile. "You will not, miko," she told her lightly. "You are doing fine."

Kagome shot the demoness a look of complete disbelief, but, seeing her mirth, she simply gave up and sighed. "How do you do it?" she asked in wonder. "I mean, this stuff weighs a ton!"

Not being able to hold it in this time, Kara giggled. "Yes, I know. But you look lovely, Kagome." 

Straightening a little, Kagome looked down at the beautiful gowns. The layers underneath had created a fading mirage of the deepest blue to faint silver only seen in the long billows of her sleeves. And the topcoat, made of the deepest navy, and stitched fully up both arms and along every seam with a dazzling pattern of interlacing silver strands flowed with graceful lines, fanning over her hips due to the layered knots to hold the other pieces in place and continuing down to nearly brush the ground at her feet.

Her hair had been swept away from her face, pulled into a high bun that was left loose to allow a few strands to strategically escape to curl down her neck; leaving her bright sapphire eyes the main focus of attention. They were wide when the looked back to Kara, the soft blue glinting excitedly in the sun as she asked, "Do you really think so?"

Smiling in reassurance, Kara nodded. "Of course, miko. You…"

Cutting the other off with a sharp gesture for silence, Kagome threw off her relaxed stance, took a step in front of the young raven, and made herself ready for what was coming.

_Gina…_She knew it was that bitch come back to play. She had been close for a while now, but waiting for something to happen. That something, however, became disturbingly obvious when the bitch finally decided to show herself, stepping out to block their path only when she had been joined by four darkly colored females. They were flanking her, two on each side as she stepped forward; but Kagome didn't once look at any of the others. She kept her gaze, fierce and hard, on the silver bitch.

"Well, well, well," the sliver sneered, "What have we here? It seems the little miko has found herself a new garment. So pretty." She shook her head in mock regret. "Such a shame it is going to be ruined."

Ok, so Kagome had been prepared for the rude and scathing comments about herself, but seriously. Do. Not. Mess. With. The. Dress. "You're pathetic," she spit out at the silver bitch. "Look at you, can't even give out insults without your little army of bitches backing you up." Her lips twisted into a mocking smirk. "Are you really that scared of me?"

She watched as the bitch stiffened in outrage, but the smirk never left Kagome's lips. She had learned from the best how to throw out mocking insults against a foe, and this bitch was about get a lesson Kagome style.

VVVVVVVVVV

"That one certainly knows how to find trouble for herself," Takked observed, his attention to the standoff happening between the young miko and their females from across the field behind the stadium plainly obvious. He turned to Sesshomaru curiously. "Perhaps we should put a stop to it before it is given a chance to escalate?"

Sesshomaru, however, only waved his hand dismissively, giving his reply without ever turning to face the elder Lord. "Unnecessary." Though he would have been more than happy to step in and let that silver bitch know unquestionably her place, this was not his fight. He had heard the hard edge in his miko's voice when she spoke of Gina's treachery, and all with ears acute enough had heard her whispered decree in the arena earlier. No, Gina was Kagome's target. The numbers were only an obstacle that he was certain she would find a way to overcome. "Let the females settle their own disputes."

"Surely you are not suggesting that young Hume child is capable of standing with our females?"

Suggesting? A hardly visible smirk lifted on Sesshomaru's lips. No, he would lay bets on it. "You forget, Takked. She is a miko. Had she wished it, she could have purified half of the arena along with the shard she took possession of. But she did not. She chooses to use her voice, and you yourself have been swayed by her words. Do not underestimate her. Such ignorance has spelled the end for many youkai. In fact..." Emphasizing his next words by finally turning to Takked, he told him, "It was she who disposed of Menomaru after the Shikon granted his freedom from my father's seal upon him."

"That girl…?"

The old dog actually sounded astonished, and Sesshomaru looked away again before the smirk rapidly taking over his lips was revealed. "If it is still your wish to interfere in the bitches' play, I shall leave you to it. This Sesshomaru, however, has no intention of doing so."

But while his eyes would not turn to watch the events unfolding, his ears heard all of what transpired.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"You will regret the day you ever met me, miko."

"That's funny," Kagome laughed shortly in return. "Seems to me you already regret the day you met me. Or don't you remember? Perhaps a litter refresher is needed? You lost to me, and then, because your over-inflated pride wouldn't allow you to accept that a 'mere mortal' could defeat you, you disgraced yourself by abducting me in such a dishonorable way. And now that that backfired too, you come at me five to one because you're such a bloody coward you can't even face me on your own."

"Five on one?" The laughing voice cut in just as a fierce snarl ripped from Gina's lips. Kagome turned her eyes a fraction to catch sight of Enai strolling causally towards them. In her hands, she was twirling her sais atop her fingers with practice ease, but when she came to a stop to stand beside Kagome, she quickly flipped them down to take firm holds against the grips. "I think my friends and I can even those odds up a bit."

Still snarling, Gina turned her furious gaze to the golden one. "This does not concern you, Enai."

A cocky smile on her lips, Enai stretched lazily, even pausing to scratch the back of her head with one of her Sais. Stopping halfway through a particularly good scratch however, she took notice of Gina as though she hadn't realized the whole while the silver had been glaring at her murderously. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said in a most unapologetic tone. "I was waiting for the point."

"Impudent pup." So consumed by her rage and desire to see the miko brought to justice, Gina disregarded the fact of whose sister Enai was. "If you wished to stand with this human filth, then so be it. This shall be a lesson you will not soon be forgetting."

"I do not believe you are in any position to be giving lessons to my sister, Gina."

The silver stiffened at the sound of Auria' voice. But she refused to be beaten again. "Auria, you too would stand with this miko slime?" Her question was as much an accusation against the golden female. "It was she who dishonored your mate to be by offering him her favor!"

But Auria was not phased in the slightest. She remained as composed and dignified as ever, tilting her chin up just that much more to let the silver know her place. "Perhaps," she acknowledges in a soft, steady voice. "But she quite obviously did not understand the implications of the gesture. If Lord Sesshomaru had wished for retribution for the slight against him, he would have had it. Since he did not, I see no reason for me to hold the action against her. I do, however, see a contest of such unfavorable odds to be one, as the miko has said, quite an act of cowardice. If you still wish for the contest, then consider my sister and I to be your opponents as well."

"Make that four." Kara had added her voice to the stand. As she stepped forward, her eyes were downcast; but when she reached Kagome's side, she tilted her head up proudly even knowing she stood against faces that she knew. "I would be shamed to not stand for the miko when it was she who revealed to us all Yami's disgrace, Lady Gina."

As if hearing the little tart speaking to her in such a way about her son's actions wasn't enough, having her call her by her title was absolutely infuriating. Still, having Auria as an opponent was not something that Gina was looking forward to repeating. The bitch had already humiliated her once, and with the miko as well…

The decision, however distasteful, was unavoidable.

Sniffing haughtily, Gina composed herself and tilted her chin up. "You are all fools," she admonished, her words laced with venom. But before she would take her leave, she set her sights on Kagome one last time. "Mark my words, miko. This has not ended."

Turning away in a graceful sweep, the silver indulged herself in a wicked, vindictive grin. No, it would not be over until she saw the miko dead.

With the silver and her followers steadily moving away, Kagome allowed herself to relax somewhat. Only somewhat, mind you. Her eyes, she found, had shifted to look at the golden princess.

"Thank you," she said quickly when Auria turned, knowing she was looking at her.

"Do not think on it, miko," Auria replied dismissively. "It was not for you that I would stand. I simply have no tolerance for such disgusting displays of cowardice."

"Besides," Enai added with a short laugh. "It's always fun to see Gina put in her place. She is such a bitch!"

Though she would have loved to break out in a fit of laughter at the proclamation, Kagome wasn't so sure it was a good idea considering the company she was keeping. So, she forced herself to just nod mutely in agreement. "I guess I should be thanking you too, Enai." With a pointed glance at her weapons, she added with a grin, "And your friends."

"If you really want to thank me, miko. There is one thing I would like to know."

Enai's voice had lost much of its lightness, becoming much more somber in its tone; and for a moment, Kagome felt a twinge of apprehension. "Alright…" she said hesitantly.

Moving closer, Enai set her arm around Kagome's shoulders and leaned in to whisper her question. "You've seen Sesshomaru in battle, haven't you?"

"Yes…" Again her reply was hesitant. What did that have to do with anything?

Leaning in closer still, Enai's voice squeaked with poorly concealed excitement. "So what's it like? Is it like watching sex in motion?"

"Enai!"

Looking up quickly to her sister, Enai blinked. "What?" she asked, as though her question had been a completely valid one. But, shrugging off the intended scolding, she turned back to Kagome and gave her wink. "I tell you, what I wouldn't give to sink my teeth into that hunk of Inu."

"You?" Kagome was confused. How many bitches did that guy have chasing after his tail? She looked to Auria. "I thought that you were to be Sesshomaru's mate?"

"That is none of your business, miko," Auria replied quickly.

"Really, Auria," Enai admonished, "Lighten up. It was just a question. The miko doesn't know our customs." Giving a slight tug to Kagome's shoulders, Enai began leading her towards a sheltering of trees where their conversation could not be so easily overheard. Still, no matter how concealed they were, she kept her voice hushed from the threat of prying ears.

"You see, our father has primed Auria since she was a pup to be Sesshomaru's mate. She knows it, I know it; hell, everyone knows it. No one has ever defeated her in a contest, and no one tries any longer. It is simply a well known fact that when Sesshomaru chooses a mate, that it will be Auria. Besides, I wouldn't want to face her in contest. She may be my sister, but in a battle for a mate, such things are easily forgotten."

Though her effort was a clumsy one as she tried to control the many layers she wore, Kagome managed to sit beneath the shelter of the tree Enai had led them to. Kara joined them, sitting slightly of to Kagome's right. Auria was the last, managing somehow to make even the simple task of sitting seem elegant and graceful.

After a moment of silence in which to process her thoughts, Kagome just had to speak. "I still don't understand," she drawled out slowly as she looked to Auria. "If you have been in the position to be his mate for so long, why aren't you? I mean, all of this, that's what it's about, isn't it? You are all proving your strengths to each other. But if you have already proven yourself, and he hasn't accepted you, then why doesn't someone else take you for theirs?"

"It is not as simple as you would make it seem, miko," Auria replied. "It is my father's wish that I be Sesshomaru's mate. So long as I contest these rights, he will contest any other that is not Lord Sesshomaru."

When she finished, she turned slightly, letting her eyes drift across the gathering. Had she not been looking closely, Kagome would have missed the way her eyes seemed to linger in one place before moving on. Glancing curiously in the direction Auria had been looking; Kagome was shocked to find Jomon leaning against a pillar at the far end of the assembly.

Even from the distance, she could see the glinting flash of his crystal blue eyes as they reflected the light. He was watching them. No. She stood corrected. He was watching Auria. And she…She had been watching him.

"You don't want to be Sesshomaru's mate, do you?" Kagome asked her quietly.

Turning quickly, Auria's placid composure was shattered when she snapped, "Hold your tongue, miko. It would be my great honor to be the mate of the esteemed Lord Sesshomaru."

That was what she said, but her eyes told a different story. She was being forced into the mating by her father, but it was one she didn't truly want to commit to. Like an arranged marriage, but the bride had already fallen in love with another.

Kagome understood all too well what it meant to want to be with someone that was forbidden. But there just had to be another way.

"What would happen if you were defeated?" she asked curiously.

Auria wouldn't answer. Even thinking of the possibility was too painful. She would never throw a contest, and she would never be defeated so long as the competition was what it was. Her position was secured, and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was Enai that answered for her sister. "If Auria was defeated, she would be proven the weaker, and must submit her position to the other."

"And these contests," Kagome asked slowly, a plan already beginning to form in her mind, "They don't necessarily have to be physical, do they? They could be based on a skill of some sort?"

Auria turned to Kagome curiously. "What is it you are suggesting, miko?"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, since I apparently insulted you and Sesshomaru by my little mishap in the arena earlier, that would mean that you have the right to challenge me, right?" She smiled slyly when Auria nodded in the affirmative. "How's your bow arm, Auria?"

"Miko," Auria's voice had deepened, and the soft timbre hardened with a dangerous edge. "You dare challenge me…?"

"I do no such thing," Kagome answered quickly. "I'm just saying that if there's a way for me to pay back my insult against you, then I would gladly do so. Win, and everything is as it was. But…" She purposefully let her eyes move to where Jomon sat, lingering in silence before Auria too turned in understanding.

When her eyes fell upon him and she saw his carefree posture as he easily charmed those around him, her mind filled with images; of moments past, and of a future she thought could never be. If only…

But it could be done, couldn't it? If the miko was as good as she claimed to be, if her aim was more true…A contest to which power was forfeited to by skill. A clear victor, though not named in blood. Yes, it could be done. And if she lost…If she lost…

"He will never allow it." Enai had seen the look of intense contemplation that had taken over her sister's distant gaze, and she had to speak. Sesshomaru would never allow a human to contest for the rights to be his mate.

"He won't care." It was Kagome who answered. He would allow her this. He had to. "Believe me, I've shot arrows directly at the guy and he hardly batted an eyelash. Besides, it's not like anyone would ever believe I'm vying for his attentions or anything. I mean, it's ridiculous, right?"

Enai broke into a light fit of giggles. "Too true, miko!" she panted. "Oh, what a spectacle that would be!"

"Yeah," Kagome murmured as she suddenly found the hands folded in her lap very interesting. "What indeed."

"You have an uncanny knack for staying alive, miko."

Looking up to Auria in confusion, Kagome asked, "Why do you say that?"

Auria cleared her throat softly before lifting a perfectly sculpted brow in question. "You shot him?"

"Hehe…" A weak, nervous laugh escaped from the young miko. "I would say more like aimed in his general direction." Seeing that her only response was Auria lifting her brow minutely higher, Kagome looked quickly to Enai to see if she could find any help. She didn't. The younger sister was looking at her as though she had just sprouted a second head. "He caught it!" she said defensively. "And melted it into a little green pile of arrow!"

When still she was getting no responses that would be in any way helpful to her, Kagome huffed indignantly and crossed her arms stiffly over her chest. "Whatever," she mumbled in annoyance. "He deserved it anyways. He tried to melt me with his claws, squash me like some bug under his big fuzzy feet, and then knocked me out cold with one stupid hit just because I was 'in his way'."

Of course, that had been so long ago, when they had first met.

He was fearsome. His very presence had made her shake where she stood. Feeling that magnificent aura when she had only first known of her powers, it was terrifying. But he was the more terrifying. So cold, so callous, so completely unmovable. And to see him transform, to be confronted by the true presence that lay concealed beneath the image of a god; she had known true fear.

Let Naraku have his manipulations, let him have his wicked schemes, his heartless minions, and his precious jewel; he could never provoke fear like Sesshomaru. But then, Naraku felt this fear as well; that was why he sought to manipulate the wrong creature and sealed his fate when it may come. Sesshomaru would not rest. He was a hunter, and a hunter always caught up with their prey. She had no doubts that when the final battle with Naraku came, that he would be there just as she would.

But now…Things were different now. They had been for a long time. She was not the frightened child anymore that had been thrown into a world of magic and monsters of which she knew nothing about. She had accepted her duty, learned how to control her powers, fought and battled for a cause she knew was right.

She was stronger now. And wiser. She had learned much in her travels, seen many things. Many wonderful things.

Sometimes it was painful, but sometimes there were moments when everything was made worthwhile. And some of those moments, she knew, he had given her. Even before she had gone to him on that night she had known it. That feeling of awe when she had looked up and seen that it was he who had slain the poison master before he could take from her what he wanted, the sweet innocence she knew he had preserved when she had first met the girl-child that followed him, and the moment she found she respected he that was her adversary when he brought Inuyasha back from the brink of his demonic rampage for no more reason than to put a stop to its madness.

And then he had turned her world upside-down, made her feel things she had never imagined, had never even dreamed.

The barest hints of a smile had softened the miko countenance, and Auria had seen it. Curious. This miko, she had offered her help so freely, perhaps just a little too freely. What could she hope to gain by this contest? Was it to gain possession of a weapon? Did she think that she would stand any chance of leaving this place if she turned to treachery? No, it just didn't seem right. This miko was strange, her actions nothing like what she might expect from others of her kind. She had already swayed many into standing for her defense, even some of their most respected Lords.

But still it wasn't enough. The miko had been so confident that Sesshomaru would allow for the contest. Why? Surely it could not be something as simple as he having seen her in battle. No, quite the opposite. If he knew her, knew her marksmanship, knew that in such a contest, no matter how skilled she could claim to be with any weapon, that a miko trained by the bow might stand a chance of defeating her; he should be all the more reluctant to allow such a thing.

But then Sesshomaru had acted strangely earlier. When he looked at her, it was as though he was seeing her for the first time. And when he had touched her, it was curious. So soft, almost timid; so unlike the hardness she had come to expect from him. After centuries of being denied any kind of acknowledgement from him, why would he choose now to do so?

And if, after all this time, he was looking at her with different eyes, then this might be her last chance to escape from her father's edict.

There simply wasn't time to second-guess the miko's motives. She would make this challenge. She could only hope that victory would not be hers this day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

See? Now, you all just had to know that Kagome's time in the arena hadn't come to an end just yet :) Lol sly little thing isn't she? Taking out the competition and all. It's nice to be able to take that silver bitch down another notch too :P Of course, we haven't seen the last of her just yet. For some reason, she thinks that picking fights with our little Kagome is going to end well for her…heh, I suppose that soon enough I shall have to educate her of her foolery.

So much to do! I have no idea how this story got away from me to form such a complex plot, but it seems well worth the time, ne? Besides, so long as I don't go watching any more Shakespeare (that last chapter nearly killed me with all it's poetry! Inspiration can be a bad thing sometimes…though, I have to say I quite like the way it turned out in the end), things should move along relatively smoothly for a bit. -crosses fingers- Here's hoping )

Well, I guess that's all for now. Later days.

Shadow


	19. Now or Never

Kara says that she must return to the main table to cater to the Lords

Now or Never

"Come, miko Kagome. It is not proper to leave our Lords waiting so long for their hostess."

Accepting the hand offered to her by Kara gratefully, Kagome rose to her feet, smoothing her hands over her gown before turning to Auria and Enai to offer her farewell. "Thank you both again. I look forward to our next meeting." Her smile was cunning, conveying her anticipation for Auria's decision and the coming challenge.

Oh, she knew it was coming. No matter how much she thought she could hide it, Auria wanted no part of a mating with Sesshomaru. Just as well. Kagome would have had to feel a touch bad when she showed her up in the arena and took over her place. It wasn't for Sesshomaru that she was so set on proving herself in such a way. Not really. It was for herself, to prove in her own mind that she really was not in second place. If it just so happened to help Auria out of her dilemma and impress Sesshomaru while she was at it, then all the better.

"Do try to stay out of trouble for a time, miko," Enai bid her. Then, with a wink, added, "I wouldn't want to miss out on any of the action."

At this, Kagome laughed. "Believe me, I would if I could, but trouble just seems to find me wherever I go."

"You are very fortunate then, miko, to have found such an able protector."

It was Auria who had spoken, and Kagome turned to her suspiciously, wondering what exactly she had meant by her soft statement. "Yes, I am," she replied, though even she wasn't quite sure to whom she was referring.

"Come, miko," Kara urged once more from her side. "We should be going."

Nodding slightly in agreement, Kagome looked to Auria one last time before she turned. She knew that more had been said than she might have wished. But there was no going back now. Whatever Auria thought she knew, it could only be based on speculation. But suspicion she had come to expect from those of her kind. Youkai simply could not forget or forgive the ancient feud between their peoples. It was only because she had never experienced the rift separating their species that Kagome could keep such an open mind. She did not expect others to be so easily convinced. But still, she would try to make them see that the lines separating them were not as impossible as they may seem. She would try. And maybe, just maybe, He might come to see it as well.

"She is hiding something," Auria observed quietly once the miko was beyond range of hearing.

"Yes," Enai agreed fully with her sister. "The question is though: what?"

VVVVVVVVVV

"You should take more care, miko." Kara had whispered the words so quietly that Kagome found it difficult to hear.

The Raven had her head down, ever the passive one. But while all her life she had submitted, she was not the weak thing she would have everyone believe she was. She had been trained well by her father, may the gods rest him well. He would not have a weakling pup, unable to defend themselves; not even a female. She simply had no care for the contests…Had never, at least, until she had been brought to the Lord's table, been in the company of such greatness, presented as the prize of their festival by Lord Takked himself.

Never had she been so honored, felt so proud. The fact that her champion mate was not to be didn't matter. Her status was greater now, to have been seen at the side of their Lords. Surely she could find a suitable mate should she choose, one that would fight for her, stand for her, and accept her favor as she gave it freely. It was a beautiful tradition that she had only just begun to understand.

But, unfortunately, she knew that these days could be ugly as well. "Auria is powerful. And she grows suspicious of you, miko."

"I know that," Kagome whispered in reply. "I know." And she knew all too well. "But I…I have to do this."

Nodding mutely in understanding, Kara would not dispute the miko choice. "Then take care, Kagome. Guard your secret well, lest you find your death on the arena floor."

Kagome looked quickly to the raven in shock. "Death? I thought it was forbidden to kill in the contests."

"It is…" Slowly, Kara lifted her eyes, allowing Kagome to see the seriousness muting the shimmer of the dark surfaces. "…for the males."

Kagome gulped. Hard. Things had just gotten a little more…complicated.

Finding silence a good thing to process her thoughts, Kagome walked with Kara for a time before speaking again. When she did though, her comment startled the raven so much that her step actually faltered.

"Guys suck!"

Kara blinked rapidly as she caught her footing, turning to the miko in absolute disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

"They suck!" Kagome repeated with flair. "I mean, it's all well and good for them to get a little bloody and then drink away their losses, but they actually expect the women to do all the hard work! I mean, seriously! As if giving birth and dealing with every other problem that comes with being a woman wasn't bad enough, they still want more! And to think that you would just walk out there to your deaths to fight for their high and mighty selves….ARG!"

Kagome was absolutely livid. That son of a bitch! He had done it on purpose! And he probably would have let her die out in those woods if she hadn't been the one to out-show that silver bitch! And now, because she was so stupid she actually thought she could do something to impress the jerk, she ends up getting herself into yet another battle that was just as likely to end in her death. Of course, she shouldn't have been surprised. Any time Sesshomaru was involved in anything –Ever - something usually ended up dying. But for shit sakes! It wasn't supposed to be her!

"Miko, please," Kara pleaded with her anxiously. "You must mind your voice." There were far too many that could hear her now.

Seeing how much she was upsetting Kara, Kagome slumped in defeat. She couldn't even express herself here without fearing the repercussions of what she did. Every word, every action, everything she did was scrutinized ruthlessly. One wrong move and it would spell the end for her. She was getting so tired of it all. "I just want to go home," she whispered dejectedly.

"There now, miko." Wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulders in support, Kara soothed her gently. "It is not as bad as it may seem. Auria is not known to kill those who would face her in contest. Even Gina she allowed to maintain her position after her defeat. I was only trying to warn you of the dangers. As you have seen yourself, some can not accept their defeat as gracefully as others. It is because our females have been known to carry their grudges, some so hateful that it has managed to divide the pack, that our laws allow for such things to be settled permanently."

"So, basically," Kagome drawled out, "If I just manage to keep from pissing anyone off too bad, I should be alright."

"I suppose…" Kara answered slowly. Though, with a small giggle, she added, "Though I would not use those words."

Kagome's smile was fragile as she looked to the raven, but it was of pure gratitude. "Thank you, Kara. You don't know how thankful I am to have you with me."

"It truly is a pleasure, miko Kagome," Kara replied with a smile of her own.

"Right then." With a determined nod, Kagome set her sights towards the dais again. "Let's get this show on the road." Turning slightly to Kara she gave her a wink. "Maybe you can show me the ropes up there."

"Ropes?"

"Yeah," Kagome laughed. "You know, show me how to pour a drink for an over-stuffed Lord."

"Miko," Kara said slowly as her shock faded, "I do not believe that you are…"

Her words had died on her lips, and her relaxed stance had stiffened. Kagome had felt it as well as the raven had sensed it: something was coming. And whatever it was, it had Kara scared stiff.

"What is it Kara?" Kagome asked as she cautiously turned towards the approaching aura.

"Mesudoku…" the raven whispered in reply, her eyes anxiously searching the distance. A soft whine sounded in her throat as she turned to Kagome. "I am sorry, miko, but I can not help you any longer." Backing away slowly from Kagome, Kara bowed deeply and waited.

Ok, so, this was probably bad. Kagome waited anxiously for this newcomer to arrive. Female, she knew that much. And powerful. But there was just something about the aura of this female that had Kagome wondering. It was just too familiar. A tiny smirk worked its way onto Kagome's lips when the bitch finally came into her range of vision and she realized what it was.

She was a silver, her long flowing mane of hair brushed by moonbeams, just as she was marked with its crest upon her brow. Only one house of youkai would bear such a marking. Only one. And judging by the way this female carried herself, Kagome knew she was unquestionably the leading Lady, the Alpha Bitch.

With passing notice, Kagome took note of the one accompanying the silver Lady. i_Gina./i_ She should have known. But she knew that she could not find her retribution against that lowly bitch just yet. She had bigger problems to worry about…Starting with: what i_do/i_ you say to the mother of the man you've been sleeping with?

When Mesudoku came to a stop several yards away from where she stood, Kagome bowed deeply. "My Lady," she greeted her with difference, knowing it to be her place.

"Human."

Thankfully, with her head bowed, the bitch couldn't see the scowl that formed on Kagome's lips. _So that's where he got his charming personality_, she thought in annoyance. But, forcing a grin, Kagome straightened to face the bitch. "Yeah, well, I tried being a bird once when I was six," she told her. "It didn't turn out very well."

_That look… _It truly was eerie seeing the way the bitch's golden eyes narrowed sharply on her, knowing she had seen such a dangerous look before, especially when she had seen it from the son of the youkai she was speaking to now. But, as it simply couldn't be helped, Kagome found herself filled with mirth over that very fact. She couldn't help but think that if this female was Sesshomaru's mother, then that would mean…Sesshomaru i_HAD/i_ a mother!

Her mirth was betrayed when her smile spread her lips, but she managed to keep her voice from cracking when she spoke again. "Speaking of six year olds…"

VVVVVVVVVV

Upon the dais, even with the arena filled with the sounds of clashing blades as a skills contest was being presented, an unsettling silence hung over the Lords. Those who had been taking account of the strange miko's interactions with their females had been denied any further contact as a strong barrier was erected to shield their ears, and even those who had not been paying any heed to the events taking place in the fields behind the arena understood the change in the atmosphere.

"Mesudoku has arrived," Sesshomaru observed with passing interest.

"So it would seem," Takked replied. Turning fully to Sesshomaru, he asked, "Which one of us do you suppose should get the miko out of this one?" Because he knew that the old bitch had no care and showed no leniency towards the human race.

Sesshomaru knew this as well, knew that even with her power Kagome could not hope to stand against Mesudoku's. "She is your mate," he informed the elder Lord.

With a passive shrug of his shoulders, Takked returned, "She is your mother."

"Hn." Sesshomaru eyed his uncle suspiciously. The old dog knew something. What, he could only speculate; but that it regarded his connections to the miko he was all but certain. But, since he wasn't about to leave Kagome in Mesudoku's claws, he stood slowly. "Shall we then?"

Shrugging again, Takked took a moment to drain his flask before standing to join Sesshomaru.

VVVVVVVVVV

"I think we missed something," Takked said slowly, taking in the rather bizarre image of his old bitch clinging to the little miko in what, had it been any other, he would have described as a joyous embrace.

"I would have to agree," Sesshomaru replied just as slowly. There was no denying that there was something highly misplaced about this entire situation.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Releasing the miko from her tight hold, Mesudoku turned to greet her pup, smiling radiantly as she threw her arms around him instead. "I am so happy! Finally, after all these years!"

At a complete loss over why the bitch was acting so peculiarly, and finding her sudden fondness for himself, not to mention her expressions of joy, something that defied any coherent explanation, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome. "Miko…" His words failed him when he truly saw her. She was breathtaking. The gown was fitted perfectly to her curves, the colors only bringing out the brightness of her eyes and contrasting sharply against her midnight locks. And they, pulled up so carefully to reveal all of her delicate features, only served to make the soft blush of her cheeks that much more noticeable, and that much more enticing. Breaking himself from staring with a hard mental shake, he forced himself to finish. "Explain this."

Smiling innocently, Kagome shrugged. "Well, we were talking about children, and, you know, how you are hers." She paused to snicker again at the very idea of Sesshomaru being born and not chipped off some iceberg in the Atlantic, continuing only once she had managed to bring her mirth back into line. "I just thought I should share with her that I know the sweetest little girl. I'm not sure, but someone might have implied that if someone were to spend a great deal of time around such a sweet child, it would likely get them to thinking about having children of their own."

All Sesshomaru could manage to do was stare in muted shock and disbelief. Somehow, the miko had convinced his mother, the mother that despised humans even more than he was supposed to, that his having a human child as a…pet, of sorts…was a good thing? How? No, never mind how. He was becoming well accustomed to the miko managing to throw him off. Why? Again, not a valid question. She would never make any sense to him.

Deciding it would be best to just forget the miko all together, a task he found more than difficult after being witness to her beauty in that stunning gown, he turned his attention to the old bitch that had latched herself onto his person in an open expression of joy that he couldn't even remember her ever displaying.

She was rambling on about how she wanted to see a big litter. Six, no, seven pups. Three males, of course, all strong and beautiful like their sire. And four females that she would be able to fawn over and train to be true ladies. The joy of hearing the patter of little paws running through the palace again, however, was the final straw.

Placing his hand firmly on her shoulder, Sesshomaru pushed her back from himself. But before he could contradict the miko's suggestion, Mesudoku had turned her attention elsewhere, offering a nearly ecstatic greeting to Auria as she approached with her father and sister.

"Auria, my dear! Such wonderful news! Let me be the first to congratulate you. It has been far too long in the coming that my son will choose a mate."

Though Auria, as the others, was shocked to see the old bitch give such a happy greeting, not to mention the indication that Sesshomaru might truly be choosing a mate this year, she did not let her confliction show. She bowed politely, even offering a small smile to Mesudoku. "Always a pleasure, my Lady." But with her head bowed, she took the opportunity to steal a glance at the miko. Adding to her surprise, the girl only winked at her discretely. And though she was uncertain of its meaning, the smile on the miko's lips held just enough deviousness for her to understand.

The girl was good, she would give her that. Whatever she had said to Mesudoku had left the old bitch open for suggestion.

It was now or never.

Straightening herself, Auria turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru," she addressed him properly with a slight inclination of her head. "The miko, however unknowing, has made a slight against you. As the top female vying to be your mate, such a slight is also posed against myself. I wish to challenge her to gain retribution for her actions. However, since she is not of our kind, I propose that the contest be of skill rather than of battle. I wish the challenge to be by the bow."

Not quite being able to contain it, Kagome laughed. "You want to challenge me in an archery contest? Oh, you're on!"

"A challenge, Sesshomaru!" Mesudoku prompted ecstatically from his side. And in this challenge she might finally see her eldest boy accept his mate's offering. Oh, what joy such an occasion would bring. What a glorious day for their pack. "A challenge!"

Clearing his throat, trying, but failing, to ignore Mesudoku's swooning over the decision she seemed so certain Sesshomaru had already made, Takked turned his sights to the young miko. She was smiling, and he did not miss the confidence he found in that image of her. She knew something, something more than she was saying; and Sesshomaru's silence now was only further proof of what he had suspected all along.

"Miko," he addressed her curtly. "You do realize that you are entering a contest for the rights to be mated with Sesshomaru, do you not?"

"With all due respect, Lord Takked," she replied easily. "This has nothing to do with Sesshomaru. If she had challenged me to a fight, I would have gladly conceded to her victory without contest. I have no desire to impugn on her position, or degrade Lord Sesshomaru's any further than my ignorance has already allowed for. But she is challenging me to a contest of the bow, and, as a miko, receiving such a challenge from a youkai is not something I can simply ignore. I accept her challenge, but not for your rights or your contests. I accept to prove my skills and defend my own honor." She paused and turned to Sesshomaru, inclining her head ever so slightly, but never taking her eyes from his. "Would you deny me this right, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Gods, he was so hot for her in that moment, he could have mounted her right then and there. She had obviously goaded Auria into a contest, he knew it without question. The bitch never took to a contest unless she was challenged outright or was pushed into it by her father. No, this had not been Auria's doing. It had Kagome written all over it, especially since he knew, as she did, that this was one contest that Auria would likely meet her match in.

But it was more than that. Crafty little miko. She catered to his position by denying the implication that she would ever stand in a place to be his mate; but at the same time, by asking for his permission, she was making it clear to him, if not to anyone else, that she was proving herself in his eyes. What was more, by saying that she would only fight for her own honor and to prove her own skill, she was leaving herself open to invitation. Any who saw her skills and were impressed by them would be able to approach her. Any, if he were not to make the next move. He wouldn't, of course; but he would be damned before he let another touch his miko. She must have known this as well.

He had never been so enticed by a female. Never had the stakes of a contest meant so much to him. Never had he felt so proud or so humbled.

She really had no idea what she was doing to him. Or maybe she did, and that just made it all the more enticing.

When his answer was noticeably lacking, Kagome just smirked. "You know what," she told him, "I'm going to take that as a no. So, since we're all in agreement, let's get this contest going." She indulged herself in a light chuckle at the absurdity of the whole situation before asking, "So, which one of you youkai wants to hand the miko her bow?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alright, I think I got my one-shots out of me for the time being. Time to get back to other endeavors.

This story is about…half-way done, according to the outline. So, hopefully, the hentai in me will be appeased with my little shorts long enough to make it the five chapters or so needed between this chapter and the next lemon ;P Lol I really can write without smut, but it's just so much fun!! XD

Now, about my other WIPs…

I suppose that I was going to have to fess up to this eventually, so I might as well do it now. Temporal Twilight is dead in the water. I've read it over a few more times, and every time I come to the same conclusion: I should never have taken the turn to bring her back to the past. It was an impulsive move that put the story in a place I really had no desire of taking it to. So, until I find myself with any sort of inspiration to continue it, consider it a loss.

As for Sins of the Father, I haven't given up on it just yet. It's just that the next chapter is really, really proving difficult…mostly because it will be in that chapter where Miroku's death will be made known to everyone that didn't already know, and that is proving terribly difficult. Not to mention the fact that Sango's battles in the chapter before last were not there for no reason. There is a conspiracy in play, and the way it works out is still a little cloudy to me. Still, I do have plans for working on it…soon. Maybe even today since this chapter finished itself so quickly. But no promises.

Lol there was one thing though. After reading through my in-progress works to remind myself of where I was in them, I cam across this interesting little thing. I knew I had used it before, but I couldn't quite remember where. Takked, in this story, is the elder Inu Lord, but I just discovered that I also gave the name Taked to another character, one just showing up in Sins of the Father. Ummm…oopsie?

Anyways, I've rambled enough for one AN. Time or me to get going.

Cheers. I hope you all enjoyed.

Shadow


	20. The Contest

Three contests…straight target…moving targets…but Kagome adds a twist (saying that she wouldn't want to miss and hit the one

The Contest

"Well, that was fun." Kagome leaned against her longbow lazily, her smile wicked and taunting as she looked to Auria. They were standing in the centre of the arena floor, each having just completed the first round draw. Five targets, five arrows each; and not a single one had gone astray. Every shot by each had been embedded perfectly in the centre of their respected targets.

"So," she drawled out, her wicked smile growing with deviousness. "Care to up the anti a little? I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little bored of straight shots."

Auria, having not actually expected the contest go as far as it already had, found herself excited by the prospect of a new challenge. The miko was good, but she was letting her know she still had more. Of course, Auria had been holding back as well. It was time to push the limits, see how good this girl actually was.

"What is it you have in mind, miko?"

VVVVVVVVVV

"Five hundred says the miko takes this one home."

"You shame yourself by betting against your own, Jomon," Haiiro told him gruffly.

But Jomon only shrugged, since, technically, he was laying bets on a pack sister anyways. Besides, he needed a reason to cheer the little miko on. Should she win, then his beautiful Auria would be free at long last. "If you're so sure, Haiiro, then let your money talk for you."

"Ten thousand!" Tannis growled fiercely, his crimson bled eyes fixated on the mongrel pup that dared insult his daughter by even suggesting she would loose. He slammed his cup down on the table with such force that not only did the flask shatter but the table cracked under the blow. "My Auria will never be defeated by a lowly mortal wench!" 

Jomon pulled back. He hadn't that kind of money, and Tannis knew it. And more, he hadn't the strength or will to take out the old dog, no matter how much he would have wished otherwise.

"I'll take that bet."

Turning sharply, Tannis faced the elder Lord. "Takked? You too would bet against your own?"

Snorting haughtily, Takked dismissed the notion. He wasn't betting against his own. He was laying bets on the fact that he was right, and that in the little miko Sesshomaru had chosen well. "In the name of fair game," he allowed. "Such a handsome bet should not go unanswered."

VVVVVVVVVVV

"Your mate seems to enjoy wasting his money, Mesudoku."

"Let him have his fun," the silver Lady replied with a disinterested wave of her hand. "Whatever meager bets they are making are nothing in comparison to Auria's dowry."

"If she wins."

Her eyes narrowing fiercely, Mesudoku turned to level her piercing gaze upon Gina. "She will win," she told her, her voice carrying a dangerously hard edge. "No mortal filth shall ever have any claims in my family."

"Of course not, my Lady," Gina replied withy an apologetic bow. "However," she added as she straightened herself again, "It always serves in your best interest to be prepared for any eventuality."

Mesudoku didn't respond, wouldn't bother. She let her sights travel back to the arena where her prized pupil was stepping forward with her opponent to declare their match. Gina's warnings were based on her own pathetic failures. Auria would never be outmatched by a wretched human.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"My Lords," Auria addressed the dais. "The miko and I have settled our terms."

She waited until all attention was focused on her before speaking again. "For myself, I have chosen moving targets as a test of my speed and skill. However, as the dangers to those holding the targets would prove too great against a sacred arrow, the miko has ventured a different suggestion to which I have agreed to as fair and even."

Taking the small nod from Auria as her cue to speak, Kagome bowed slightly to the Lords before addressing them. "My test shall not be speed, but of the senses. Blindfolded, I shall hit the stationary targets, randomly placed, and held at a safe distance by our volunteers."

"Is this agreement acceptable, my Lords?" Auria asked once Kagome had finished.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Heh, good thing you never took that bet, Jomon," Haiiro chuckled. "Looks like the miko just threw the match."

"She hasn't lost yet," Jomon returned, though, he had to admit her chances were looking poorer by the second.

"Foolish pups," Takked's laughing voice cut in. "You have so much to learn. Do you need your eyes to catch a scent upon the breeze and know which direction to turn to follow? I think not. And I do believe that the little miko is well aware of what she is suggesting."

"Then it's no contest!" Tannis insisted angrily. "Moving targets are far more a challenge than stationary ones!"

"Then perhaps you would be the first to volunteer to carry a moving target for the miko's arrows to hit, Tannis," the elder Lord replied in challenge. "After all, with such a reputation preceding her, I am certainly curious as to what kind of damage her sacred arrows can actually cause."

"Why not let Sesshomaru decide?" Kuro sneered. "It is his bitches down there, after all."

Before he had even finished, the cold steel of a blade was pressed to Kuro's throat. "You are lucky that you sit now at my father's table, Kuro," Sesshomaru informed the dark one in a voice chilled by deadly promise. "Else you would be dead now." Letting his blade drag across the other's throat as he slowly pulled it back, he made sure to leave a lasting impression on Kuro as he spilled a thin line of his blood. "But do not think that this Sesshomaru will bear such an insult again."

Takked cleared his throat to catch Sesshomaru's attention as he guardedly settled himself back in his seat. "Though his wording leaves much to be desired, Sesshomaru, Kuro is correct. The decision is yours. Is the contest fair as the females have attested?"

Moving targets against blind shots? It was as fair as an uneven contest could be.

Giving a short nod to Takked as his only response, the Lord's decision was made.

VVVVVVVVVV

Kagome was smiling to herself as she tracked target number four. Oh, she was nervous as hell. The last shot nearly did her in. 'Houdini', as she was now labeling that little bitch that had used the cover of the crowd to shield her aura, had nearly slipped by her. But, luckily for her, the target the slippery little thing was holding only served as a shield against the burn of her aura. It had left a perfect lock for her to pick, and her arrow was the key to finding it.

At first, she knew Auria had given her easy targets, not telling the other females to give her anything more difficult than a straight shot from some random place in the arena that she hadn't been able to see since the contest first started and her blindfold was put on. But, after hitting two with relative ease, Auria had begun to step it up.

Of course, Auria's challenges weren't getting any easier either. Kagome had purposefully been choosing her targets in order of increasing strength. The final one, of course, being her own sister. Enai knew how much was riding on this contest, and she had said herself that she knew her sister would never throw it purposefully. If ever there was going to be a time where Enai could outmaneuver Auria, if even for an instant; her moment to shine was only one shot away.

But none of that was what had Kagome smiling at this precise moment. She was smiling because she had the old series music running through her head as she went in search of 'The Pink Panther.' She just couldn't help it. The girl was dark and sleek in her visible features, but without her natural eyes to see, all Kagome could identify was the bright, florescent, pink of the youkai's aura.

She supposed, perhaps, she might have let someone in on this little fact before she had donned the blindfold and taken her marks to memory. But then again…

_Where the hell is she?_ Kagome stopped walking. There was something not right about his one. With the others, she had felt them move towards their marks, so she always had a general idea where she needed to turn to line up her shot. But this one…this one had just vanished.

Turning back and retracing her steps, Kagome tried to figure it out. _Alright, so Mellow Yellow was number one at the far right corner. Peacock Lady was on the pedestal for number two. Houdini took the crowd to the left making for number three. And Kara is below the dais, just in front of Mesudoku and Gina. So where the hell did Pink Panther go? _

She stopped, and turned back to Auria. She hadn't moved either. She had taken all her shots from the same place…even that one from such an unusual angle. Kagome may not have been able to see it with her eyes, but she was for sure sure that she couldn't bend like that and release enough tension to take out a target from over two hundred yards.

Her smile began to shift to a smirk. Now she got it. Auria was the sunlight, golden perfection. But now she seemed more like the sunset, glimmers of orange streaking into the radiant glow.

"Nice try, Auria," she called out as she lifted her bow. "But you can't fool me that easy."

Making a short gesture with her arrow, Kagome waited for Auria to move completely out of her target range before lining up her shot. Now that she was in the open, the Pink Panther was an easy target to hit. With her aura being so brightly colored, the dark centre point where she held the target before her was easily visible.

Kara, she knew, would prove a different story, as the raven's aura burned of the deepest black, broken only by the faintest hints of crimson fire. And with her standing so close to so many powerful youkai, it was going to be terribly difficult to hone her senses to find her target. But hey, save the best for last, right.

So, lining up her shot, making sure this one wouldn't get away from her, Kagome took it, pleased when she didn't hear any reaction from the crowd – since she knew that if she did, it would likely have been because she missed. Once satisfied she had gotten through this round, Kagome turned towards Auria's final challenge. "Enai," she called out to her, "Time to show your sister what you've got."

With a short squeak of excitement, Enai immediately took to the heights of the pillars supporting the stadium walls. "Catch me if you can, Auria," she taunted merrily as she leapt from one to the next with easy motions in an incredible display of balance and agility. "I always said I was faster than you."

"Just because you say it does not make it so, Enai." Auria replied to her sister's taunts as she tracked her progress in the line of her bow.

But despite the confidence of her words, Auria was loosing pace with Enai's quick movements as she skirted the upper levels of the arena. Fast as the winds she rejoiced in running free with, Enai was a challenge like no other. Younger than her by a full three centuries, Enai had never been in a place to test her skills against Auria. Sparing or in practice, there was always a measure of restraint, of not quite giving ones best. But here, now, with so much riding on this single shot, Enai was giving it her all.

For a moment, Auria thought that there would be no shame in loosing to her sister in such a way. But the moment was fleeting, and she quickly remembered herself. It was not Enai she was competing against, and her shame would not come from loosing to her sister, but to the miko whom she herself had challenged. No, she would not loose, not purposefully. She could never live with the disgrace of letting herself give anything less than her best.

She would make this shot.

Enai's form was flawed. She left her target open with every leap as she came down for her landing, not having the speed or shifting momentum of her strong thrusts propelling her upwards and away again. There was her mark.

She took it.

Only seconds after the sharp snap of her bowstring's release, a shrill scream pieced the air.

"Enai!"

Auria watched in horror as her sister took the long fall to the arena floor. The bow held in her hands clattered to the ground at her feet when her grip was pulled back abruptly, revolted by the blood of her own sister staining its sights. Having no thought of station or protocol, Auria rushed to her sister's side.

Enai was struggling to lift herself, the impact having hit her nearly as hard as the arrow that had pierced her left shoulder. But even through the pain, when she turned and saw Auria, she smiled. "Nice shot," she bit out through clenched teeth, forcing a laugh that was made pathetic by the strain that nearly made it a sob. "I always said I was faster than you."

Kneeling down, Auria gingerly inspected the damage, sighing in relief to find that her shot had only torn through muscle and tendon. "Not fast enough," she told Enai with a soft smile of her own.

"Yeah, well," Enai laughed nervously, her sight trained on her sister's hands as she carefully broke off the arrowhead and took hold of the wooden shaft. "Maybe next time, right?"

Auria locked eyes with her sister, bringing her focus to rest only there. "Maybe next time," she gave her that much before pulling quick and hard at the shaft of the arrow to remove it fully from where it had been embedded in Enai's shoulder.

Enai flinched, her eyes squeezing shut and biting her lip hard, but she did not cry out this time.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Impossible!"

With Enai's fall, so too had gone Auria's chances of victory. The miko had matched her shot for shot, and now, with only one target left, the best chances Auria had were for a draw. But even that was unacceptable. Because a draw would mean that there was no victor to be had, no favor to be given. And a draw would mean that a miko, a lowly mortal priestess, had gained station as the equal of Auria, the top young female of their great community, the one that was primed and sculpted, bred and fashioned to be the next Alpha Bitch when she took her place at Sesshomaru's side.

No, a draw was unacceptable. And worse, the final shot had yet even to be cast. Should the miko hit her target…

"No!" Mesudoku was furious, shaking where she stood, her claws dripping with poison as they flexed aggressively at her sides. She would never allow such a shameful, disgraceful display in her arena. And she would never allow such an insult against her son, or her proud family name. "The miko will not hit her final target." Such was her word, and here her word was law. "And you," Turning to Gina, she let the bitch see her demise in the furious glint of her golden eyes. "You brought that filth into my arena; you shall be the one to see her welcome expired."

"Of course, my Lady," Gina replied, though her eyes gleamed dangerously with wicked anticipation. "It shall be my pleasure."

But Mesudoku had no care for the lesser bitch's retribution. She cared only to see the job done. "I expect that you do not need to be warned of the consequences of failure, Gina."

"No, my Lady." Because she had absolutely no intentions of letting that miko filth escape her again.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Your final target, miko."

With Enai having been cared for and helped from the arena floor, Auria prepared herself to face her defeat. And with it, a future she had never even been given a chance to hope for.

_May your aim be true. _

One final shot, and Kagome knew well how much was riding on it. She gave Auria a curt nod of acknowledgement before taking to her mark.

In darkness, she looked upon fire in the night. All around her was the burn, persistent, relentless, eternal. But as she turned towards the dais, the fire that burned in the spirits of the gathered crowd became nothing more than a spark of light compared to the inferno of power and might found there. Crimson fire the sustaining forced, tipped by golden light and flickering with shades of blue and grey; they all bled together, creating something so mighty, so powerful, so unstoppable, that she might understand the meaning of eternity. Such power lay there, the fire the spark of life that fueled their immortal souls. It was magnificent, breathtaking, leaving her filled with wonder and awe.

_Block it out,_ she told herself firmly. _Don't let it intimidate you._ Because she knew that somewhere in those currents of power lay her mark, a shadow amongst the endless burn hidden in the near-blinding light of those flames.

_Kara… _She called out with her mind, seeking with invisible hands for that soft comfort that came with the soothing caress of the dark. Like a sweet surrender, the blanket of night where dreams were born, warmed by a loving heart and calmed by gentle hands. She called out for the raven to spread her wings, for her dark light to be seen above the endless burn.

The black burn she found, however, was not Kara's. And what she felt was not the soft comfort of the dark, but the terrible burn of anger, fury, and wrath. She knew at one the terrible burn of black to be Kuro, the dark Lord. And unknowingly he had given away his bitch's treason in the shadow he cast upon the crimson fires that cleared her vision to see her movements.

Kara seemed so small in comparison to the silver's blazing power fueled by her fury, a shadow being cast aside by the spark of vengeance. But amazingly, the darkness shifted, toying with the light of the fires, daring them to come closer again.

She was good, but Kagome knew that she hadn't the will to fight, not in the way Gina would have it. And she knew as well that this was not Kara's fight.

"So the bitch is back," she called out across the expanse of the arena floor, drawing the silver's attack to its true target. Lifting her final arrow, Kagome motioned her forward with a flick of her wrist that flashed the deadly tip. "Let's dance you and I."

She began walking backwards, her steps slow but confident as she steady drew the bitch away from the mounting inferno that tore into her senses from the powerful Lords. She couldn't be sure what this would mean for her, but she would be damned before she let that bitch get the better of her again. Besides, this was her contest, and the silver had stepped in uninvited.

She would not find a gracious welcome.

Gina was moving, Kagome knew that much; but slowly, stalking her around the arena walls, keeping her aura tightly controlled to blend in with the crowd. She was playing for keeps this time, and Kagome knew it. But she also knew something else: she knew this bitch, knew how shallow and corrupt she was, knew her vindictiveness and her callous nature. Yes, she knew this bitch, knew her as she knew all manner of beast who fed their hunger for power with blood and death, with no thought or care of the lives they would take or the people they would destroy.

It was creatures like her that Kagome had sworn to fight against when she took up her bow as a miko, those so swayed by their dark views they could never be shown the light. So then this was more than a fight, more than a battle for lost pride, more than retribution or a vow she would keep. This was her duty, to her people and all others.

"Not very talkative when you don't have the upper hand, are you?" Kagome taunted as she continued her backwards pacing, all the while tracking the subtle movements she could detect as the dance of the flames in her vision shifted and blended together in new arrays of flashing light. "Fine by me. But, you know, these very well might be your final words. You might want to make the best of them."

"Find comfort in your words if you must, mortal filth." Gina's voice carried to her in broken lines of sound, her surge of movement making it seem to come from every direction at once. "They can not save you from your fate."

"Heh." Kagome stopped moving, lowering head slightly to take focus on the bitch's movements as she blocked the burn around her from her hidden eyes. "We'll see whose fate is decided here," she told her, knowing she didn't have to be facing her for the bitch to hear her words. "And," she added with a devious smirk twisting on her lips, "Since I'm not ungracious, I will even allow you the benefit of surprise. I don't need my eyes to take out the likes of you."

Her hands shifted along the length of her bow, trapping the arrow against the wooden frame as she turned the draw outwards. Across her vision spread a thin line of the purest white, a radiant beam that arched the length of her bowstring. A miko's bow, a miko's power. And to the dark-hearted and the creators of nightmares: death by the hand of purity.

A sudden rush, a surge of power, and Kagome turned quickly to face its coming. Of course the bitch had tried to take her from behind. She would. But any novice can tell you that such a move can only be employed when the advantage is yours, when your target does not know you are coming. Because unlike an attack made with confidence in full range of your opponent's defenses, you can not see where their counter will come from, and so can not defend against it.

A fatal error, and it was Gina's loss.

Dropping into a low crouch as she turned, Kagome fell below the line of the bitch's claws. Her bow, however, did not, as she used her momentum to bring it around in a cutting sweep.

Screeching in anguish, Gina pulled back. But even as she went, Kagome could see the fire raining down from her shifting form of demon light, sputtering against the ground as it was taken back by the earth from which it was born. A trail of blood to mark her passage.

"Coward!" Kagome shouted out to her over the terrible uproar caused by the spilling of the silver's blood. "Next time you will loose more than your hand!"

"Never!" Gina's voice was a rasp of pain and fury, the pitch and timbre tainted by the vicious ripping of the beast within. "There shall be no next time, wretched mortal filth! Your end is now!"

The wild tearing of her powers as they ripped away from all restraint was like standing in the middle of a bush fire, surrounded on all sides with no way out. It burned her skin as much as her senses, but still Kagome held firm; determined, confident, strong. No more deceptions, no more restraint, no more second chances. The end had come, and only one would walk away.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kagome whispered quietly in resignation.

At least when the silver was in her preternatural form she could be defeated without the use of excessive force. A vital limb lamed, a sealing spell upon their immortal flesh, even a hard enough hit or the loss of enough blood could temporarily put any youkai restrained by their chosen form out of a battle. But with the transformation was lost all restraint and all limits. The fire could not be contained and could not be smothered unless extinguished completely.

And with only one shot, Kagome knew that it would have to count.

The bitch had hardly completed the transformation that brought her to her true size and strength when she lunged at the little miko made so small in comparison. Her right foreleg remained drawn up at her side, blood still flowing freely from the severed paw. But she didn't need her claws to take her mark. She hungered for this kill, and would revel in the taste of her foe's blood.

Parting her great maw, revealing the deadly lengths of her razor fangs, she made her strike.

It was almost too easy. What good was size and strength when lacking even the most basic of skills? How could she leave such a vulnerable point open for attack? Taken down or caught unaware, there would have been nothing to be done that could have saved her from the beast's terrible fangs. But the bitch was a fool. Never give your opponent the advantage. Never reveal your weak spot lest you are certain no threat can come to you.

Her neck was still guarded by her angle of attack, and her bone structure making any direct shot to the head impossible. But in parting her fangs so quickly, going directly for a kill against an opponent she did not give enough credit, she had taken away the barrier of her fangs, leaving a clear shot to the centre of the raging fires within.

Kagome didn't hesitate. She took her shot.

The light from her arrow was immense, taking over everything in her vision. But she could feel the impact, a terrible vibration that thundered against her senses. All around her, angry currents of shifting power thrashed, tearing at her from all sides as they were sent reeling by the devastation. And with one final rush of heat, what remained of the fire crashed down upon her before it too was taken over by the light, becoming nothing but pure ash to be scattered upon the winds.

VVVVVVVVVV

Gina had been brought down at the hands of the mortal priestess: such were the words whispered without voice in the silence that followed.

"NO!!"

The furious roar broke through the unnatural stillness. Driven by unequaled rage and unstoppable determination, Kuro surged forwards to have his retribution. The first to reach for him was thrown away with a furious rip of his claws, sending Jomon hurtling back to slam into the stadium walls. Another hold, this one from behind; large, bulking arms that sought to restrain him. But he would not be held back, would not be restrained. Haiiro too her threw off himself, forcing the burly grey back with such force he hardly caught his footing. And still Kuro's eyes were locked on the arena floor and the miko wretch who would meet her end by his claws.

"Hold!"

Sunlight became blinding as it burned against his sights, and Kuro snarled aggressively, his anger not to be taken lightly by any who dare stand against him now. "Stand aside, Tannis!" he growled out furiously. "This is my kill now!"

"No." Tannis held firm, being joined now by Haiiro and Jomon after having recovered from their last encounter with the black Inu. "You know our laws, Kuro. What insults have been made here must be bore by us all, but the contest shall never be defiled. As we fight for them, they fight for us. And no male shall ever intrude on a female's challenge for her mate."

"That is no female," Kuro returned in outrage. "That is mortal filth! It has no rights here!"

"But Auria does!" Tannis replied in kind. "My daughter stands now on our arena floor! But her shame would be a hundred fold for me or any other to forsake our ancient traditions because of her loss! No, Kuro. You shall not pass."

But while Kuro was being held by the other Lords, what no other saw was that Sesshomaru was being restrained as well. Though not by force or by any spoken word; the strong hand that had settled on his left shoulder kept him still even as he was forced to watch Kagome being taken up by Mesudoku's claws.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Wretched mortal filth!" The silver Lady's words were emphasized by a sharp shake, her claws sinking even further into the delicate skin of Kagome's neck as she lifted her from the ground. "You have killed one of ours here in our own arena! For what reason should I spare you from her fate?"

Using her free hand, Mesudoku ripped the dark covering from the miko's eyes, wanting her prey to look upon her death. But when the sapphire blues were revealed, what she found there was not fear or desperation, not the prey cowering in the eyes of the hunter. There was sadness there, dark with understanding and resignation; but no fear, not even knowing that she looked upon her death.

"If I must give you a reason," Kagome chocked out her response, "then no reason I could give would ever be enough." Her hands tightened around her bow, lifting it to her side in an open display of surrender before she let it fall to the ground. "So I shall give you none."

"If she will not, then I will." Auria had stepped forward. Though she had stood back after the miko had called out Gina for her interference in their contest, she knew her rights, and she faced down the silver Lady with confidence. "This is my contest, Mesudoku. You shall not interfere."

Throwing the miko from her grasp, Mesudoku turned her furious gaze upon the golden female. "Auria, you disgrace yourself by standing for such slime as that creature."

Auria tilted her chin, having none of the accusation. "You forget, Mesudoku. Gina's treachery was an insult against myself. Her life was mine from the moment she stepped foot upon my arena floor."

"Impudent pup!" Fury is blinding, and it was red that bled into Mesudoku's vision as she stepped towards the golden one. "You stand here in disgrace and still think yourself in any position to lay claims over my arena? You are nothing without what I have given you!"

It was a challenge, one that pride and honor could never let pass by without answer.

But the answer would not come from Auria.

The arena was filled by massive vibrations. Low, fierce, and commanding, they stilled everything in their wake. The message was clear: a line had been crossed. And no one, no one, dared cross Sesshomaru in such a way.

The earth trembled as currents of his power rippled through its crust upon his landing on the arena floor, a forewarning of danger known even by the unmovable and the untouchable. Heed: its voice known only by instinct and things even less tangible. Danger.

Instantly, both Mesudoku and Auria submitted themselves before the powerful Lord, falling to their knees and bowing low, never once daring to lift their eyes. And Kagome, though only just recovering from the silver Lady's rough treatment of her and having no real idea what was going on, was quick to pick up on the sharp flash of Sesshomaru's eyes as he told her unquestionably without words that she must do the same.

"Mesudoku," he addressed the old bitch first, his voice cold and cutting, devoid of emotion or familiarity even as he spoke the name of his own mother.

"Hai, my Lord?" she answered meekly.

"You go too far in the presumption that your place ever entailed having rights over one in any position to be this Sesshomaru's mate. You would do well to remember lest you find yourself in a position less suited for a bitch of your years."

"Hai, my Lord."

With Mesudoku in line, he dismissed her with a short hand gesture and turned his attention to his once golden female. "Auria."

"Hai, my Lord?"

"You disgrace yourself by allowing a mere mortal to outperform you in a contest. There shall be no challenges posed for your favor on this year, and no favor given by you to any other until you have once again proven yourself worthy of such."

"Hai, my Lord."

Now for the true challenge. "Miko."

"Hai, my Lord?"

She had actually looked up at him when she spoke, and he nearly smirked at her undisciplined ways. He didn't, knowing it was unbefitting the situation, but he did make a mental note to remind her in the future that being submissive meant actually submitting herself to the humility that came along with it. Still, it was her defiant ways that had so enamored him to her; and he couldn't find the wrong in her actions. Besides, hearing her address him as such was something he knew he would never get tired of. Maybe, his more devious side thought to supply, he should tell her the next time he got her alone…

Realizing he was stalling, Sesshomaru shook himself away from his thoughts and continued with his orders.

"The contest stands as a draw. However, being that it was by no fault of your own that your final target was compromised, the equalizer is yours."

He stretched his arm out, calling for one of the nearby females to bring him the final arrow. Bringing it forward, the female bowed deeply, holding the single arrow out for Kagome to take.

She rose and took it, though hesitantly. "I don't understand," she confessed as she looked to Sesshomaru. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

He didn't answer. Such explanations were below one of his station. However, before he turned away from her, he lifted a brow, letting her see it, knowing that she would carry out his wishes even though he could not voice them.

_Perform well, my little miko. As I know you will. _

"Auria," he called for the golden one. "This is your challenge. You shall explain to the miko."

"Hai, my Lord."

Lifting herself gracefully from her low bow, Auria turned to Kagome. Though she still carried herself strong and proud, Kagome could see her reluctance, and she knew that something more now hung in the balance than honor or pride or station.

"In the event of a tie," Auria explained, "An equalizer is granted to one party." Lifting her arm to point the length of the arena to the one target still standing, she told her, "Hit the target, and I must concede to you your victory." Bringing her arm back, she folded it into the sleeves of her gown. Squaring her shoulders, she tilted her chin proudly as she spoke her next words. "However, as it is my disgrace and humiliation to have already been declared the lesser by Lord Sesshomaru, and the fault mine for a contest of my making to have been made a spectacle by Gina's actions, you, miko, may take me as your target, and on my honor I must stand to face my fate. The choice now lies in your hands."

Looking slowly between Auria and the target, Kagome took a moment to process what she was being told. Hit the target, and win, but shame Auria all the more by having her publicly concede to her defeat at the hands of a mortal. Or use the power given to her by her victory to take the life of her opposition so that she could never again challenge her for retribution for the disgrace and humiliation she had already suffered.

Of course, Kagome knew that she would never take a life in cold blood. Even if it meant having to take another challenge, she couldn't do it. And she would have bet everything she had that Sesshomaru would have known this as well. Auria, on the other hand, did not; and Kagome finally found a place for the golden one's anxiety.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked back to the target. It was an easy enough shot, especially considering she had been making them flawlessly even blindfolded; but she couldn't help but wonder what it would mean if she were to actually make it. If Auria were to publicly renounce her position, conceding her defeat; that would mean that she would then hold the position as the top female competition, a prospect she didn't find very compelling. How many challenges would be posed against her should such a thing happen, how many that would not show the same respect and have the same graceful acceptance as Auria?

But did it even have to come to that? She couldn't help but wonder. Sesshomaru had already told Auria that she was not going to be mated this year, and his following statement that she must reclaim her position before such a thing could happen, she was all but certain, had meant that she was free of her responsibility to him until a time came when she would fight again, challenge another for the right to be his mate. If she never made such a challenge, wouldn't that mean she was free to fight for any male she chose to offer her favor?

Maybe. Maybe not. But there was only so much she could do. For this year, at least, the golden female was free. As for her victory, she already had it. She had beaten Auria. Though the final shot had yet to be cast, it was plainly obvious, and that was why Sesshomaru had given the equalizer to her. The question remained though: what was she to do with it?

"Miko, your decision."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru slowly, still somewhat uncertain; but her decision had already been made.

"Neither," she told him. "I will not kill in cold blood. And I will not have my victory given to me when my opponent has performed better than any other I have ever drawn against. Well," she added as an aside, "Not anyone living, that is." Shaking her head slightly, she took focus again. She wasn't finished yet. "But I will ask this: Let me keep this arrow as my prize, proof of my marksmanship and a deterrent to any who would see me as weak or defenseless."

_Perfect._ Just as he had known she would be. "You are an unusual human."

Blinking at the offhanded comment from Sesshomaru, Kagome replied, "Ummm…Thanks?"

This time, he couldn't quite contain his smirk. It was the highest praise he could have given her under these circumstances, and she had the audacity to be affronted by it. But then, he would expect nothing less from this particular female. And, may the Gods help him, he wanted her all the more for it.

It didn't matter that she had declined the final shot. She had already won, and she knew it, as did every other who had seen her display of power and poise. She had proven herself beyond any doubts; taken out those who would threaten her, but show mercy and graciousness in her victory over one who she had met in fair contest.

And for him, she had done so much more. Never again would he be plagued with thoughts that his actions with her were depraved or below his station. Never again. Because she was worthy, and she had proven it unquestionably to him, for him, in the most ancient and sacred ways of his kind. For that, he would be forever grateful to her. And for that, he would never again see her as a human or a miko or an enemy, but as simply Kagome. His Kagome.

"Very well, miko Kagome," he finally gave her his reply. The collective gasp that reached his ears from the onlookers in the arena as he spoke her name didn't matter. She had earned this. "Your request is granted."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ding dong the bitch is dead! Tra la la la la, la la la, la la la. Tra la la la la, la la!

HaHa! Vengeance! See? I told you all that bitch would get what was coming to her, didn't I? She should have quit while she was ahead…err…not that she ever was ahead, but still ;P Now she's dead and I say: HaHa!

A/N: I know, I know, this is all an author's note, but this is here specifically for that question I just know is coming.

Q: Why is it alright for Sesshomaru to step in but not for Tannis or Kuro?

A: The female hierarchy is separate from the males (remember Sesshomaru's statement about letting the females handle their own disputes). Their battles, though for the males, are held separate so that the contests can be based on fair matches. As Alpha Bitch, Mesudoku oversees all matches presented by their females. However, as this was a contest for the rights to be Sesshomaru's mate – the position reserved for the next Alpha Female as he is to be the Top Dog - Mesudoku's power is limited because her position must be submitted without contest to that female. While Sesshomaru could not interfere when she threatened Kagome because she said herself that she was not fighting for him, for Mesudoku to challenge Auria was equal to her saying that Sesshomaru's choice in a potential mate was unacceptable (recall that Auria asked and was granted permission for the contest). This is a direct insult against him, and a challenge against his abilities as a leader and decision maker. That is why he could finally step in. And since he did not interfere in the contest between Auria and Kagome, only shot down the challenge posed by Mesudoku, he wasn't going against their traditions.

Alright? Good.

So, I hope everyone enjoyed! I'm off!

Shadow


	21. Apologize

Apologize

Apologize

Sunset.

The day had drawn to a close, and with the fading of the light so too was fading the hope of ever finding their missing comrade.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called out to the hanyou, his voice rasping and cracked by dehydration and exhaustion. They had been pushing every limit they had in their search for the Lady Kagome, but though the monk was not ready to abandon their search, no matter how hopeless it was beginning to look, he knew that nothing more could be done on this day. "We must stop. We can not keep this up."

"Keh, speak for yourself, you fucking pansy! I ain't stoppin'!" And he wouldn't, not when Kagome was still out there somewhere.

"Inuyasha." Directing Kirara to cut off the hanyou's path, Sango tried to make him see reason. "We understand that you are worried about Kagome. We all are. But pushing yourself like this will not help her. You need rest just like we do. We can take up the search again in the morning. There might be a new trail to follow by then."

But Inuyasha had never taken so well to reason. Only Kagome could ever make him see things her way. "Get out'ta my way, bitch!" the hanyou yelled furiously. "I told you, I ain't stoppin'! If you weak mortals want to give up, I ain't gonna stop ya. But I won't quit 'till Kagome's back safe with us!"

"And where will you go, Inuyasha?" Miroku challenged, his cool head lost somewhere in the long hours of searching. "You have no scent to follow! We have been searching blindly with no reason to believe we have even gone in the right direction! Let us go to the village we saw not twenty minutes ago. Perhaps they will know something of value to aid us in our search."

Finally pulling to a stop, Inuyasha turned on the monk. Though his words were gruff and angry, he needed them to understand. "It ain't no village she's been taken to! You don't know what was out there in those woods! You don't know what they would do to her if they found her there!"

"We would know if you would just tell us, Inuyasha!" Sango insisted, her own voice being raised to the challenge.

His fangs biting down hard on each other to keep himself from giving away any more of the anguish that already played across his features, Inuyasha looked away from the monk and taijiya. How could he have let this happen? It was the same question he had asked himself a million times since he first discovered Kagome gone. How could he have failed her so horribly? She was supposed to be safe, protected at the camp with Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and even the little brat. She was supposed to be safe. But the stupid girl had left the safety of the camp behind, all to have one of her stupid baths. And it was there he had caught the scent of the bitch he knew had taken his Kagome away.

That fucking bastard. He must have known she was there. His scent had been there as well. That fucking bastard! Was it his doing? Had he been the one to order his bitch to take Kagome away? How could he? How could he be so cold? How could he do that to his own brother?!

But, no. It wasn't right. Even Inuyasha could see it. Sesshomaru was a cold, uncaring, bastard, but he was no kidnapper. If he wanted a fight, he would walk right up to your face and tell you the way it was. And if he wanted something dead, then he wasted no time in seeing it done. No, it didn't smell right. This wasn't Sesshomaru's doing.

But damn it all! He just didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know where to turn, and the only other one that he knew would be able to give him any lead was his fucking bastard brother that would sooner see his head on a platter than help him. But fuck it. If it meant saving Kagome, then he would seek the fucker out. Even if it meant barging in on his stupid games and stupid contests; then he would do it.

But shit fuck damn, he didn't even know which direction to turn to find him! He was hanyou! A shameful, dirty, disgraceful hanyou. He would never be given the knowledge of where the Inu gathered. He didn't know which way to go, only that he couldn't stop, couldn't give up. Kagome was out there somewhere, he knew it. And he wouldn't abandon her, wouldn't let her fall to their claws.

"I…" But he didn't know what. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Inuyasha." Dismounting from Kirara, Sango tried to soothe their hanyou friend. "We will find her." And she was certain of it. They wouldn't loose her, not now, not ever. "Let's get something to eat and rest a little. We all need our strength and wits about us, now more than ever."

With no warning, Inuyasha growled fiercely and pushed Sango's arm away from where she had tired to bring him comfort. The slayer found her footing quickly, a lifetime of training never leaving her unsteady on her feet. She very nearly reached for her weapon, ready to resort to drastic measures as was sometimes necessary to make the stubborn hanyou see reason; but stopped when she realized that Inuyasha's attention was no longer focused on any of them.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quickly, wanting to be ready for whatever was coming. "What is it?"

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha had never been so happy to catch his brother's scent, or so royally pissed off. That son of a bitch had some explaining to do; and so help him, if he had to rip another arm off the fucker to get answers, he would.

Unsheathing Tetsusaiga and willing its transformation, Inuyasha turned and took off in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent. The others were following behind, but he hardly took notice of them. His mind was set on only one thing: finding Kagome. And his determination wouldn't let him think for even a second that this trail would lead him to another dead end. No, Sesshomaru would know what happened to her. He had to.

VVVVVVVVVV

"What the fuck?" Really, Inuyasha had no idea. "And just who the fuck are you?"

Laughing lightly at the hanyou's obvious confusion, the Inu replied, "Do you not recognize me, Inuyasha? You wound me, brother dear."

"Is it just me," Miroku asked quietly of the slayer girl standing beside him, "Or did Sesshomaru just get a whole lot…prettier?"

"Hentai monk," Sango admonished, though her accusation against the hopeless pervert wasn't nearly as committed as usual. Even she had no idea what to make of what she was seeing. Inuyasha had identified this Inu as Sesshomaru by its scent, and clearly it had his coloring and marking…but…it was…female.

His lip lifting in a silent snarl when he realized the deception, Inuyasha let his sword slip away from its threatening position against the…well…not exactly Inu. "Shaeda," he growled out lowly in displeasure.

"Oh, so you do remember," the demoness chimed merrily. "And here I was beginning to think that my dear brother had forgotten me."

"I ain't you brother," Inuyasha barked out in annoyance. "You ain't even my kind!"

"True," she replied with a grin. "But I certainly play the part well, wouldn't you agree?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha was growing impatient…moreso. He didn't have time to be playing these games. "And what the fuck are you doing playing Sesshomaru like that?"

"You should be more grateful, Inuyasha. It is not often that Sesshomaru allows me to use his form as such."

"It's a chameleon," Sango whispered quietly in understanding.

"Why, yes, Taijiya, I am," Shaeda replied, having easily heard Sango's whispered remark. "But I would have thought that you would realize that even so, by taking on Lord Sesshomaru's form, I am granted his abilities as well." Tuning her attention back to Inuyasha, she continued. "That is how I found you, brother dear. Though I must say, all of your running about the countryside certainly made it more difficult to locate you. Sadly, even with his nose to aid me, I am not nearly as adept as Sesshomaru at tracking scents."

"Well you found me," Inuyasha growled out, his impatience being quickly taken over by suspicion over both the chameleon's and Sesshomaru's motives. Almost without thought, his hands tightened again against the grips of Tetsusaiga. "So what the fuck do you want?"

"Now, now," Shaeda chided lightly, her head shaking ever so slightly in disapproval upon seeing Inuyasha's stance shift aggressively. "None of that, Inuyasha. Without me, you will never be able to find your way to the gathering ground and the little miko waiting for you there."

_Kagome…_ It felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Hard. By like some fucking Shikon-drugged freak or something. It damn near made him sick right there. Of all the worst-case scenarios there were, this was by far the worst. Kagome, his Kagome, was being held right smack in the middle of one of the largest gatherings of the most powerful youkai out there. To make matters worse, they were all Inu; and not one of them would show any mercy to a human, let alone a miko. And if that shit didn't stink bad enough, to top it all off was the knowledge that the ones overseeing it all were the Lords, ones just as cold and just as ruthless as that bastard he had no choice but to call brother.

This was bad. It was beyond bad. It was like a nightmare made real, only worse. Because he knew that no matter what terrors he could think of that they could do to her, he knew that whatever they were doing to his Kagome were by far worse.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for, bitch!" Inuyasha roared at the chameleon. The longer they delayed the worse Kagome's chances were getting of even being alive by the time he got to her. "Let's go!"

Her sensitive ears ringing from the hanyou's outburst, Shaeda tried to placate the pup. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. You need not worry. The miko Kagome is well. She is in Lord Sesshomaru's more than capable care."

"Oh hell no!" Because Inuyasha knew that care and Sesshomaru were two words that would never belong together. The bastard had already tried to kill Kagome more than once, and Inuyasha was hella sure that the fucker wouldn't give a damn one way or the other if she met a grizzly fate at the claws of one of his fucking dogs. "You tell me where Kagome is right now, bitch," he threatened as he lifted his swords to brandish its deadly tip at the youkai, "Or I ain't gonna be responsible for what happens to you!"

"That's it!" Huffing elaborately, Shaeda crossed her arms stiffly over her chest and plopped herself down onto the ground. "I am tired," she told Inuyasha curtly. "I have been searching for you all day, using both my abilities and Sesshomaru's. And I am not moving from this spot until I have been given a chance to rest and you, you callous oaf, find the manners enough to apologize for being so rude!"

Inuyasha growled. And then growled some more. But the stupid bitch did nothing but sit there. Well…fuck. Now what?

From beside the hanyou, Miroku cleared his throat to speak. "Inuyasha, perhaps one better suited to attending the needs of a female should handle this." He sighed in a completely obvious feign of resignation. "I suppose I shall have to rectify this situation."

Miroku took one step forward towards the demoness. He didn't make it any further.

Hiraikotsu gripped firmly in her hands, Sango stood fuming over the newly unconscious form of the lecherous monk. "Hentai," she scolded him, even knowing the accusation fell upon deaf ears.

With the monk taken care of, knowing that he would have only made the situation worse than it already was, Sango turned to Inuyasha. The idiot hanyou. He was still growling at the chameleon as though the dangerous sound would somehow make her more cooperative. It was times like these that made Sango wonder what she wouldn't give to have the ability to 'sit' the fool into the earth as Kagome so often did. But, being that she couldn't, the slayer was more than happy to make do with Hiraikotsu.

Lifting the heavy angled bone, knowing that Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to her anyways, Sango bashed it over the thick skull of the idiot hanyou.

"What the fuck, Sango??" Inuyasha barked loudly as he spun to face her.

But the slayer held firm, her eyes narrow and angry and just daring him to do something stupid. "Apologize." Her tone left no room for dispute.

Inuyasha, however, was never one to pick up on such things. "Fuck that! I don't gotta do nothin'!"

Sango took one tense step forward, bringing her nose-to-nose with Inuyasha. "That youkai knows where Kagome is," she told him in a voice dark with unspoken promises that she was more than capable of carrying through with. "So you _will_ apologize. Just as you will do anything else she wants you to, so long as we get Kagome back!"

Inuyasha swallowed thickly…because he was thirsty from not having drunk anything all day, of course. "Keh," he huffed back at the slayer. "Whatever."

But though he had tried to be dismissive, Sango watched, pleased with his response, as he turned towards the chameleon anyways.

His steps were rigid as he walked over to her, and when he came as close as he would get, he stopped, standing stiffly as he waited for some sort of response. He didn't get one. Shaeda absolutely refused to look at him.

Finally, after waiting for longer than his limited patience would allow, Inuyasha released a deflated sigh and dropped himself down onto the ground beside her. "Come on, Shaeda," he said quietly. "You know I didn't mean nothing by it. I'm just…Kagome…she's…Would you fucking look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Shaeda sighed heavily before finally turning to meet his gaze. "This," she told him tiredly, "Is going to take a lot more work than I signed up for."

Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha asked, "Huh?"

And the chameleon rolled her eyes. "How am I ever to present you to the Lords when you can not even make it through one sentence without making yourself appear a fool?"

He heard the insult, he really did, but Inuyasha was still working on figuring out the first part of Shaeda's comment. "Present me to the…Huh?"

"Kami help me," Shaeda whispered, her eyes drawing closed in a gesture drawn by the seemingly impossible task ahead of her. When she opened her eyes again, it was Inuyasha's traveling companions she looked to rather than the hanyou. "You might want to get comfortable," she told them. "This is going to take a while."

Finally forcing herself to turn back to Inuyasha, she took in a deep breath before speaking again. "Alright, brother dear, listen close. We have one night to teach you how to make a proper address, and we're going to make it count. But," she lifted her hand sharply to cut off the coming protest, "First things first. You will give me Tetsusaiga."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ok, either there are a bunch of mind readers out there, or you guys are just really good at picking up a stall in a story line. Lol it was seriously weird that the chapter before I was going to give a view of hat was happening with Inuyasha that I had so many people asking where he was when no one so much as mentioned it before XD But, at least now the question is answered. Though, I have to say that I'm not usually inclined to swearing so much…but there's just something about writing from Inuyasha's perspective that brings out the worst in me. I do hope it still carried well.

Besides, I couldn't have the hanyou showing up too soon, now could I? That would ruin all the fun. Not to mention make steal away my next Sess/Kags scene (-swoons- Sooooooo sweet! I've been itching to get it out for like forever! But it is going to have to wait. While sugar and smut are fun and all, there is still something very important that must go down in this story before I can get there.)

Well, that's all for tonight. Till next time.

Shadow


	22. Awkward

Awkward

If Sesshomaru had ever thought that spending time with Auria was uncomfortable and awkward, he was quickly coming to the understanding that he had never truly appreciated the meaning of the words. Walking away from the stadium to the gathering grounds in the field surrounding the lake waters, on side of him the woman he had made his mate in every way but that which most mattered, and on the other the female that had been vying for centuries for the rights to stand as his mate and bear his pups; and Sesshomaru was certain that he would never find a better appreciation of awkward so long as he lived.

But it was necessary, at least, that's what he had told himself when he had bid the females come with him after their contest had drawn to a close.

It was necessary he not let Auria's position be degraded any more than she had already allowed for. After all, she was the top young female in their great community, the one all the new generation of females looked to for an example of grace and poise and leadership, the one that had been primed and sculpted to be the next to take over the role of the Alpha Bitch. Her humiliation was more theirs to bear than her own, and it would be all the more devastating if he would show her no favor after her loss to one that could never be in a position to take her place. It would lead to turmoil, uprising of the females as they resorted to testing strengths already put in line for a position already taken. No, Auria's place could not be taken over so easily. And in taking her into his company despite her loss, appearances would be maintained that even so he still catered her favor.

It was necessary as well that Kagome not be left alone in this time. In taking Gina's life, though the rights given to her by Auria's decree, she had gained many more enemies in this place; some, he knew, that would take any opportunity to have their retribution. He would not allow them this. Had she been one of theirs, there would be no dispute, no voices shouting for retribution. Her kill had been clean, made in defense against her own life and on her word that she would have returned the dishonorable actions the bitch visited upon her. But he knew that it was only to his eyes that these things were seen, only he that saw her remarkable display of power as she took down her foe as something to be respected. They would hate her for it, fear her for it; because even now she remained to them that which was the enemy.

So, as it was necessary, he would endure the awkwardness, the heavy tension, and the uncomfortable silence. Of course, whatever his own discomfort, the fact that he knew theirs was no less was at least passably gratifying in its own right.

Auria, despite her easy carriage and charming smiles, was so tense he didn't need his heightened abilities to hear her shortened breaths or know how her hands shifted inside of her billowing sleeves in unconscious motions of unease. It wasn't simply being in his presence that caused her distress, but the knowledge that she had taken to the contest with the very idea of finding her way out of her responsibility to him. Oh, he knew why she would take the contest, knew why she would rather have herself shamed in defeat at the hands of a mortal than take her place as his mate. He knew. But that didn't mean that if he had to continue playing his part that she would get off so easily. Besides, her father was a prominent member of their community, and he had no intention of giving Tannis a reason to lend his support to any other besides himself.

And then there was Kagome. Always so expressive, without words to help to alleviate her discomfort, she had taken to fidgeting incessantly, her hands wringing together as they bunched and twisted the fine silk of her garment, her eyes searching almost frantically for some image that would take her mind off where she was and who she was with. Her blush lit up her face even in the blazing reds of the sunset as it cast over the mountain peaks in its fiery glory. And in her ever-shifting scent, it was almost impossible to follow as she flitted through emotions so quickly they hardly had time to be named before she had found a new type of anxiety, apprehension, annoyance, agitation, aggravation, or in some instances even anger.

Well, someone had to break the silence. It wasn't going to be him. It was highly unlikely that it would be Auria. So that left…

"I miss Shippo."

He could have kissed her. Of course, it was thoughts and urges like that which only served to make the whole experience that much more awkward, but at least the silence had been broken.

"Your kit?" He knew who she was talking about, but if meant avoided going back to the uncomfortable silence, then he was more than happy to accommodate.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed wistfully, her sight focused on several young Inu chasing each other in gamming play under the watchful eyes of their mothers. "He always knows how to liven up a party. I bet he would just be in heaven to find so many dogs to play his tricks on."

"Tricks?" Auria asked curiously, she too grateful for the reprieve from the silence.

"The miko has taken to mothering an orphaned Kitsune," Sesshomaru explained, knowing that his statement would not only answer Auria's question, as every youkai and even most humans were aware of the trickery of the Kitsune, but also knowing that by his wording he had left Auria open for any manner of questions to pose to Kagome. Finally, the tension had been ebbed, and it was all thanks to his little miko.

"You give care to a youkai child?" For a human, a miko no less, such a thing was unheard of.

"He needs someone to look after him," Kagome replied. "He's only a child. Besides, it was the Shikon that took his father from him. I couldn't simply leave him knowing that it was because of my failure that he had been left all alone."

"Even so, it is hard to imagine that any human, miko or not, would be able to provide the necessary care for a youkai child."

Kagome nodded slowly to Auria's comment. She knew that there were many things that she could not provide for her little Shippo. In so many ways he was a child, but in so many more he was not. He was youkai, and no matter how much love or care she gave to him, no matter how much she taught him or how much he had grown in the time they had had together, she knew that there was so much more that he was missing not being with his own kind.

"We do the best we can," she finally replied. "He has me to love him as every child needs, Miroku to teach him language and philosophy, Sango to train him with the knowledge she has gained spending her life studying youkai behaviors, Kirara as an immortal companion, and Inuyasha…Well, he might only be half youkai, but half has always been enough."

"That half-breed is hardly a substitute for a father figure."

Had it not been Sesshomaru that said it, Kagome might have taken offense. But that it was, and that she knew his labeling of his brother came from more than simply status or breeding, she took his words for what they were: a statement of fact. Inuyasha was still so much a boy in so many ways, and the thought of him being a father, even a father-figure, was actually quite amusing.

Giggling softly, Kagome shook her head. "No, I would say more like a brother. They banter and squabble, pick petty fights and have their own little skirmishes. But all the while, no matter how much he might say or think otherwise, Inuyasha is training little Shippo in how to defend himself. Of course, I always step in before things can go too far. We wouldn't want anyone loosing an eye, or…" Smirking, Kagome shot a sideways look at Sesshomaru. "…you know."

_Or an arm…_ Dratted miko. It was a good thing she was so good at keeping such things to herself…well, mostly to herself anyways. But then again, he should have known that she would see his attempts on the hanyou's life as nothing more than a brotherly skirmish. She would. And Inuyasha, if he had even half the mind of his miko, he would have figured it out over a hundred years ago, well before the detestable half-breed took his arm with their father's fang. What he wouldn't give to return the favor. If only the hanyou's human blood wouldn't prevent him from actually growing it back.

"Hn." Returning the miko's smirk, Sesshomaru decided that since she had been the one to ruin his mood by speaking of the hanyou, she might as well be the one to lighten it again. "And how is it that you put an end to these skirmishes, Kagome?"

He knew; he just wanted her to say it. The first time he had witnessed Inuyasha's subjugation, he had been so bemused by it that he had almost laughed at the sheer hilarity of the shameless hanyou being held under the thumb of this little mortal priestess. He didn't. But really, to see the boy humiliated so thoroughly simply because he had raised the ire of this miko was almost as fun as humiliating him himself. Almost.

Kagome saw his smirk, and she knew what he was doing. "I'm not saying it," she told him firmly.

But Sesshomaru only lifted a brow in challenge as he waited for…

"Saying what?"

_Damn him!_ Kagome sighed, realizing she had lost this round, and looked to Auria. "Inuyasha is sometimes a little hard to handle. When he gets out of hand, I ask him to 'sit' down so that he can cool off and we can discuss things rationally."

It took Auria a moment to process the priestess's words. When she did though, she was absolutely horrified. "You have your male subjugated?"

Trying her best to ignore the fact that Auria had just called Inuyasha 'her male' right in front of Sesshomaru, Kagome replied. "You'll have to take that one up with Kikyo. She made the charm. All I did was give it a word of binding so that I could keep my head on my shoulders."

Shrugging off the memories of so long past, Kagome took a moment to look at their surroundings. They weren't in the fields anymore. Sesshomaru had led them to follow the lakeshore leading towards the cliffs.

"Hey?" she asked curiously. "Where are we going?"

"You said that you miss your kit," Sesshomaru replied. "I thought that you might find solace in seeing some of our pups."

Her eyes widening in wonderment, Kagome squeaked in ecstatic glee. "Puppies?!" she asked with another squeak of excitement and a small bounce.

And Sesshomaru indulged himself in a low chuckle over her antics. "Yes, Kagome, puppies."

VVVVVVVVVV

Growling fiercely at the intrusion on his privacy, Tannis threw the pitcher of drink he had been clutching to shatter against the trunk of one of the nearby trees. "Your presence is not welcome," he bit out as he reached for another pitcher.

"That may be so, Tannis," Kuro stated as he stepped free of the trees to see the wreck the old dog had allowed become of himself as he sat amongst a sprawling array of empty flasks. "But drowning yourself in drink will not change what insults have been borne on this day."

"Handle your insults as you will," Tannis growled as he lifted the pitcher again, "As I shall handle mine."

"No answers are to be found at the bottom of that flask, my friend."

Snarling, Tannis threw yet another pitcher at the black Inu. His aim was misplaced from his inebriation, and it too shattered against a nearby tree. But it mattered not. "We are not friends, Kuro. Do not mistake my tolerance of your presence for anything more."

"Is it I that am mistaken? Or is it that you have become too tolerant in your years?" Kuro saw the sharp flash of Tannis's eyes as even in his drunken stupor his blood would fight for retribution, but he paid it no heed. In such a state, the old dog was pathetic and weak. Even at full strength any conflict between them would be hard tested to move beyond a draw.

He continued. "For how many years have you tolerated Sesshomaru's refusal of your daughter? For how many years has this insult been put against you and against her? And now this? He put her life in peril in the arena today, gave her over to the bloodied hands of that mortal priestess. What more shame would have inflicted on her, on you, on us all? The general would never have allowed such a disgrace in his arena."

"You tread dangerously, Kuro. Sesshomaru is his father's son."

"He was but a boy when we were fighting for everything he has now and takes for granted. What can he know of his father's vision? What can he, if he would be so reckless as to allow a human into our midst, if he would forsake our ancient traditions to allow her to vie for his own favor upon our arena floor? What can he see if he can not see Auria's great strength and beauty? How can he lead us into the future if he still follows his own pursuits, leaving his responsibility to be carried by an old dog whose knowledge of battle is as dried up as his old bitch?"

Tannis had heard enough. He would hear no more. Bringing himself to his feet and his full height, he faced off against the black Inu. "To speak such of our Lord and Lady is treason against all we stand for, Kuro."

"They are never what we have stood for, Tannis," Kuro returned. "We stood for the pack, for the great community. But what more have they to offer us? They are not the future we fought for. How many litters did your mate give you before the end of her time, Tannis? Four, wasn't it? I have bred six in my time. And what has Takked given us? One litter, all too young to mate? And Sesshomaru, what has he if even still he refuses Auria's favor? It is our children, Tannis, that our pack must see as their leaders. You know it. I know it. Why not make it official?"

"There is nothing to be made official, Kuro! Sesshomaru is the only one that shall ever take the place of his father!""

"Has your drink made you blind as well as foolish, Tannis? Can you not see that Sesshomaru is leading us to ruin?! My bitch is dead, killed by the miko wretch that Sesshomaru has allowed into our midst, the same miko that he so callously handed your daughter's life! You are her father, Tannis, Auria must submit to your will. Just give the word, and I shall not disgrace your daughter as Sesshomaru has upon all these years. I shall not let her bear such humiliations and degradations as he would inflict upon her. I shall give her strong pups, and together we shall become the leaders of tomorrow."

"You go too far, Kuro," Tannis growled out dangerously. "Only for the loss of the Lady Gina will I overlook your words of treachery and betrayal. But I will hear no more of this."

Tannis turned to take his leave of the black Inu, but even as he went, the other's words carried to him.

"My words are only the beginning. Look for yourself, Tannis. See the turmoil brought to our clan by that lowly creature. See her weakness, and know it to be Sesshomaru's as well. No, Tannis, you have not heard the last of this."

VVVVVVVVVV

"Might I ask how it is you have found yourself here, Sesshomaru?"

The mocking humor in Takked's voice was plainly obvious, and Sesshomaru spared his uncle a glare before depositing the pup held dangling from his claws in the elder's hold and reaching down to pick up the other one from where it had taken to gnawing on his calf.

"You may not," Sesshomaru replied. Though, the answer might have just as simply been given in one word: Kagome.

She was sitting now with Auria and the new mother of this particular litter as the pups were introduced. The miko had insisted on seeing silver pups, and, as luck would have it no other way, the only silver that had bore a litter on this year had given birth to eight. Eight whining, whimpering, chewing, slobbering fluffs of fur that found nothing more amusing than latching themselves onto any Inu regardless of their station. And with the mother expertly holding down three, Auria contending with two, and Kagome fending off nips and bites against her mortal flesh with yet another, that left two to indulge their curiosity with himself.

"Hn," Takked remarked, though his broad smile never did leave his lips. "I must say, Mesudoku was quite pleased to find you here with Auria. After that interesting display in the arena earlier, I do believe she feared you might never take her to mate. But that you have come to the nursery of your own accord this year, with a contending female no less, her hopes have been lifted once more."

Sesshomaru didn't miss Takked's broad labeling which could easily have accounted for either of the females in his company, but he wouldn't dare call him on it. It wasn't just that there were too many ears that could hear them now, but because his words had struck meaning with him.

Every year, as it was his duty, he would come to the nursery with Takked and Mesudoku to identify and mark each of the new pups. Every year ever since his father's death. And in all that time he had never he had never stood as he was now, admiring the pups with his own female. Of course, therein lay the problem.

His female. For so long he had simply retained the knowledge that it would be Auria. And yet, he had never craved her touch, never been moved to speak in her presence, or moved beyond words and yet know that none were needed. No. Not Auria. But Kagome…

A short cry of start from Kagome and a yelp of pain from the pup she had been holding interrupted all thoughts and words. Immediately Sesshomaru turned, taking the distance between them easily, the offending pup held in his hand before its claws could rake across her skin again. It was whining pathetically, stirring its brothers and sisters into a panic and causing its mother to rise up aggressively.

Pulling up as he turned to the bitch, he gave her a command of no words to submit. And though she did, Sesshomaru knew no bitch could long be kept from her pups. "Auria," he barked out quickly. "Take the miko to have that wound treated. Now. And you," Turning his attention to the litter's bitch, he held out the pup for her to take. "Your pup has learned this day not to spill of miko blood until his own is strong enough to bear it. A good lesson, bitch. Have him heed it well."

"Hai, my Lord," she replied gratefully, taking her boy from the Lord's care.

"Sesshomaru?" She had called his name, turning back to him from where Auria had tried to lead her away. "Is he alright?" Those beautiful eyes shining with worry and fear, and with the scent of her blood on the air, it was almost too much to bear.

"Just go." He wished his voice hadn't been so torn by the vibration running through it, and he only hoped she would understand.

With the miko being led away by Auria and the pup back with its mother, Takked took back command. "Sesshomaru, let us see to the pups so that we might all return to the celebration."

And though Sesshomaru turned with him to begin the presentation, Takked couldn't help but notice how dark his eyes were as the golden surfaces began to reflect burning crimson.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

So…this chapter was actually written after most of the next one. See, I had the chapter written, and reading it over, I couldn't get past the idea that it was missing something. I left it for a day or two, and what I finally came up with had me smiling this stupid goofy smile and saying to myself 'It's perfect'…out loud, of course, because I do weird things like that ;P

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the moment of cute fluffiness. The next chapter will be of a much different tone. And, since I'm so kind, it will posted tomorrow so that the bit of tension I created here can be resolved for all my oh so patient readers XD

Cheers all!

Shadow


	23. Blood and Wine

Blood and Wine

"Fifty says she drinks it."

Looking ahead across the field at the mortal priestess, watching as she tentatively raised a cup along with Auria and the raven one, Haiiro sniffed in reply to Jomon's bet. "A hundred says she doesn't have the fortitude if she does."

Jomon considered the matter for a moment, before nodding curtly. "You're on."

VVVVVVVVVV

"I'm not so sure about this," Kagome stated to no one in particular, her attention held in morbid fascination at the thick shifting of the blood wine in her cup. The stuff looked horrendous, and, if possible, smelled even worse. She really, really didn't think it was such a good idea to be drinking it.

"It truly does taste better than it smells," Auria told her before lifting her own cup. Once there, however, she hid the small twisting of her lips as she watched expectantly for the miko to drink.

"Go ahead, miko Kagome," Kara urged her softy. "The drink will numb the sting of your wound. It will not hurt you." She paused for a moment, her head tilting slightly in contemplation before she added, "I don't think."

"Gee, that's comforting," Kagome remarked dryly. Still, cursing again her damndable curiosity that got her into far more trouble than it was worth, she drew in a deep breath and took a reluctant draw from the contents of her cup.

The effects were instantaneous, and even more terrible than she could have imagined. The instant the liquid hit her mouth, the pungent fumes became like a vapor that swirled upwards through her nose, burning its way behind her eyes before spinning in her head until she swore she could feel it coming out her ears. So shocked by the sudden assault, she couldn't bring herself to swallow the thick substance that had coated her mouth and throat with its putridness.

She gagged, coughed and sputtered, and she could feel her stomach heave as it tried to reject such a horror.

"I told you, Jomon. No human has the fortitude for our drink."

The comment was made louder than necessary. With their ears, there was no need to raise one's voice. No, the grey had done it just to taunt her, to tell her of her weakness even as she was the one to bear it.

Sheer force of will made her choke back whatever was left in her mouth down her throat; and though it still burned, fogging her head and her vision, she also began to feel the numbing effect it had against her lips and tongue which was slowly spreading out in a warming sweep. It was…weird, but not intolerable. And like Kara had said, it dulled the throb of where the pup's claws had torn her skin.

"It didn't come back up, did it?" Jomon challenged the grey. "I think you're just trying to get out of paying."

"Double or nothing says she can not do it again."

Hearing their game, Kagome scowled hard. She was no one's side show. Besides, now that she knew how completely terrible the stuff was, at least she would be prepared for it. "It's a bad bet," she told Jomon curtly, her voice seeming deeper than she had remembered it. But, shaking it off, she continued. "One thing about gambling: you should always quit while you're ahead."

The two males had joined their small party, resting back against the backdrop of the trees as the moon was cresting above the mountain peaks. After her wound had been tended to by Kara, Auria had invited them both to join her. But Kagome knew that there was more to her invitation than courtesy. She had rattled one too many cages in the arena today, and the beasts within were looking for their way through to her.

Perhaps it was the golden one's way of paying her back, but whatever the reason, Kagome had found herself, along with her raven friend, in the company of Auria as the Inus settled down from the day's events and prepared to embrace the night.

But, apparently, that wasn't enough to keep them from putting her back to the wall with every comment and every hard stare.

Breaking away from the wolf's attempted stare-down, finding it lacking in so many ways after having stood against Sesshomaru, Kagome lifted the cup again anyways, forcing herself to drink. Gods, it was terrible! But she would be damned if she would let them see her cringe. And, strangely enough, she found the second take was a whole lot better than the first. With her lips and tongue numbed from the first draw, the potency was dulled nearly by half. And though she could feel her head spinning again, it was more of a tingling buzz that shivered its way down her spine.

Of course, she realized, a bit belatedly, that that buzzing was the vibration of her senses. She hardly looked up in time to see the sudden rush of movement that disturbed the scene.

Enai had dropped down from the tree above them, her Sais flashing sharply in the moonlight.

But at the peak of her strike, Haiiro reached up, one large hand wrapping easily around her forearm. He sidestepped so quickly it was hardly a movement at all, but in an instant he had pulled her fluidly to the ground, using her own attack's momentum against her. There was no aggression in his stance as he looked down at her, and once he had her subdued he released his hold and slowly stood back to his full height.

"What did you do wrong?" he asked the young female, his rumbling baritone carrying with it the superiority of a teacher.

And, as his pupil, Enai sighed in defeat as she replied. "I let myself get excited."

"You must always mind your scent. To allow it to spike in anticipation, anxiety, or anger gives away your position."

"Yeah, yeah," Enai murmured in annoyance as she lifted herself fluidly and brushed off her clothes. It was nothing she hadn't heard before. But one of these days…

"Enai, mind your address." Auria admonished gently.

And, though making sure to scowl her displeasure at Auria, Enai bowed slightly to Haiiro before saying, "Gomen nasai, Sensei. I thank you for your lesson."

"Keep at it Enai," Jomon told her with a wink as he strode by her. "Maybe next time, right?"

Her features once again being split by a bright smile, Enai called back with vigor, "Right!"

Jomon chuckled softly over the pup's enthusiasm, but his focus was held captivated by the beautiful image of his golden goddess. "Auria," he greeted her with a slight inclination of his head, but never did his eyes leave hers.

"My Lord." She had greeted him in kind, the smile on her lips making her even more radiant than her golden light.

"I trust you are well."

"Well as I can be, my Lord."

"May I join you?" he asked with a sweeping gesture to the spot beside her.

Being so pale of skin, it was hard not to see the blush that rose on the golden female's cheeks as she replied, "Of course."

"I can only hope my presence does not offend my Lady," he stated carefully as he lowered himself to sit, "As you have been more than gracious to endure such callous displays from those of us unworthy of your presence."

At this, Kagome snorted into her cup. She had been trying to give the two lovebirds their little moment, but this was just too much. She was sitting right there! Did he really think she was so dense that she didn't know he was talking about?

"You find something amusing, miko?"

Amusing? Well, she certainly found it amusing that someone who had taunted and jested with her only hours ago was suddenly so defensive that he would practically dare her to contradict him, but it wasn't the funny kind of amusing. She got it, she really did. The little miko had killed one of their big bad dogs. And now, instead of them giving her any credit for a kill that had been made unavoidable without her own life being the forfeit for the peace, they were all up in arms, pushing her limits, daring her, trying to draw her out, thinking it was a fluke or seeing it as some insult that should be rectified.

It carried far beyond the stadium walls. She had known it even in the calm of the nursery. Though the bitches wouldn't dare say or do anything to contradict Sesshomaru, they wanted no part of having her there, so close to their young. And for the poor mother whose litter they had visited, though it had been something so simple as a slip of her pups claws that had burned it when her blood touched its immortal flesh, she had now more reason to fear, more reason to hate. And for a people so ruled by the strength of their blood, to have hers carried on the air to their sensitive noses was a challenge in of itself.

She had felt the burn in the aura's of those around them as Auria had led her to the lake waters to have her wound cleaned and bound. There was danger there; it hung like a thick blanket over the calm of the gathering grounds. It spoke to her as the young Lord was speaking to her now, of a threat that lay hidden but no less dangerous for a presence unknown and unwelcome.

And then there was his tone - that all-superior, Lordly kind of condescending – the kind that sought to make whoever hearing it feel small and pathetic. Yeah, that was pretty amusing as well, except Kagome wasn't laughing.

Well, she decided, two can play at that game. "Really, Jomon," she replied just a haughtily as him, "It isn't fitting one of your station to be so careless in your speech." Pausing, she dared him with her silence to contradict the fact that he had just labeled Sesshomaru as unworthy of anything. When he said nothing, she only smirked. Because where they had their noses to detect the shifting scents of their opponents, she had other senses to serve her. "Or maybe it was your one-sightedness in this matter that allowed you to be so easily fooled."

This time, Jomon was quick to bite out his rebuttal. "You go too far, miko…"

But Auria had picked up on the miko's insinuation. She wasn't talking about Jomon's words anymore. "What do you mean by that?" she asked shortly.

Rolling her eyes in an elaborate display, Kagome snorted again, finally managing to throw back the last of the vile liquid in her cup before she gave her reply. "The Great and Terrible Inu Lord," she mocked with the enthusiasm of a player. "So cold, so ruthless; he would even hand over his promised mate into the hands of the enemy because she showed a moment of weakness. Please. Give me a break. It was all a show. He never would have done it if he had thought for even a second I would have taken the shot."

"It is awfully presumptuous of you, miko, to think that you could derive Lord Sesshomaru's directives so expertly," Auria stated carefully.

"Not at all," Kagome replied with confidence. "He derived mine in the same manner, did he not?"

"I do not see how you can be so confident in such an assessment."

"Simple," Kagome smirked. "Know thine enemy."

"You tread dangerously to so openly declare Lord Sesshomaru as your enemy, miko," Haiiro growled out in warning.

But Kagome brushed his comment aside as well. "He openly declared me as his. Besides, Lord Sesshomaru and I have an understanding. He wants to kill Naraku because of that vile creature's pathetic attempts against him, but he knows that the only way for Naraku to be destroyed is for the Shikon to be eliminated. I am the only person capable of doing such a thing. Enemy or not, the only reasonable course of action is a truce."

"Perhaps," Auria allowed. "But that still does not account for why he would show you the respect of using your name."

"He uses your name, doesn't he?" Kagome shot back.

What more did these people want from her? Did she have to fight for every word only to be shot down by the knowledge that no word of hers would be taken for its value? Did anything she had done to prove her strength, her will, her wisdom, her experience, mean anything at all? And Auria, had she forgotten so quickly what their contest had given her? Or was that meaningless as well because it had been her hand that steadied those shots and her eyes that saw what no other could that had given her aim?

Why shouldn't he have given her the respect of speaking her name when she had won the contest? Why wouldn't he if she was his ally in the fight against Naraku? Why wouldn't he?

Why wouldn't any of them?

"Yes, but that is because I am…"

"You're what?" Kagome cut her off tersely. "Better than me?"

Auria's ire was raised by being so rudely interrupted. "That is not what I…"

"Yes it is." Kagome had felt her challenge, and she just didn't care anymore about protocol or acting her part. She had taken all she was able of their prejudices and open displays of mistrust, contempt, and hatred. "It doesn't matter what I do or say or how many times I prove myself, does it? I could outmaneuver, outshow, outmatch, outthink, and outplay every single one of you, and still I would receive no dues, still I would get no respect. I have taken your insults, your accusations, and your biases in stride, submitted myself to the humiliation and degradation that you think is befitting someone of my kind. But you know what? No more. Have you games, your intrigues, your politics, and your displays of dominance; because I don't want them. And I will play this game no longer."

Standing stiffly, Kagome turned away from the group, taking to the trees to find a moment of solitude. As she went, she could feel the sting in her eyes and the tightness in her chest; and she what it meant, knew what it was she had just done.

In one instant, she had thrown it all away. Her anger had gotten the better of her, and she had let it out. Everything she had worked so hard for, and now it was worth nothing. But then, had it ever meant anything in the first place? Though there was a part of her wanted to say yes, wanted to believe in the impossible; it was weighed down by the impossibly heavy understanding that it could never have been so.

And now, she knew, it was over.

VVVVVVVVVV

He had actually flinched.

Even in the heat of battle, against all odds and in impossible circumstances, Sesshomaru would not falter, would not allow his thoughts or feelings to be exposed. And yet, when it came to the little miko, when her powerful words carried over the distance between them, he had flinched as though she had suffered him a blow more devastating than any injury he had ever attained on the battlefield.

Of course, it wasn't like Takked didn't feel for the girl. She had endured so much, and through it all maintained her dignity and composure. But this had been her breaking point. She simply couldn't take any more. And Sesshomaru knew it, knew that his little miko was on the verge of giving up everything.

"A Lord's work is never done," Takked commented with a light-hearted sigh. "Mesudoku, my dear," he bid her excuse him, "Forgive me, but I must bring some unruly pups into line."

The old bitch hardly paid him any heed, her attention held by the pups that were being presented to her by the birthing mothers of the previous year. But he only shook his head and smiled. After all, the young were their future. Soon enough, they would step down and new leaders take their place.

But to his old eyes it seemed that in all their planning, they had forgotten one very important thing.

Taking his leave from the presentation, Takked left it to Sesshomaru to identify and mark each of the new additions to his growing pack.

VVVVVVVVVVV

He found the little miko curled up at the base of one of the trees in their forest, bitter salt marring the air around her.

"I'm sorry, Lord Takked." She spoke without lifting her head from where it rested cradled by her arms atop her knees. Though she knew she couldn't hide her tears from him, she couldn't bring herself to let him see them. "But I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good company right now."

"Then perhaps I might serve as your company for a time, Kagome."

Shocked into looking up, Kagome stared at the elder Lord in confusion. "What…What did you say?"

But Takked only smiled warmly and shook his head. "You give yourself too little credit, miko Kagome. And you cheat yourself by quitting so early in the game when you have already performed so admirably."

Releasing a long, dragging sigh, Kagome leaned her head back against the tree she was resting against. "What's the point?" she asked tiredly. "I don't belong here. It was stupid of me to ever think that I could…" She sighed again. It was hopeless. She knew it. All along she had known it. But she had just thought that maybe…

Another tear rolled down her cheek, adding to the shimmering lines of her turmoil. It was strange to see such emotion displayed so openly, and perhaps it was because of that he was so moved by it. Kneeling down in front of her, Takked reached out, mindful of his claws, and carefully brushed away the hot trails of her tears.

She didn't shy away from his touch, but she did refuse to meet his gaze, hiding from him the shame she felt for her weakness. But was it a weakness to feel things so strongly, to be moved so deeply? Was it a weakness when with her tears she had moved so many more than her proud words had ever managed to do?

No. Because he could already hear the whispers spreading through the gathered crowd, and already he knew that the ones who had hurt her so terribly were making plans to have their wrongs made right. And then there was the one that he knew wanted more than anything to have been the hand to soothe her now, as he knew that it was his doing that had brought her here, and for him she had endured against all odds.

"The point, dear miko," he told her softly, "Is that it is not for them that you have stood so proudly, and not for them that you would fight."

For a moment, she almost believed that he was talking about her, that he was saying it was for herself that she had done all she had to show them that she wasn't the things they would believe she was, that she had honor and pride and reasons for these things to be hers. But taking in the soft, knowing smile he was giving her, she soon realized that she was wrong.

Releasing a heavy breath, she hung her head; knowing she had failed to keep her secret, and his. "You know."

"I know a great many things, Kagome," Takked replied easily. "But even I do not know what the future will bring. However, it has been my experience, that the only way to find out is to look towards it as you live every day to its fullest." He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it so he could help her to her feet.

A delicate smile rose on her lips as she took his offer. "Oh, I don't know," she replied as she stood with him. "It has been my experience that what you learn by looking to the past can sometimes surprise you."

"Hn." Takked eyes the miko curiously for a moment. As one who could almost always find meaning in the hidden words left unspoken, he found that this was not the first time he couldn't quite gasp the miko's meaning. Shaking it off though, he patted her hand gently. "No more blood wine for you, priestess," he told her. "It makes you say the strangest things."

"Yeah," she giggled softly. "It sure does."

VVVVVVVVVVV

"You see what a weakness mortals are? You see how they infect those around them? That vile creature's influence must be purged. So too any that would stand for their wretched kind. Let our strength be what it once was. Stand with me, Tannis, and our great community shall have new leaders to bring them into a new era of prosperity."

Kuro's voice reached his ear, hushed enough that Takked could not detect it, but just as strong and determined.

"New leaders…" The words whispered of a memory, and of a dream.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"_My Lord? Why have you not chosen a new mate? You let your own brother take our once leading lady, but will not take a mate yourself? Who now shall our females look to for leadership?"_

"_They shall look to where they have always looked: to the strongest and the most suited. Mesudoku is a fine lady. To whom she will bear pups does not change that."_

"_But my Lord…"_

"_Are we not friends, Tannis? Have we not fought side by side for neigh a thousand years?"_

"_Hai, my Lord. It is so."_

"_Then call me as my friends would call me, as my brothers would call me. And speak to me plainly, as my time here draws short."_

"_Your time? But your time is eternity, my friend."_

"_Hai, that it may be. But the time has come for me to step down, for another to take my place here."_

"_No. I can not accept such a thing. And neither will any other. You are our leader, our general; the one that brought the clans together at long last, that formed our great community. There is no other that can take your place."_

"_Has all we have fought for taught you nothing, my friend? It is not the leader that is important, but the community itself that gives us strength. Together, there is nothing that we can not face, no threat too great, no enemy too powerful. It is our combined strength that makes us what we are. Of sun and moon and the space beyond, gold and silver and black; united we are the unmovable force, the great Inu clan. There is no single presence greater than that mighty vision. No, Tannis, I am not irreplaceable. Soon our children will have grown, and when the time comes, it shall be they that take our places to lead our pack into tomorrow. It is they our brothers shall look to, and they who carry our future on their shoulders."_

"_That may be so. But you speak of a future not yet come to pass. Toga, my friend, what of today? You would leave us now when there is still so much to be done, so many that need you?"_

"_No, Tannis. My need is greater elsewhere. I know this, as I know that in my absence only a new kind of strength shall form, as those that have been too long overlooked must pave the way of acceptance and of new understanding. They shall look to you, my friend, and to my brother, and my son. You will serve them well."_

"_And what of you, my Lord? Where shall you go?"_

"_I go where I am needed, where my heart will have me go."_

"_Your heart?"_

"_As we fight for them, they fight for us. But what if they could not fight? Would it then not fall to us to be that much stronger, to fight that much harder to see them kept safe?"_

"_Forgive me, Toga, but I do not understand."_

"_No. I do not suppose you would. One day perhaps. One day…"_

VVVVVVVVVV

"It has been a fine day today, do you not agree Kagome?"

"Yes, Lord Takked. A very fine day."

Even as they moved away, Tannis heard the words spoken by Takked and the miko girl that had throw so much havoc into their midst. But hearing her voice brought back to him even more of the words she had spoken on this day.

_I know this youkai that sired my hanyou protector, and he was the greatest of your kind. _

He was... There is only one that was.

_Hundreds of years from now, and still there will be stories told of him, still people of all races will know of his deeds and his battles, still he will be revered and respected._

There was only one that commanded such respect that even those of the different races would understand the greatness that had walked among them.

_He shall be a true immortal, living on even after his death._

And he would be. He would live forever in their hearts and memories, and in the great vision that he had made their reality.

_Soon our children will have grown, and when the time comes, it shall be they that take our places to lead our pack into tomorrow._

The tomorrow had come. Their children had grown, and they had already begun making their own choices apart from the wishes of their parents. He had heard it in his daughter's voice as she asked for his permission to challenge the miko. Because she wasn't asking, not the way a daughter asks her father. She was telling him, telling him that it was her decision, that it was her challenge to make. As it was, as it should be. And he knew that Auria, despite whatever shame might have been hers by her loss, did not look upon it unkindly. Quite the opposite. Though her position she held in the highest regards, her duty something she took pride in carrying out; she wanted no part of the general's son, just as he wanted no part of her.

But did such things matter?

_They shall look to where they have always looked: to the strongest and the most suited._

There was no other that could take Auria's place. Of all the females of their great community, there was no other with the grace, the poise, the dignity, the intelligence, or the power held by Auria. Who she mated would not change that. Even a loss to the skill of a miko's bow would not make her place among the females of their breed any different.

But then…Auria would have known that, just as she would have known that there was no Inu female that could have taken her in an even challenge. And Sesshomaru…he would have known as well. He knew the miko, knew what she was capable of, knew what she fought for, and who she fought with.

Her hanyou.

_But what if they could not fight? Would it then not fall to us to be that much stronger, to fight that much harder to see them kept safe?_

Her protector.

_One day perhaps. One day…_

"No, Kuro," Tannis finally replied. "You are wrong. What you see is not her weakness, but yet another of her strengths: the strength to give the will to fight for those who would have her protected. And you are a fool to think that Sesshomaru can not see his father's vision, as it is now that he sees it far more clearly than any of us. It was the General's vision that our children lead us into tomorrow, and now, more than ever, I believe in his vision. No, Kuro. I shall never turn my back on Sesshomaru, never betray the trust his father, our general, my friend, has given to me. If it is your desire to see the miko pay for what crimes you believe she has committed, then by all means, try. But heed me, Kuro, do so, and it shall be your blindness as to where her strengths truly lie that will be your undoing."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

See? Without that ending this chapter would have been crap. Crap I tell you! XD Lol, but no, really, I just so love the little flashback. -Le Sigh- It's so bittersweet. And with my Inupapa it just makes it that much more heartening.

I know, I know, it might seem like Kagome flew off a bit prematurely, but the way I figure it, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Her outburst was an accumulation of everything she has endured in her time at the Inu's gathering ground, and helped along by the blood wine. And…well, I just thought it was necessary for her to have an emotional breakdown before her next stand – especially since in having her breakdown she also found new support and new reasons to keep fighting.

The next chapter will probably take a bit to piece together…or not, depending how much of the outline I manage to cover in my word allotment. But since I don't want the scene to get cut at any pivotal moment, it might carry on a little longer than usual. Hn, I suppose we shall see. But here's hoping to me getting it done by Sunday ;)

Alright. So, I guess that's all. Cheers everyone. Till next time.

Shadow


	24. Moonlight Magic

Moonlight Magic

"Enai." Auria's voice was muffled slightly by the layer of cloth that covered her nose and mouth as she lifted her sleeve to block her senses. She moved over to where her sister was crouched beside the small fire they had started, but stopped, cringing in distaste upon seeing the charred black rodent that was skewered on the end of one of Enai's Sais. "I do believe it is customary to skin the hare before attempting to cook it."

"Really?" Enai asked curiously, lifting the blackened corpse of what once was a rabbit. She eyed the little body curiously for a moment, taking in the charred fur and blistering skin, before looking back to Auria. "Why?"

"Well, for starters," Jomon commented as he brought himself to stand by Auria's side, "You wouldn't be causing us all to suffocate with the stench of burning fur."

"Yeah," Enai replied slowly, her own nose already so chocked with smoke that she couldn't smell the horrid singeing of hair any longer, "But then how else am I supposed to cook it?"

And that was the question. None of them really knew. After all, they were dogs. They ate their meat raw, fresh from the kill. They had no need for the effort of cooking their meals as it was customary in the mortal communities. And though they understood that humans cooked their food, that didn't mean understanding gave them any real knowledge on how to go about it.

"Don't look at me," Jomon told the young golden girl when she lifted her questioning eyes to him. "I hunted it. That means it's your job to cook it."

Enai looked to Haiiro next, surely her teacher would know. But he only shook his large head as he added more wood to the fire he had built.

So, with an elaborate huff, Enai just went right back to what she had been doing, charring the little furry bugger until its meat was cooked.

"Great Kami, what is that smell?"

The miko's voice was the first notice the scent inebriated Inu were given of her approach. And Enai, eager to present her gift to her, jumped up excitedly from her place by the fire, holding up the skewed, charred, and now nearly headless from the abrupt jarring that brought the young Inu girl to her feet, rodent for the miko to see. "I'm cooking dinner!" she exclaimed merrily.

"Gee…," Kagome replied slowly, taking notice of how all eyes seemed a little too fixed on her as they waited for her response. She swallowed thickly as she looked back to the charred remains of some…thing…hoping beyond hope that he stomach would hold out through yet another torture. Still, she managed to force a smile. "That's great."

Enai yipped happily, and was about to drop back down to continue her culinary masterpiece, but was stopped short when her sai was swiftly lifted from her grip. Looking up in start, Enai was shocked still to find Sesshomaru standing beside her and holding her weapon along with its contents.

"Thank you, Enai," he dismissed her with his gratitude, "But I do believe that it would be better for everyone if someone actually acquainted with mortal food to be the one to prepare it."

"Hai, my Lord."

Kagome didn't miss the disappointment that sighed in Enai's voice. And though she was thanking Sesshomaru with every part of her being - her poor, poor stomach at the forefront - she was also grateful for the effort the young golden one had gone through for her sake.

"Enai," she called out to her. Once she had her attention, she smiled slyly. "You know, I've been thinking about what you asked me. And I think you're right."

Blinking in confusion, not quite understanding the young miko's statement, Enai stared blankly at her for a moment. But then Kagome turned slightly, sending a wink to the raven one sitting by the fire with Haiiro. She had brought her hand up to cover the smile curving on her lips, but hadn't quite been able to hide the bright glimmer in her eyes.

Enai's face lit up with excited understanding. "Sex in motion?" She asked Kagome with a squeak of glee.

And Kagome's smile widened with wickedness as she nodded. "Definitely."

"I do not suppose," Takked drawled out slowly as he looked down to the little miko on his arm indulging in a joke only the females present seemed privy to, "That you might care to elaborate?"

But Kagome only giggled and shook her head, watching as Enai swooned in a light-hearted dance, taunting her sister to break her smile through where she was trying to keep it at bay.

"Hn." Takked eyed the females strangely for a moment. But, shaking it away, realizing that in this their conflict had been eased, he brought his attention to other matters. "Haiiro," he addressed the grey. "Would you perhaps locate Tannis and Kuro so that we might begin the ceremony?" Nodding shortly, Haiiro lifted himself to his task, and Takked looked to Sesshomaru who was handing Enai back her sai, only having replaced her charred creature with several strips of meat skewered along its length. The young female was blushing so deeply that even the fine tip of her ears had taken on a faint red hue, but even so, she giggled with glee as she took the offering. Well, at least now he knew who their joke was about. Clearing his throat slightly to keep his mirth in check, he spoke again. "Sesshomaru, if you are about finished here?"

Sesshomaru spared another curious look at Enai over her jubilance before shrugging it off and turning to Takked to give a curt nod.

"Well, miko Kagome, it seems this is where we part ways again." Patting her hand lightly as he slipped his arm away, Takked offered Kagome a warm smile. "I look forward to our next talk."

_He knows something._ There was just something in his tone that left Kagome a little on edge. But she couldn't figure out why. The elder had already discovered her big secret, what else was there for him to know? But he didn't say anything more, turning to take his leave along with Sesshomaru. But even as he went, Kagome had seen the way Sesshomaru looked back to her. She thought that maybe he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't for the life of her understand what.

VVVVVVVVVV

_Damn dogs!_

Finally coming to an understanding of what Takked had so obviously known and so obviously refused to tell her, Kagome mentally cursed the old dog for all she was worth. And then, because he damn well should have let her in on this little development, she cursed Sesshomaru as well, making oaths of promises to herself about what she would do to that damn dog the next time she got her hands on him.

She had just been sitting there, minding her own business, eating the surprisingly eatable meat Enai had offered her after having it prepared a little more properly, and then all of a sudden, with absolutely no warning, her senses were thrown into chaos by a massive surge of youkai power. But not just one. Following the first, another surged up in answer, and then another, and then another.

It had started on the hilltop overlooking the lake waters, the four Lords of sun and moon and sky taking the lead. But then the others had joined with them, flaring their energies outwards, lifting the flames of eternity into the night sky to dance upon a canvas of black along with the silver disk of the moon and its spattering of stars. So great was the dance of the fires that it howled on the winds in the valley below the mountain peaks, a thousand voices joining together into one mighty roar.

It would have been incredible, if, of course, it hadn't been so excruciatingly painful. The fires tore at her from all sides, surrounding her in its wild inferno, tearing at her sanity as much as her senses as the mindless burn sought to consume everything that she was. It was too much. Just too much. She couldn't take it. She had to fight against it.

But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. They were all around her, and she knew that some would not have the strength to stand against the light should her barriers break and she release it. She strained against it, fighting with her own instincts that screamed out to vanquish the threat, to preserve her own wellbeing. But she was fighting a loosing battle, as the fires around her only grew, and the howling echo mounted with more and more voices to add to its mighty call.

"Jomon!" Calling frantically to the young Lord, Kagome rushed over to him, forcing her way through the wild tearing of his aura against her senses. She pointed urgently towards the hilltop where the other Lords stood. "You've got to get me up there!"

"Such a thing is not permitted, miko," he told her, his voice low and thick with heavy vibrations, but not meant to be threatening.

But Kagome quickly shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I have to get up there." She lifted her hand, letting him see the sparks of light energy that leapt across her skin, weaving and shifting through her fingers as its attempts to lance outwards were curbed by her forced hold on them. "I can't hold it back much longer. If this stuff gets out, I can't tell you what's going to happen. They can take it," she told him as she pointed to the Lords again, "They can hold it back from the others. Please, Jomon," she pleaded, "Brother. I need your help."

"Brother…"

Free to dance in the heat of the demon fires were the instincts of the youkai spirit which bore them into being. And for a brother of two worlds, one cast aside for his place with his mother's people; here, now, Jomon saw them together as they had never been. This mortal child called him brother, her voice seeming so very small in the howling winds, yet so clear it could speak to that part of him that had yearned to hear another voice in the call of the ancients; that of his brothers and sisters that could not stand here as he was now.

It was in her that a part of that brotherhood came alive in him again, that part of himself which he had fought so long to deny.

But he could not deny it, not what was so much a part of him. He had fought for so long just to prove he belonged here, and he had, and he had taken his rightful title that his grandfather held when the golden clan first joined the General's pack. Though in the battles for the land he had been killed, even now Tannis gave respect to family, even the mongrel son.

But his family was more than that, more than this. His brothers of the wolf clan were still a part of him, always with him. He knew this as he had always known it, and yet now, as he looked upon this mortal child not of his kind, still he found in her a vision of tomorrow, of the day where more of his brothers would stand here just as she was now.

Then that she had given him this, this vision as he could only imagine would have been in the General's eyes when he first fought to bring the Inu together, he would do as she asked. And for this, he would give her the title she deserved, calling her always after this day his, "Sister."

Stepping closer to the young miko, Jomon reached out to take hold of her. But the instant he touched her, he could feel his hand and arm burning with sharp currents of restless energy. His muscles flexed hard, his claws curving dangerously against her back, and he growled deeply in warning.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kagome answered quickly to his unspoken demand. "I'll try my best to keep it back. But please, hurry!"

Reaching up to him, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself closer, trying to focus her senses within the singular burn of Jomon's unique aura. Though it was still relatively unknown, in a single presence she could find focus enough not to be overwhelmed by the chaotic dance of so many. And that there was a part of him where the golden burn was brushed with hot streaks of blue; she found comfort in the familiar presence of a wolf, a friend, a brother.

He could feel the desperation in the way she held him, and the strain she was placing on herself to hold back against the draw of the light as her muscles trembled and her smaller frame shook against him. It burned beyond anything he had ever known to touch her. A heat that was no heat seared through more than his skin, so consuming it smothered the burn of his own power in its wake. It was a pain like no other, and yet when on instinct his own powers surged up to fight against the threat, though he felt the clash as the two collided, he also could feel the barriers between them just being maintained as they both struggled to accept a presence so foreign to their senses.

But there could be no more stalling, and Jomon knew it. Even as she fought to contain it, the miko's hold on her rising spirit was slipping, causing more and more of the searing energies to escape from her petite frame. Such power in this small mortal girl. It was nearly overwhelming. But he would fight it as he fought himself to keep from retaliating against the burn. He would, for all their sakes.

Tightening his hold on her despite the burn against his skin, Jomon pushed off strongly to bring them both quickly to the hilltop where the ceremony to commemorate the summer solstice had begun. He set them down halfway between the Lords on the hilltop and those gathered at its base, stepping back quickly from the struggling miko, pulling away from the white burn of her powers at the same time as shielding her from the rising voices behind him.

"Jomon, what is the meaning of this?"

The sharp command had come from Tannis, and Jomon bowed deeply. "Forgive me, my Lords. But sister Kagome has insisted the urgency of the matter."

"Sister?"

"That mortal filth has no place here!" Kuro's voice ripped over Tannis's reply. "Remove her, Jomon, before I remove you both!"

"Pleas, my Lords." Kagome had fallen to her knees before them. "I beg you: lend me your strength. Shield those that can not shield themselves. I can not hold back against them all any longer."

"Wretched miko! You have already taken one life here! You will be dead by my claws before you can take another!"

"Kuro." Sesshomaru had stepped forward to stop the black Inu's movement towards Kagome. "She pleads with us to prevent the deaths of our own, and you would condemn her as such?

"You have grown soft, Sesshomaru, to not see the trap she has laid out before you!" Kuro returned with fury. "That thing is the enemy of all our kind! And you stand here and do nothing while she prepares to destroy us all!"

"Guys…" Kagome's strained voice went unnoticed by the two Inu facing off.

"You tread dangerously, Kuro, to suggest that This Sesshomaru would ever allow such a thing."

"I tread dangerously?" Kuro asked with a sharp bark. "I have been protecting this pack from dangers since your father's time! And the only danger here is that you are protecting that wretched human from the only fate that awaits her!"

"Guys…" Her voice strained even further, and still she was ignored.

"Her fate is not for you to decide, Kuro."

"Her fate is already sealed! She must die!"

"GUYS!!" Panting heavily against the overbearing strain placed against her, Kagome raised her voice to penetrate through the angry air. Though it had not been her voice that drew the attention of the Lords, but rather the keening wail of her bowstring as it was drawn taught and set with her prized arrow. Aiming first at the black Inu, knowing he would use any opportunity to take her down, Kagome shouted at him, "You seriously, SERIOUSLY, do NOT want to FUCK with me right now!!"

And it was true. She was so charged up that she couldn't even begin to think what damage would come from a concentrated shot of her powers directed through a sacred arrow. Apparently, the black Inu realized this as well; and though reluctant to pull back from his aggressive stance, he had fought battles for far too long to not know when to withdraw.

Her breathing erratic, and her hands shaky against the wood of her bow, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Unless I find a better target, like, NOW, I'll be more than happy to show you exactly how much of a threat This Miko is!!"

She watched as Sesshomaru stepped forwards again, watched as his hand moved to his side to draw the dark demon blade of Tokijin. And still she held her ground against him, hoping beyond hope that he would understand, and that he would help her now when she most needed him to.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw him plant Tokijin deeply in the ground before drawing Tenseiga and moving closer again. Because he had understood, and he was going to help her. He walked right up to her, the wash of crimson fires such a relief to know that it was him and he was with her, blocking out the savage burn from her senses until she could feel him and him alone.

When he thrust Tenseiga downwards to embed it in the ground at her feet, she trembled as the coursing wave of power washed through her as it flowed from his hands down the length of the Heavenly blade to be embraced by the earth.

But all the while, his eyes never left hers, piercing gold that cut through night's shadows as easily as his blade through the air.

This time, she understood his warning. What was more, she understood why he had not said something sooner or why he had not tried to have her moved away from those gathered here even knowing how she would be affected by the surge of so many youkai auras. He wanted this. He wanted this display of power. He wanted it for her, so that they would stop questioning her strength. And he wanted it for himself, for those who would think to question him.

"You don't think…?" She wouldn't finish, but she knew he understood.

His only response was a tightly controlled lifting of his lips into a devious smirk before he moved away from the path of her arrow, stepping behind her to shield the gathered crowd from the fallout of her shot with a powerful draw on the expanses of his mighty aura.

Her focus though was held by the new shifting of the lake waters as its depths were lit from within by a light not of this world. It grew with impossible speed and intensity, until finally not even the waters could hold it at bay. The surface heaved, parting in a showering rain as the Dragon of Light, the enforcer of Heaven's blade erupted from the still waters in a surging torrent of furious might. It lifted itself into the night sky, the burn of its power growing to smother the light of the moon as its ethereal form coiled above the mountain peaks.

Seeing her target, Kagome took aim and fired.

Her arrow was like a comet streaking the night sky, its light so bright it gave the illusion of daylight in the valley below the mountain peaks. And she watched its path, even when she knew that Kuro had take Sesshomaru's bait and made a lunge to take hold of the weapon left before her. The Dragon of Light parted it maw, its coiled body stretching out to its full size and fearsome image as it reached forwards to confront the power set against it.

But in purity there is life, and in life there is purity. And so her arrow was not destroyed by the dragon's wrath, nor it by her light.

Moonlight magic played in the skies as the enforcer of Heaven's blade drew upon the light to feed its strength, to make its own power grow. But for the one too much consumed by his own wrath to see the light, it would be his undoing. Kuro had hardly touched the hilt of Tokijin when its connection to Tenseiga was made clear. The demon blade surged with fury to be bound by the light, drawing upon even more demon fire to fuel its wrath. From the black Inu, the blade would take its offering, and it struck out against its bindings.

At the very heart of the Light Dragon's power, crimson flames set by Sesshomaru's hand and corrupted by the dark currents of Kuro's own power were ignited. As they fought to press outwards, the light would draw back against them, containing the burn within. Steadily, the mighty dragon began to loose form, power against power reaching their critical points. When the time came, the blast was incredible, light being scattered across the heavens in an array of millions of new stars to play upon the canvas of black.

But while all could see the power behind it, it was Kuro who felt the impact as it was transferred through the demon blade held in his grasp into him. He was thrown back from it, away from his intended target with such force that he cleared the hilltop and was sent hurtling into the still churning waters of the vast lake.

Kagome, however, paid no heed to the black Inu, knowing that had been his own doing that brought him to such a shameful defeat. Her sight remained focused on the incredible scattering of energy across the heavens, her features lit up with excited glee and wondrous awe.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed happily. For a moment, overcome by what she was seeing and the light happy feeling of glee spreading through her, she forgot where she was, turning to Sesshomaru and tugging slightly on his sleeve as she asked, "Did you know that was going to happen?"

His only response, however, was a low growl as he pulled sharply away from her touch.

"Oh!" she gasped softly and immediately pulled her hands back. "I'm sorry!"

"Do not be sorry for Sesshomaru, miko," Tannis's laughing voice cut in. He winked slyly when she turned and her eyes found his. "I happen to agree with you. It was a beautiful display." And it wasn't only the mighty dragon to which he referred, as even as they spoke he could hear Kuro pulling himself from the lake and trying to shake off the water along with his humiliation.

"N…no," Kagome replied hesitantly, "That's not it. See, I'm still a little over-charged, and when I touched him I sorta…"

"Miko."

Kagome grimaced when she heard the hard edge in Sesshomaru's voice, but she finished anyways, "…healed a piece of his arm."

"His arm?" Takked inquired curiously. "How is such a thing even possible?"

Kagome shrugged and shook her head. "I'm not really sure. Most of the time I don't even realize I'm doing it. I guess subconsciously I still feel bad about it because I was there when he lost it."

"You know how he lost his arm?" Tannis asked in surprise.

"You don't?" Kagome replied just as surprised. It just seemed impossible that he could keep something like that from all of them.

"Sesshomaru is quite reluctant to speak of the circumstance surrounding the event," Takked explained. "Perhaps you would care to enlighten us?"

"You will not, miko."

Completely baffled, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. In some ways, she understood why he wouldn't want them to know, but in so many more she just couldn't. She understood that he wasn't very proud of loosing to Inuyasha, but it wasn't just to him that he had lost. His father's fang had played a pivotal role in it. Surely he couldn't be shamed that he was defeated by his father's strength, not now, not after so much had happened, not when he and Inuyasha had managed to do what even their father could not.

But then…maybe she could use this knowledge to her advantage, and his. After all, it wasn't like Sesshomaru was going to do anything about it if she did decide to play with him a little. If he did, he would be giving himself away, and she knew he wasn't about to do that. So, she was pretty much in the clear, or so she told herself.

Her eyes glinted with mischief as a sly smile crept onto her lips. "Oh, I get it," she told Sesshomaru coyly. "You want them all to think that you lost your arm in some silly skirmish so that you can get your piece of the action. You figured that if they didn't think you were invincible, that you might get a challenge or two to stretch your claws." She giggled playfully when she saw Sesshomaru's blank mask crack as he tried to conceal his confused reaction. Turning to Takked, she told him with a wink. "He really is too modest. He doesn't want to brag about the fact that he accomplished what even his father never could."

"What are you saying, miko?" the elder Lord asked suspiciously.

Waving her hand in an absent gesture, Kagome replied, "Well, someone had to send So'unga through that hell portal it opened. So what if he lost an arm to do it, I still think it's pretty remarkable."

"So'unga? I thought So'unga was lost after the General's death."

"Yeah, about that. The silly thing was collecting dust in my family's shrine for generations. We didn't realize that it was a demon blade. Saya's seals on So'unga's power were very effective. But then one day, the old spirit's seals just gave, and So'unga managed to break out. Of course, the evil blade took possession of the first creature it could, and that, unfortunately, was Inuyasha. If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru lending his sword to the battle, we would all be a whole lot more toasty right now."

_Inuyasha… _She spoke the name of her hanyou, and Tannis's suspicions over the boy's parentage were only further confirmed. He turned to Sesshomaru, knowing that he held the answers. "I thought that So'unga was bound by the laws of the three worlds. How is it that you managed to defeat it without Tetsusaiga?"

Takked, however, was quick to change the subject and direct attention back to the young miko. "Miko, you say that you can heal a youkai?"

Kagome nodded slowly in response, not much liking where this particular line of questioning was going any more than the last. "I guess so. But it isn't really me. I just sorta force his powers to respond to mine. They take over in the barrier I create and he more or less heals himself."

"Interesting," Takked drawled out slowly. "I would like to see this talent of yours."

"I'm sorry," Kagome was quick to reply. "I can't do that."

"And why is that?"

Gesturing vaguely around her, she bought herself some time to come up with an acceptable response. "I don't need another reason for those bitches to try and challenge me, or for Kuro to attack me," she finally replied. "Besides, I think my ignorance of your customs has already inconvenienced Lord Sesshomaru far more than he appreciates. I will not make the same mistake again as to offer him my favor."

"Then why not a trade for services rendered?" the elder returned. Looking to Sesshomaru, he added, "She's right, you know. With Auria expelled from her most coveted position, the bitches are already preparing another challenge. And we all know Kuro will not be so easily deterred from his revenge against her. It seems to me that the miko is in need of a protector. Would not the return of ones arm be a fitting payment for such a momentary inconvenience?"

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru allowed carefully. But after a moment of considering the matter, he looked to Kagome. "Can it be done, miko?"

"All of it in one shot?" she asked slowly, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted from her now. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Yes or no."

Kagome was confused. She had thought that he didn't want her to heal his arm. But he was making it out as though he was willing to let her. Why now? Why here? Maybe…maybe because now he had more to gain from having it returned to him? Maybe because now there was more for her to gain as well? If the benefits outweighed the drawbacks, if he saw her healing him now as more than simply her favor, more than her acceptance; if it meant something to him, something more than it had during their time together; then maybe…

"Yes," she finally answered with a determined nod. If he would allow this, then she could do it. She knew she could.

"Is this arrangement acceptable to you?"

"If it is with you."

"Hn."

If he were to be honest with himself, his hesitation didn't come from the idea of her returning his arm. In fact, to be able to feel her touch, know once again the radiant burn of her power, and there was more than reason enough to convince him. But it was the knowledge that for her to actually do it would be a severe drain against her energy stores that gave him pause. With her having already expelled such a large amount of energy, he knew that it would be difficult for her.

Difficult, but perhaps not impossible. She seemed so sure of herself, so confident. And he knew that it was more than faith in her own abilities that made her so. She wanted to do this. She had wanted to do it ever since they had discovered it was in her power. She wanted to do it for him. He knew this. But she had done so much already, what right did he have to ask for anything more?

Even if it meant finally being able to stand up for her, openly protecting her from those who would do her harm, could he really take so much from her? But then, he took nothing from her that she did not offer freely. And he would see this debt repaid. He would find a way to give to her as she would give to him now. He would. He would, and it would not be something so simple as a debt repaid. It would be so much more than that. It would be for her, for she who had given him more than he ever thought possible, she who knew him as no other did, who not only had fought for him but with him as well, an ally turned lover who even now stood before him offering him more of what she was.

It was more than he had the right to ask for, and yet as he could not deny her, he could not deny her this. And more, he knew he wanted this. For whatever his reasons to prevent her from doing it before, such reasons no longer held sway with the realization that it was as much for himself. He would accept this gift that only she could ever give to him; and that in doing so he would forever carry with him the reminder of all that she was, all that she had done for him, and all that she had come to mean to him.

"Very well, miko Kagome," he finally replied, "Let us see if your talents are as you claim them to be."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sorry! Sorry! I know I said I'd try to get this up by Sunday, but the scene proved a lot more tricky than I had imagined it being. All the talk of energy and stuff was starting to make my head spin. Lol, it's a good thing I had such a light scene in the beginning or I might never have gotten through it ;P Still, it's all part of the plan, and it's actually moving along nicely. The next chapter though will probably take a while, but that's because I'll finally be getting to my next citrus scene and those tend to draw themselves out whenever I sit down to write them. But I really do think it'll be worth it once it's finished.

So, until next time all.

Cheers.

Shadow


	25. Perfect

Perfect

"Are you sure about this?"

The miko's words were hushed as she tried to keep her voice from the acute hearing of those gathered around, but not hushed enough. They had heard her. Even if they had not, they could see the way she fidgeted nervously, smell the anxiety permeating her scent. He knew why she would ask. After all, he had told her himself that the choice was not hers to make, and it was by her revelation of her abilities that had brought them to this. But he had already committed himself to it, already accepted the aid she had so freely offered him on more than just this occasion.

He wanted this. For her, so that she would no longer look upon him and feel shame or remorse for the scars left to them by a past that seemed so far removed from where they stood now. For them, so that even had they not been moved by her remarkable displays of power, her proud words and gracious poise, or even her brilliant light, that they would see how truly incredible this mortal priestess was in that she would offer her healing hand even to a youkai, the ancient enemy of her kind. And for him, because it meant more than the power he would regain from the act, more than the arm he had cast aside as a constant reminder of a loss that no longer held any meaning, more than image, honor, pride.

It meant that no mater where their lives would take them when what fate deemed must be came to pass, no matter what the future may hold or how many years it would keep them apart; that always would he have a small part of her with him, something real that would remain even when time clouded his memory and stole from him this impossible dream. His miko's gift, something only she could give, something he would accept from her and no other.

Giving a curt nod to the young miko as his only response, Sesshomaru moved to the top of the hill, turning to address the gathered crowd.

"My brothers," he lifted his voice to draw all focus to him. "We have come together in celebration, joining our strengths as one as we welcome the new members of our clan and vie for the favor of those we would have stand with us and give new life to our great community. Such was my father's vision upon so many years ago. And yet, I remember a time when we looked upon each other and saw not friends and brothers; but the enemy.

"We have grown beyond those days, become so much more than those petty differences would allow. We have come to know the strength of our combined might, the prosperity that could only be granted us when we set aside our differences and worked together for a greater cause. I stand here now filled with pride, honored to be a leader amongst leaders, to hear our mighty call and know that there is no power greater, and no cause for which I would fight harder for.

"You hear my words, knowing them to be true; and even so, I know that there are those of you who would wonder how I can speak them when standing with me now is a not just a human, but a miko, what has for so long been known as the enemy of all our kind. Then know this: for three years I have hunted a creature that would see not only our great community turned to ruin, but all of that which is. This beast, this Naraku, is a coward, filth, a scourge upon our lands that I will see purged. However, it is not this creature that threatens us, but the power not its own that it would use to corrupt and tarnish.

"The Shikon is destruction. It holds no power that is not born of selfish desires and weak wills, and yet there are far too many that would be lured by its pull, that would feed its destruction. It is a threat not only to us, but to all creatures. And because of this, because I know that she fights for more than her purpose and more than her kind, I accept this mortal child, Kagome, Miko of the Shikon, and I call her my ally.

"That she stands here now, in this place that still whispers of the courage, leadership, and great sacrifices of our ancestors, not as an enemy, but as one who extends their hand in truce and peace; I can not help but be reminded of those visionaries that have paved the way for us to walk into tomorrow. We stand here now, together, to commemorate those who have fought for all our cause, and to welcome those who will fight in the days ahead.

"But as once there was no welcome for those of us who stand now as brothers, so too has been the welcome bestowed upon this miko. And yet still she stands, still she offers aid to those that were once her enemy. So with your own eyes see what more strengths can be gained through cooperation and trust, and see not an enemy, but an ally, and a sister to our cause."

When he finished, there were no cheers or calls, no followers to the voice of the leader. It was silence that met his ears, silence even when standing before the crowd. But it is the place of a leader to know the path, to walk it before any other can even see its course. And as a leader, born and bred, his life fashioned to it, by it, for it; he would not, could not, allow the hesitations of the masses to cloud his judgment, to make him second guess his directives.

Because he knew that this was the right path. He knew that Kagome was the only one that could purify the Shikon, knew that her strength was needed for the battle ahead. And he knew how much she sacrificed to fight for a world not her own, for a land and a people that could never know her true self. He knew her as no other could or would, and he knew that as she would give her gift to him, by the words he had spoken here he had given her of the same. To be remembered, her name given respect for the battles she had fought to have a terrible wrong set right. This was his gift to her

And when he turned to her, beckoning her closer so that they could begin, when he saw the moisture lining her sapphire eyes with sparkling tears, he knew she understood.

"That was beautiful."

Her words were whispered with such reverence, such incredible awe; and he wished he could tell her that it was she who had inspired his words, that had moved him to speak for her when she could not for herself. But he couldn't. Now was not the time for such things.

Instead he simply said, "Then do not disappoint." Though he knew that she never would.

Pulling back the fine silk of his garment, he revealed the remains of his severed arm. It was strange to look at it now. For so long he had simply become accustomed to having nothing more than a stub that protruded from his shoulder, and yet after having spent even what moments they had been allowed with her, now he looked and saw his arm already regenerated nearly to the elbow. It truly was remarkable, she truly was remarkable.

She stepped closer, lifting her hands, but paused in uncertainty just before she came in contact with his skin.

"It will hurt."

No. It would be excruciating. But though the pain meant nothing to him, for her, to be the one to cause it, was unbearable.

"It matters not." And it didn't, not when there was so much more to gain than any amount of pain would have him loose.

He couldn't give her any words of encouragement, couldn't help her take this next step. It was left to her to prove him right, to take this step to heal more than simply his arm. She could do it; and though he said nothing, did nothing, silently he was urging her forwards.

The soft heat of her trembling touch when she finally brought her hands in contact with his skin was even more incredible than he remembered. Where before she had been his sin, a temptation so sweetly addictive he simply couldn't deny it; now she stood as his equal, openly declared as his ally, a champion to the rights to claim his favor. And still she was more. He knew it in the way his senses were ignited by her mere presence, the way his body was sent reeling by the welcoming heat of her touch, and in the knowledge that he trusted her so completely that he would allow her powers to bend and shape the responses of his own.

She was hesitating, her hands shifting uneasily against his arm, reluctant to draw up her powers. He could see the way her eyes darted around her, feeling more than hearing the unrest that carried through the onlookers in the crowd over her dangerous proximity to their Lord. It was unacceptable.

"Kagome, do not look at them." It was an order, and a silent request. _Look at me._ Because he needed to see her, needed to be able to focus on her and her alone, needed to look into her eyes and know that no matter the pain and no matter the urge to strike out against it, that it was for her, he could endure it.

And when her eyes pulled away from her nervous sweeping of the crowd to finally find his, when he saw the soften and the tiniest of smiles lifting on her lips; he knew that even though they stood surrounded by the crowd, as he looked and saw only her, she looked and saw only him.

Her eyes never left his. Even when she called upon her sacred energies to flow from her hands and sear against his skin, even when the fire within him lashed out against it, even when his eyes bled crimson from the heat of the flames, even as she shook against the strain and broke out in a light sheen of sweat as she pushed herself beyond her limits; never did her eyes leave his.

The pain was unimaginable. There was no reprieve from the relentless tear against his skin or the searing burn that scorched through to his very soul. With every surge of his own power that fought against her light, she only poured more of her own against him to contain it, forcing its flow to carry down from where there had been nothing, her hold on it so powerful that she let nothing escape, the pressure building and growing to such heavy thickness that substance began to form in the wake of fire and light.

But through it all he knew only her, saw only the beautiful sapphire of her eyes, felt only the gentle heat of her hands as they brushed against newly forming skin; and in the light, in that which was forbidden, feared, what should have meant death for one of his kind, he knew only her gentle soul, knew that whatever pain he felt her spirit wept for him, reaching out with invisible hands to try and sooth the wild burn of his own spirit as he fought to contain its fury.

What time passed could not be measured. It might have been a moment or an eternity; but caught in the tides and flows of such incredible power, it was the pain that lasted only a moment, and those things beyond names and beyond feeling that became their eternity.

Their hands joined together, his fingers growing the final inches until he could entwine them with hers, holding the hand that had given him back his own.

Only then did she allow herself to fade, to draw back into herself the strength of her spirit fro where she had wrapped it around his own. Her breathing was shallow, too faint to replace what she had lost, and her eyes strained to open from where they had lidded heavily.

But still a trembling smile rose on her lips as she whispered the words, "It's perfect."

He knew it was coming; so when her consciousness slipped from her and her body fell limp, his arm had already been wrapped around her back to pull her tightly against him.

Crimson eyed and fueled by the new power running through him, he let those gathered know of the beast's reign as he snarled at them in warning. Any that approached would not be shown mercy by its wrath, and not one standing there was foolish enough to test it.

Tightening his hold on his little miko, Sesshomaru lifted them into the sky. Across the lake, away from the gathering, towards the cliffs and caves of the mountain peaks where she could rest and heal. He had lifted her legs, cradling her against him as he shielded her from the tear of the winds against his speed with the strength of his embrace. With both arms to hold her, at last he could feel what it was like to have her truly held against him.

Setting down in his own shelter, he blocked away the rest of the world; a barrier to keep it out so that all that remained was him and her.

"Kagome," he called her name softly as he leaned down to gently nudge against her neck. With reluctance, she stirred from her induced slumber. But though he would not deny her the rest she needed, he wanted just a moment of this closeness with her. "Can you stand for just a moment so that I my help you out of these layers?"

She murmured softly, her eyes still too heavy to open; but that he knew she was awake, though only hardly, he lowered her carefully to her feet. She swayed in drunken balance, but he was there to steady her, wrapping one arm securely around her back as the other worked to untie the knots that held the heavy layers of cloth to her.

With gentle, steady motions, he maneuvered her out of the layers of her dress until only one remained. Every brush of his hands against her brought her further from the capture of her healing slumber and closer to him. She was moving with him, shrugging out of the fine silk even as he pulled it away. And as his hands were on her body, she had lifted hers to touch him as well.

She lingered on his arm, her fingers stroking so adoringly against it. "Was I…" Her words were so hushed, so drawn by her exhaustion and fogged by half-sleep, that even he had to strain to hear them. "Was I alright?"

_Alright?_ After everything she had done, everything she given to him, and still she thought she needed to seek his approval?

"No, Kagome," he breathed out as he pulled back from her. His eyes held her steady in his gaze even as he joined his hand with hers and lifted it to his lips. With tender kisses of devotion for the hand that had healed him, he smiled for her. "You were perfect."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I know it's short, but I'm too tired to write any more tonight. Besides, I rather like that ending for this scene. And I am rather curious what people thought of it, which, admit it, would quickly be forgotten had I ended off on a lemon ;P So, this is what you get for now.

Till next time.

Shadow


	26. Just for You

Just for You

Her lips trembled against his as he leaned in to capture them in a kiss filled with appreciation and deep with unnamed emotion. She melted against him as he wrapped his arms around her again, and he took her into his hold, lifting her delicate frame fluidly against the strength of his as he carried her to the bedding. She was so tired, her responses so lagged by her exhaustion; but even so she clung to him, using what little strength she had left in her arms to lift them round his neck and pull him even closer.

She whimpered in loss when he pulled his lips away from hers, but he only shushed her gently as he carefully laid her down upon the soft furs.

"Hush now, my little priestess. Rest, and regain your strength."

He moved to pull back from her, but even with heavy limbs she reached out to him again. "Sesshomaru…" Such need sounded in her trembling voice. She hadn't the strength to make him stay, but she couldn't stand the thought that he would leave. "Please…stay."

He knew he shouldn't, especially after what he had allowed the others to see of their connection. To stay with her now would only serve to raise suspicions beyond doubts. He knew he shouldn't, but to hear her tiny plea, to know that in her weakness it was to him that she looked to for strength and comfort; and he could no longer deny his need to be her support, to give her the care that he should his mate when she afraid and hurting.

Only a few short days ago, and he would have seen such a thing as a weakness, a soft-hearted expression that served no purpose and brought with it no gains. But here, now, with her, he realized that he had never truly known strength until he had held her in her weakness. Because it was in those moments, when she gave herself over so completely and so much in trust of his care, that he knew without a doubt how strong he could be.

"For you, Kagome," he told her softly, pulling away his armor and swords so that he could move to rest above her without barriers to their closeness. "Just for you."

She whimpered again when his lips touched her, but this time in relief, the soft sound making his chest light as it flooded with soothing heat. But she was so tired; he knew it every breath that she labored to draw in, and in every motion as she forced her lagging limbs to respond to needs greater than that for rest.

He understood. She wanted, needed, but hadn't the strength. So his would serve them both. With gentle motions he moved against her, his lips caressing hers as his hands slipped over her soft curves. She didn't arch against him, didn't return the pleasure of touch. She couldn't. But it was alright, because this was for her.

His hand had threaded its way past the final layer of her clothing, massaging against the tender mound of her breast. Her lips left his as she sighed out her pleasure, and he used her distraction to trail light kisses down the soft curve of her neck. Her head settled back against the bedding, giving herself over to the sensations he would create for her even when she was beyond giving them herself. But to hear her soft sighs of pleasure, to have her body his to touch and taste and know as he had no other, it was more than enough.

No fire burned in his touch. No coursing powers or hungry abandon. No carnal needs or selfish desires. It was simply touch; soft, caressing, adoring, soothing her with his tender care, causing her to drift in the lull of soft pleasure that would carry her back to her much needed rest.

But no matter how much it was for her, no matter how much he wanted to be able to soothe her and bring her this pleasure; for every tender touch, every soft sigh that left her lips, and every brush of his lips against the sweetness of her skin, he found himself purring in unmatched pleasure of his own. The heat that he was lifting to spread across her skin in pulsing waves settled within him as well, captivatingly sweet and even more addictive than the driving burn of desire that had first brought them together. Because though he desired her in a way that transcended anything he had ever known, it was deeper than any pleasure of the flesh, stronger than any call of lustful fever. Just to know that it was from his touch she would be granted her pleasure, and by his presence she would be soothed and comforted; was far more gratifying than anything he had ever known.

Not with hunger or need did his mouth wrap around the tender peak of her breast, but only to suckle at it gently until she would sigh in pleasured bliss, and to hear her breath hitch when he pulled against it so delicately with the sharp points of his fangs. So soft, so gentle; his devotion to her conveyed with every stroke of his lips and tongue and every bush of his hands against her tender skin.

But he would give her more. Though not enough, never enough, he would give her his appreciation and have her take it as her pleasure. Finally pulling away from his gentle teasing of her breasts, he began to move lower, his hands sliding against her warm body as his lips trailed hot kisses down the planes of her stomach. She moaned softly, understanding what was coming, and the sound only made his pleasure grow, giving more fuel to his desire to give her more.

With careful pressure, he helped her to lift her legs, spreading them apart so that he might settle between them. Her responses were lagged, as she remained caught somewhere between dreams and wakefulness, but still she responded for him, moving with him slowly as he would have her do. She was so weak, so fragile, so completely breakable; the knowledge leaving his hands shaking to know that he could so easily bring harm to this delicate flower, but unable to stop himself from feeling more of her skin, touching every part of her as she gave herself over to him so completely in her surrender.

He closed his eyes to the sight of her treasure as it was opened to him, knowing that to see it would be a temptation simply too sweet to ignore. And he wanted to take his time with her, savor this moment for all of its worth. Brushing his cheek against the smooth skin of her inner thigh, he traced his way closer, using only the calling of her divine scent to direct him as his lips dragged hot paths against her. She shivered beneath him, and his arm tightened around where he held her leg, though to keep her still or out of appreciation he wasn't sure. It didn't matter anyways. Thought just had no purpose in this, because he was ruled by things so much more powerful.

_So close._ Her scent became all he knew as his nose finally brushed against the swollen mounds of tender skin. _So close. _His panting breaths flowed over her delicate lips as he fought the urge to simply devour her. _Slowly. Gently. For her._ And he opened his mouth to set it against her, drawing from her a short cry of elation when his tongue swept out to drag over her opening.

- - - - - - - - -

A part of her was awoken by the trembling surge of pleasure that shot through her when she felt his mouth begin moving against her, a small amount of clarity apart from the fog that had clouded her worn senses. Though all along she had known his touch, felt the loving care with which he touched her, she had been drifting in the pleasure, never quite able to take focus as her tired mind and body could only allow her to feel.

But when the heat of his mouth had touched her, when she had known the dragging pressure and welcomed penetration of his tongue; the deep tremor that shook through her from a tight clenching within had awoken deeper part of her mind, one that knew only this feeling only he had ever given her. Of desperate need and painful longing; desire course through her. Desire for him, for his touch, his passion. She yearned for it as nothing else she had ever known.

Need compelled her to lift her hips against him, to draw him closer, deeper, to feel more of him with her. But he pushed her back, using only his mouth as he pushed strongly into her with his tongue so that her support buckled when another tremor ran though her. He held her there, his hands sliding up her sides until he could pull down on her hips, keeping her steady, preventing her from lifting up against his torturously slow motions against her centre.

She whimpered softly to him, begging him to give her what she needed. And when he answered, thrusting into her so deeply, she cried out in rapture; only to gasp in ecstasy as he pulled out of her and allowed his tongue to drag in a fluttering stroke against her swelling bud before he plunged back deeply again.

She was in heaven, beyond it. He knew her every need, every desire; and he brought her above all of them as he held her and made her feel his passion. She was so lost to it, to him, she hardly recognized her own voice as it called out to him, hardly knew the pressure building within her that would soon peak and have her tumbling down from this incredible high. But it didn't matter, because she knew that he was there to catch her, and she knew that he would never let her take the fall.

She whimpered softly when she knew she had reached her limit, part of her not wanting to let go, but another urging her so strongly to fall into the abyss of endless pleasure beyond it simply could not be ignored. Crying out, her voice was lost to her ears as she was overtaken by the pulsing surges of heat so powerful they left her deaf and blind, numb to any feeling but that which carried to her on those molten waves of burning passion that left her shuddering in their wake.

When she finally returned from her breathtaking high, the first thing she felt was him, the vibrating pulses escaping his throat as he drove his tongue deeply into her slick heat to take from her the hotly flowing nectar he had drawn from her core. Breathing deeply, trying to calm the racing of her heart in her chest, she melted into his deep, penetrating hunger that soothed away the aching throb and washed away the burning heat.

But it was too much, and not enough, Every time he would brush against her painfully swollen bud of nerves, her body responded of its own accord, lifting her hips to direct him lower, to have him fill her. But even when he did, pressing into her deeply with his tongue and drawing out her flowing juices, still it wasn't enough.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…" She panted his name, breathless, her mind and body still lost to sensation, aware only enough to know that he was with her and that she wanted, needed, more of him. Reaching out to him with trembling arms, a deep, throaty moan left her when she felt the heaviness of his body as it drew up to settle atop of hers.

She lifted her hips to him, thoughtlessly inviting him to settle down into her heat, to fill her as only he could.

"No, Kagome." His voice was so distant to her clouded mind, but she felt it when he took hold of her reaching hands, lifting them to his mouth and gently kissing her fingers. He shook his head slowly. "Just for you."

By his words the heart that had beat so strongly in her chest seemed to still. Even in her clouded mind so fogged with sleep and hazy pleasure, she understood what they meant. He was leaving. But though she knew, as he did, that she simply couldn't, that she didn't have the energy to move let alone be with him as she so wanted to be; she couldn't bear the thought of him leaving, of not knowing his calming presence or the exquisite pleasure of his touch.

"Please," she whimpered softly, using all her strength to lift her hips against his again. "Let me feel you again. Just once. Just for a moment."

- - - - - - - - - -

His desire for her was painful, held back for so long without any way to appease it. Their time in the hot springs had only been a tease when he knew he could have taken so much more. When she had contested the rights to carry his favor, even in her victory, still he could show her none. He had felt the electric burn of her powers, known her tender touch when she gave him back his arm; but even in that he was forced to hold back, forced to conceal how deeply his desire for her spread. Always so close, and yet so far.

And now that he finally had her alone, even as he strained to hold back his urges, knowing that she hadn't the strength to protect herself from him should his control slip even for an instant; she would tempt him even further. He couldn't deny her; but he knew that if he gave in to her pleas, if he let himself fall into her siren call, he wouldn't be able to hold back, wouldn't be able to stop.

"Please Sesshomaru…"

Hearing the need in her voice, the desperate longing as she called his name, begging him to fill her, to join with her as for so long he had been aching to do; it shattered his resolve to hold himself back. He couldn't deny her like that, couldn't deny himself any longer.

A fierce growl ripped in his chest as he reached down to remove the barrier of his clothing. No matter how much he fought to contain it, the beast was breaking free of its restraints, demanding it have its time with its mate. All of his gentle motions and tender care were lost in an instant when he, blinded by his need and surging desires, forced his way into the blazing heat of her core.

She cried out in start, her body responding on instinct alone, her arms and legs wrapping around him to hold him steady against her. Tight, so unbearably tight. He had to move against it. He pulled back, only to push forwards forcefully, burying himself within her as deeply as possible. She cried out again, trembling against him, around him; and he growled deeply in mindless ecstasy. So hot, so tight, so perfectly inviting. He wanted more, needed more.

_Stop!!_ Before he was given the chance to comply with the burning of his body that urged him onwards, the sharp protest screaming across his mind broke through the haze of desire. Taking in a sharp breath, any pleasure he might have taken in her was ripped away when he realized what he had done.

She was clinging to him, her face buried against his neck; but even so he could smell the bitter sweetness of her tears. His arm wrapped around her back protectively, holding her still so that he couldn't shift against her.

"I hurt you." It was a question, a statement, and an apology in one. He had known how weak she was, known she couldn't take it, known how powerful his desire for her was that he wouldn't be able to hold back from his primal urges. How could he have let himself go so easily? Why hadn't he shown more restraint?

"N..no." She tried to deny it, but even her words caught on a muffled sob. "Please…don't stop."

"Kagome…" Pulling back from her only enough so that he could see her face, he lifted his hand to brush against the hot moisture staining her cheeks. "I am hurting you."

But she only brought her own hand up to cover his, holding it against her cheek as she shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" How could she say that? "You cry for nothing?"

A trembling smile lifted on her lips. "Yes," she whispered brokenly, but then shook her head. "No." She drew in a shuddering breath, and more tears fell from her eyes. She looked away. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I don't know."

He couldn't understand. She was hurt, and yet she wasn't. She was in pain, and yet he realized it wasn't any kind of physical pain. And for the first time in his life, he found that he didn't know what to do.

But there was one thing he knew unquestionably: he couldn't bear to see her like this. Whatever pain she felt in this moment, his was by far the greater. Because he knew that it was his doing that had brought her to this, and he couldn't stand it. But he knew as well that if he was the one that had caused her pain, that he would be the one to ease it again.

He had no words to offer her, wouldn't know what to say even if he did. But even though he didn't know the cause, he knew he could make her forget.

"No more pain," he whispered as he began moving against her, his motions deliberate and forced to be slow. "No more fear." Her sobs were being curbed by the heaviness of her breathing as he stimulated her body to cloud her mind with hazy pleasure. "No more crying." He kissed away the shimmering paths of her tears, never slowing, never stopping to give her a felling other than him moving against her, within her, making her feel nothing but pleasure. "You are safe, Kagome, safe with me. Let me take your pain away, make you forget."

"Sesshomaru…I…" Her words were strained, and he knew she was fighting something. But she didn't need to fight when she was with him, didn't need to be strong. Because so long as she was with him, he would protect her.

He silenced her words with a kiss deep with passion; coaxing her expertly to abandon her struggles, to forget her battles, to simply feel and know the pleasure only he could give her. His pace quickened, always deep and penetrating, filling her completely with every thrust, but never giving her the time to adjust to one incredible sensation before he would give her more.

Her peak came and went, and still he continued thrusting into her decedent heat. His own need was fed by her cries of rapture, every stroke bringing him higher as he carried her with him, never slowing, never letting her come down from the soaring high. She was so pliant and yielding to his every unspoken command, his control over her complete; but hers over him as well. No matter how much he tried to ignore the calling of his own need, fought against the feeling of being buried within her, having her body his to command and control, his to take for his pleasure; he couldn't.

She was his sin, what would be his undoing; but by the gods he wanted her. So for whatever pleasure he could give her, it would be his as well. He couldn't stop it, didn't want to. She was lost to him as he was to her, and it was beyond pleasure. It was deeper, more consuming than lust, more compelling than desire.

If only it could last forever…

But all things must end. Even holding back, holding on, trying to deny it; and still they must end.

His release was so powerful it felt as though he had been ripped in two. His voice lifted, hammering against the rock walls of their shelter; but all he heard was her shrill scream that echoed in his sensitive ears.

Panting harshly to regain his breath, he fell over her, burying his nose against her neck to taste her and sense her body's recovery. Sweat glistened against her soft skin, making her sweetness that much more delightful, and he was left purring in bliss in his hazy aftermath. The wild beating of her heart was fading rapidly, her pulse point becoming fait as her over-worked body was shutting down to preserve what little strength she had left. But no lasting injury marred the beauty of her scent, and he knew that sleep had finally claimed his little miko.

Lingering a moment more, he just breathed her in. If all his life he could only know one scent, he knew it would be hers.

But life…Life was waiting for them just outside of these protective walls. Though he had shut it out, the world still turned beyond his barriers. He knew he couldn't stay. One last time he tasted her skin with his lips, and then with painful slowness, pulled out of her sinful heat.

He made sure to cover her fragile body with a heavy blanket to keep her warm before he left her to her rest. Gathering his clothing and weaponry, he waited until he was well away from her before burning away the evidence of their passion with a strong surge of his demon fires. He had nearly made it to the exit when he stopped, turning back to look at her just once more.

He knew what waited for him out there. He knew that no matter what he said, no matter what they had seen, there would still be those that would question what he had done; question him, question her. He could handle it. He had been handling it for hundreds of years. But she…

A pulsing heat from his side drew his attention to the fang that spoke to souls. "Tenseiga…" He didn't hesitate to draw it. He had seen his father's fangs protect her before. He held the blade aloft, conveying his order to it. "Keep her safe." And with that, he embedded the blade deeply into the rock floor of his mountain keep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

She was just on the cusp of sleep, her body already unresponsive, but her mind still moving with groggy awareness.

"Sesshomaru…"

She whispered his name, even knowing that he had moved beyond the barrier that would now hold them apart. He couldn't hear her anymore, she knew it; and it was only then that she finally managed to find the words she had wanted so desperately to tell him.

"…I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can now happily say that this story has won first place for Best Lemonfic in the Dokuga Awards. And look -points to chapter- another lemon! Lol, though, I have to say, that writing lemons, though always an interesting experience, is much easier when you're just writing sex as opposed to love making. This chapter, though beyond frustrating at times, went pretty much as planned, and I'm hoping that it was just as moving for all of you as it was for me when I found the idea.

Well, I'm off then. Cheers all.

Shadow


	27. Acceptance

Acceptance

…_I love you…_

Heaven's blade speaks to souls. And as hers spoke the words, Tenseiga whispered them to his.

Sesshomaru looked up, even as gravity pulled him down from the mountain heights and the shelter that held her safe within. He knew what it meant for her to speak such words, this child of purity and light, the one from whom he had taken her innocence. He knew that there was no going back now, knew that her heart could never forget even if it would forgive him for breaking it. He knew.

But then, why was he not weighed down by the heavy burden of guilt that should have been his for having committed such a sin against one so pure? Why was it his sins he was seeing now, and they that made him think, for the first time in his life, that it was he that was not worthy? Why did her words, more binding than any spell of subjugation, seem not a curse, but a blessing?

His landing was jarring, his mind unfocused and preoccupied. But the heavy impact as his powerful muscles absorbed the force was enough to pull together his scattered thoughts and bring him back to where he was. Looking across the lake, he saw the vague outlines of his brethren gathered in their celebration.

It was there he belonged, with his people, his own kind.

He was their leader. He couldn't let his own desires take precedence over that. His quest for power, conquest over the petty races to give him rule of the land; all would serve them equally. Power to rule, lands to govern; they meant prosperity for his people. His gains became theirs; his strength serving them, his will what led their cause.

How could he turn his back on that, on them?

"_Do you insist on going, father?"_

"_Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?"_

His own father had walked away from it all, all for the human woman who loved him. He had known how fragile the mortal princess was, knew that she could never have a place here amongst so many who would see her brought to harm, knew that the hanyou child she birthed could never be accepted, would never be able to defend himself from the young Inu pups itching to test their claws.

So he had simply walked away. Walked away and left everything that he had spent his life building. His army, his great community, his family; he walked away from it all. For them. For her.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

Why would he protect a creature so weak they could not protect themselves? Because he loved her? Ridiculous. Love was human conception.

"_The answer is no. This Sesshomaru has no need of such."_

And he didn't. Love had no place in his life of conquest and power. Love could not win battles, could not bring down a threatening foe, could do nothing but weaken the hand that defends with riddles of guilt and shackles of pain. Love had destroyed his father, taken his very life.

…_I love you…_

He couldn't walk the path of his father. He wouldn't. He was needed here. There was no other to take his place as there had been following his father's reign. He had no sons, no brothers, no one that could keep the great community from falling into ruin if he turned away.

Takked was growing old. He would have been replaced long ago if it wasn't for the understanding that it was for Sesshomaru he held the General's place. Tannis, though still able to fight, had not the heart for it any longer. He had seen his share of blood. He had earned his days of rest when another would take his place. And Kuro, though many in years, still had not lost his edge, or his willingness to see battle and shed blood. Were he not kept in check, he would lead them all to ruin as he sought out selfish pursuits and obtained victories in merciless, vindictive kills.

No, he could not walk away. The time had come for the children to take their parents place, to lead the pack into tomorrow. He couldn't walk away, not now, not when he was still needed here. He couldn't go, but how could he stay? How could he live his life in a lie?

How could he deny her, break her heart, have her pure soul darkened by his sin? How could he deny himself, fight by her side but never know her heavenly touch that would soothe and calm his restless spirit? How could he stand in front of them, take an Inu mate as for so long it had been deemed, as it was expected, bed her, make her heavy with his pups; and all the while know that it was nothing more than a façade, that she would never be the one he wanted for his mate, never be the one he could or would care for as only She had ever made him want to do?

…_I love you…_

Why? How? Why him? Why now? How could it have come to this? How could he have let this happen?

What was he going to do?

"I see she spared nothing in the restoration."

Sesshomaru was startled by the intrusion to his privacy, though he did not allow any motion to give it away. He turned his attention to where Takked was approaching him, vaguely becoming aware of the scent of poison on the air that had begun to flow from his claws in his self-destructive thoughts. He curbed the flow immediately. Such lapses in control were unacceptable, even when he believed himself to be alone.

"How fares the little miko?" the elder asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"She is…resting."

Takked didn't miss Sesshomaru's hesitation. Actually, coming one who was always so sure of himself, it would have been difficult to miss it. "I must say," he began conversationally, "I had my doubts of her ability to actually accomplish the feat. And to do so at such a high expense to herself: it truly was a remarkable display. There are many others who think so as well."

Sesshomaru offered no response, but then, Takked hadn't really been expecting one. Under normal circumstances, the pup was reticent. But these circumstances were far from normal, and Sesshomaru's distance had nothing to do with his aloof demeanor. Something had happened, with Him, with Her, something pivotal. And Sesshomaru stood now, a being caught between worlds, more his father's son now than ever.

"Your presence has been missed, Sesshomaru. Come, spend some time in celebration. Surely my brother's fang will be sufficient to keep the young miko safe."

In an absent gesture, Sesshomaru laid his hand to rest against the hilt of Tokijin, feeling the absence of Tenseiga by his side. Of course Takked had noticed. He might have been old, but his eyes were just as sharp as they had always been.

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru corrected distantly.

"Hai," the elder acknowledged with a short nod, "But brother all the same."

"Hn."

Releasing a long breath, knowing that he would not be able to make Sesshomaru speak, at least not now when he was so preoccupied with other thoughts and other priorities, Takked offered a suggestion before he would take his leave. "If you will not return to the gathering ground, then perhaps you might use your time to help Tannis out of his predicament: He seems to have lost his daughter." He turned then, beginning to make his way back, but stopped, conveying one last message before he departed. "You know, Sesshomaru, she is beautiful, powerful, intelligent, and her strength of character unmatched. I can not help but wonder: What are you waiting for?"

_What are you waiting for?_

The words whispered upon the winds of a memory, and in memory came the answer.

_Some things simply can not be changed._

She was human, and he a youkai. Nothing would ever change that. They were born of different moulds for different worlds.

_I'm not one of your dogs that will simply take to your orders! _

No, she wouldn't. Not her. She was too stubborn, too willful, too obstinate to ever be the submissive kind of bitch that all his life he had known.

_You dare accuse me..?_

She would. She always would. If she saw or heard or felt something against what she believed, she would always stand against it, and stand proudly.

_It doesn't matter what I do or say or how many times I prove myself, does it? _

How many times had she proven herself just on this day? How many times in the past? She had fought, and she had conquered. She was strong. She was worthy.

_You are wrong._

Because it did matter. It mattered, it mattered to him. Because for all she had shown him, all she had done and said, every time she surprised him, made him think, or simply confused him as no other could, every moment he spent with her; and he would be given a new kind of understanding, a new kind of respect.

_What does it matter? I will never be anything more than second best. _

And even still, no matter what power she possessed, no matter her strength or her will, her emotions were fragile. She needed support, needed to be told of her worth even when she had made it so clear to any that would look upon her. She couldn't do it on her own.

_I stand here with you now, Kagome, because you are second to none. _

He had never met another like her, and he knew he never would.

_Thank you, Sesshomaru, for reminding me why I'm doing all this. _

But it was she that had moved him to speak, she that had made him want to be the one to comfort her, to ease away her fears and her pains.

_Kagome…_

His Kagome.

_Hai, my Lord?_

If only it could last forever.

_Would you regret?_

He had asked for one night, but she had given him so much more.

_Never._

Not even in five hundred years?

_You were perfect._

Beauty, power, poise, command, all wrapped up in a shell of mortal emotions that made her so irresistibly fragile and n need of care.

_I love you._

And he felt no guilt.

_Then ask me again._

The answer was in her eyes.

_What are you waiting for?_

Turning away from the water, Sesshomaru set his destination. He knew the answer now. He could not have things one way or the other. To do either would be for him to be untrue to himself, to his nature. He could be neither. He could not be a false leader, nor could he be a reluctant lover. No, he could not be either one. Would not be. He knew the answer to the question not yet asked.

_What are you waiting for?_

"Nothing."

VVVVVVVVVV

Were he a gracious demon, he might have given them the opportunity to sense his approach and collect themselves from their compromising position. But, that he wasn't, Sesshomaru approached the concealed grove of trees where Auria and the young Jomon currently occupied in stealth. A slow smirk lifted on his lips when he found them together, wrapped in each others arms, taking what pleasures they could from one that was forbidden.

What beautiful irony.

Of course, there was no reason for them to know of his plans. Not yet, at least. So, with a carefully placed footfall, he shifted his weight to snap a branch fallen to the forest floor.

It was Auria that looked to him first, her emerald eyes widening in sheer horror. "Sess…Sesshomaru…"

That had been the first time that she had spoken his name with any kind of emotion, and he couldn't say he wasn't pleased that it was fear. The smirk gracing his lips spread as he watched Jomon turn swiftly, putting the golden one to his back in a gesture of warding and protection as he faced him. The boy was foolish. He allowed his emotions to be too clearly displayed. It was in his eyes, in the way the clear blues had been taken over by a firestorm. Fierce, angry, challenging.

Jomon was lucky that Sesshomaru had need of him. He looked away from the challenge, his focus on the golden demoness. "Always a pleasure, Auria." His greeting was no more than that he would give to any female of high status, lacking any of the uncomfortable knowledge of what she was to him - because she wasn't anything to him, not anymore. He inclined his head, even made an attempt at a smile to break the smirk from his features. "If you would, give us leave a while."

Hesitantly, Auria stepped out from behind the protective cover of Jomon's back. She was shaking. She knew what being caught betraying his lordships command meant for her, and for the one she loved. She needed to do something. She needed to explain herself. "My Lord, I…"

"This Sesshomaru does not recall giving you leave to speak," he interrupted frigidly. "Now go, before I find my patience with you expired."

It was an order, and it was not to be disputed. Auria knew this, knew that she had lost any possible chance for redemption. Her breath hitched as she looked one last time at Jomon, her heart clenching with the thought that this might very well be the last time she ever saw him.

"What are you waiting for, bitch?" Jomon wouldn't have her stay, wouldn't have her see this; wouldn't have her hurt, not because of him. "Go!"

And though still reluctant, she had no choice.

With the bitch gone, Sesshomaru turned his attention fully to the young Lord. Of course, what Jomon didn't know was that if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru, he never would have gained such a standing. Tannis respected the boy's grandfather, but even so, it was not enough for the old dogs to be swayed to allow a mongrel take a seat as a ruling Lord. But the boy had spirit, courage, and the strength to stand for himself when there was no other that would. It was respectable, and Sesshomaru had cleared the way for the battles won by the halfling to put him in a position that could not be disputed.

No one knew. Well, Takked probably knew, but that was irrelevant. The reasoning behind it, however, was for Sesshomaru alone to know. Could it be done? Could one not truly of their kind be given the respect of a Lord? Could it be done? And if for a wolf, the grandson of the once great Golden leader; then what of the son of another leader? Could it be done?

Of course, in allowing the boy to gain such a standing was also what had provided him with the means and opportunity to sway Auria's favor. That had been…irksome. But then, Sesshomaru never really wanted Auria in the first place, so anything that distracted her from him, and caused her to fight her father's edict all the more, was welcome enough.

But Jomon knew none of this. An accomplished fighter he may have been; but he was still young, still naive, and still just a little too slow to pick up on the obvious. And so, he stood now fighting with himself, trying to decide what to do, what to say, how to react. He would have known what being caught with Auria meant, and he knew now that there was only one honorable course of action. Albeit foolish, and doomed to failure; Sesshomaru was pleased when the young Lord found his courage and made his stand.

"I…I will fight you for her."

"Is that so?" Amusement rang clearly in his condescending tone. "Certainly, you could try. However, you know as well as I that you would fail."

Jomon shook his head sharply, his hands clenching into tight fists at his side. "It doesn't matter! She's worth it!"

"Hn. Perhaps." Sesshomaru looked away, not impressed. Turning his eyes to the beauty of the moon as she bathed the land below in her silver light, he listened to the secrets of the night, those things held in shadow from the sun's light. "If she is worth fighting for," he stated carefully, "Then surely she is worth waiting for as well. One year I shall give to you, and if it is still your desire, and hers, to be mated; then you may make your stand for her then and know that I will not stand against you."

Completely at a loss, not understanding why Sesshomaru would give up so easily on the female that had stood to be his mate for centuries, and filled with suspicion as to his true intent, Jomon forced a tight reply with an even more reluctant bow. "You are too kind, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I am not finished." Turning his piercing gaze to level on the young Lord, he continued. "There is to be a condition for my terms."

Jomon hesitated. Sesshomaru was not one to take lightly. Any condition he might offer could very well mean death, or worse. But for Auria… "Anything."

"You are to send word to your cousin in the wolf pack. Tell him that it is with your consent and blessing that, her will choosing, your sister be mated with an Inu."

_Sister?_ "You mean Kagome? Who is she to…?" Jomon knew that look. He had personally seen someone die – slowly and painfully – after having received that look from Sesshomaru. He wisely shut his mouth. But as she was his sister, and as her care had been placed in his hands by Lord Sesshomaru himself; he was tied by duty to see her best interest taken into account. He had to ask.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What about her hanyou?"

_Inuyasha…_ Her protector. Her champion. But even so the hanyou was never in the position to give the miko away; not, at least, to his elder brother, his Alpha, his Lord.

"The hanyou," Sesshomaru replied slowly, "Shall once and for all learn his place."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I'm sorry, it's too late to be writing a note XD But I do want to thank everyone for playing along with my little game from last chapter. Lol I really did need the pick-me-up ;P I'm such a hopeless sap, and this story can really be heavy at times.

Well, that's all for tonight. Later all.

Shadow


	28. On the Edge

On the Edge

"Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing?"

Shaeda held the blushing little Kitsune up to her cooing praise. Having finally convinced the little one to come out from his concealment within the large pack of the miko's belongings that had been carried by the firecat, Shaeda had taken to coddling the little fox, singing to him her sweet praises.

"Now, if any of those mean old dogs give you any trouble," she told him, only the slightest hint of seriousness steadying her lilting voice as she fluffed his flaming stark of hair, "Then you just come to auntie Shaeda, and she'll put them back in their place."

Blushing an even deeper shade of red, one which began to rival the brightness of his fur, Shippo once again tried to squirm out of the shadow youkai's grip. But Shaeda was having none of it, and she tucked the little fox neatly in her arms to cradle him like a babe.

"There now, little one," she told him sweetly. "We can't have you sneaking around and causing a ruckus just yet. That," she sighed as she looked up to the impatiently pacing Inuyasha, "shall be left to others."

Inuyasha growled irritably when he saw the shade's attention turned to him. He stilled his pacing, though his claws still flexed impatiently at his sides. "What the hell are we waiting for, bitch?" he snapped in hardly concealed irritation. The damn chameleon had made them stop at the peak of a large bluff overlooking a vast lake. Not only was their position completely exposed in the building light of the morning, but there was nothing there! He wanted to get to Kagome already! He had had more than enough of all this chasing around, and his claws were just itching to get some action.

"Brother dear," Shaeda sighed again, "Causing a scene will not help you now. Perhaps you would consult with you houshi friend, as I believe he understands the reasoning behind our waiting."

"Then it is as I thought," Miroku mused distantly, his gaze distant as he looked beyond the bluff.

"What the hell, Miroku?!" Inuyasha demanded angrily as he spun to face the monk. "If you know something, then fucking spit it out already!"

Facing down the hanyou's angry insistence with placid look, Miroku explained himself calmly. "I had noticed a rather powerful presence for some time now. However, it is not the presence of a living being. Rather, I believe that what I have been sensing is a barrier, though unlike any I have ever encountered. If I am correct, then what we are seeing," he motioned towards the drop-off over the bluff, "Is not actually there, but rather a deception created by the presence of this barrier."

"A barrier, huh?" Inuyasha asked speculatively. "Well, there's only one way to find out for sure." Reaching to his side, the hanyou made to pull Tetsusaiga, only to be stopped by the fact that it was no longer there. He snarled angrily and spun around to face Shaeda. "Alright, bitch," he bit out aggressively. "You've had your fun. I played along like you wanted. But now it's time you gave me back my sword. I've got a barrier that's gotta learn that there ain't nothing that can keep me back from what is mine!"

Completely ignoring the hanyou's outburst, her attention focused on her light scratching of the little fox in her arms, Shaeda cooed to the little kit in demon tongue before asking, "Is he always so boorish?"

And Shippo giggled even as he squirmed slightly against the soft tickling of the chameleon's claws. "Naw, he's usually worse. That's why Kagome has to 'sit' him so often."

Inuyasha's angry growl in response finally made Shaeda look up at him. Her dark eyes lost all the shimmering joy they had maintained as she coddled the little kit, and had grown hard and commanding. "Inuyasha," she told him firmly, "We are waiting for our escort. It is not proper that we enter a place not our own without proper invitation." Gesturing vaguely at her form, no longer maintaining the Inu traits bestowed upon her by Sesshomaru's power, she continued, "Even I can not breach the barriers without use of the power signatures of a true Inu. It is simply the way things are."

"Why the hell should I give a crap about all that?!" The hanyou roared in fury. "So what if I ain't a 'real' Inu! Just give me back my sword and there ain't one of them that'll be able to take me!"

Releasing a heavy breath at the pup's foolishness, Shaeda willed her blood to calm from its rising state before she gave her reply. "I have already told you, brother dear, you have no need of it. Lord Sesshomaru has things well in hand."

"Fuck Sesshomaru! That bastard ain't nothing but…"

Inuyasha was cut off from his tirade by a sudden rush of movement. Having moved from the tress behind them, an Inu guard that would hear no more insult against their most esteemed Lord had taken to his mark. He lunged at the hanyou, his claws extended, his intent to kill.

But Inuyasha was resilient, and so long fighting battles had left him well prepared for any kind of attack. He turned the instant he caught the other's scent, giving him ample time to set his stance and deflect the other's blow. Claws clashed against claws, but even as he deflected, Inuyasha brought his other arm up to impact heavily in the other's gut, throwing him with the force of the blow to carry through with his momentum over and beyond his mark.

As the other worked to right himself before he felt the heavy impact of the ground, Inuyasha was already crouching low in preparation for another strike. He may not have had his sword, but he'd be damned before some lowly patrol guard could catch him off his game.

"Enough!"

Borrowing a little Fox Fire from the youkai kit she held, Shaeda sent out a blast that could part the Inu guard and the hanyou set to attack. She stood gracefully, moving to set herself between the pair. She gestured sharply to Inuyasha's human companions, having already given them her warning that should they wish to accompany the hanyou into the gathering grounds to find their lost friend, that there could be no resistance or retaliation offered by them, especially given their status as demon slayers by rank and sacred duty.

Miroku was quick to comply, keeping his cursed hand down at his side and his left clutching loosely to his staff in a supportive gesture not meant to be defensive. He understood that now, more than ever, he would have to maintain his cool head and use his words of diplomacy if they were to convince the Inu council to free their lost friend. And Sango, though slightly more hesitant to break away from her guarded stance after a lifetime of fighting, finally complied as well, knowing that violence would not help Kagome. She lowered her hand from where it was looped firmly through the straps of Hiraikotsu and forced herself to abandon her mark against the attacking Inu.

Inuyasha, of course, was a different story, as he snarled angrily at the intrusion to his battle; but Shaeda ignored the hanyou's moodiness, instead setting her attention on the Inu guard.

"You there," she addressed him with the authority of her station. "What is the meaning of this? You dare attack a member of my party?"

"Many apologies, Lady Shaeda," the guard replied with a hasty bow that wouldn't divert his eyes from his hanyou opponent. "But this lowly scum dares insult Lord Sesshomaru. Such a deplorable act should cost him his life."

"Keh," Inuyasha was quick to bit out his rebuttal. "Just try me, shit-head. And once I'm finished teaching you a lesson, I'm gonna march right in there and tell that bastard exactly what I think of him."

"You will do no such thing, Inuyasha," Shaeda admonished sternly. She hadn't spent all that time teaching the hanyou how he was to address the Lords to have him ruin it all with his crudity. Turning her attention back to the guard, she continued questioning him. "Scout, where is the rest of your party? We have been waiting for our escort, and are met by only one? This is unacceptable. Am I to inform the Lords that our hunters have grown lax in their duties?"

"No, my Lady," The guard quickly shook his head, bowing again to the shade. "I was on a messenger errand when I caught the scent of your…" he hesitated a moment as his eyes swept over the strange company the Lady was keeping; but, not willing to offend, he settled on a inclusive term. "…party." He brought his focus back to the Lady to continue his debriefing. "A wolf has been causing problems at our southern boarders. He demands to speak with Lord Jomon, something in regards to his claim on a woman…"

"Well that's just fucking perfect!" Inuyasha's loud curse interrupted the guard. He didn't need any more information to know exactly who it was that was causing even more problems for Kagome "That's all we need is that flea-bitten wolf dragging his stench into this mess!"

With a low growl of complete and utter annoyance, Inuyasha turned away from his confrontation with the guard, pushing off strongly from the ground and taking to the trees. He headed south, following the guard's direction. And from the treetops, where the winds were free to carry as they would, he began to pick up on his mark: the foul stench of wolf.

Shaeda watched the hanyou's hasty departure in confusion, not understanding why he would so readily leave his group or herself being that it was her word that would keep the boy protected until he could meet with the Inu Lords; but a small groan from the kit in her arms had her looking down to him. "What is this all about?" she asked him curiously.

"The wolf prince," Shippo replied with an elaborate roll of his emerald eyes. His nose scrunched up slightly in displeasure before he continued. "Inuyasha and Kouga have issues with each other. Mostly revolving around Kagome."

"I see," Shaeda answered slowly, though she was none pleased. It seemed to her that Inuyasha had thought it necessary to give the wolf assistance, which, not only unnecessary if this wolf was a Prince as the little kit claimed; but also, given his apparent connection to the young miko, was sure to bring up a whole new level of problems.

Breathing in deeply, preparing herself for yet another impossible task, Shaeda brought her attention to the young guard one last time. "Be on your way then, guard," she dismissed him. "Have Jomon brought with the utmost expediency. And perhaps Lord Haiiro as well. Then inform Lord Sesshomaru that the Lady Miko's hanyou has been found, and that the assembly should be prepared to welcome their guests."

"Hai, my Lady." The guard made a quick bow in difference before he turned and quickly took his leave.

"Well then," Shaeda turned and looked to the remainder of Inuyasha's group. "Shall we?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. They were both uncertain of what lay ahead, but they also knew that they would do whatever was necessary to get Kagome back. And though they understood that the presence of the wolf wouldn't make Inuyasha's mood improve any, or make better their chances when being presented to the assembly of Inu, they were also not about to overlook the possibility of another set of arms should their situation take a turn for the worst.

So, giving the chameleon short nods of approval, they all turned and began following the hanyou to the southern boarders where the wolf prince had already made his entrance.

VVVVVVVVVV

Dogs. It just had to be dogs. Couldn't that girl ever find herself in the company of some non-predatory species of youkai? Maybe a nice deer, or a horse, or even some rabid bunny? Why dogs? And why here, at their fucking gathering ground? Damn woman. But then again, life with Kagome would never be dull, and that was yet another reason why he wanted her as his.

So, hackles raised, teeth bared, and claws stretching; Kouga stood surrounded by a hunting party of Inu, telling them with every low growl and angry snarl that they not dare attack a Wolf Prince that has come in the stand of his pack, not even here own their own land. He did, after all, come on a mission to retrieve his sister. And even for a wolf, no dog would stand in the way of that.

A sudden shift of the winds caused the Inu guards to turn their attention away from him for a moment. It would have been the perfect distraction, if, of course, Kouga had been thinking to engage the stationed guard. He didn't however, so that meant that catching Inuyasha's scent on the winds only served to aggravate him more than he already was. This was all that mutt's fault anyways!

Kouga stood his ground, even as the figure in blazing red dropped down from the trees above them to land at his back.

"Looks like you really stepped in it this time wolf-turd," Inuyasha growled out at the wolf, his eyes sweeping over the ranks of guards that had kept him surrounded.

Without looking back at the hanyou, Kouga barked out a dry laugh. "You talk like this is my fault, baka-yasha. What the fuck were you thinking letting my woman get held up in this fucking place?"

"She ain't you woman!" Inuyasha bit out in annoyance. "Besides, I'd like to see you try to put that bitch on a leash. She'd have you eating dirt before you even knew what hit ya!" Pausing a moment, his sharp golden eyes trained on the movement of one of the stationed guards to judge his intention, Inuyasha continued only when he was certain that the guards were holding their distance, waiting either for an order to advance or for one of them to make the first move. He stood his ground, back to back with Kouga. "Who invited you anyways?" he asked the wolf suspiciously. "Outsiders ain't welcome here."

"Like you would know, hanyou." The wolf returned with a smug sniff. And he smirked when he heard the angry growl as the only response from Inuyasha. "Besides, I ain't here to play games with those mutts. I came to get my woman."

"She ain't your woman!" Inuyasha snapped again, fighting down the urge to just spin around and teach that damned wolf a lesson he'd never forget. "How'd you know she was here anyways?" he asked once managing to push back his hostility towards the wolf, knowing that, however gratifying it might have been, fighting with Kouga now was not in his best interest. "I didn't think your pack was the begging for scraps type to be hounding around this den of dogs."

"You better shut your mouth dog-boy," Kouga growled out lowly in warning. "The only reason those dogs ain't attacking you now is 'cause you're standing with a wolf leader. They may not welcome outsiders, but the wolf dens have had a truce with the Inu since your father's time."

"You don't know shit about my father, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped in response. "Just answer the damn question!"

Before giving his answer, Kouga snarled in warning to one of the Inu guards who was moving slowly for a better flanking position. Fucking dogs. They wouldn't know a pack formation if it bit them in the asses. So what they had them surrounded. With his speed and the stupid hanyou's blade, the two of them could clear a path through this group in a second, leaving them chasing their tails, or…well… "Baka-yasha!" Kouga had come to a conclusion. "This is all your fault! If you weren't just a lowly hanyou, then Kagome wouldn't be in there about to be handed over to one of those dogs!"

"My fault??" Inuyasha had heard enough. Forgetting the Inu guards surrounding them, he spun to face the wolf, grabbing his arm roughly to put them nose to nose. "How the fuck is being a hanyou my fault, you goddamned wolf?? And what do you mean Kagome's going to be handed over to one of them??"

Ripping his arm away from the hanyou's claws, Kouga snarled angrily, his indigo eyes flashing sharply in the morning sun as his sleeping powers began to stir. "I get word from my cousin first thing this morning, telling me that he's giving permission for Kagome to be mated! MATED!! And if that ain't bad enough, he says it's to an Inu!"

"Mated…?" Inuyasha was at a loss. He knew Kagome would never agree to something like that. No. Fuck no! Kagome would purify the dick off any fucker stupid enough to try and force her into anything, let alone a mating. Just what the fuck was going on? And why had Sesshomaru allowed this to happen? Had it…Had it been him all along? He had been there, in the place where Kagome had been taken. He was the one that had sent Shaeda. And the shade…she had taken Tetsusaiga from him. She had…

Was this it? He wondered distantly, his eyes traveling slowly away from the wolf to see the ranks of Inu guard. Was this where Sesshomaru would take his life? Did he plan to do it in front of all of them? Would he really be so cold?

But it didn't matter. That bastard had used Kagome to draw them in. And she, she was what mattered. He would get her out of that place. He would get her away from Him. And the cost, there was no cost too great.

Kouga, seeing, but not understanding the hanyou's distance, drew him back to their surroundings by telling him firmly, "Like hell I'm about to sit back and let some fucking dog get his hands on my woman!!"

"I do believe, cousin, that my words were: Sister Kagome has my blessing and consent to choose her mate."

His eyes narrowing and his lip lifting over his fangs in an open display of his displeasure, Kouga turned to his cousin. "Jomon," his greeting was far from pleasant. His eyes flashing briefly to the burly grey that had accompanied his cousin to appraise his position, Kouga turned back to Jomon when he realized the other Inu was, as the others, holding back from an aggressive stance. Yeah, he knew the fucking dogs would never risk the wrath of the packs. They might not have agreed to be a part of the General's great clan, but the wolf packs were many, and the dogs wouldn't risk another war. "I see you're looking as much a bitch as ever all decked out in their pretty dresses," he told Jomon smugly.

"And I see you still refuse to bathe regularly, Kouga," Jomon returned, his eyes sweeping over the matted furs and worn leather of his cousin's armor.

Brushing off the insult, Kouga turned to more important matters. "Where's Kagome?"

"Sister Kagome is well." Jomon replied easily. "However, as I have informed you already, she is to be given my blessing for her choice of mate."

"Like hell! Kagome's my woman!"

"That remains to be seen." But, waving off the edge that had carried in his voice, Jomon continued. "If her choice is you, Kouga, then obviously you have nothing to worry about. But know this: If it is not, and you wish to contest her choice, you must first face me, cousin, before you shall ever be given a chance to contend for her favor."

"Well I'll be damned!" Inuyasha's laughter was tight and bitter. It was just too much. "That fucking bastard calls me a half-breed! And what's this? A goddamned mongrel right in the middle of all his fucking games!" As painful as it was to know that while this mongrel had been accepted when he had not, Inuyasha played on his relief that at least he knew Kagome was safe.

A swift elbow to the gut from Kouga abruptly silenced Inuyasha's mirthless laughter. "Would you shut up, hanyou," he bit out lowly. "Let me handle this." Because he had seen his cousin stiffen in outrage at the insult against his position. Coming from him, the mongrel would have no choice but to take it; but from a hanyou, the insult just became too much - especially considering Kouga would have bet his Shards that these Inu didn't realize Inuyasha was actually Sesshomaru's brother. Hell, he wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Kagome. Though he usually didn't give a rat's ass about the Inu clan, that didn't mean that he didn't know the who's who of their numbers. And he knew that Jomon, mongrel that he was, was still a ruling Lord among the dogs.

But Inu Lord or not, Jomon was still part wolf, a brother. His claws would never turn against his own without a damn good reason. So it was with confidence that Kouga stepped forward towards his kin, even adding an arrogant tossing of his hair over his shoulder as he brushed off Inuyasha and any of the others gathered around.

"I don't know what game you're playing at this time, cousin. But Kagome's my woman, and she ain't getting fed to one of your dogs."

"She ain't your woman, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha just didn't care anymore. That fucking wolf was going too far! Stepping up to confront the wolf again, Inuyasha got right in his face. "Now you listen here, Kouga. I don't care if that mongrel is your cousin. That bastard brought my Kagome here, and he's gonna face me whether he likes it or not! And all his dogs can just go to hell, because I WILL be taking Kagome back safe with me!" Turning stiffly to face the two Inu Lords, Inuyasha threw all caution to the wind by telling them outright, "You take you assess back in there and tell Sesshomaru that he best bring Kagome to me now unless he wants his dirty laundry aired out for all you fuckers to sniff at!"

"Inuyasha! That is enough!"

Shaeda had arrived just in time to hear the hanyou's outrageously stupid declaration to the two young Lords, and she was beyond angry. She had told the hanyou repeatedly and explicitly that he was not, not, and NOT to reveal his blood ties to Sesshomaru under any circumstances. The boy was pushing his limits and his boundaries, and if he continued as he was the situation was guaranteed not to end well, for him, for the little miko, and even for Sesshomaru. Such was something that Shaeda was not willing to allow.

She stepped in front of the hanyou, facing down his angry glare and threatening snarl with easy confidence. "You WILL recall what I told you, hanyou. And you WILL cease and deist from this horrid display. As for _Lord_ Sesshomaru, you WILL remember that to address him as anything but is an insult against all Inu gathered here."

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha could play along with the games, walk into the den and pretend that he wasn't his father's son or that he had no brother; but he'd be on a one-way trip to hell before he EVER declared Sesshomaru Lord over him. "He's made it abundantly clear that I don't mean a flying fuck to him, so ain't nothing you say, bitch, gonna make me call him my Lord!"

"Inuyasha…"

Shaeda's warning was cut off prematurely when a ripping snarl tore from the wolf prince. He had set his sights on an advancing group of Inu guards. But they had not been advancing on him. It was the human companions of Kagome's group that they had taken notice of, and he could see the Taijiya and Monk preparing themselves for a battle, which, if started, would end horridly for them all.

"Best keep your dogs back, Jomon," he informed his cousin without taking his eyes from the group of hunters. "That's Kagome's pack. And what's hers is guarded by mine as well. Wouldn't want them starting something they're gonna regret when I finish it."

"You should not be so quick to call for your death, wolf." It was Haiiro that had spoken, and his guards trained by none other than himself that he knew would be more than capable of showing one measly wolf his place. Of course, he had not overlooked the fact that of the miko's companions, not only was present the hanyou she had spoken of, but a Taijiya and a Monk as well. A battle started here would not end well for either side, but he was confident on which side would find victory.

"Who are you to threaten me?" Kouga returned with fury as he swung his fierce gaze to lock onto the grey. "I am Prince of the wolf dens, dog!"

"And yet you lower yourself to stand by this hanyou!" Cousin or no, Kouga's actions and defense of this creature was appalling.

"This hanyou," Inuyasha returned with an aggressive flexing of his claws, "Would be more than happy to show you that even half-blooded youkai can take out a mongrel like you!"

"ENOUGH!!"

The booming voice was carried on a powerful surge of dark energy. Rising up above them, Shaeda had taken to a form more true to her being, stretching out her scales as her youkai blood surged through her powerful frame. Armored in a heavy plating of hard-edged scales like jagged rocks broken from slated cliffs, her claws stretching out, curving deeply as they sharpened into black talons, and her jaw stretching and contorting as it filled with row upon row of razor fangs; she became one of the ancients, of the great lizards, the dragons.

Her sleek body, made long by the transformation, coiled like a serpent before lashing out, unleashing the deadly whip of her tail to hammer into the ground. Debris exploded from the impact, showering dirt and grass and splintered section of wood high into the air before raining it down on the Inu guard she knew had been advancing on the mortals under her care.

After stretching up on her hind legs in a clear display of her dangerous size and height, a full fifty feet above the ground, she brought her upper body down, her forelegs slamming unforgivingly into the ground between the young Inu Lords and her hanyou brother standing with his wolf ally. Eyes slited fiercely, burning with dangerous flickering of iridescent green, she hissed angrily at the men that were acting far too much like boys, her forked tongue lashing out at the air in sharp flicks that would prove deadly to any caught by its razor edge.

"I HAVE HAD ENTIRELY ENOUGH OF ALL OF THIS!" Her voice was a hissing roar that pounded against the sensitive ears of those gathered around her. "GUARDS, YOU ARE DISMISSED. THE HUMANS, HANYOU, AND WOLF SHALL BE ESCORTED BY THE LORDS JOMON AND HAIIRO, AS WELL AS MYSELF." She turned her furious gaze to burn through the hanyou. "WE WILL BE CIVIL." And then to the wolf. "WE WILL BE RESPECTFUL" And finally to the young Inu Lords. "AND WE WILL TREAT OUR GUESTS WITH NO LESS HOSPITALITY THAN WE WOULD EXPECT FOR ONE OF OUR OWN."

Jomon shifted uneasily to be caught within the chameleon's furious gaze, not to mention in range of her talon-like claws. And Haiiro, though not about to give away his unease, was just as reluctant to go against Shaeda's order. She might have been female, but the shade was not to be taken lightly. She could take your greatest strength and use it against you in a heartbeat, and that was what had made her the General's prized pupil; not to mention the fact that even still she carried Sesshomaru's respect and was granted station as a Lady even amongst those not of her kind. Though she very rarely used her command, when she did, it was in everyone's best interest to obey.

Satisfied when she got curt nods of approval from the two young Lords and the movement in the peripheral of her vision that signaled the Inu guards beginning to make their reluctant withdrawal, Shaeda turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"Keh." The hanyou huffed, making sure to sneer his displeasure at Shaeda. But, since he had come all this way, and it was for Kagome, he found himself murmuring his acceptance. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

And for Kouga, though he wasn't quite sure what to make of the massive lizard that was towering over them all in a form even in all his years he had never come across, he wasn't stupid enough to miss the fact that his cousin looked as though he was damn near ready to tuck his tail between his legs and make a break for the hills, or that Inuyasha, who backed down from no one, had hardly even offered one of his loud and foul retorts to the strange youkai's insistence.

So the wolf Prince too agreed to Shaeda's terms, though keeping his pride by the admission that it was only, "For Kagome."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hmmmm…What to say, what to say?

Well, I suppose that I should start with saying that this chapter wasn't really in the Master Plan. Actually, I never had any intention of bringing Kouga into the mix, but, after a few comments from readers who thought I had been suggesting it with Sesshomaru's request of Jomon in the last chapter, and thinking through scenarios that could be possible by his presence, I thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

For one: It strengthens the position of Inuyasha's group to have a full-blooded youkai, and a wolf prince at that, fighting with them. Two: I realized it was the best way to actually explain what I did mean by Sesshomaru's request of Jomon, since I know I left it as a little cryptic in the last chapter. (Lol, though, I think even still I might have to explain a little further…just…not yet.). And Three: Hmmm…well, because of number three ;P But I can't tell you that either.

And so…Kouga! Lol, why not?

Besides, it got me to actually write something to lead into the next few chapters. Things are going to get shaky for a bit, and I need some time to get the scenes out properly. But that's all part of the fun ;P

So, till next time then.

Shadow


	29. What Really Matters

What Really Matters

"Kagome..."

She hardly recognized the calling of her name. It was so distant, so far away from where she was. _So tired…_

"Kagome..."

Moaning softly in protest as she was stirred even further from her rest, Kagome turned away from the voice that would try to wake her now. She was so tired…

"Wake up, miko."

That did it. The hard, cutting edge, the cold measure that steeled every word, and the underlying heaviness that rumbled of danger snapped her into wakefulness in less than a second. Turning swiftly in defensiveness, Kagome drew in a startled breath that almost left her as a shrill scream when she saw the figure leaning over her. She only just managed to hold it back when her groggy mind and startled senses managed to place him.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru," she breathed out harshly. "Don't do that. You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

Golden eyes narrowed into hard lines of amber. "You sound entirely too much like that foul-mannered hanyou."

"So?" She snipped irritably, tugging her blankets up again and rolling onto her side away from Sesshomaru. "You sound like an overstuffed Lord."

"Woman…"

Kagome had heard the dangerous edge that had tightened Sesshomaru's voice, and she understood the warning as much as she could feel his displeasure burning in his aura. She sighed heavily and flopped back to face him. "Look, I'm sorry. But mornings and I don't get along very well. Inuyasha usually gets 'sat' repeatedly for trying to wake me up before the sun, and I really don't think it's going to be any easier for you. So, if you don't mind…"

Turning back to her side, Kagome snuggled down into the fur blankets and closed her eyes, sighing in blissful comfort and more than happy to chase her dreams back to her rest. That, however, lasted only an instant before she found her blankets being carelessly ripped away from her body. Screaming shrilly, Kagome jolted up and made a grab for her fuzzy comforts.

"Give that back!" She demanded angrily when Sesshomaru very effectively removed the blankets from her grasping reach.

"I think not, miko," Sesshomaru returned flatly. "We have a busy day ahead of us, and it is time for you to wake."

"Why you…" Kagome was in no mood for his highness' orders. She was cranky, tired, and she knew that the sun had just barely risen, so that meant she was due for at least another couple of hours sleep - especially since she had been going steadily for the past few days on nothing but a few hours rest. In her growing agitation, the young miko's powers began to flicker into wakefulness as well. They snapped around her in lancing waves of unrest, her grogginess not helping her at all to maintain already poorly constructed barriers.

But to Sesshomaru, such displays of power from his little miko were far from intimidating. In fact, after all the time they had spent together, to feel again the searing burn of her white light was more like an aphrodisiac. And the fact that her hasty wakening had caused the little miko to forget about her current state of undress, leaving her bare for his eyes to roam her lush curves and her heaving chest even as she tried to make herself seem intimidating; was so enticing that he was very nearly convinced to put her newfound energy to far more gratifying tasks.

Unfortunately, he knew, that would have to wait. But that did not stop him from indulging himself in a moment with his beautiful, fiery little miko.

"It is good to see you have regained some of your fire, miko," he smirked as he began stalking towards her. Lowering himself to his knees, he set his arms on either side of her, forcing her lean back to keep his gaze as he moved forward. Her hard edge was lost as her heart began to pound in exhilaration, her blue eyes were wide with anticipation, and she bit her lip eagerly as she watched him draw even closer. He leaned into her slowly, drawing out every motion, watching and sensing her responses to him. His smirk had spread wickedly before his lips finally touched to hers.

Short, chaste, and deceptively knowing, he kissed her quickly before pulling back again. "However, tempting as it may be, it shall not help to keep you in this bed." He lifted himself fully to his knees, offering her his hand with full expectancy that she take it.

Staring at him for a moment in complete disbelief, Kagome's lips pulled down into a sulking pout when she realized he really wasn't going to budge. "Tease," she murmured dejectedly as she lifted a reluctant hand to take his offer.

"No, Kagome," he corrected her as he brought her to a sitting position and wrapped his arm around her back to pull her flush against him. Her tiny squeak of surprise from the sudden movement was a drug in itself, making his next words flow from him on a purr of appreciation. "If I were teasing you…" His claws raked delicately down the sensitive skin of her side, and she trembled in his arms. "…Then you would not have the breath to accuse me of it."

Taking her lips in another short kiss, he pulled back before he found the temptation of her simply too great. "Now up you get. I will assist you with your gown."

Finally realizing her nakedness, Kagome flushed hotly and wrapped a protective arm around her chest. She could practically hear him laughing at her reaction by the dance of his aura in her senses, and that only made her blush even hotter. But Kagome refused to let him get the better of her. Trying her best to beat back her blush, she shot him a dubious look as she asked, "You're going to help me get dressed?"

His expression didn't even change as he replied, "I helped you get undressed, did I not?"

And Kagome's efforts to control her blush were lost again. Still, she was smiling. "Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" Not like she was complaining, but he was being so playful and charming that he almost had her forgetting where they were and what awaited them once they stepped beyond the barriers keeping them together.

But Sesshomaru only smirked in response. "That, my little miko, is for me to know, and you to find out."

"Hey now!" Kagome squeaked in offense. "You can't just…"

Her light scolding was cut off prematurely when Sesshomaru suddenly stiffened, pulling her close against him even as his head turned sharply to the back of the room. "I do not recall giving permission for you to enter, Takked," he bit out fiercely at the elder.

But Takked, stepping away from the long shadows cast by the rock in the hidden passage he had used to gain access to Sesshomaru's abode, only shrugged his indifference as he replied, "Then that would probably be why I do not recall asking for it."

An inaudible growl began building in Sesshomaru's chest; but though Kagome couldn't hear it, she could feel it as he pressed her exposed body closer to himself to keep her concealed.

"Get out." It wasn't a request.

"In a moment," Takked replied easily. Turning away from Sesshomaru's less than amused glare, Takked sent the little miko being held concealed by him an apologetic smile. "I do apologize for the intrusion, young Lady." His smile grew as he watched her flush hotly in embarrassment and huddle closer to Sesshomaru's protective hold. He shook his head. It was almost a shame that the lovers wouldn't be granted the time together they deserved. "However," there had been a reason why he had been forced to breach protocol. "It seems your hanyou has arrived." Looking back to Sesshomaru, he added, "Your presence is required, Sesshomaru. I will be expecting you shortly."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was so baffled by the elder Lord's statement that she hardly realized he had turned to take his leave through the hidden entrance in the rock. If Inuyasha had come, then that would mean her time here was at its end. All he had seen and felt and experienced being in this place, being with Him, all of it would come to an end. And once she left…

"Kagome?"

Looking up to Sesshomaru in a daze, Kagome tried, and failed, to hide her troubled expression. She knew the time had come for her to go, and yet she could help but wish…

"What will you tell him?"

"What…?" Her words died on her lips, her eyes drawing wide with apprehension. What would she tell him? Inuyasha was her friend, her best friend, but until only a few short days ago, he had been so much more. What would she tell him? How could she tell him? It wasn't only that she had been with another, though that in itself would be enough to make the overly-protective hanyou loose whatever cool he had, that it was Sesshomaru, his own brother, his rival; he could never understand, never accept it, he could never…

But, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, being held not only by his strong arms but also in the captivating amber that spoke to her more than his words ever would or could; Kagome knew the answer. She breathed in deeply, letting the answer flow out on her breath. "The truth."

"You know what his reaction will be."

Nodding slowly, Kagome bit her bottom lip to still its unwanted trembling. "I know," she whispered in quiet understanding. She knew how angry he would be, how hurt. "But…But I can't keep this from him. I won't. Because I…" She took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment as her eyes met with Sesshomaru's again. "I have nothing to hide."

A slow smile began pulling on his lips as he looked down at her. "Good."

"Good?" Well, she certainly hadn't been expecting that. "You mean to say you want him to know?" It could all but be expected that Inuyasha was going to try something stupid the instant he found out what happened between her and Sesshomaru, and he was saying that he was alright with it, that he wanted it to happen? The very thought made her angry. "If you think even for a second that I'm going to let the two of you fight over me…"

Sesshomaru stopped her before she could go any further by placing a finger firmly against her lips. "A fight is inevitable, Kagome." His words were soft, but no less powerful. He was telling her, but at the same time, he was asking for her understanding. "You have made it so by declaring the hanyou your champion. It is only right that, as the one who has protected you in this place, I test his ability to stand as such. However," his finger slipped away from her lips to give her room to speak even as he finished, "Such a confrontation will only make things easier."

"Easier?"

Holding back his triumphant grin, Sesshomaru nodded. "For me to come and see you."

"…You…You want…to…to…"

His placid expression finally breaking with a smile to hear the little miko's awed stuttering, Sesshomaru leaned in to her to steal her sweet lips in a kiss. Only after he felt her melt into the gesture, her body relaxing in his hold and a soft sigh of contentment leaving her, did he pulled back, waiting until her eyes drifted open to find his again before continuing. "Would such an arrangement be acceptable to you, my Lady?"

Her breath caught, her chest shaking, her eyes filling with crystal waters of pure joy. She couldn't form words, but she didn't have to. The breath she had been holding leaving her in a shuddering release, she hastily wrapped her arm around him, pulling herself to meet his lips once more, to tell him without words how happily grateful she was that he wouldn't be leaving her, that he wanted more time with her as well, that he didn't want what they shared together to end. All of her joy, her elation, he hope, her love, she poured into the passion of her kiss, telling him without words and without need of them.

He met her passionate kiss with his own, filled with anticipation, knowing her acceptance was only the beginning. Because though she accepted him now, alone and secluded from the world around them, he knew a time would come when more was needed, from him, from her; and it was that he found himself anticipating as he had never any kind of battle, any form of conquest or prize of power.

It was a challenge so unlike anything he had ever faced. Not just because of what it would mean or what it would represent, but because it was Her, and everything with her was always a challenge. But he reveled in challenge, and even with no victory to be had, so long as she was with him, so long as he could call her his own, then he would have won something that mattered more than a victory or a petty prize.

Salt from her tears played in his senses, and though he knew they were not tears of any kind of pain, he still would not have her cry them. Pulling back from her sweet lips, he lifted his hand to brush away the shimmering lines of moisture that trailed down her beautifully flushed cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, even knowing the answer.

And she nodded shakily, a radiant smile gracing her lips as she replied, "Yes."

VVVVVVVVVV

"May the Gods have mercy."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed in response to the monk's whispered declaration. He had seen them as well, smelled the fuckers before he saw them too. They were everywhere. Hundreds of them, thousands even. Behind the barriers of the Inu Gathering Ground, there was no more hiding their numbers. "No God's gonna save you now, monk. Best be saving those prayers for a time when they're really gonna count."

And, as strange as it was, Miroku actually took the hanyou's advice; asking instead of the ever graceful Kamis that they bestow the idiotic hanyou with a brain, or at the very least a slightly less volatile temperament that would help them get their dear Kagome and themselves out of this youkai death trap with their lives.

With Shaeda in the lead, little Shippo tucked safely in her arms, the group of friends was being led into the Arena. Jomon walked with the shade, while Haiiro had taken up a read guard position to keep his eyes on the group of trespassers to their ancient soil. Miroku never left Sango's side, and she held her little feline guardedly from the dogs that would have her for sport. Inuyasha kept pace with the Wolf Prince, but both felt the heavy tension as low growls filtered through the crowd to reach their ears.

"You best let me handle this, mutt-face," Kouga told the hanyou in a voice hushed and guarded. "We already know they recognize Kagome as my sister. I will speak for her."

"Not going to happen, flea-bag," Inuyasha returned, though his voice too had been guarded against prying ears. "This ain't any of your business." And it wasn't. Kouga might have been a full-blooded youkai, but he wasn't Inu. No, this was Inuyasha's problem, and it was high time for his voice to be heard amongst his father's people. "Just say outta the way and let me handle this."

And though Kouga was none pleased about leaving Kagome's fate in the hands of the idiot hanyou that had already let her fall into this whole mess in the first place, he knew as well that if anyone was going to convince the Inu High Lord to let her go, that it would be Inuyasha. Blood is blood, even if only by half.

But that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. "You better not screw this up, baka-yasha," the wolf bit out in hard warning. "If anything happens to my woman…"

"She ain't your…" Inuyasha's habitual rebuttal to the wolf's claim on Kagome died on his lips when they entered the arena and he finally saw her. She was standing with Sesshomaru on the dais at the far end of the arena. But though he knew it was her, knew it was his Kagome, he almost wouldn't have recognized the skinny, scrappy, loud-mouthed, clumsy little girl for the elegant Lady that stood now in her place. "…woman," he finished in a daze.

From ahead of the stunned hanyou, Shaeda giggled happily to herself, knowing that her newest doll had exceeded expectations. She looked down to the little fox kit in her arms and offered him a bright smile. "Let's get you back where you belong, little one," she told him sweetly as she moved towards the dais. Stopping just before she reached the platform, Shaeda bowed respectfully to the gathered Lords before depositing the little fox on the ground. "Go on," she shooed him gently with a soft nudge towards his miko caregiver.

And Shippo, though shaking in nervousness to be so exposed when surrounded by such frightening Inu, quickly scampered his way up the level to throw himself into the miko's outstretched arms. "Kagome!"

He cried, excitement, anxiety, and fear, blending together into one soulful sound of a child calling for its parent's care. And in the arena, whose walls had for so long echoed the cries of battle, of victory and defeat; in this sound there was to be found understanding and new respect. The gathered crowed watched as the youkai child went so willingly to a miko's care. Though of different minds and different positions, none could deny the impact of what they saw with their eyes and heard with their powerful senses.

"Oh, baby," Kagome cooed to the little kit, her arms wrapping protectively around him even as she tried to soothe away his trembling and heart-wrenching sobs.

"We…we thought you were gone…" Shippo chocked out even as he snuggled deeper into her warm embrace. "We thought you were…"

His words caught on another sob, and Kagome spoke quickly, though soothingly, to calm him. "It's alright, Shippo, baby. I'm here now. It'll be alright."

Still sniffling, his eyes run with tears, and his little cheeks flushed and puffy, Shippo looked up to his Kagome. "Really?" he asked weakly.

And she smiled for her little kit. "Of course, sweetie," she told him as her hand moved to brush away his glistening tears. "You'll see. Everything will be just fine."

"You coddle the boy."

Sesshomaru's statement had Kagome looking up to him, and her little Shippo burying himself even further into her protective embrace. "Like you're one to talk," she returned smugly. "I seem to recall a little girl that has her own personal lap dog to chase away the big bag Boogie Men."

"Hn." She was bolder now, more comfortable and at ease than she had been in all her time here. But he didn't fault her for it. He couldn't, because she stood now by his side, and he would have her no other way.

"My Lords." Any further comments were silenced when Shaeda addressed the dais. "May I present to you the Hanyou Inuyasha, champion of the Lady Miko Kagome."

As Inuyasha stepped forward, he could feel the weight of the eyes on him, the angry glares that told him plainly he had no place, even among his own kind. To be here, in this place, standing in the shadow of his father's greatest accomplishment; he had never felt so pathetically small, so utterly useless and insignificant. He had never felt so alone.

But none of that mattered when he looked up and saw her looking down at him. The brightness of her sapphire eyes, the concern shining within them for even the hanyou that he was more warming and welcoming than the morning sun; and he knew what mattered. He could almost hear her voice whispering to him, filling him strength and courage when it felt as though he had none.

She was counting on him. And he would never let her down, not when she was the only one that had ever truly accepted him for who he was, not what others would have him pretend to be.

_For you, Kagome._ He wouldn't pretend. He knew what it was that mattered, and it wasn't what they thought, it had nothing to do with what he was or what he had been born to. So even as an outcast, as something shunned and ridiculed, something that could never belong and never be accepted; still he would make his stand proudly.

He didn't bow. He stood before the Inu Lords who he would have hear his words.

"I know you're all expecting me to do and say what Shaeda told me to." He wasn't stupid. He knew why the chameleon had spent all that time trying to teach him what to say and how to act. She wanted things to flow smoothly, wanted him to pretend that he truly was a disgrace, wanted him to play the part of an outsider and beg for something that was already his. But he wouldn't.

"You expect me to bow down and call you all 'Lords' like it means something." He shook his head. "But I won't. Not because I'm insolent or ignorant, or any other label you might want to give me, but because it's meaningless. I'm a hanyou. Nothing I say or do here is ever going to change that, and not one of you will ever see me as anything different."

His eyes swept over the Lords on the dais, finally coming to rest on Sesshomaru. "Fine by me." It was a lie, and yet it wasn't. He couldn't deny that he had thought about it, couldn't deny that there had been times when just once his brother could see him as something more. But right now, it just didn't matter. There was something far more important on the line. And Sesshomaru, Inu Lord, brother, ruthless assassin, whatever he was, he would hear his words.

"I don't need this place." And he didn't. He had lived for over two hundred years without it. "I don't need my father's name or my brother's title." Because even if they knew, it wouldn't matter. All it would do would be to ruin his father's good name and force Sesshomaru to carry the shame that was his alone to bear. "None of that matters to me."

He knew what mattered. "But she," he lifted his hand to point at Kagome, "She matters. And I'll take on anyone that tries to say different. Kagome is mine to protect, and I ain't leaving this place unless she's with me."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alright! Lol, so, my homework is going to be to watch as much UFC as I possibly can :) Fight next chapter! And a real one this time, no skimping or cutting or overviews (is already biting her fingernails in horror). You know, when I thought about it, I realized that I've never actually done hand-to-hand combat before. Weapons area easy, and using youkai or miko powers is a bonus; but actual hand-to-hand…I think it's going to be a challenge to get the scene to flow properly with enough description to make you feel like you're there but not so drawn out that it's repetitive and dull. Well -crosses fingers- Here's hoping.

And did anyone else see the awesome eclipse tonight? It looked like blood on the moon, a red shadow that coated the silver disk. Teehee…sorry, I just had to say that ;P

Anyways, laters

Shadow


	30. Demon Blood

Demon Blood

Coarse and brash, but blunt and straight-forward; Inuyasha could never be anything else. It simply wasn't in him. No amount of lessons or instruction could change that. He simply had no use for deception, no need for politics or subtleties. He had never had the luxury of such things. He was what he was, and it was plainly obvious to any would look upon him.

Hanyou: a label given to him by his very birth. Shunned and feared by his human brothers, hated and hunted by his youkai brethren; he was an outcast, an outsider, something unwelcome and unwanted. All his life he had been such. All his life he had born the scrutiny and ridicule from all sides and by all creatures. He had survived it by making himself hard against it, by turning the insults and degradations around to be placed against those that would belittle him. He had fought for his survival, struggled with himself as much as those that would cast him aside to find his place in the world.

Had he not, had he not found his strength, had he not steeled his resolve, had he not proven himself worthy of the life he lived blessed to him by the life sacrificed for him to have it; he would died long ago, a death begot by his own brother's hand.

It was not out of malice or hatred that Sesshomaru had marked the hanyou for death. But then, it was not out of compassion that he would train him through their skirmishes. Every test, every battle; if Inuyasha did not improve, showed no sign of resilience, determination, courage to stand even in the face of impending defeat, then death surely would have found him long ago. But he had fought. Even against all odds and in the knowledge that he stood no hope of victory; still he fought, still he stood proudly.

But never had he stood with such pride as he did now.

In a place that was never meant to be his, surrounded by those that would see him not for any power or accomplishment that he owned, having no claim and no position, no rights and no voice; and still he stood, bearing the scrutiny of them all, having his words heard even though he knew they could never have the impact they should.

He renounced his blood, turned his back on the family that had never shown him welcome; and he did so with conviction. He stood now, telling them all that what they saw in him didn't matter, because he knew that anything they might see him as, that the one he stood for knew better, that She could see him when no one else could or would.

But in standing for Her, in marking his claim; Inuyasha showed more of what his miko saw than even he might have realized. The courage to stand even when looking at defeat, the strength to speak even when he had no voice, and the confidence in himself and his abilities to challenge any who would seek to deny him the rights he had taken when none would be given; this was what he showed them.

_This is what I am._ He made it a fact even though there was no need for it to be said. _This is what I am._ What shame was his to bear was his alone. Nothing they said or did would make it any different. _This is what I am._ He was hanyou, but still he had pride, still he had courage, still he had dignity. _This is what I am._ He would not be told, not have any other tell him he was undeserving of anything. He was his own council, his own person. _This is what I am_. He would not back down, would not retreat. _This is what I am._ He would fight for what was his.

And Sesshomaru had known.

Now was the time. There could be no better opportunity and no better reason. For all she had given the hanyou boy through their years together, in this Kagome would give him something far more than her friendship, her understanding, her acceptance. She gave him cause to stand amongst his people, and in so doing gave him the rights to speak. And that he spoke for her, she who had proven herself so valiantly and unquestionably, his voice carried even further.

What came next, to one who knew the secrets being held, seemed only natural.

"Miko Kagome," Though she stood with Sesshomaru, as elder and overseer of the contests, Takked began the exchange, "Is this hanyou your champion as he claims?"

Kagome turned to Takked when he addressed her, but upon hearing his question, she couldn't help but smile. "Always. Inuyasha has been my champion, my protector, and my best friend since the very beginning of my journey."

"Hardly an able protector to have allowed you to be captured."

It was an insult and a challenge, but that it came from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha merely shrugged it off, meeting the piercing gold of his brother's scorning gaze with the hardened amber of his own. "Looks to me like she's doing fine enough on her own," he returned with a vague gesture to her elaborate gown.

Kagome stood with the Lords of this gathering, dressed in the finery of their most established females; and it was no surprise to Inuyasha. Of course he had worried for her. He knew how dangerous such a place was to her because of her mortality and her miko blood; but he also knew Kagome, and Kagome had a knack for getting herself out of bad spots as easily as she got herself into them.

"Besides," he added cockily, "Kagome wouldn't go down that easily, not by some bitch that doesn't know who she's messing with."

"Wretched, filthy, repulsive hanyou!!" The furious roar filled the arena, a wrathful calling for retribution.

A black comet lit with a vengeance by the dark fires of his demon spirit, Kuro's attack held no restraint and would show no mercy. Even ground hardened by the tread of so many battles was devastated by the impact, long gouges splitting the earth in the ripping wake of the Inu's claws. But though the debris that was hurdled into the air and the dark burn of demon fires took over, a blaze of red remained that could not be caught in it.

Dodging fast, and using the fallout of rock and soil to turn and propel him through the air, Inuyasha maneuvered himself quickly back from his attacker. He wasted no time to find his footing again to square off against his new opponent, measuring even as he did so the other's size and stance. The Black had him outsized and outweighed by his muscular frame, and by devastation caused by the force of his attack, he had him outpowered as well. But size, strength, and power could only serve so far.

And in a battle, Inuyasha knew, there were some things that served better. "You got a problem with me being a hanyou, dog?"

"I have a problem with your very existence, vile scum," Kuro returned in a low growl of unveiled hatred. "But that you dare speak of the Lady Gina, whose blood still stains this ground by the hand of that wretched miko, is an act that shall cost you your life!"

Inuyasha watched closely as the black lifted himself to a new stance, stretching his claws at his sides as he prepared to take his mark. Funny, but he knew that stance. Only this black couldn't pull it off quite as well as Sesshomaru. He set himself into a well known counter as he replied. "So I guess the bitch does know who she's dealing with when she wrongs Kagome," he shot back smugly. "Too bad for her she figured it out a little too late."

"You will die by those words, hanyou filth! Your blood will pay for your miko's spilling of my mate's!"

"HOLD!!"

A voice of command even when spoken, when lifted in a thundering pulse of power, Sesshomaru's voice was to be obeyed. "Kuro." His address demanded acknowledgement. And though the black made challenge against being ordered with a dangerously low growl, he turned. When Kuro's eyes had taken focus on him, Sesshomaru lifted his hand to set on Kagome's shoulder and guide her forward. "You challenge the hanyou for crimes you attribute to this miko. As the one charged with her care, such a contest will be overseen by this Sesshomaru. Miko," His hand tightened against Kagome's shoulder, calming the protest he knew was coming and conveying to her without words that she need to trust his decision, "Name your champion."

She stiffened immediately, her own will fighting for her heart. But it was her mind that won out in the end. She understood that by making the match official Sesshomaru was ensuring Inuyasha walked away even if he lost. Of course, such understanding did not make acceptance any easier. But when she looked down to the arena floor, seeing her hanyou friend, her champion of all these years, set and ready for battle; even if in her mind she knew he stood a chance of loosing, her heart could never believe it was even possible.

He would win. She knew it. She could never believe otherwise. So it was with confidence that she spoke the name of her champion, "Inuyasha."

"Then it is official," Sesshomaru informed the Black Inu, as well as all who crowded the stadium grounds and walls. "The hanyou stands as the miko's champion. For what retribution you seek for your mate's honor against this female, find it in contest against him in accordance to our laws."

Kuro stiffened in outrage at the decree. "Our laws?!" he questioned angrily. "You make a mockery of our laws to even consider giving that thing rights to stand as one of our females!"

But Sesshomaru would have none of the accusation, brushing it off as easily as everything else around him, a drop of water too small to ripple the placid waters. "Remember to whom you speak, Kuro. This Sesshomaru would never make light of the laws which govern this community forged by my Great and Terrible father." He turned his attention across the arena floor, his eyes finding the wolf that had unknowingly come by his summons. "Ookami, speak now of your reasons for entering our den."

As Kouga stepped forward, he did not forget his protocols. Though outside of these protected lands his encounters with the Inu Lord were no more than a passing acknowledgement if anything at all, here there was too much at stake, too many lives hanging in the balance for a Prince of his tribe to forget the delicate treaties that allied their different breeds. He bowed his head slightly to Sesshomaru before speaking.

"I have come to speak for the miko Kagome. As she has stood with my pack, lived with us, laughed with us, fought with us, and sacrificed for us; we call her now and forever, sister."

"So you see, Kuro," After hearing all he needed from the wolf, Sesshomaru turned back to the black Inu, "Even if her mortal status does not give the miko Kagome rights enough to have her champion stand for her, then her ties to the wolf pack do. The dens that could not see the mighty vision of the Great Community are not to be forgotten, such were my father's words when he formed the treaties that brought the calm following the Great Wars. Their rights are as ours are. And if they call this miko their sister, then she is to be treated as such, given rights as such. Deny you this, and you deny the cause for which you have so long fought for. Is the life of this hanyou worth so much to you that you would break the laws you have worked so long to see upheld? For if it is, then truly you never understood my father's vision."

"You question my understanding?" This time, Sesshomaru had overstepped his bounds. Genera's son or no, Kuro would not stand for it. "I was fighting for the Community when you were nothing more than a pup! And in all my time defending the greatness of this Community that I helped the General to build, never have I born such insult as has been brought about by that miko wretch! She defiles everything that this Community has ever stood for! She and all her despicable race are exactly the kinds of creatures that will fall to our might! Stand for her if it is your wish, Sesshomaru, but do so and know it is not I that taints our Great Community."

Having said his piece, and drawing from the crowd the deep rumbles of unrest he knew would come from his words against the supposed 'leader', Kuro turned his sights back to Inuyasha. "Even if I do not take his life, that does not mean I ca not take his payment to me in pounds of flesh!"

And with no more words to be exchanged, he attacked.

The match was one-sided. Driven by his anger, his attacks fueled by the darkness of his rage; Kuro maintained the upper hand. Inuyasha was pushed on the defensive, every blow turned aside and every attack evaded coming closer and closer to hitting their mark. Forced to dodge and weave through the other's form, Inuyasha could find no room to counter. Even matching speed for speed was nearly overwhelming, and strength for strength was all but impossible. After all, he was hanyou, and he stood now against a full-blooded youkai.

Claws clashed against claws, and Kuro powered his way through Inuyasha's defense to land his first blow. As his left arm had come up to fend with the hanyou's block that would guard his head, his right pulled down to rake his claws through the soft belly of his opponent.

Inuyasha was saved from the full penetration of Kuro's claws only by the tough fibers of the Fire Rat Cloth he wore. Still, the intensity behind the assault left him winded as his demon blood surged to heal the deep gouges stretching his gut, and he was forced into retreat again. Ripping his own blood away from his body, Inuyasha threw out his own attack to give him room to withdrawal. The Blades of Blood tore through the space between him and his opponent, but with nothing more than a sweep of his arm, Kuro had knocked them away and set his mark anew.

The next break came when the hanyou's limited speed failed him. He took a hard hit in the side of the face, his jaw snapping out of alignment before his body was thrown through with the force of the blow. His recovery was quick, coming before he would have hit the ground to give him time to set himself for a landing; but it wasn't quick enough.

One hit landed, and Kuro had moved in for a finisher. Striking again at the injured stomach of the hanyou, Kuro caught him before he had a chance to reset himself. The blow hit him full-force, interrupting his fall only to send Inuyasha crashing into the arena walls.

VVVVVVVVVV

"The hanyou is finished. He never stood a chance against Kuro."

On the sidelines of the arena where he had been watching the contest with the hanyou's company, Jomon shook his head, replying without even turning to his Grey friend. "It isn't over yet, Haiiro," he told him as he watched the fallen wood and debris that had covered the hanyou after his collision with the arena wall.

But Haiiro only sniffed haughtily in response. "Five hundred says Kuro puts him down without loosing a drop of blood."

"I was only giving the hanyou the benefit of the doubt, Haiiro. I would not go so far as to lay money on him."

A decisive snort interrupted the young Lords, drawing attention to the Wolf Prince. "You obviously ain't seen the mutt in action," Kouga informed them smugly. "I'll take that bet."

"I thought your kind did not carry currencies, cousin," Jomon asked suspiciously.

But Kouga only shrugged, throwing a pouch filled with coin at his cousin. "I stole it from the monk."

Miroku turned sharply at the mention of his name, being filled with hard resentment for the thieving wolf. His right hand tightened against the polished metal of his staff, a willful act to strengthen the seal against the angry winds of oblivion that stirred with his fury. "Would you care to repeat that, wolf?" he asked tightly.

"Oh, give me a break, Miroku. Don't think I don't know where you got that money." Sending the monk a snide look, Kouga smirked when silence met his accusation. "Tell you what, monk. You tell everyone else here about your little side business and I'll give you back you money. Of course," his smirk grew with wickedness as he looked back to the arena to watch the unfolding of the second round, "If you took it back, I'd have to tell mutt-face that you were betting against him."

And though Miroku was seething at the wolf's audacity, he knew he had lost this round. He wouldn't speak of the means by which he acquired the funds to finance his group's journey. Though a necessity, as he had been charged with the role of providing food and supplies for three humans a hanyou and two youkai throughout the course of their hunt for Naraku, the means by which he conducted his business was no other's concern but his own.

So, taking the out offered to him, he faked a charming smile that came all too easily. "Though gambling is against my practices as a holy man, I do not see any reason to discount Inuyasha as of yet." He set his focus back to the arena, watching as the rubble and debris of Kuro's last attack was being pushed back by his long time comrade in arms. "One round hardly constitutes a match. Inuyasha is accustomed to being the underdog. And yet he is still standing, while others may not claim so much luck. Your wager, gentlemen, is matched. I suggest you watch and learn where the true strength of a hanyou lies."

VVVVVVVVVV

Pushing away from the last of the fallen rubble, Inuyasha stretched to reset the structure of his resilient frame, every relocated joint and pull of healing muscle only fueling his determination. He had fought this fight before. A hundred times, a thousand times, a hundred thousand times; he had fought this fight. All odds against him, an opponent stronger, faster, more power given to him by his pure demon blood. But he had fought this fight, and he had been the one victorious. For all their power, every opponent had a weakness. It was only a matter of finding it.

He looked across the arena, seeing the way the Black had looked up to the dais platform to wait for a motion from the self-declared match keeper before advancing again. Sesshomaru however, was looking at him as he marked the beginning of the next round. As he waved his hand for continuance, Inuyasha caught the way two outstretched fingers had narrowed to one.

_So,_ he thought, his focus traveling back to his opponent, _Best of three is it? _

He stretched out his claws, flexing his fingers in anticipation. It was time to even up the score a little.

"That was a pretty good warm-up, I have to admit. But now it's my turn."

Kuro scoffed openly at the hanyou's bold decree. "Try as you will, hanyou. You shall never be of the caliber of a true Inu."

Amber eyes narrowing in fury, Inuyasha spit back an insult of his own. "When you find one, let me know and I'll more than happily show him a thing or two. Till then, I'm gonna train my claws of you and see if I can't beat some of the ugly out of ya."

Without waiting for a response, Inuyasha pushed strongly off the ground to launch his attack. He wasn't able to control the air as completely as a full-blooded youkai, but he knew how to fight within it. As he had expected, the Black pushed off he meet him; claws extended, reaching forward to meet his own. Inuyasha tucked just before the contact, making him fall the inch he needed to get below Kuro's counter. The impact deflected the Black's blow and Inuyasha turned in the air, using Kuro's own arm as leverage to bring his free arm back and land a tearing hit to the other's chest. Trained claws tore uninhibitedly through soft silk and unnatural flesh, but only for an instant before the force of the blow pushed the Inu back.

Inuyasha didn't follow. He knew what came next. He didn't need any kind of superior senses to feel its coming. Pulling back, Inuyasha saved himself from being exposed to the eruption of dark fires that blazed around Kuro the instant he had suffered his first blow, his demon blood sent into a rage to fuel him with more power.

Good. Bring it on. Hanyou or not, the same power ran through Inuyasha's veins. Dulled and diluted by his human blood, still the demon within him was powerful; his father's curse to him as much a gift as the fang he had left him to keep the power of it from taking over his mind.

But he didn't have Tetsusaiga, and he finally realized the true reason why. There were no weapons allowed in this fight, no help from the outside. All there was as a test of power and skill. Sesshomaru hadn't been trying to weaken him, hadn't been thinking of the coveted fang. He had been expecting this, knowing a battle in his arena was inevitable if Kagome was to be released from the clutches of the Inu. Shaeda was only his messenger, but the only one that could ever convince him to relinquish his father's fang for any length of time. They had known that he would be put to the test. They had known that his restraints and limits would be tested. And they had known what would happen, what could only happen without the seal placed upon him by his father's fang.

His opponent had already reached the second of three stages of power, the ultimate being the full transformation. If he could just get this fall, then he still had one more level of power to fall back on. It wouldn't be pretty, but with Kagome here with him, and Sesshomaru standing watch, he knew it would end quickly if he turned for the worse. Besides, he was fighting for Kagome. And for her, he would give everything he had. Everything, even if it meant loosing his mind to the dark burn of demon fires.

"Aww, did the puppy get a little scratch?" His determination set anew, Inuyasha taunted his foe, his feet moving him progressively in a loose circle around the Inu. Lifting his hand, he flexed his claws in a flashing display of the crimson staining their tips. "There's more where that came from." He smirked. "Unless you just want to give up right now."

"Wretched hanyou," Kuro spit back in a voice heavy with dark vibrations. "You will learn your lesson in blood!"

Drawing upon even more stores of Energy, Kuro launched an attack using levels of speed undetectable by even a hanyou's eyes. Inuyasha made a move to block an attack he knew was coming, but he was too slow. His block came down around Kuro's arm, trapping it, but not before the Black had sunk the full length of his claws straight into the vital organs of his stomach.

Acrid poison burned in the air, smelling of death and the rot of once healthy skin and tissues. Inuyasha chocked on the air that ceased in his lungs, his body convulsing with a debilitating wave of pain and shock.

"You see, hanyou," Kuro spit out in disgust as he twisted his claws to add to the damage, "You are weak and pathetic, and your only place is in shameful defeat at the ends of my claws."

But the only response given by the hanyou was a dark and sinister laughter.

VVVVVVVVVV

The air had changed. It shivered with unease as it brushed against her senses, tumbling vibrations that spoke of madness. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to look upon the monster she knew had been born again into the world.

"Kagome."

His voice whispered to her at the same time as he wrapped her in a comforting layer of his powerful aura. And though grateful for the support she knew Sesshomaru was trying to give her; nothing could quell her anxiety over what was to come or numb the pain that sprouted from the knowledge that she had done this, that she had been the one that caused Inuyasha's beast to take him over again.

But…Her eyes snapped open in awful realization. "Where is it?" she asked aloud, though only Sesshomaru would have understood her question.

"Go with Shaeda to the sidelines, but do not interfere until it is over." He stopped her from turning to where she had found the shade at the right side of the dais platform by taking hold of her arm and forcing her gaze to meet his. "Until it is over," he repeated his words, making it an order even she would not disobey.

And though reluctant, Kagome understood his meaning. She could not interfere. No matter how terrible the battle, no matter how much blood was spilt, and no matter what the outcome; she could not interfere. She hated it. She didn't want to agree to such terms. But she knew she had no choice. This was Inuyasha's battle. Like her, he was being forced to prove himself for this crowd that cheered for his defeat. For anyone to interfere would only make his shame that much greater, and give them yet another reason to shun him, to hate him. She couldn't interfere.

Nodding stiffly once to tell Sesshomaru that she wouldn't do anything, she turned and made her way over to Shaeda to be brought to the sidelines of the arena floor. But even as she went, her eyes locked back onto the battle unfolding, and she could see the demon that now held the place of her hanyou friend.

His features had shifted. Jagged lines of indigo cut their way across his cheeks, his claws and fangs lengthening with them in fearsome displays of things more deadly than any blade of steel. And his eyes were of burning crimson; thoughtless, mindless, knowing nothing but the battle of instincts and the flow of his demon blood.

The laughter flowing from his lips was twisted with the darkness of the fires now ruling him, and it was sickening.

_Please._ She sent a silent prayer to the gods and any other being that could hear her plea. _Please just let him be okay._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Now…did I say that Inubaby was going to be fighting Sesshomaru? Nope ;) I sure didn't. Besides, Kuro is still in need of a lesson or two…but…as this chapter put me against a brick wall for a good amount of time, I highly doubt I'm going to try and tackle another round of hand-to-hand. Apparently, I suck at it XD. Whatever, I've got a few tricks for diverting. So I'm going to use them (I don't need the hassles of doing that again, and I'm sure no one will complain if it means the next chapter coming out in a more reasonable amount of time).

Lol, and I just have to make a comment about this. When I said I was going to watch UFC for writing this chapter, it really had nothing to do with the moves or the style of fighting, but more to the point of getting me in the mood for fighting in the bare-naked style. Martial arts movies (or, for that matter, any kind of action movie) are usually so one-sided that there is no real basis for a match (unless you count the final rounds in movies like bloodsport…but then, kickboxing isn't really part of Inuyasha's repertoire – he's more of a hands and claws type of fighter). Anyways, I just thought I'd clear that up a little for anyone who's interested. It was an inspirational thing (not like it helped any -le sigh-).

Right oh! That's all she wrote. I'm off for now.

Later days.

Shadow


	31. Making a Stand

Making a Stand

In an instant, what had been his hanyou opponent became something else. It was a savage, nothing more than one of the mindless rogues that he had so often seen dispatched that they could not bring harm to the members of the great clan. Kuro could see it in the eyes of the once-hanyou, the fury and the madness, the mind lost in the savage burn. But there was something else there as well. It carried in the scent of this creature: power, raw and untamed, explosive and wild. It came so suddenly and so unexpectedly that even with his speed he could not have prepared himself for the creature's retaliation.

From one instant where his claws had embedded themselves in the soft tissue of the hanyou's weak body, to the next where the mindless laughter of the beast poured out of it as it relished in even the spilling of its own blood. With no regard to its own welfare, the beast had taken hold of Kuro's arm, wrenching it free of its confines with such tearing force that his elbow join snapped in dislocation even as his claws still tore their way out of the hanyou's body.

Kuro was thrown to the ground, the unexpected impact leaving him winded. And just barely did he recognize the coming of the other's attack. The hanyou's claws crashed down into the dirt only inches away from their mark. Kuro had just managed to roll free of the crushing blow, but still he felt the ground shuddering with the impact.

The match hadn't even been reset, and Kuro had just barely gained his feet when the maddened hanyou came again. No form, no warning, and with a speed impossible for a lowly hanyou to obtain; and the beast was on him, tackling him to the ground. Claws racked across flesh, blood being drawn without restraint, the creature's madness only fueled by the wild tearing. Even the blows it suffered as Kuro retaliated against its assault meant nothing to the savage. Its blood flowed freely, and it cared not. All its mind knew was the fury of the burn, the spilling of blood, and the hunger for the kill.

His arms were torn with long gouges from his blocking defense, blood running in thick, heated streams to drip down on him; and Kuro roared in fury. No savage would get the better of him. No repulsive hanyou gone mad with power could ever measure up to the strength of a true Inu!

His voice lifted from him, a thundering pulse that spread out to hammer against the arena walls; and with it, came the rising of his powers to fuel him with even more strength. By force and will did he throw the savaged creature from himself, but even as he snapped his stance upright, he could hear it coming again. But this time he would be ready for it. And this time, there would be no more second chances.

VVVVVVVVVV

"What is the meaning of this, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes away from the match below to answer Takked's question. "The hanyou curse. To draw of the power of his demon blood, the mortal in him is consumed by its fury. He becomes of half a mind, a savage, a beast, something ruled by his blood and his instincts with no rationality and no restraint."

"You have seen this before." It wasn't a question, but it carried one hidden between the words.

"The hanyou is bound by a totem of power that seals his blood. It is his weapon, and his best defense against his own weakness. Kagome will return it to him once the match has drawn to its close."

"You would allow her to approach such a danger?"

"She would have it left to no other."

"Remarkable." Tannis had risen as well to join Takked and Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the dais to oversee the unfolding of the match below. His eyes, however, saw not the battle being fought or the blood being draw, but remained fixed on the hanyou turned demon in their midst. Even with his golden eyes corrupted by the crimson fires and the flashing silver of his mane whipped by the winds that catered to his demonic power, it was the jagged indigo marking that stretched over his skin that made it impossible to deny any longer. "The resemblance is uncanny."

And though both Takked and Sesshomaru knew to whom Tannis was referring, neither said a word.

VVVVVVVVVV

"It's terrible."

Blow for blow, blood for blood; the match between Inuyasha and Kuro was simply too much for Kagome to bear. Clutching Tetsusaiga tightly to her chest, she turned away from it, leaning into the supportive embrace offered to her by Kouga.

"It's almost over, Kagome." Though he knew it was little consolation for a woman who always tried to dispel the fights between Inuyasha and himself, Kouga at least had to try. "There's already been two falls. One more and it's over."

Her only response was a weak nod against him and a soft sniffle, but he could feel the trembling of her body and hear the shortness of her breaths and he knew that her mortal heart was taking more of a beating than the mutt was out on that arena floor. He pulled her closer, offering her his strength in the security of his embrace. "Don't you worry, Kagome," he soothed her. "I'll get you out of this place." Lifting his eyes to the arena floor, seeing the bloody mess the maddened hanyou had let become of himself, he added in a quiet voice that was no less determined, "I'll get us all out of here."

VVVVVVVVVV

Nothing slowed it. Nothing stopped its advance. No matter how much blood it lost, no matter how many injuries it suffered, the beast still kept coming as though it was unaffected by its state. It would fight itself to death if it was allowed. Maybe it would be a fitting end for such a repulsive creature. But no. He couldn't let it end like that. Not only would it steal his rightful victory, but it would leave the hanyou's death as a stain on his honor. No, Kuro would not let the match come to such an end. He would have his victory. He would put the hanyou down.

The beast was wild, untrained, undisciplined. It was reckless. It had no form, and thus had no real defense. Even the most basic attacks were getting through to it, though none would keep it down, none would stop it from coming back for more. So then how to put it down without ending its life?

The answer was so obvious and so unbelievably simple. It was the human in him that made him so weak, and so it would be his human heart that facilitated his downfall and made it known to all watching where his weakness truly lay.

Moving out fast from the hanyou's next approach, Kuro positioned himself across the arena from his opponent, waiting for him to turn, waiting for him to attack again. Dark anticipation gripped him as he watched the savage burn of those eyes lock onto him. What they could not see was only the beginning. This creature, this mindless beast, it would serve its purpose to him. It would give him more than a victory; it would give him his retribution and prove once and for all the weakness of the mortal race.

It launched its attack. Wild and reckless but fueled by untamed power, its claws came crashing down into the ground to tear it asunder under the devastating force. But Kuro had long removed himself from the line of the assault, and stood back to watch as the hanyou's eyes lifted to find, not his opponent, but something else entirely.

VVVVVVVVVV

Kagome hadn't wanted to watch, hadn't been able to look on as her best friend was torn and bloodied in the arena, as he lost his mind to the fires of his blood all because of her mistake, of her carelessness that had bound her to this place. She hadn't wanted to see, hadn't wanted to watch; but when she felt Kouga stiffen against her, the comfort she had received from his protective embrace turned to apprehension.

Pushing back despite the wolf's resistance to her movement, Kagome forced herself to turn. Slowly, guardedly, she brought her eyes to rest on the form of the maddened Inuyasha. In the morning light, the burning crimson of his eyes was intensified, made to stand out even as the silver stands of his hair caught the blazing red of the new day's sun. All around him the air tumbled with unrest, angry currents of power that screamed out in warning and howled of madness. He looked at her not with the eyes of a friend, but of those of the beast ruled by his blood. Fangs bared, a snarl ripping on his lips, and his claws stretching at his sides as though he would attack at any moment.

He was fearsome, and even more terrifying was the knowledge that she had done this to him, that she was the cause of his demonic rampage. And now, as she stood there caught in his terrible crimson gaze, she knew she had become the target as well.

She felt Kouga's hold on her shift, felt it as he tried to push her away and behind him; but Kagome knew what she had to do. She wouldn't stand back any longer. She wouldn't let another pay the price for her failure. She couldn't. She stopped the wolf from pushing her away with a tightly controlled flaring of her powers. They drifted across her skin, searing against his where he held her. He was startled by the sudden tearing against his senses and the sluggish response of his powers as they were tamed by the light of purity; and Kagome used that time to pull herself completely away from his protective hold.

She stepped forward, away from the sidelines and onto the arena floor. For a fleeting moment, her attention was caught by the rosary beads encircling Inuyasha's neck. But fleeting it was, because she knew that not only would her subjugation spell turn him from his mindless state when it had progressed so far, but also that she would not shame him by using it here, in this place where he had fought so hard for her sake.

No, the spell put upon him by his former love was not what she would use to bring him back to her. What she would use was so much stronger.

"Inuyasha." She called his name softly, her voice thick with emotion; pain, fear, concern, and above all love.

Because though she knew his heart was never hers to have, she knew as well that he would always have a place in hers. He was her champion, her hero, her best friend. She loved him not despite what he was, but because of everything that he was.

She loved his determination, his strength, and his fighter's spirit. She loved the way he would brush off concern, both his and that of others, and yet still show how much he cared by his actions alone even though his words were always conveyed in his own boorish and gruff manner. She loved his expressiveness and his flamboyant displays of displeasure, especially the way he would grumble for hours after being 'sat'. She even loved his crudity and the impulsiveness that always got him into trouble. And she really, really loved those puppy ears.

She loved his vulnerability that he tried to conceal in his human form, and, looking at him now, she would even love the terror of the beast that he fought with every moment which only made him that much stronger.

And so it was no power of magic or spell that changed the air in that instant's time, but a power beyond such magics, and beyond any physical explanation. And for that instant, looking upon her, hearing her voice calling his name, and having her heart speak to him of words that had no name and no meaning to the ruling demon fires; Inuyasha felt the beat of his human heart in his chest.

But it was in that instant, too, when the barest traces of his humanity broke through Inuyasha's demon shell, that Kuro attacked.

One hit and it was over. A solid blow to the side of his head, and Inuyasha was sent hurtling across the arena grounds, landing in a sprawling heap of unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha!" Crying out in horror for her friend, Kagome immediately turned to Kouga.

Desperation shone so clearly in the sapphire of her eyes, and he understood without her having to say a word. Wrapping his arms around her, he took them in one bounding leap to come to rest by the fallen hanyou. When he set them down, she pulled away from him without even a look back. All her focus and all her concern was only for her injured friend.

The first thing she did was place Tetsusaiga in his hands, the motion almost reverent, like she was handing him a delicate flower. But she knew, she knew that even though he was unconscious, the power of his father's fang would still serve him well. It would protect his as it had so often protected her. And with it in his hands, he would never have to fear the mindless burn of his demon blood.

Her hands shook as they traveled his body, finding everywhere she looked more and more of his blood. Tears clouded her vision, but she forced herself to blink them away, focusing everything she had on the treatment of his terrible wounds. She could smell the poison still eating away at torn sections of flesh. It made her stomach heave. But what was worse was that even through the blood and dirt staining his skin and the tatters of his clothing clinging to his battered body, she could see the white of his bones protruding from several of the long gouges running down his arms and across his sides.

"It'll be alright." She chocked on the words, saying more to herself than for the hanyou that could not hear them. "You'll see." She forced a trembling smile as she brushed back the matted tangle of his hair from his face. "You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Do not waste you time with that hanyou, miko." The slick voice of the Black Inu hardened Kagome's sentiment, converting painful emotions into righteous anger. She turned stiffly to face him, but he only met the sharp narrowing of her eyes with wickedness shining in his own. "Yow will tend to my wounds, and then we shall discover what other skills you possess."

"Never." The word was hissed out on a breath of loathing too vile to stomach.

But Kuro was not deterred. "Your hanyou lost, miko," he informed her with authority. "You are mine now to do with as I please."

"I beg to differ." Sesshomaru had descended from the dais to come to stand on the arena floor. He positioned himself between Kuro and the fallen hanyou, facing off against the Black. "The hanyou was the miko's protector, the one she named her champion to take her from this place. He is not her mate. In defeating him, you have had your retribution. However, if you wish to partake of Kagome's company in ways beyond that which all can enjoy, then I suggest you take it up with the one she has chosen as her mate."

"Mate?!" Kuro roared in furious indignation. "That mortal filth?! You dare to give her rights to an Inu mate?!"

But Sesshomaru was not moved, did not even bother to raise his voice to the challenge Kuro would present him with. "She has defeated one of our strongest females in a fair contest, proven herself beyond any doubts with her remarkable displays of power. As far as I am concerned, the miko has earned her right to take a mate." He turned slightly to catch Kagome's eye, but never far enough to let Kuro out of his line of sight. "To whom do you give your favor, miko?"

"Well, it's not him!" Kagome replied shrilly, lifting an accusing finger to point at the vile Kuro.

"Miko," Sesshomaru shook his head, "The time has past for you clever deceptions. Name him so that he may defend your honor and his own."

"Sesshomaru…?" Was he really saying what she thought he was? Did he really want her to…?

"Go ahead, Kagome." It was Kouga that had spoken. In all the commotion, she had forgotten he was still there. She turned to him in a daze, her mind still spinning with the implications of what Sesshomaru was asking of her. "Just tell these mutts that you're my woman and I'll stand against anyone they throw at us." He reached out to her and took her hands in his, pulling them away from where she had been holding them in hard compress against Inuyasha's wounds. Lifting her to stand with him, he smiled charmingly. "Just say it, Kagome, and I will fight for your honor. I can protect you. And I will not fail."

"Kouga…" she stuttered weakly. "I…" Shaking her head, she pulled her hands away from his. "You don't understand. I will always be your friend, and I will always be your sister; but I will never be your mate."

Stepping back from the wolf prince, Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes to the world around her. In the darkness of her mind, where thoughts flowed freely and emotions were bright colors upon the dark canvas, she sought out her path.

She knew what Sesshomaru was offering to her. She knew that he was saying he would stand for her, that he would fight for her. But she also knew what it meant for him for the true ties between them to be revealed in this place. How much was he putting on the line for her? How much was he sacrificing to make this stand? He said it was for honor, but was that enough? Was what could happen to her worth yet another sacrifice? Was it worth any at all?

Inuyasha had already fallen, still alive, but only by the strength of his demon blood. He had fought for her, and he had paid the price. Could she let another do the same, pay a terrible price all because of her? Could she let him make this stand, knowing how dangerous it was, how destructive it would be against his position, and how ill-received the knowledge would be in this community that was so tied by their prejudice and hatred for her kind?

But then, he knew what he was doing. This was his world, after all. These battles were his to command, and his to partake in. So then the question was not if she could allow it, for that decision was not hers to make. The question was: was it truly him that she wanted?

It was too sudden, too unexpected. She couldn't make such a monumental and life-changing decision in a moment's time. She couldn't promise a future when there was no future to be seen. She couldn't commit herself to something so important when she knew her life was being held in fate's fickle hands.

She couldn't be his mate.

Her heart clenched painfully at the thought. After everything they had been through to share their stolen time together, now that there was an opportunity for them to turn what was forbidden into something more, something wonderful; and she knew she couldn't. But it was her mind that knew these things, and in the darkness of her thoughts, the vibrant light cast upon them by her heart showed her a path not yet taken and not yet tried. It shone with the light of moments past and hope for moments to come. It spoke of her heart's song and of those things wordless and nameless. It spoke of a future not yet written, and of possibilities not yet understood.

A leap of faith, then. A calling understood only by her heart, where rational thought simply didn't hold sway. For whatever she knew, there was so much more that she simply did not. For whatever was, there was so much more that could be if only given the chance.

And when she opened her eyes and saw him, she understood that they stood now at the beginning of a journey yet come to pass. And she knew then, knew it in her heart, that for all the reasons she couldn't, and for all the reasons she shouldn't, that none of them were as powerful as those that told her she should, she could, and she would.

So, as he put everything on the line to make this stand for her, she would do the same for him.

Reaching to her neck, she pulled out the jewel shard that had been strung there for her safe-keeping. She pulled it away, holding it up for all to see. Her light shone around her, passing through the glittering surface of the jewel to be swept away in a wave of radiance that carried over all in the gathered crowd.

She stepped forward, her eyes meeting his, and though she whispered the words, they were the most powerful she had ever spoken.

"You, Sesshomaru. It's always been you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	32. Revelations

Revelations

The restless churnings of shock and outrage created by the miko's decree broke into a tidal wave of hard resentment and furious animosity that flooded through the arena when to her proclamation, Sesshomaru, their leader and most esteemed Lord, reached forward and took of the offering presented to him by the mortal girl. His hand closing over hers to hold the brilliance of her gift as he pulled her forwards and wrapped her in his embrace, he closed the distance between them and ripped apart the barriers that held them separate when he leaned down to ravish her lips.

Turmoil erupted all around the pair, voices of anger and hatred risen to call for retribution clashing against those that screamed of mutiny in their midst. Of coercion and deception, magic and dark curses; some argued it was she upon which to place the blame. Then of weakness and depravity, of injustice and betrayal; others turned their accusations to place the fault against him.

But then, there were some, those not held any longer by the biases that had ensnared so many, that saw this stand for what it was: simply of two beings whose worlds had been brought together so intimately that they could no longer live in them separately. For those few, though it was in silence they took in the scene, they did so with quiet understanding and unspoken support for the courage they knew it would have taken to make this stand, and for the strength that would be needed to see it through.

Of course, there were those, which though knew without contest on which side they would stand, that had been too long outside of the precedings to understand what they were seeing. And those, whose commitment would never waver, whose loyalties would never change; who still looked and saw something beyond comprehension, that went against all that they thought they knew and all that they believed they understood.

VVVVVVVVVV

"He has lost his mind!"

For one who had led their kind through battles and hardships, who had stood for so long to see their people brought to the glory and prosperity that they now partook of; to see the one who stood as the symbol of their strength, the embodiment of their purpose, the one in whose hands their future rested forsake everything that he was and everything that they represented to give his favor to a being outside of their Great Community, a creature who had for so long been their enemy, it was too much for Tannis to bear.

But beside the Golden leader stood one who understood the power of truth. "No, Tannis," Takked corrected softly as he looked down on the pair, seeing in this moment's time how strong their bond truly was to be able to draw strength from each other even when surrounded by the angry and hateful currents stewing around them. "He has found his heart, and it beats within the breast of that mortal child."

"How can you support this treason to our cause, Takked?" Tannis accused the elder venomously. "He incites revolt by openly claiming that girl!"

"Perhaps," Takked acknowledged. But though he knew the unrest created by Sesshomaru's actions, he also knew that the decision had not been made lightly, and that Sesshomaru, more than any of them, knew what he was doing. "But it is not for us to judge him, Tannis. Our time has past, and if this is the future that Sesshomaru sees, then it is not our place to tell him otherwise." Turning to the Golden one, Takked lifted his brow in a gesture of curiosity and equally of challenge. "Unless, of course, you see it fit to stand against him now, for no more reason than you have not approved of his choice of mate."

"I shall never stand against Sesshomaru," Tannis replied unflinchingly. And he wouldn't. His loyalty to the General's cause was just as strong as ever. "And as for his choice of mate…"

Though he wanted to be angry, wanted to see this rejection of the long-anticipated joining of their families into one as a humiliation and a shame against all they had endured; as he looked back to the young pair and saw the passion that burned between them, the way he held her as though he would never let her go and that she in turn clung to him as though he were the very air she breathed, he simply could not.

And she, she of such spirit and courage, of tact and wit, of graciousness and intelligence, she who held such incredible and perplexing powers, who had come to them as an outsider and still managed to form ties of friendship and brotherhood, who had earned the respect and support of even those of most unlikely candidacy, she who had moved even the most unmovable, who had brought passion to one who was passionless, and who had brought and new cause to one who for so long followed only the pursuit of power…

Releasing a heavy breath, Tannis shook his head in resignation. "She's perfect for him."

VVVVVVVVVV

"Did you know of this, waif?"

The hard tone of the grey couldn't stop Shaeda from staring in open disbelief at what she was seeing, neither did the firm grip he had taken on her arm or the hard pull he administered to get her attention.

"The…miko…?" She stuttered in muted shock. After all these years and Sesshomaru would choose a Human mate? And not just a miko, but one belonging to his own brother? Had he lost his mind?!

"Answer me!"

Another hard shake from where he had gripped her arm in a steely hold finally turned Shaeda's attention to Haiiro. "Get your hands off of me, you big lug!" she hissed out at him. "I do not answer to you!"

"Well someone has to answer for it!" Haiiro returned, his grip on the shade not giving way against her struggles. "You are his confidant. If anyone would know if this atrocity is the result of trickery or bewitchment, it would be you!"

"Do you imply that the Lady Kagome is responsible for this?" Miroku asked tersely as he stepped forward to face off against the Grey. "If anyone has been coerced or misled in this, it has been the Lady, not your Lord. Our Kagome would never give herself willingly to a ruthless, cold-blooded, killer like Sesshomaru!"

A low growl broke out of Haiiro. He released Shaeda abruptly and set his stance against the mortal monk. "You have defiled our sacred grounds for too long, human. It will be my great pleasure to see your taint abolished!"

Throwing his staff to the ground, Miroku brought his cursed hand forward in his own defense. "Try me, demon, and you will find your eternity in oblivion."

"Enough!"

The ground between Miroku and Haiiro was broken by the hard impact of Hiraikotsu. Sango stood fuming over her weapon; her hard edge not lost on either her long-time comrade in arms or by the Inu justifiably wary of a demon-slayer's wrath. "If you fools would stop fighting each other long enough to actually open your eyes, you would see the truth. You would see a mortal girl trembling in fear for a creature that would never show it. You would see a woman living by her heart, and an Inu that would never betray his loyalties. You would see that even though they both stand now facing battle and possibly death, that even so, that they are together, they are happier than I have ever seen them." Pulling her weapon back, Sango set herself in a solid defensive stance. "If you are looking for a fight, then I suggest you join those that have already chosen a side. I, however, have already done so. I stand for Kagome; and if that means fighting for Sesshomaru as well, then so be it."

"Well said, Taijiya," Jomon commented as he moved to stand by Haiiro. At the hard look given to him by his friend, Jomon rolled his shoulders and offered him a crooked smile. "I should have known there was more riding on this than sister Kagome's rights to a mate. But I have already given my word to Lord Sesshomaru on the matter. No one can challenge her choice without going through me as well; including you, my friend."

"Do not think that I am fool enough to believe you are making this stand for your word or any loyalty to Sesshomaru or your wolf brethren, mongrel boy," Haiiro shot back. But even as he voiced the well-accustomed degradation for his long-time friend, he felt for perhaps the first time the impact of it carry over to himself.

Looking back across the arena floor, he saw a contest between Silver and Black that could very well destroy the bond between their families, a family to which he belonged to both sides. Never in his life had he been forced to make distinction between them. They had always been of one kind, of one Great Community. And it was that Community for which he fought and for which he trained others to do the same. He could not, would not allow that to be broken; not by a leader who had lost sight of their greatness, not even by a friend bound by his word, his honor, and his love for a female.

But then, was it not such ties, such bonds of friendship and love that had first formed the Great Community under the General's guiding hand? Was it not his vision that had brought peace and the end of a terrible war? And Sesshomaru, was he not his father's son, did he not know as well as any of them the price paid for their prosperity? Did he not believe in his father's vision when it had be he that for centuries past had been the very embodiment of the future they walked towards?

It was foolishness. Of course Sesshomaru knew these things. And he knew as well that it mattered not who he chose as his mate, for however brief her time may be, it didn't change who he was or what he represented. Strength, power, leadership; and he displayed them all now more than ever by making a choice that he knew would go against so many, and by forcing the stand of his brothers and allies to root out those whose loyalties were not with him. Such was the place of a leader, and such was the responsibility left to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone.

So then too it was the responsibility of a warrior to stand for his General's cause, even when they could not understand his reasons.

"Though I hardly see the draw of that mortal girl, no General of mine will face an adversary without his army."

VVVVVVVVVV

"Damnit, hanyou, wake the fuck up!"

The violent shaking against his battered body shot pain through Inuyasha's entire being. A gurgling groan slipped past his lips in protest, but the shaking did not relent, and Inuyasha was forced into consciousness. His eyes opened despite the screaming protest of his overtaxed body that demanded he rest.

When he saw that it was Kouga that had been the one to wake him, he mentally cursed the idiotic wolf before grunting some vague insult and closing his eyes again.

But Kouga would have none of the hanyou's weak fortitude. He grabbed the front of Inuyasha's robe roughly and yanked the half-conscious hanyou into a sitting position. "I said wake up, mutt-face!"

A low growl broke over the groan of pain released by the injured hanyou. His eyes snapped open again, but this time taking focus to direct his anger at the mangy wolf. "What the fuck, Kouga?!" he snapped heatedly.

"What the fuck?" the wolf questioned tersely. "What the fuck?! You want to know what the fuck?!" Turning the hanyou roughly with a sharp yank, Kouga pointed towards the centre of the arena where Kagome, His Kagome, was locked in the iron hold of the Inu Leader. "That's what the fuck, you fucking hanyou!"

Inuyasha was so dumbfounded by what he saw, he might have fallen over in absolute shock had it not been for the wolf's tight hold on his collar. There, wrapped in the arms of his own brother, was His Kagome. And not only that, not only was he holding her; but she was holding him as well, pulling herself closer against him, giving herself over to what he was doing to her.

It was revolting, completely and absolutely disgusting to see them locking mouths with more abandon that Sesshomaru ever locked blades with another. It was repulsive. It was utterly depraved and so deeply sickening he could damn near feel his guts heaving at the sight.

What the hell was that girl thinking hanging herself over the bastard like that?! Had she lost her ever-loving mind?!

"How the fuck could you let this happen, you blasted mutt?!" Kouga's rants just barely registered in Inuyasha's addled mind. "I thought you hated Sesshomaru! What the hell were you thinking letting him get close enough to seduce My Woman!"

_He hated Sesshomaru?_ The words drifted through the cloud of his spinning thoughts. He hated his arrogance, his superiority, his frigidness, and his nonchalance. He hated that nothing ever affected him, not even his own blood. He hated that his own brother would shun him and dismiss him as though he were nothing. He hated that it was only in battle against him that he could ever even approach him. He hated that no matter what he did, it was just never enough.

He hated, he hated because he could do nothing else, because Sesshomaru would allow nothing else.

But Sesshomaru was so strong, so steadfast, so completely sure of himself. He never worried about not being fast enough or strong enough, such weaknesses were beneath him, or at least beneath his ego. He was so proud, so dignified; he didn't even have to speak in his tone of Lordly condescendence to make others know unquestionably where their place was with him. And he was so much a warrior, always ready for anything, never showing any fear, remorse, hesitation, never feeling anything at all.

So then why was it, that one who feared nothing, who cherished nothing, who was moved by nothing; stood now risking everything for that which he claimed to despise, for that which he would say was beneath him, for a silly girl that if anything before this very moment was his enemy?

The answer was so completely obvious, and so completely absurd; that Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the dark and twisted irony of it all. "Idiot wolf," he informed Kouga with another strained bark of mirthless laughter. "She ain't your woman."

VVVVVVVVVV

It might have only lasted a moment, but in a moment's time everything had been changed. Chaos had erupted around them, voices raised in conflict and confusion, words carrying mistrust, anger, resentment, fury, and wrath. It became a droning roar that hammered at them from all sides.

It was terrifying, shaking her through to her very core. But through it all, that he was with her, giving her of his strength by the way he held her and making her forget, if only for that moment, fear and pain as she tasted the passion on his lips; and despite everything around them, Kagome saw only him, felt only the comfort of his embrace, and knew only the lightness of her heart that rejoiced to know that as she wanted him, it was her that he wanted in turn.

And so she clung to him, needing to feel him with her one last time before the battle she knew was coming. Because he would fight, he would because it was choice to do so; and because it was for this that these contests were formed, and for this that he stood to protect as much as he did her.

When one voice arose to howl their fury even over the roar of voices, Kagome knew that their time had come. Pulling back from Sesshomaru as he did from her, she met his eyes for one brief moment that was more than long enough.

_Be strong._ Words unsaid and without need.

She flashed him a small smile before it was pulled down by the heavy knowledge of what lay ahead, and then turned quickly to make her way back to the protection of her wolf brother and her hanyou friend. But as she drew closer and she saw Inuyasha, as resilient as ever, clutching his sword in hands steeled for battle even as he lifted himself shakily from the ground on injured limbs; she realized that now he truly was her brother as well.

He, of course, refused her offer of aid when she reached out her arms to help. A gruff comment interspaced with some vulgar curse, he pushed her away with a determined swipe of his arm. But Kagome knew Inuyasha like no other, so she simply sighed at his stubbornness and turned to watch with him the powers rising on the arena floor.

VVVVVVVVVV

It was a battle cry, a call to arms from a Leader to their troops. The end of the line.

The insult had become too much, and no longer would Kuro stand for it. Sesshomaru's despicable shame would not be theirs to bear as well. He called for his sons and his brothers of the Black Inu clan. And in the fury of his voice, he called to still more of his Great Community, those who, like him, and like all those who stood with him, would not stand for this deplorable atrocity to be committed on their sacred grounds.

No longer. No longer would Sesshomaru be given their command. No longer would they follow one whose will was so weak it had been corrupted by a lowly human and her hanyou filth. No longer was his vision of their Great Community suited for the splendor of their strength. No longer would he rule.

A new Leader would emerge at last in their Great Community, and Kuro stepped forward, being joined with the numbers of his following, fully believing it would be him.

"Your reign ends here, Sesshomaru."

"Doubtful." Sesshomaru's eyes never left those of his opponent, but even without seeing them, he knew every Inu that stepped down onto the arena floor, knew their strengths and their weaknesses, knew their characters and their loyalties. And he knew that Kuro's confidence in the strength of his numbers was not completely justified.

Then again, it was always beneficial to marginalize your opponent's advantage.

"It is good to see that, unlike some, you remember you word, Jomon."

Sesshomaru hadn't looked back when he spoke, nor could he see the noncommittal shrugging of Jomon's shoulders as he replied. "Would have been here sooner if you had actually let me in on this plan of yours." Coming to stand by Sesshomaru's side, Jomon kept his sight trained on the gathering of the Black Inu's forces as he continued. "It would have been nice to be a little more prepared."

"Haiiro seems well enough prepared," Sesshomaru replied, knowing that the Grey that had taken his stand on his other flank was never without his full battle armor.

Haiiro's only response was a vague grunt, and Sesshomaru smirked at the Black from across their stand, taunting him with the fact that standing with him were two Ruling Lords of their Community, and in them two of their most accomplished fighters. But his taunting would not end there. More than the numbers moving in from the sidelines of the arena, and more than those standing in the crowd in tense face-offs that challenged loyalties and allegiance; there was one more player to be added to this game.

"Come now, Haiiro," he commented smoothly, "Surely you are not disgruntled over my choice of mate."

But, though he had addressed him, it was not to the Grey that he had directed his words. As he had expected, it was Kuro that has risen to the challenge.

"No mortal filth shall ever defile the greatness of our Community! For too long you have abused your father's good name and taken for granted the power his position has given you, Sesshomaru! But this disgraceful act shall be your last!"

"My father?" Sesshomaru's eye narrowed sharply on the Black. "Who are you to speak of my father? You know nothing of my father, nothing of what he fought for or what sacrifices he made in his life. You know nothing of his vision of the Great Community."

"I know," Kuro returned, never backing away from Sesshomaru's challenge, "That the General would never allow a lowly human to bend his will, or let her bear such repulsive creatures as that hanyou by taking her as his mate!"

Then, in an action so unlike the stoic Lord, Sesshomaru surprised everyone in the arena by laughing outright at Kuro's stupidity. "You truly are a fool!" he mocked the Black openly. But his laughter died as quickly as it had come, and with a sharp gesture towards the spoken of hanyou, Sesshomaru called for his brother to step forwards. "Inuyasha," he spoke his name openly, "Draw."

"Well it's about fucking time!" the Hanyou bellowed angrily. He was sick of all this, and more than ready to cut his path out. Sword already in hand, Inuyasha unleashed the magnificence of the Tetsusaiga blade.

More shock swept through the crown in stunned recognition. Even Kuro, Sesshomaru could see, had taken the blow of the news.

"You see, Kuro," Sesshomaru informed him smugly. "That hanyou, wielder of Tetsusaiga, is second son of my most esteemed father, and brother to this Sesshomaru."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

You know, I kept getting this stupid thought throughout that chapter that 'Boy, that must be the longest Kiss in history!' Lol, but it was supposed to be an over-lapped time-frame. You know, everything happening at once? It was a little trickier that I would have imagined. Then again, I didn't even cover every character XD So that, of course, means that there are still a few confrontations to deal with before this mess-a-la-grande can start getting cleaned up :) Yeah! And double Yeah for evil cliffie number…errr…how many chapters are there again? Kukukuku!

Right-oh! Later days!

Shadow


	33. An Exit

An Exit

The stage had been set, the players taken their marks. The battle to come had been one brewing for centuries, needing only the spark of resentment to be fanned into a consuming flame of hatred and greed. Nothing so simple as the rights to take a chosen female, regardless of who or what she was, could ever have brought them to this. No, this was not a stand for a mate, but a stand for dominance. Kuro wasn't looking for retribution for his wounded pride or for rectification of the insults he had felt; he was looking at the position of Leader, of Alpha, and seeing it for his own. 

He had followed the Great General, taken to the winning side of a war fought for centuries. It was Kuro that had risen the young fighters for the then Leader of the Blacks and defected to the General's army. They had joined the cause, become part of the Great Community, and were welcomed into their midst as brothers. But Kuro's loyalties could never belong to anyone but himself. He had followed the General unfailingly, believed in the power of his vision and his cause; but with the General's death came opportunity in the eyes of the Black, and he had begun rallying his true brothers. 

They stood with him now, sons of litters to him and the closest of his followers that had come with him from their posts in their loosing army. But to Sesshomaru, the numbers rising against him meant nothing. He knew that joining with him in the defense of the true face of the Great Community were once-brothers of the Blacks, but always brothers of the Inu Clan. More were the presence of the Silvers, and, though Tannis would not give the order to do so, those of the Golden tribe that simply would not stand by while Sesshomaru stood for rights they had all fought for.

The shock and outrage created by the revelations on this day did more for solidifying allegiances than for breaking ties. Of course, there had been some who had been swayed who stood now with Kuro against what they believed a threat to their cause. But for as many as had turned in the knowledge that Sesshomaru would take a human mate, as many had been turned away when their misconceptions of what they thought they knew were revealed as they looked upon another son of the Great Leader that had given them all so much. 

That they had seen this boy, now wielding their General's greatest weapon, stand in defense of the very human that their current Lord had claimed as his own; and there were too many uncertainties, too many questions left unanswered. There was simply too much riding on this stand for uncertainties to cloud the mind. A battle was coming, one that would change their world. 

But for some, they were already standing in the dawn of a new day.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had looked away from Kuro to give this order, meeting his brother's eyes to convey more than words. "Take her from this place."

This would be one time when Inuyasha did not question his brother's order. Not just an order, it was a trust placed upon him. Even knowing that Inuyasha would never let anything happen to Kagome if he could prevent it, Sesshomaru was telling him now that if he failed there would be the devil to pay, a devil that came for him in the form of its Hell Hound.

Enough said. Inuyasha would not fail.

Tetsusaiga firmly in his hands, he ripped his focus away from Sesshomaru. "Sango, Miroku!" He called his group from across the arena floor. "One exit coming up!"

"I know that song." Even as the monk and Taijiya were taking to the mount of the firecat, Kouga was stepping forward to gather Kagome to him and take her after the hanyou once he started cutting the path. 

His arm looped around her waist, but before he could secure his grip, Kagome pulled away. 

"Sesshomaru," she called out to him, her voice ringing so clearly even in the chaos around them. When he looked back, the smile she gave him was dazzling. "Guard my heart well." She couldn't tell him not to fight, wouldn't. This was his stand to make. And she wouldn't say anything that would suggest he would not win, not wish him luck or ask for his return. These things went unspoken, and without need. She knew his strength and his skill, knew his determination and his unstoppable will. 

And in his eyes as he looked at her, she could see his promise that even without words made her heart soar. 

_I will return for you._

"Damnit woman, you're gonna make me fucking sick!" The gruff voice shattered the moment, and Kagome's smile turned bashful when she finally looked away from Sesshomaru to face her hanyou friend. Scowling hard at the blushing girl, Inuyasha riveted away from her and set hard eyes on the arena wall. "Oi, fuckers!" His voice bellowed to the Inu set in his path, working off some long-earned tension and anger both in his voice and in the way the fang in his hands surged with power. "You wanna keep what you got, get outta the fucking way!"

Though most cleared the path, there were some that did not see the danger, and some that would not allow it to become a threat. 

Their loss.

"Windscar!"

Fire and fury tore through the cutting winds as Inuyasha unleashed his attack, a maelstrom of power that shook the very earth in its approach. For those caught in its wake, their end was swift. And for the walls of the stadium, when the blast hit the sturdy construct, an explosion of devastating proportions ripped through the foundations, splintering and buckling the framework supporting the entire eastern wall. 

Their cue to leave, and the miko and her friends took it.

VVVVVVVVVV

"To think that it would his own fang that brought down the walls my InuPapa built."

"Shaeda," Sesshomaru addressed the chameleon as she approached, but did not look to find her. There would have been nothing to find anyways. "You should be with them."

"Do not think to order me!" Her voice was sharp with fury, cutting the space between them even as her form broke free of the invisible cast shrouding her from the Inu eyes. She stood between opposing sides, dark currents of power churning the air around her in a murky fog. But even in the deepest shadows, the light that shone within was brilliant as she lifted her hand. The green of her eyes flashed wickedly as they caught the light, and it was Sesshomaru to whom she turned her piercing gaze. "I can not _believe_ you did not tell me!" she hissed out in accusation. Then, tilting her chin, she added with a haughty sniff, "You are simply lucky that my InuPapa would want to be here to see this."

The turning of energies around her continued to build, and her hand closed so tightly around the light she held that the crystal holding it shattered. Crimson fire burst forth, burning through the haze of darkness, consuming it, changing it. Changing her. 

Even had they not their eyes to see, for the Inu gathered in the arena, it was the scent that told them this was no illusion.

VVVVVVVVVV

Kouga skidded to an abrupt stop, just narrowly missing the stilled hanyou. From his back, Kagome gave a startled cry when her grip slipped; but the wolf managed to catch her and his footing while narrowly avoiding a full-on collision with Inuyasha.

"What the fuck, mutt-face?!" Kouga yelled in aggravation. "What's you're fucking holdup?!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, his attention and senses focused on the arena they had left behind. "That scent…" he murmured in a daze. _Father…?_

"Inuyasha," Kagome called his name softly. She had seen his troubled look, and her heart went out to him, but... "We have to get going."

"The only place you shall be going is to your grave, wretched miko whore!"

Instantly, Inuyasha was snapped back to the scene, turning to face the new threat against his Kagome. 

VVVVVVVVVV

"One last time shall the presence of the Great General be known among you," Shaeda's voice lifted to be carried on the dancing fires of his power. "Let it be known that he watches as the contest to gives rights to his successor is fought."

She looked to Kuro, never betraying her part as overseer by allowing emotion to cross her features or waver her steady voice. "For your honor you have entered into contest on these grounds sacred to all your kind. Then by your honor have it be decided."

"My honor," Kuro scoffed in disgust. "It was never my honor that was in question." His eyes locked back with Sesshomaru's. "And the only thing that shall be decided on this day shall be what to do with you when your shame carries you to your defeat here. It will be my pleasure to see you stripped of you title, your position, and any rights to mate."

Words, so often times, were meaningless, hollow, empty of commitment and resolve. And for Sesshomaru, there were no more words to be spoken. The challenge had been made, the contest set. No more words were left to be spoken. No more games to be played.

He attacked.

VVVVVVVVVV

"You get Kagome over my dead body, bitch!"

A sharp gesture from the female had Inuyasha flanked by half a dozen Inu guards in an instant. "That can be arranged, hanyou filth," the bitch hissed back.

"Keh." Inuyasha's hands tightened once again around the hilt of his sword. "Bring it on."

"NO!" Dropping off Kouga's back in a rush, Kagome flung herself at Inuyasha to stop his attack. "Inuyasha, you can't!"

Two guards took the moment's distraction to attack.

"Hairikotsu!"

One was taken down mid-strike by the cutting sweep of Sango's weapon, and the other met with the ends of Kouga's claws.

"Get the fuck off me, bitch!" Inuyasha barked out in annoyance, shaking his frame harshly to dislodge the crazed miko. 

But Kagome held on for dear life. "You can't, Inuyasha!" she told him again in desperation. "She's Sesshomaru's mother!"

"His…" Inuyasha's attempts to push Kagome off of him stilled instantly. His features contorted in conflicting emotions ranging from confusion to disgust to anger as he looked back to the silver bitch blocking his path. His mouth hung agape, dumbfounded with the knowledge that simply wouldn't settle in his mind. "…What?"

A showering of dirt clouded Inuyasha's vision and snapped him out of his daze. Looking down, he found Kouga regaining his feet and resetting his stance to confront the advancing guard.

"If it's not too much trouble, Baka-yasha," the wolf bit out hotly, "Do you think you can stop staring and start lending a fucking hand!"

Launching himself forward without another word or even so much as a glance back at the hanyou, Kouga collided with one of the guards hard, using his weight and momentum to push them into yet another. The three slammed into the ground, rolling in a deadly spiral of slashing claws and snapping fangs. 

To his right, Inuyasha could just make out the darting movement of Kirara as she blocked the path of another guard, drawing off his attacks before he could reach the houshi and taijiya. Sango was already engaged with one of the Inu guards. Without the use of her smokes and poisons, and in too close of quarters with her opponent to use her most trusted weapon, she had fallen back on her blade, crossing swords with the youkai, matching his speed with skill and aided by the support of the monk who for every advance of the Inu would bind him with a new seal that bound his demon fire. 

"InuyashaaAAA!!"

"Kagome!!"

Whipping around at the sound of her voice, Inuyasha caught sight of the little miko. She had been ripped away from his side, the final guard snatching her up like a piece of meat and dragging her away in his claws. 

"She is the least of your concerns, wretched creature!"

Before he could make a move to go after Kagome, twin whips of poisonous light seared through the air directly towards him. Inuyasha turned fast, the pivoting motion saving his neck by only inches. The scent of singed hair filled his nose, and his ears rung with the shrill scream of his friend's distress. When his eyes finally landed on the silver bitch, his vision was overtaken by blinding rage. 

Tetsusaiga cut through the air in an angry hiss as Inuyasha lifted his blade. "You picked the wrong hanyou to fuck with, bitch! Welcome to hell!"

She didn't move, only looked on with golden eyes corrupted with crimson lines of fury as Inuyasha released Tetsusaiga's attack. 

"Windscar!"

VVVVVVVVVV

"Fox Fire!"

The burst of heat slammed into the unsuspecting Inu. Shippo had been concealed in Kagome's pack, hiding away from the battle raging around them; but when she had been taken by the Inu guard, when he heard her panicked scream, Shippo found his courage. Squeezing out of his concealment, he let loose his fire. 

The Inu reeled back from the blast; but with his hold on the little miko broken, nothing was left to stop her from plummeting down towards the ground.

"Kagome!!" 

Shippo grabbed the pack strapped to her shoulders, willing himself to transform. A burst of magic and a trick of the light, the little fox became buoyant enough to slow her decent. But even as he brought them closer to the ground, Shippo could see the Inu coming again. Terror swept through the kit. He knew he stood no chance against a fully grown Inu. And more than that, if he tried to defend himself, he would have to let go of Kagome. A tiny whimper left him as he watched the Inu approach, his widened eyes shining with fearful tears. 

He knew he could escape, but he would not let Kagome fall. 

Sunlight streaked into his vision, so bright Shippo couldn't keep his eyes open even to watch the last moments of his short life. He stubbornly blinked it away, only to find when he open his eyes that the Inu guard had been thrown off, taking the plunge to the ground with a roar of pain tearing from his lips. 

"That miko sure knows how to find trouble for herself."

Shippo was startled to hear the lyrical voice coming from so close. He cried out in start and turned abruptly, coming face to face a young Inu female. Her emerald eyes sparkled with glee as she gave him a wink and flashed the tip of her sai to show him what had brought the other Inu down. 

And then she was gone as fast as she had come.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Oof." Even with Shippo's help, Kagome hit the ground with a thud. Her legs folded to absorb the impact, bringing her to rest on her knees. 

"Kagome!" Transforming back to his normal state, Shippo dropped down beside Kagome and scrambled up into her arms. 

And though Kagome took the kit in her protective hold, her focus was trained elsewhere. She watched as the storm of the winds died down, as the fire of Tetsusaiga's attack cleared away from its path of destruction.

But the fires did not die completely. Left in their wake, burning crimson shifted and licked upon a surface that had no substance except that of the fire. And beyond the protective shell, the silver Lady still stood. 

VVVVVVVVVV

"Did you think, hanyou, that that fang could ever harm me?" Mesudoku laughed, but the sound was mirthless and wicked. Lifting her hand, she set it atop of the pendant around her neck that bore the crest of both the sun and the moon and the fires around her began to fade. "Even in death he sees to my protection and that of our Great Community. But you," her eyes hardened even further, slits of gold that promised death to the hanyou boy she looked upon, "You that comes here spouting lies, using your disgusting manipulation of that Fang in a wretched attempt to taint the good name of our Great General, you who seeks to corrupt the mind of my son with your miko whore; you shall be made to pay for your atrocities. And once your filthy influence has been purged, then I shall make example of that miko wretch."

"Keh, you talk too much, bitch." Inuyasha dropped his stance to prepare for a more direct approach. "The only one gonna be made example of is you when I use my sword to cut that big mouth of yours right off!"

Again the bitch laughed, superiority and condescending mocking him in the light chimes. "Impudent fool! Look around you." 

Sweeping her arm, she directed his focus to where the slayer girl had been brought down with her firecat. The monk that stood guard over them, but not daring to release his curse when in its path would be both friend and foe. Then to the wolf, being restrained by two of her guards while a third beat him mercilessly, leaving him sagging in the iron holds that kept him on his feet even when he could no longer do so on his own. And finally to the miko that was left unguarded and alone. She was crouched on the ground, her arms holding her little kit tightly, shaking with anxiety as she watched the approach of more Inu guards. 

Mesudoku smiled at her victory as she looked back the hanyou boy, telling him with confidence and certainty, "You have already lost."

"Call them off, bitch," Inuyasha growled out lowly, his grip on Tetsusaiga tightening almost painfully. "Or so help me…"

"You are in no position to be making threats, hanyou," Mesudoku interrupted frigidly. "This is my home, and so long as I am Lady then filthy scoundrels like you and this pathetic group of mortals and traitors shall find nothing here but their deaths."

"Then perhaps it is time that you no longer held the position of Lady, Mesudoku."

A hiss of fury left the silver Lady as she turned her sights on the new presence. "Auria…" She spoke her name, a threat and a curse together in one simple word.

But Auria hardly glanced back at Mesudoku. She offered her hand to help Kagome to her feet, and once the young miko was standing, she handed her a bow and a supply of arrows. One sharp and pointed look back at the Inu guard that had been advancing on the miko promptly turned them away with the message that this battle had just moved beyond their ranks and stations. 

As one line fell back, others were being forcibly removed. Enai had returned with her sister, dropping down on the guard unit holding the wolf prince. Taken from behind, her sais cut deeply into the two holding the wolf. Blood stained the ground as it erupted from fresh wounds, and the instant their grip had gone lax, Kouga broke free to tackle the last member of the unit to the ground and repay him for his beating. 

Using the moment of distraction, Inuyasha turned his sights to the guards, as well. One mighty sweep of his blade, and the Inu advancing on Miroku and Sango were either pushed back or obliterated in the fury of the winds.

The burn of battle raged all around, but as Auria stepped forward to confront the silver Lady, she was calm as the lazy rays of the afternoon sun. "If there was one thing to which I was grateful to Sesshomaru for my position," she told her softly, "It would have been that in becoming his mate I would not have to fight you, Mesudoku."

Insult compounded rage, turning it into a storm of fury. "You dare challenge me, Auria? Such treachery will seal your fate!"

But Auria only shook her head. "Have the years not taught us much, my teacher, my friend? If not you, then know that I have learned, grown beyond the time of your days. In these coming centuries it shall be I that our pack look to for birthing the newest of our champions and Lords. And for that, and for them, I can not let you bring harm to the chosen mate of our beloved General's son and most esteemed Lord." 

More than an insult, Mesudoku's eyes bled crimson to have the honor of her family dirtied by such a heinous accusation. "That mortal filth shall never hold claims in my family!" Never. She would never allow such an atrocity, never condone such repulsive actions. No son of hers would ever take a lowly mortal priestess to mate.

Auria paused for a moment to look back at the miko as well. The revelation about her true place with Sesshomaru, though shocking, had in some unexpected way been pleasing as well. Even in the short time the miko had been in their midst, she had changed the views of so many; including Auria's. It wasn't the human she saw any longer when she looked at the miko, but simply the Kagome. All her enthusiasm, her easy acceptance, her joy, her spirit; all her emotions that she displayed so freely and so openly were like a breath of fresh air in a place where emotions were seen as a weakness and feelings and directives needed to be concealed at all costs. 

For this girl to have brought these things to the one of them that was by far the most secluded and removed from such, Auria couldn't help but see how remarkable such a thing truly was. For centuries she had known that Sesshomaru was to be her mate, and for centuries she had dreaded the day it came about. She respected his strength and leadership, would follow his orders without question and without hesitation; but he was so cold, so distant. She couldn't imagine how alone she would feel standing by his side. 

But not her, not Kagome. Simply by being herself did she move those around her. Even now it could be seen in the way her friends rallied to her yet again, always standing in her defense and yet never begrudging it. They did this because they cared for her, and for each other. They made their stand with pride and without thought of consequence - Because to them, there was no consequence, nothing powerful enough to make them turn their backs on their own. 

The wolf had been shot down, publicly humiliated in the miko's refusal of his suit; and still he fought for her. Injured and relying on the help of an Inu girl to walk, and still he growled threats and warnings to the Inu guard telling them that another attack would be met just as strongly with their defense. The mortals, so outmatched in this place of youkai, and they too fought valiantly, holding each other up, guarding each other's backs, never letting one of their company fall behind or be overcome. And the hanyou, the one Sesshomaru had called brother, the one that wielded the General's greatest weapon as naturally as Inu no Taisho himself had held the blade; he was the most determined of them all. 

He still bled from the wounds Kuro had inflicted upon him, his hanyou body not nearly as resilient as a full youkai's. The pain he was feeling must have been excruciating. Exhaustion mirrored in every one of his motions. And still he stood; bold and defiant, steadfast and sure. He stood for his miko friend, for them all; and he did not waver, did not think to submit or beg for mercy or lenience, did not succumb to the overwhelming odds against him and against them all. He stood with pride and confidence in his abilities, and with the unwavering belief that they would not be defeated here, that he would be victorious, and that he would bring his friends to safety. 

So often she had heard of the weakness of mortals, of their primitive existence and volatile temperaments. Even more had she heard of the shameful, disgraceful existence of hanyous and their like, rogues to be slaughtered, put out of their misery for the betterment of them all. But here, now, seeing the determination exhibited by this group and the strength of the bonds that held them together despite the barriers of race and breed and upbringing; and Auria found herself looking at a vision. 

This was His vision: to see family brought together even across seemingly impossible barriers. And the General had accomplished that. He had brought the warring clans together, had brought peace and harmony in the family that settled the Great Community. He hadn't been bound by trappings that had ensnared so many, and his vision, once only an impossible dream, he made into their reality. 

Now Sesshomaru, whether it had been his plan or not, was following in his father's footsteps, paving the way through the trappings of resentment and hatred to bring them into a new future, a new reality where the impossible dream wasn't so impossible anymore, where ties of friendship and love could overcome all barriers and defeat all who opposed them. 

This was his family, too. And rather than choosing one or the other, Sesshomaru would make his stand to see to it that there was no choice to be made. After all, they were not separate things - It was the Community that made them strong; it was the family, the ties of brotherhood that bound them that made it so they could defeat any enemy. And in this stand, Sesshomaru would make it so that those they saw now as their enemy could be welcomed into their midst as once so long ago the different breeds of the Inu clans were welcomed into the General's Great Community. 

It was a beautiful vision, and a worthy cause. And when Auria turned back to face Mesudoku, her commitment to it was complete.

"These contests no longer suit you, Mesudoku," she told her with finality. "They have not for a very long time. You know this, as I do. Then step down, and accept that it is my word that you shall hear now instead of me yours." 

"Never." The word was a hiss of hatred and loathing.

Auria nodded once, understanding that pride and honor forbade the silver Lady from submitting her position without contest. She did not begrudge her for standing for her rights, but she would not allow her to continue abusing her position when she was fully capable and now willing to take her place. "Very well, my Lady. The choice is yours, but the battle shall be mine."

The light shifted around Auria, sunlight becoming blinding as it fueled her strength and began to contort her form. Words had been expired. There remained only one course of action. 

VVVVVVVVVV

"Good luck, sister." 

Enai whispered her support, but she did not look back. Auria was strong. She would prevail. 

With the wolf prince supported by her right arm, Enai gestured with her left for the miko and her group to follow her. She would lead them beyond the barriers of the Inu gathering ground, fight with them if necessary against any that would bar their escape. There was no time to think of the consequences of her actions, no place for doubts to cloud her mind in lifting her arms against her Inu brothers. 

The task had now been left to her to ensure that the miko and her friends made their exit, and she would not fail.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That chapter seriously had me pulling my hair out. All the overlapping exchanges and tension gripping every character and every word left me wanting to scream out my frustrations at the world! But, thankfully, it is now over; and with it went the last of my battles. What? Lol, yeah it might seem a little premature for me to say that. But, really, the battles are over, or at least will be come the next chapter (well, more or less ;P). A good thing too. If I had to write any more I think I would have driven myself to insanity….moreso XD.

Well, it seems that my one-shot – ahem – will be finding it's ending in the near future. Again, WHAT?! Heh, yup. Almost over, this one. But hey, Shadow can't let this one go without another lemon, now can she :). And though I make no promises on the expediency of that final chapter, the next one should be relatively easy after all the commotion and high tensions of these past few. 

So, until next time then. I hope you've all enjoyed. 

Cheers.

Shadow

A/N: Just to vent my frustration...GAH!! Who was the braniac that changed the FFN syste?? Really, they should get an award. Did you know that the new formatting auromatically deletes the in-chapter spacers, even those ALREADY present? So, that means that every story I've written (and there are many) now have no spacing marks and read through as though there were no breaks, even between the end of the chapter and the AN at the end. Marvelous! That's just what I want to spend my time doing - going through every single story and reformatting. What a way to spend my long weekend! Oh joy. (sigh). Well, I suppose bitching about it isn't going to do me any good (though it is incredibly gratifying ;P) So i might as well get to work.

Later days.


	34. At Last

At Last

At Last

"What is she doing?"

Peering over Inuyasha's protective shoulder, Enai looked curiously at the miko who had folded herself on the ground, her eyes closed, and so still it seemed as though she were in a trance.

"Shut up, bitch."

Huffing in indignation at the rude hanyou, Enai crossed her arms stiffly over her chest. "Hmph. You probably don't know, do you."

A growl broke out of Inuyasha and he turned stiffly to face the golden girl. "I said, shut up, bitch!"

But Enai only tilted her chin. She didn't take orders from him. "It was only a question. All you had to do was say you didn't know."

"I do know, stupid," Inuyasha rebutted harshly. "I just ain't happy about it." Leaning closer to the Inu girl, he met the jewel emerald of her eyes with the hardened amber of his own. He had seen her in action earlier. She was good, he'd give her that. But he was better. And they both knew it. "So why don't you shut the fuck up and let her get it done so that we can get the fuck out of here!"

Enai stiffened in outrage, her pride not letting her back down from the challenge. "You tell me to shut up one more time hanyou…"

"Ah, My Lady. If I might take this opportunity to have a formal introduction."

Enai blinked. She had almost sworn that that human male had just called _her_ a Lady. Her features drawing tight in confusion, she looked to the monk. "You talking to me, mortal?"

"If only the Lady would permit it," Miroku replied with a charming grin and a sweeping bow. "I am the Monk Miroku." His smile grew as he looked up at her. "And you might be…?"

"…Enai…" she replied hesitantly.

"Enai, what a fitting name for such a spirited Lady." Reaching forward quickly, the monk caught the young Inu girl off guard when he captured her hand in his own. "Then might I ask you, Enai…" He beseeched her imploringly with the look of a man who had found heaven on earth. "…Will you bear my children?"

Inuyasha actually cringed when he heard the impact from behind him. That idiot monk sure got it this time for his lecherous ways. But though he had heard the exchange between the Inu girl and the stupid, now-unconscious, monk; it was Kagome that held his eyes.

She seemed still, but if one looked close enough, knew her well enough, they could see the way she would flinch every time she sensed something, or the way her features were drawn with concern and shifting with her anguish. She was watching. She had made them stop just beyond the barriers guarding the Inu Gathering Ground, setting herself into this meditative trance. Inuyasha had seen her do this before when she was looking for a shard of the Shikon Jewel, honing her senses to focus on one unique aura. But this time, he knew, it was no jewel she was looking for.

It was Him. Even though it had passed beyond even the range of his nose, She was watching Sesshomaru's battle through her mind's eye, using the tear Tetsusaiga had made in the barrier's shield to see beyond. Every impact, every blow he suffered, she made herself suffer as well by feeling the shifting currents of his power.

The tiny whimper of distress that left her lips, however, was the last that Inuyasha was willing to take. Marching his way over to her with determined strides, Inuyasha planted himself right in front of Kagome. When she showed no response, he stomped his foot loudly to get her attention. It didn't work. She remained still in her trance.

Aggravated, and growing angrier by the second, Inuyasha growled and reached down to snag her arm, pulling the unsuspecting miko to her feet in one determined haul. "Snap out of it, bitch!" he told her with a rough shake.

"In…Inuyasha?" Kagome was dazed, half her mind still caught up in the battle being fought. "What…?" She looked to her hanyou friend in confusion. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah something's the matter!" Inuyasha barked back. Releasing her none too gently, he took a step back to more effectively glare at the girl. "You're the matter!" he told her gruffly. "You're the one sitting here all weepy because that fucker is getting a little bloody. Well guess what, Kagome! Ain't nothing in this world that's free! There's no use in crying over a little spilt blood."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped in horror. "How can you be so cold? He's your brother!"

"Keh," Inuyasha brushed off her words. "Ain't like he's gonna lose or nothing." But looking back, his expression grew serious again. "What you should be worrying about is what he's gonna do to you once he gets back here and demands you give him that 'favor' of yours."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock that Inuyasha would even bring such a thing up, but her features were rapidly taken over by a heated blush. She looked quickly away. "Inuyasha…" she stammered nervously.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He cut her off, his voice a dark whisper of anger and accusation. "You were the one that went to him on that night, weren't you?"

The time had come for the truth to come out. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to her friend. She reached out to take his hand, to tell him without words that no matter what she would always love him. "Inuyasha…"

But he pulled back abruptly from her touch. "Damnit! I fucking knew it! How could you, Kagome?? How could you fuck my own fucking brother??"

Squeaking shrilly in absolute outrage, Kagome reeled back from the hanyou. Anger came to her defense, and she spit back at him. "Well it's not like I had any more appealing options! At least he wanted me for me and not some walking corpse!"

Inuyasha went rigid, taking a tense step towards the miko that had just gone one line too far. "You take that back, bitch!"

"Or what?" she snapped back at him. "You can't do anything to me!"

He took another step. "I can take you back home and make sure you never come back!"

"You wouldn't dare!" She stepped forward to meet him, lifting her chin to keep their eyes level. "Besides, he knows, Inuyasha! I told him!"

"You what??" Inuyasha was beyond furious. "Why the fuck would you do something so stupid??"

"Because he deserved to know!"

She had stamped her foot in added emphasis, but Inuyasha would have none of it. "Fuck that! That bastard don't deserve nothing! Least of all you!"

"And how would you know?!" She lifted a finger to jab it accusingly against his chest, smiling vindictively when she hit a sore spot that only proved her point. "The two of you never stop fighting long enough to ever get to know anything about each other!"

"Oh, what?" He slapped her hand away. "And I suppose you think you know him?!"

"I do know him!" Her hands shook at her sides, and she closed them tightly into fists as she tried to curb the anger building within her. "I know him better than anyone!"

"What a fucking crock!" That was something Inuyasha just couldn't accept. "Don't be stupid, Kagome! He don't give a shit about you! He's using you!! Why can't you see that??"

"You're the one that's stupid!" Her voice cracked with straining emotions, but she forced herself to continue. "Can't you see what he's done?! Don't you know what it meant for him to call you his brother in front of all of them?! Don't you know what his fight with that black Inu was all about?! He's fighting for me, Inuyasha! He's fighting now because he wants to be with me! And I want to be with him!"

"It don't make any sense!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in frustration so acute he couldn't contain it anymore. What had he done to her to make her think such things? How could she be so set on this? How could she be so sure? "He tried to kill you, Kagome, and me, countless times! How can think for even a second that he gives a flying fuck about you?! How can you stand there and tell me that you want to be with someone who wants to see you dead??

"Because, damn it! I love him!"

The air seemed to still around her as she spoke the words, the moment stretching on in a silence that echoed only her voice.

Inuyasha blinked, and time moved forward again. The hard edge in his posture sagged and he took a step back from Kagome. "Keh. Well I always did say you were stupid."

"Inuyasha…"

The threat in her voice was clear, and far too well-known. "No fucking way, bitch! Don't you even think about…!!"

"SIT!!"

Fists clenched, chest heaving as she panted to regain her breath, Kagome glared murderously down into the crater that now held Inuyasha. A soft cough, however, finally reminded her that they weren't alone. Breathing in deeply to dispel some of her more destructive thoughts, Kagome turned slowly to her audience. She had thought to apologize for the scene; but when she turned and found Enai looking at her strangely, her mouth agape and her eyes wide in astonishment, Kagome quickly lost her composure again.

"What?" she snapped. Because, really, the idiot hanyou had totally deserved what he got.

Continuing to stare at the miko in wonder, Enai replied slowly, "You…are like…my idol."

And Kagome released a frustrated breath and rolled her eyes before turning stiffly away from her audience to return to her meditations.

VVVVVVVVVV

The battle had finally come to an end, and Kagome stood waiting for his return.

She was alone. Inuyasha had, eventually, and after many times being sat, allowed her to go where her heart would have her be. The danger, she had argued, was nothing compared to what they had already been through, and she couldn't bear to see another fight. So the hanyou had finally given in and let her go off on her own.

She stood now on a rise in an empty field. The wind blew softly, caressing hands that brushed against her skin; and on it she envisioned the ripples of her scent that would bring him back to her. He was coming; she could feel it as clearly as she had felt his victory. The others had known it as well, had heard his powerful voice lifted to carry over the land and tell all creatures of the New Order; but none of them had known it as she had, none had felt the swelling of his pride that surge of his power. No one but her. And she had shared that moment with him, just as she had shared so many and would share so many more.

She smiled as he drew closer, joyful anticipation making her heart flutter and her breaths quicken. At last they would be given the chance to know each other openly, to not have to hide or make secret their relationship. The impossible barriers that had held them apart were no more, and they were being given the chance to see what more could become of something once-forbidden.

It was like a dream, a happy ending made solely for her Feudal Fairytale. In this time of myth and legend, where magic was as real as the monsters of nightmares, she had found that one thing most elusive of all. She had found it in the most unlikely of places, with the most unlikely of beings; but she had never known a feeling so incredible.

It was fear and comfort, happiness and sorrow. It was dark with pain but so bright with joy it was blinding of anything beyond. There was no right and wrong, no second-guessing, no consequences; it just was. She couldn't explain it, could begin to fathom how in such a short time her heart could be healed of the emptiness that had left it broken. All she knew was that this was real.

What fleeting chance, what twist of fate, what dark curse or blessing from above, whatever had brought them together, had made them see and feel and know that teasing taste of the forbidden; that had left them long ago, been lost somewhere in the night. Where she stood now, it seemed so far away from that place. It was not chance that would bring them together now, not fate or magic or anything so fleeting. Heart and will would bring them together now, bound of honor and love and by a choice made freely.

Choices. There would be many to be made in the days to come, many that would not weigh easily on heart or mind. So many choices. So many uncertainties. So many things left undone and unsaid. But those things would come as they may. Those things would be the beginnings and ends of another day, another adventure. What was left on this day was to see one choice brought through to its fruition, to have one promise made kept.

It was strange that she would fear now. Not fear of danger or for her life as she was so accustomed to; but a new kind of fear, a fear of something unknown, a commitment she could only pray she had the courage to keep. But it was this fear, this uncertainty, the exhilaration that came from stepping into the unknown that made it so much more real, and made her so much more certain that she had the right choice.

Because no matter her fear, no matter the questions and uncertainties that plagued her thoughts and clouded the way forward; those things deeper and stronger knew without question the path ahead. And this, too, made it real. It made her see that whether it be fear or anger or jealousy or spite - those emotions that were so jaded and hateful and so easily blinding – they could not break through what was real, what was in her heart.

How long had she loved him? She couldn't help but wonder. Is the heart so easily swayed that it had only taken these few days to choose its course? Or was it something more? In so many battles fought, had there been something there all along that she simply could see until he took the blinders away from her eyes?

Did it even matter?

No. What mattered was that they had this day, and the promise of tomorrows to come. A future…a future…a…

Her thoughts were scattered upon the winds when a surge of power tore through her senses. She looked up expectantly, knowing he had come at last. What she saw at first was only a shadow, something so massive it could block out even the light of the sun. She drew in a short breath, the lingering traces of mortal fear being provoked by the sheer size of the Great Beast and causing her to hesitate. But her hesitations were not to last. She knew him, knew this beast, knew that beneath the ferocity and terror beat a heart that had captured hers. And that was all that mattered.

When he landed, the impact sent tremors through the earth. Kagome shook as well, but not because of the shock wave. Now fully visible in the bright rays of the afternoon sun, she could see the full terror of what stood before her. Not the Youkai beast, not the razor fangs filling the crushing maw or the fierce claws adorning the massive paws, not the size of force or power that stood before her, not even the burning of demon fire in his eyes; it was the dark coating of crimson that streaked the flashing silver of his fur which marked the wounds he had suffered in a battle of her making that made her tremble.

Tears clouded her vision, and it was through a hazy film of moisture that she watched him change. His massive size began to dissipate, the energy sustaining it being pulled back and concentrated once again in his immortal body. Sunlight reflected back with silver sheen in a spinning dance around him as crimson fire blazed in a dance of its own. It lasted only seconds, and in the time it took her to blink, the transformation had been complete.

Still using his arms as though they were his forelegs, he remained crouched on the ground. The flowing silver of his mane spread around him, the glinting surface shifting with each of his panting breaths. She couldn't see his face, but she could see the cutting streaks of crimson blood that remained to mar the beauty of his porcelain skin, just as terrible now as when he was in his truest of forms.

She couldn't stand any longer. She needed to go to him, to touch him, to know he was here with her again and well. She ran to him, his name leaving her lips on a fearful breath that begged to know he was alright.

"Sesshomaru…" 

Only paces away, she was brought to a jittery halt when he released a deep and reverberating growl.

"Sesshomaru?" She called again, but her voice wavered in uncertainty. She didn't know what he was saying, didn't know what he wanted of her. All she knew was that she wanted to be there for him, to help him, even if she didn't know how. She dropped down onto her knees beside him, reaching out carefully, wanting to touch him, but not daring to do so. "Are you…alright?"

He growled again, but this time it was choppy, rumbling somewhere between his demon voice and the mortal tongue he would use to speak with her. The sound was wicked, but not meant to be threatening. And she realized as he finally lifted his head to face her, and she saw the feral grin parting his lips to reveal the dark coating of blood staining his teeth, that he was laughing.

And abrupt shift of his frame, and he had brought himself to his knees. So quickly she couldn't even register the movement with her eyes, he had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Kagome squeaked in startled shock, but was silenced when she found herself held in the intensity of his smoldering gaze.

"That I can call you mine," he replied slowly, every word and every syllable intensified and made deeper by the growing voice of his animal spirit, "and I have never been better."

With no more words to be spoken, his mouth crashed down onto hers. The kiss was hard, demanding, controlling; and she stiffened under the sudden assault. Bitter copper made sweet coated her lips, nauseating in its thick potency. She tired to pull away, but she couldn't. He wouldn't let her. She whimpered in distress, fear spiking within her, telling her she didn't want this. Not like this.

He was angry. Even more than hearing the fierce snarl that tore from his lips when he ripped away from her, she could feel it in the blazing surge of his aura as it whipped around her. Another tremor of fear shook through her, but she couldn't pull away. She wouldn't. Though timid and uncertain, she met his furious gaze.

"After everything…" He seemed torn, fighting with himself, forcing the words to the surface. "Everything I have done for you…Everything I have given you, would give to you…And you refuse me now?"

"No." She denied it instantly. It wasn't true. "I didn't. I don't. Sesshomaru…?" She reached out to him, her fingers brushing tentatively across parallel lines of torn skin stretching down his right side. "What's going on? Why haven't you seen to these wounds?"

Something about her touch seemed to calm him. The burn of fury faded from his eyes, and the hard edge in his posture softened as he lifted his own hand to cover hers. He pressed it against the wound hard, but never flinching or showing any sign of pain or discomfort. The building pressure forced more of his blood to flow. She could feel it seeping through her fingers, coating her skin with its heated thickness.

Not being able to watch any longer, she looked up to him, asking, pleading for an explanation, for what he wanted of her. The fire in his eyes had been shielded behind barriers of amber glass, the shifting currents beneath not quite concealed by the placid gold. And when he spoke, the heavy vibrations that had deepened and corrupted his soft tenor were no longer present.

"Don't you remember, Kagome?" he asked her quietly. When she didn't answer, only continued looking at him in confusion and worry, he lifted her hand away from where he had pressed it to his side, bringing it to his mouth to gently cleanse away the blood coating her fingers.

"The waterfall," she whispered as understanding finally dawned on her. "You…you treated my wounds. And now you…want me to treat yours?" She hadn't meant to be offending, but she realized after she had said it that her question must have seemed so stupid from his perspective.

He released her hand, leaning back and stretching himself languidly on the grass. "It is hardly necessary," he told her, his voice not nearly as soft as only moments before, and reminding her far too much of that of the Assassin.

"No, I'll do it. I mean, I want to. It's just…just…"

"Speak, miko."

Now that most definitely was the voice of the Assassin. But while its cold measure and toneless threat was meant to invoke fear, for her, all it seemed to do was make her angry. "I'm not a dog, okay!" she snapped at him, planting her hands stubbornly on her hips and leveling him with the best glare she could muster. "I don't get off on the taste of blood!"

His glare matched hers and then some, the golden surfaces glinting fiercely in the sunlight as they narrowed in anger. But it was him who broke the eye contact, sniffing in what might have been offense or disgust, she wasn't sure, before he looked away.

"It is meant to be an honor to share in the victory of one's mate."

For a moment, Kagome only stared blankly. But once her mind finally processed what he had said, she found herself highly grateful that he wasn't looking at her. Because she knew that if he was offended now, then it would have been ten times worse if he saw her cringe in disgust.

It wasn't his blood.

The Big Bad Dog that he was had brought her the gift of his hunt. And now, not unlike her cat when she had scolded the little beast for bringing her the most wonderful gift of a dead bird and left it in the middle of her bedroom for her to find, the not-so-little puppy was sulking. If she hadn't been busy chocking back her gag reflex that was busy trying to heave up what she was almost certain was blood belonging to the Black Inu Kuro, she would have been hard-pressed not to laugh. As it was, however, Kagome was just grateful she managed to keep down her stomach contents.

It took her a minute or so to finally bring her body back under her full command, but when she did, she turned her attention back to the Inu who still refused to look at her. "Me and you," she told him in all seriousness, "Are due to have a _long_ talk about the dos and don'ts of interspecies matings. But…" She paused as she moved closer, leaning over him as she shifted her legs to straddle his waist. The movement finally brought his eyes back to hers, and she smiled. "Right now, I think I know a puppy that needs a bath."

"Miko." His growl of warning was sorely lacking conviction, especially when she lifted her hand to brush upwards along his cheek before rubbing his ear gently between her fingers. Of course, being Sesshomaru, he couldn't let her win quite so easily. "Why do you insist on calling me by that ridiculous title?"

Now this was what she had been waiting for, this closeness, this intimacy, this feeling of warmth and comfort and of knowing that there was no place she would rather be than there with him and sharing in this moment. Her smile grew and she giggled playfully. "Well, I could always call you Sessy, or Sunshine, or Love Muffin, or – I know!" Grinning impishly, she leaned in closer and rubbed her nose against his. "Cuddlebum!" she squeaked with glee.

And that was the last straw. In less than a second, she found herself pinned to the ground with a very predatory looking Inu hovering over her. "Call me that again," he told her with a deep growl of warning, "And I shall be calling you dinner."

But his threat could not wipe the wide smile from Kagome's lips. "So, puppy, then?" she asked in mock innocence.

Sesshomaru released a long breath and shook his head. He just couldn't understand it. Her teases and taunts irritated him to no end. Her obstinacy and open defiance were often time aggravating if not infuriating. And her ignorance as to the ways of his kind, though no real fault of her own, drove his beast to the edges of its restraints and beyond.

Why, then, was it these things which he found nearly as compelling as the whit burn of her power and the radiance of her light? Why did he find himself enjoying the fact that she actually thought she could tell him what to do, and more, why did he actually find himself doing it? How could one mortal girl be so much trouble, and yet seem to him as though she was worth ten thousand times the trials she had already put him through?

Why couldn't he get enough of her?

"You are going to be the death of me, Kagome." Though he very well might have been speaking the truth, he could for the life of him find anything wrong with it.

She, however, had taken his words to be something of a joke – which in itself was nearly laughable. But the sound of her voice lit with merriment as she laughed was so beautiful it was almost a shame that it was silence when he covered her lips with his own…Almost.

This time there was no resistance, no hesitation. She gave herself over to him and exchange of their mouths as they joined together, sighing in blissful contentment as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer still. And for him there was no more pain, no more fight or struggle, not even a world outside of this time and place where he lay with his chosen mate, and she with him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	35. Stay

A New Beginning

Stay

"Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled lightly as she squirmed beneath her youkai lover. Though she would have been more than happy to become lost in his passion all over again… "You're ruining my dress."

Grunting unsympathetically, Sesshomaru replied simply, "Then I will buy you another," before he leaned in to capture her sweet lips again.

Kagome turned her head to avoid the contact, only to be thrown into another light bout of giggles when instead of finding her lips he had taken to kissing and licking across her cheek and down her neck.

"Stop that, puppy," she chided him with playful swats against his chest. "You may not care what happens to your clothes, but I do. Speaking of which…" Stilling in contemplation, Kagome spared a look down her side to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru's very naked body lying on top of her. She bit her lip eagerly at the sight of so many grabable places sculpted perfectly with hard muscle and flawless skin. When she spoke again, her voice was deep with appreciation. "Where are your clothes?"

"It is more effective to bathe," he replied slowly, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to drag fully up the length of her neck. He finish with a seductive whisper in her ear, "When one is naked."

A coursing shiver ran through Kagome's body, a sleeping fire in her veins ignited by only the sound of his voice. She breathed it in, feeling the cool air wash across the heat of the burn to leave her skin tingling in absolute awareness of her senses.

"True." Her hand lifted to run down his side, feeling skin on skin and creating heat in the friction of her touch. "But then, wouldn't your bath be more enjoyable if I were naked as well?" Above her, Sesshomaru released a long groan, his body pressing down against hers to increase their contact; and Kagome smiled her victory. "Now, up you get, puppy, before I have to go tell Auria that you ruined all her hard work…"

Her voice had trailed off as her thoughts drifted, and Sesshomaru knew that any consummation of their vows had just been postponed.

"What happened back there, Sesshomaru?"

She asked the question Sesshomaru had predicted was coming. He began lifting himself to stand, offering her hand to help her do the same. "Auria is well, and having her first taste of real command. And Mesudoku…" His smirk was wicked as he pulled Kagome against him, tilting her off balance from her just-attained vertical stance and eliciting a tiny squeak of surprise. "She will be licking her wounds for some time to come, I would imagine."

It wasn't only wounds of the flesh that he referred to, but more of her wounded pride from having her position taken and her son choose a mate she did not approve of. But he never did care what others thought about him, not really. He cared for his position and what it meant to his people, and would never allow anything to tarnish that. But in fighting for his miko in open contest, in defeating his opposition, he had won the rights to call her his that now were beyond contestation.

"Oh you!" Kagome swatted playfully at the Inu holding her again, trying her best to contain the giggles rising up in her. He was enjoying this just a bit too much for her liking. "You're so bad!"

Bad? Why was it bad? Wounds would heal in time, and broken pride would be mended. That did not mean that he could not enjoy seeing those who thought themselves irreplaceable be shown that they were just that. Things could not have gone more to his liking. Even centuries of maneuvering and speculating the viability of introducing the bastard son of his father to the Great Community had not revealed such a favorable outcome.

Not only had Inuyasha been shown for the strength of his blood ties, but in the strength of his character as well as he defended Kagome's rights. And she, she who had already won the approval of those who mattered, she had saved him from a mating that he never wanted to begin with. Now he was being given the opportunity to choose for himself, a choice, he knew, that had already been made.

So why shouldn't he enjoy it? Why shouldn't he be proud that he now stood as undisputed Leader of the Great Community? Why shouldn't he take pleasure in the fact that the mother that had pushed him for centuries into something she knew he wanted no part of, had finally been shown her place? Why shouldn't he give Auria credit for a victory well-earned, and long-deserving? And why wouldn't he want to share in this victory with the woman he wanted nothing more than to make his mate.

"No Kagome," he replied haughtily as he tightened his hold even further and pushed off from the ground, "Not bad." Her short cry of start and the way she clung to him instantly only made him smirk deviously. "Or do you not remember?" His hand slipped down her back, following the curve of her spine until he was cupping her bottom. Giving it a firm squeeze, he asked, "Perhaps you would like for me to remind you of how 'good' I can be?"

He didn't wait for her answer, the trembling shiver that coursed through her frame and the shuddering breath she drew in just before his lips claimed hers was more than answer enough. She was his, lost in the sensations he created for her, her body compliant to his every command, yielding and accepting of his own. And he was hers as he had never belonged to another. Her scent and taste and soothing heat, her radiance and light that burned against him in lancing sparks of pure ecstasy.

It was impossible that he could know so much pleasure. But then, she always did make the impossible happen; and that was only one more reason of so many that he wanted to discover what other impossible things they could accomplish together.

Travel went by quickly with such exquisite distractions, and it seemed in no time at all he had carried them beyond the boarders of the West. In these lands he needed no eyes to see his course. These were his lands, and he knew them as well as he knew himself. So all of his attention he was content to lavish on the little miko in his arms, every kiss and touch and brush of lips and hands a new experience to revel in.

Her sighs and moans of pleasure were the music that set pace to their mating dance. Little things that might have escaped his attention before in haste or the driving force of lustful fever, he saw now for all they were worth. The way she bared her neck, offering it to him in such open invitation; for her it was not a submission or plea, but for the pleasure she received when his fangs would pinch down against her tender flesh, a pleasure he was more than happy to give. And her left side, only the left, just above the line of her hip and below the soft curve of her belly; when his touch passed over even in the most delicate of motions, she would shudder and moan, pressing against him in desire.

She liked to play with his ears, he realized, her fingers always finding their way back to the sensitive peaks and rubbing along the outer shell. Not like he was complaining; the affectionate gesture was highly gratifying. And then there were her lips, the way she would draw against his to pull into herself more and more of the sweet poison he would give to her. Sometimes she would pull back, swooning in drunken euphoria from the toxin's effect. But always would she return for more, her vigor matched by his own as in doing so she would give to him a taste of her own sweet spice.

There was so much more, so much that he could spend a lifetime just to explore every inch of her skin, and a lifetime more just to allow her to do the same for him. And time, time was something he understood. He had seen time pass, walked through the endless years, seen winters melt into springs and warm summer days grow cold with bitter winds. He had seen life and the inevitability of death, seen the lands thrive and be ravished only to change again and thrive again in rebirth.

She knew time as well; knew it perhaps better than any in this time or the one beyond from which she came. She knew, but knowing was not understanding. She was still so very young, not even having reached her twentieth summer. Even the wisdom beyond her mortal years that she possessed could never compare to the centuries he had seen. But he couldn't imagine that even time could change her. No, not her. She had too much spirit, such willful pride and stubborn will. She put her heart into everything she did, and would follow it to the end of time.

He knew he could show her the path. If only she would walk it with him.

Such thoughts made him anxious, and as he finally descended and brought them back to the ground, his hold on her only tightened. The thought of having to let her go was unbearable, but its lingering presence drove his desire for her to become a need; the need to feel her again, to join his body with hers and know the light of her spirit as it embraced his own.

The garment she had fought to save met a grizzly fate at the end of his claws as he tore through the fabric to expose her to his need. This time, however, she had been too lost in the dance of passion with her lover to notice or care. She felt the heat of their contact as deeply as he did. Skin on skin, their bodies molding together perfectly in the embrace of lovers; it seemed as though they were made for each other.

The mist generated by the volcanic spring he had brought them to had made the grass thick and rich with nutrients, a soft blanket for her delicate body as he laid her back against it. The layers of her gown pillowed around her in billows of soft silk, and he pushed them back along the tears that had opened her body to him. Her arms remained caught in the heavy layers, but to see her lush bosom exposed and the way her folded and parted to lift her centre to him and desire took away any other thoughts.

He pressed forward into the slick moisture of her welcoming heat, groaning deeply as his member surged with thick pulses of appreciation for her offering. She lifted her arms to wrap around him and pull him closer, the silk she wore surrounding them both like a shroud lain over their passion. He moved against her within it, pushing to find that place so deep within her that it could feel for an instant that they were no longer separate beings.

With every thrust, she would cling to him, holding him to her as though she would never let go. And with every thrust, every time he experienced a new wave of her heat and a new level of her power, every time she would quake in pleasure and make him do the same, every time she sighed or moaned or spoke his name, he became more and more certain that he must convince her she never should.

"Sess…Sesshomaru...!"

She cried out her release. Her body grew rigid as it tore across her senses, all except the muscles within her that rippled and squeezed against him to pull him with her into her passion. Exquisite; such pleasure it defied sensation. He let himself fall to it, fall into her.

Burying himself deeply within her with a powerful thrust, he held her to him, feeling even through the numbing pleasure of his own release the way her body trembled around him as she was filled with his burning essence.

A low growl shook through his chest when he felt himself swell even further to lock him inside of her. The pressure was painful, each throbbing pulse catering to instincts that threatened to overtake his will. But they could threaten all they wanted, because any pain would have been worth being able to see when her eyes slipped open to look at him, contentment and love the emotions swimming through the watery blues as a tender smile rose on her lips.

"I thought you wanted me to give you a bath," she whispered in quiet humor.

"Hn." His lips quirked, no mask of indifference needed to shelter his reactions from her. "I decided that there were much more pressing matters to attend to."

"Pressing?" Her brow lifted as the smile on her lips grew devious. "Like this?" She lifted her hips against his, causing his position within her to shift.

His eyes hooded with hazy pleasure, a heavy breath of appreciation leaving him as he took to her teases and pressed back to sheath himself deeply within her hot centre again. Her teasing giggles at his response he met with a playfully rumbling growl. "You should take more care, woman, lest I find myself forgetting my plans in favor of simply ravishing you."

To prove his point, he pulled back from her, pushing forwards again with a sharp thrust that rose her voice from her in a short cry of elation. His smirk was wicked as he leaned down closer to her. "Unless, of course, you would prefer to lick my wounds clean, Kagome." He parted his jaw, letting his tongue sweep out to drag in a long draw over her lips. "I can not say I would averse to such."

Talk about ruining the moment. Kagome's giddy thoughts in the afterglow had effectively been dashed. She leveled the Inu above her with a stern glare. "Not going to happen, dog-boy."

But he only shrugged his shoulders passively, the smirk never leaving his lips. Alright, so the joke was on her. Kagome sighed away her defeat, her attention being turned to the length of hair that had fallen down over his shoulder. She lifted her hand to tangle her fingers in the silken strands, pulling through unfortunate tangles and seeing the red tint that dulled the flash of silver.

"Well this just won't do," she murmured absently. "I guess it's time to get you cleaned up."

She shifted beneath him, lifting herself onto her elbows in an attempt to sit up. He, however, caught her before she could, wrapping his arm securely around her back and pulling her tightly against him.

"Sesshomaru," exacerbation carried in her tone, "You're going to have to let me go."

"No," he answered shortly.

"No?"

Pulling her up with him, he brought her to rest on his lap. Her legs straddled his, her chest pressed flush against his own, and the height difference between them was made insignificant as they were brought eye to eye. "This," he told her, "Is the proper position for the cleansing of a mate."

"Really?"

No, not really. It just felt damn good and he didn't want to release her yet - not to mention the fact that he wasn't entirely sure he_ could_ remove himself from her at that moment n time. Besides, he had never taken a mate, so the cleansing rites were new to him as well. He had always imagined the process could be quite intimate if given the proper circumstances; and, since they really couldn't get much more intimate, he figured it wasn't exactly a lie.

Rather than giving a response, he began pulling away the layers of cloth that clung to her. She complied easily, helping him help her by sliding her arms out of the gown. When she was finally free of it, he pulled her to him again, lifting them both from the ground and making his way towards the water.

The spring had been natural – once. Now, however, its size and shape had been contoured and etched with the acid from his claws. Stairs sloped down in the stone, stepping into the new depths of the rocks that held the water from escaping down the mountain slopes. Benches of stone had been carved to circle around the descent, leaving the centre of the pool flat and smooth and deep.

But this spring was his, nestled in a concealing grove on the mountain that guarded his home. He made his way through the water to the far end of the spring where the rock had been cut at a different angle to allow him to lean back and let the water relax away the stiffness of a long journey.

He brought her with him, carefully lowering her into his lap as he leaned back against the rocks. She shifted somewhat in discomfort, but he was pleased when instead of trying to pull away she only found a more comfortable and supporting position. Her hands found their way to where his held her waist and thighs, fingers trailing delicately along his skin as she traced the markings that ran up his arms. Her touch left a tingle of sensation in its wake, the heat of her hands blending with the heated water as she continued up to his shoulders before sliding down again.

"I think this bath is even better than our last." Her words were soft and distant, her focus trained on the motions of her hands. She brought them to rest against the planes of his stomach, a smile playing on her lips as she lifted her eyes to his. "But…" She started moving again, her hands slipping up his chest until she could lean in and place her weight against them. Her lips touched his, the kiss deep with passion even though she never opened her mouth to him. When she pulled back again, she winked slyly. "Not as good as the first."

Oh, she was going to be the death of him. Even the thought of tasting her again left him drooling with eager anticipation. His grip on her thighs tightened to pull her against him even as his hips surged up with the pulse of his desire.

Biting her lip to contain her moan, she pressed down against him with her full weight as she arched her back to pull away. He understood the gesture, and without thought heeded it. He let himself relax back against the rocks, giving himself over to her as her hands began pulling over his skin with warm caresses of water and touch.

Every motion and she would shift against him, leave him throbbing with the need to move against her and pump his aching shaft deeply into her blazing heat. But then, why even fight it? He began moving with her, slow, deliberate motions kept pace by the gentle gliding of her hands over his skin as she washed him. Closing his eyes, he felt every motion. Her touch was so soothing it seemed every part of him relaxed under it, all thought and cares meaningless and being washed away with the trickling streams of water. There was only touch, and the pleasure that came along with it, a pleasure only made so much more incredible as he thrust languidly into her to feel her heat and her tight hold slipping around his heavy girth.

One particularly deep thrust, however, left her shuddering and gasping for breath. She lifted her arms to wind around his neck and hold him still as she let them both feel the quivering clamp within her that drew against him.

"You know," she whispered breathlessly in his ear, "It's awfully hard to bathe you when you keep doing that."

If it meant feeling what he just felt, then as far as he was concerned, this bath could last forever. "You should be more mindful of your Lord's wishes, Kagome," he told her with authority.

And she giggled impishly in response to his impossible arrogance. "Why of course, Lord Sesshomaru," she mocked as she pulled back. "Anything my Lord wishes."

She was only joking, but her words meant more than she realized.

Sitting up fully, he met her eyes with all play and clouds of lust stripped from the piercing gold of his own. "Am I your Lord, Kagome?" he asked her. "Is it my word you hear above all others?" Before she could answer, he placed a finger over her lips to still her words. There was something more to be said, another question to be asked; "Even if I tell you to stay?"

Her eyes widened in shock and fearful understanding. She knew that he was asking her to stay here, in this time; asking her to stay with him after her mission was completed and her portal home would be sealed forever. Her family, the life she was born to, he was asking her to choose this life instead, to live here in this world of the past where she would never see her world again, or any of the people in it.

"Do not answer yet, Kagome," he told her, brushing his finger gently across her lips as he pulled it away. "But while you are thinking, allow me to show you something."

Still stunned by his words and the implications of them, all Kagome could manage to do was nod mutely in acceptance.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sometimes I think the title for this piece should have been 'The Neverending Story'. I mean, it started out as a supposed 'one-shot' and then morphed itself into a story of battle and struggle, love, lust, and mayhem. And now, when I go to wrap it up at a nice number of 35 chapters, it tells me yet again that it isn't quite done with me. Alas, I can not argue with the muses (though I'm sure that I'm not going to hear many complaints that it isn't over just yet XD). So it seems that I need to pull of one more scene before I can end this story - which, depending on the detail I decide should be incorporated, might take more than one chapter. But seriously, after that, I'm finished! Lol, the story has to come to an end sooner or later.

It's almost a shame that I won't be able to finish the story for the Single Spark Awards, though. That, I think, would have been as nice gift to give to all of my wonderful readers that have done me the honor of nominating so many of my works for the awards. I can't even begin to tell you all how grateful I am for the wonderful support, or how much of an inspiration it is to receive such distinction. So, as my readers have shown me their support and appreciation, I wanted to do the same. That was why, after fighting with the story and basically demanding that it spit out another chapter for me, I finally found the words to put out the next chapter of Sins of the Father.

A resounding Thank You to everyone, and please don't forget to vote for your favorite stories once the polls open. (Nominations close on April second, and voting will open shortly thereafter…whatever that means ;P). There is a great deal of talent represented in the lists of nominees, so vote and let your authors know you're rooting for them.

As always, until next time

Shadow


	36. Home

Home

Home

Having left the water, Kagome fitted together one of the lining layers of her ruined gown to give her cover for wherever it was that Sesshomaru planned to take her. She was silent as she dressed, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of consequences too easily forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Her thoughts were of her family, of her friends, and of a home so distant from where she stood now. Could she really leave it all behind? Could she live and be happy knowing that she would never truly belong? Could she give up the life she had been born to for this promise of a future with one who lived in her past?

When Sesshomaru approached her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her fluidly into his secure embrace, she leaned into him, resting her cheek against his strong chest, her hand stroking adoringly across his perfect skin. She felt so safe there, so content, so filled with a warmth that defied feelings or words. She never wanted it to end, never wanted to let it go.

But could she hold on knowing what else she would have to let go if she did?

Lost somewhere in contemplation and wrapped in indecision and heavy burdens, her silence continued even as he took to the skies. He could feel the way her grip tightened around him, and he knew it was no fear of falling. It gave him hope, knowing that she was still holding him, that he still might convince her to never let go. He knew that she would be loosing much to do what he asked; but he knew as well that there was so much more that he could give her if she would only say yes.

Their destination was nearby, close enough that they could have walked. But then, that was not the reason he wanted to approach from the skies. This was what he wanted her to see. The mountain, the streams that cut their paths from its heights, the lake waters that gathered at its base, all the land and the life that it bred; it all carried his mark and catered to his will. Mortals would not tread here with their armies of men and machine: the land was held sacred, a place of the Gods to the pious and a place that meant death to those who tread unruly in the homeland of the Western Lord.

Where the cliffs had dropped before the shore of a highland lake, he had chosen to build his home. The lake waters gave both bounty and beauty to the land, making soils rich and all that grew upon them healthy and strong. Rolling fields and forests lush with green and filled with game provided for any need. And the wall of the mountain provided protection from assault as well as a way out should the need arise for those given the knowledge of such things.

The main house had been built upon a rise to stand above the smaller structures below. Though hardly with enough buildings to support a village, such things had been unnecessary to him in the past centuries. He had needed only a place that was his, a place apart from the battles he fought and the people he ruled. It would grow in time, he had always known this, and had prepared for it. There was room enough here for a large community, but one that he would only allow when he knew that they would be watched over by his chosen mate.

"Kagome," he stirred her from her silent thoughts. This was what he wanted her to see. "Look."

Releasing one arm of his hold on her, he gestured for her to turn and see with her own eyes. She took it in, all of it, her eyes slowly scanning the land and the buildings before coming to rest on stone structures and sweeping arches of the main house.

"What is this place?" she asked in quiet awe.

And he replied simply, "Home."

VVVVVVVVVV

"It's empty."

Sesshomaru had brought her to the main house, but as she stepped into the grand entrance, all hat was revealed was a vast space and bare walls. No furnishings, no decorative pieces, no tapestries or color of any sort to take away from the dark stain of the wood and the cold grey of the stone. Lifeless: It conveyed a welcome as cold as the Demon Lord. And even standing by his side, Kagome couldn't help but feel as though she were trespassing.

But Sesshomaru understood the young miko's hesitation; because though he called the place Home, it held no life nor did it welcome it. After all, such was not his prerogative. His trade was in power, a conquest marked by death. Life and welcome were beauties more suited to those of the fairer sex.

"Perhaps only in need of a woman's touch," he replied.

The steadiness of his voice cloaked his hidden meaning, but she heard it all the same. "A woman's touch?" she asked carefully.

But Sesshomaru did not say or do anything to give himself away. Instead, he turned, telling her with a short gesture to the hallway off to the right, "I have matters to which I must attend. You are hungry. You will find suitable foods in the pantry."

"I'm not…" She tried to protest, but Sesshomaru's quick glance over his shoulder to tell her clearly he knew what her body needed better than she would admit quickly silenced her. Blushing heatedly, Kagome rubbed her belly and released a nervous laugh. In truth, her stomach had been rumbling since early morning, but with everything happening, she had managed to forget. Not him though. He never let any detail escape him. Well…not most details.

A sly smile began lifting on her lips, breaking through her features flushed by embarrassment. "Wait. Don't tell me. You felt a draft and decided it was finally time to put some clothes on."

At this, Sesshomaru turned back fully to face the young miko. He spread his arms to his sides, leaving nothing to hinder her view of his sculpted core or the way his chest flexed from the movement. His brow lifted minutely in challenge as he watched for her reaction, and his lips twitched in an attempt to smile his victory when her breathing became heavier and her scent thickened with sweet pulses of desire. "I was under the impression that you rather enjoyed the view, miko."

Oh, she enjoyed it. She so enjoyed it. She enjoyed every inch of shifting muscle, every depression and rise, every stoke of crimson against the cool pallor of his skin, and every flash of silver as the light caught and shimmered in his hair. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed looking at him, enjoyed seeing the perfection of his chosen form. And she enjoyed the way that only by looking at him, by seeing his body, she could be reminded of how that body – crafted so flawlessly for the art of war – had been also that which had given her such unimaginable pleasure, that which had held her so securely with all the strength he possessed, and that which only hours ago had born the scars of his battle for her rights. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed it thoroughly.

But that didn't mean that she was going to let him know it. "It's okay to say that you're cold," she told him coyly. "After all, you don't have fur in this form…" Her voice trailed off with the suggestion of something left to be said as she allowed her eyes to track downwards. "…Not as much at least," she finished smugly.

A low thrum of appreciation began vibrating in Sesshomaru's throat. His bitch's bold play was highly stimulating, so much so that he wouldn't have needed any words to tell her as much. He began moving towards her, relishing the way her eyes were locked onto his body and knowing without doubt how it affected her to watch as he became aroused.

Kagome realized she was staring. She really did. But, as it seemed such a waste to not stare at such a delectable image, she continued doing so even as she swallowed thickly past the collection of drool in her mouth and forced herself to speak. "Weren't you…going somewhere?" She shivered faintly when he finally came to a stop in front of her, a part of her silently hoping that his answer would be no.

She was reluctant to look up; but when she finally did, when he saw the unbridled passion and lust darkening the sapphire of her eyes, he knew that so long as he was with her he would never have to feel the cold again. Because she was not of his kind, and she would never act outside of her desires or he calling of her heart. She gave of herself, not because it was required or because it was her place; she gave because it was in her to give, and because it was her desire to do so. And when she looked at him, he knew that it was him she was seeing. Not his title, not his position, not his power or wealth; just him. It was he that she desired, and to him that she gave herself.

He had once told her that he didn't think it was possible that she could love him. Perhaps he had believed it, or perhaps it was that he wanted her to believe it. She had come to him when it was impossible that she could. And he had let her in when it was forbidden to do so. Why had he done it? Why had she? The answer was in her eyes. She needed someone who could see her for all her remarkable qualities, just as he had needed someone who could see him as he was without the masks and titles and politics. But there was more - so much more that he wanted, that he needed. And he knew now that no other would ever be able to satisfy him.

Fortunately for Sesshomaru: he always got what he wanted.

"Is it your wish that I stay, Kagome?" How easy it was to make her blush. And in that simple reaction, it was nearly enough to make him forget his purpose and smile in appreciation at how beautiful she was when she did so.

"I didn't realize I had a choice." And still she would play coy, trying to fake nonchalance even when it was so obvious what she really wanted.

"You do not." He, however, though yearning for her sweet touch and burning passion, was far better practiced at being unaffected. "But I may take your request into consideration."

_That cocky little…_ Kagome was none pleased with his little game. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her give in and admit that she wanted him. She did, of course. But that wasn't the point. She could see, clearly, that while his tone was dispassionate he was far from being unaffected. And his eyes, where once she had seen nothing but frozen golden ice, she now saw every fleck of gold and every flash of the crimson tides; and she knew he wasn't being cold or trying to lay claims of power or dominance. No, this was his game, the reason he had chosen her – because he knew that she could resist his charms, and that only made him want her all the more.

Well, if he wanted to tease her, he was certainly welcome to try. But that would only make it that much more satisfying when she was the one to teach him that no one knows how to tease like a woman.

"It sounds to me like you might need a bit of convincing," she drawled out, her voice thick and deep with seductive charm. She lifted her hands, running her fingers down his chest in a caress soft enough that even he was hard-pressed to suppress the shiver it provoked. She bit her lip, humming softly in pleasure as she watched the path of her hands slipping ever lower. But when she reached his waistline, a wicked smile pulled on her lips. "On second thought…" She pulled back, sending him a devilish wink just before she turned. "…Maybe I am hungry after all."

She didn't make it very far. But then, she hadn't really been expecting to.

He grabbed her, taking her to the floor before she could have reacted. He was on top of her, his handling rough but never hurtful. The way he took her then, it was possessive, dominating. He was forcing himself into her, hard and deep and never relenting. Even the scraping pulls of her nails down his back didn't slow him, they only fueled his thrusts with more power and more force. He was controlling her, using his size and strength to move her as he wanted, to take her as he wanted. It was about power, and it was about control. It was a way of showing his dominance, and a way of punishing her for her insubordination.

It only lasted a few minutes, but that time was burned into her memory – a moment when the world stopped spinning so that he could take her completely. When it was over, he fell over her, his breathing harsh and labored and her body still trembling from the intensity of his need.

"Never…" His voice was ragged, the words forced to the surface through far more bestial undertones. "Never turn you back on me."

He wasn't looking at her. His face was buried against her neck almost as though he couldn't. He was shaking, fitful contractions of muscle where held her; and it occurred to her how much restraint he forced on himself every time he was with her, how hard it was for him to deny centuries of experience and eons of instinct. It was impossible for her to know exactly what he was thinking, but there was a part of her that could feel it, that understood, as he did, the differences between them, and that in speaking only those few words, he was giving her more than he ever would have a female of his kind. He was telling her what she had done, and trying to explain his own actions.

It wasn't necessary that he do so, especially since she had provoked him purposefully; but she was grateful to him for it. He was thinking of her feelings, of her mortal emotions. And he was thinking that he might have made a mistake. He hated it. He hated himself for it. Because he should have been more controlled. Because he never made mistakes.

She smiled, her tight grip around his shoulders slipping until her arms were looped loosely around his neck. "Is that to be my punishment, my Lord?" she asked him softly. "Because if that is my punishment, then perhaps I should be bad more often."

Kagome may not have been able to see him, but she swore she felt him smiling against her neck…Right before he decided to start cleaning her…with his tongue. A shrill shriek left her when she first felt the warm, wet appendage slipping in long draws along the length of her neck. She squirmed beneath him, trying, without success, to remove herself from the slobbery torture.

"Stop that, puppy!" she screamed in outrage. "I'm not your chew-toy!"

Her shouts did manage to get him away from her neck, but in pulling back, he licked his lips followed by the sharp length of his fangs as he faced her. "But you are so fun to play with, Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth to offer some witty retort, but was stopped short with the realization… "Did you just say 'fun'?" Tilting her head back to get a better view of him, she stared in obvious confusion. "Fun?" she asked again. "Like fun fun? You mean to tell me that you actually know what fun is?" When his only response was the slight lifting of one silvery brow, Kagome's dubious suspicion turned quickly to outright disbelief. "Pft! Yeah right. You probably think beating up on Inuyasha is fun."

Then, to her surprise, Sesshomaru released a low chuckle. "That is where you are wrong, miko. Beating Inuyasha _Is_ fun."

"Ha Ha. Very funny." The sarcasm that dripped from her voice only partially concealed the resentment. She shifted uncomfortably beneath his weight, but when he gave her no room to get away from him she got angry. "Would you get off of me already!"

Sesshomaru tightened his hold. "No." He wouldn't let her go just yet.

She had been phenomenal in her acceptance of recklessness. He had just reacted, putting her down to reassert his place with a misbehaving bitch. He knew she wasn't a true bitch. Over and over the knowledge was his. But knowing, a million times over knowing, still could not stop him from being and Inu. She knew it, and she had accepted it, accepted him. Not once did she struggle against him, not once did she ever fear. He had been rough with her, taken her without any kind of preparation, forced his way into her hot, tight passage. But she had moved with him. Even when he was forcing her legs to part, she was relaxing them and letting him do it. And even when it was over, still she played her games, still she would never truly submit.

She truly was remarkable.

She was glaring at him, her anger sharpening the glint in her eyes just as it tipped the currents of energy around her into sharp lances. What a vision she was when she was angry. She had been angry when they first met. She threatened him, wielded his own father fang against him. She had been a vision then, as well. 

"Let me go."

Her voice was hard, demanding. But still he refused. "Not until you admit that it is fun to beat Inuyasha."

"What?!" Kagome was horrified by the insinuation. "Why on earth would I ever, EVER, want to beat up Inuyasha?! You're fucking nutz! Now get the hell off of me!"

She had taken to hitting her fists against his chest, and with every hit he could feel more and more of her power rising to the surface to aid her. But Sesshomaru could not be moved. He looked down at the struggling miko with a flat expression, cleared his throat, and spoke a single word.

"Sit."

Immediately, Kagome's struggles ceased. But her anger was far from being abated. "What does that have to do with anything?" she questioned tersely.

Everything, and Sesshomaru was forcing himself to maintain his plaid expression. "Do you mean to tell me that you have never used the effect of your subjugation spell for no more purpose than your own amusement?"

"N…No…" Her lacking conviction was obvious even to her it seemed, but she quickly recovered herself. "Of course not! Inuyasha is my friend!"

With a slight rolling of his shoulders, Sesshomaru replied, "He is my brother."

Kagome released a short huff of breath, and then sighed and rolled her eyes. She had lost this round and she knew it, had known it since he went and said _that_ word. But somehow, knowing this didn't stop her from the urge to smile. "Fine, fine. You're a bully, I'm a bully. We're both bullies. Now, would you get off of me?"

"I am quite comfortable."

"Sesshomaru."

This time she was talking business. "Yes miko?"

Her eyes narrowed at his false innocence. It didn't suit him at all. "Get off."

"Alright."

Kagome didn't like that tone. In fact, she was learning quickly not to like any tone in Sesshomaru's voice. If he 'toned' anything beyond his usual stoicism, it usually meant trouble. For her. Very, extremely, wonderfully pleasurable trouble. For her.

She actually moaned in anticipation when he closed the distance between them and took her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing into her mouth and engaging with hers in a sultry dance of passion. All at once it seemed, she became aware of her body again; not his weight pressing down against it, but every tiny shift of his form that would rub his skin against hers and shift the connection they shared.

Her tiny whimper when his lips left hers was almost enough to call him back again without contest. But… "Do you still wish me to go, Kagome?"

He could see her indecision, feel it, as she was caught somewhere between pride and pleasure. She took a breath, holding it for a moment before finally giving him her answer. "Yes."

And he would allow her this, because it was as it should be: her decision. He began pulling back, but she stopped him, her hands gripping tightly to his sides and pulling him back.

"No." Her mind was changed when she felt the terrible emptiness left behind as he began to pull out of her. She wrapped herself around him, pulling him down to settle against her again. "Just give me a minute," she pleaded softly. "Just…a minute."

There was simply no denying her, not when she pleaded with him so. She could have asked him for eternity and he wouldn't have been able to deny her. So Sesshomaru settled himself comfortably back within the welcoming heat of his miko's embrace, nuzzling softly against her cheek to tell her with no words, only the tenderness of his touch, that he appreciated her need, her desire for him, and that there was no shame to give in to such desires, no way to loose in a game where they both were granted the prize of pleasure for it.

"Sesshomaru?"

Not stopping his gentle administrations, he responded to her softly spoken question. "Hn?"

"Do you really have to go?"

As much as he would have liked to say no, he knew his obligations would not wait forever. Pulling back from her neck only far enough to be looking at her when he gave his reply, he answered, "I will not be long," He had no intention of leaving her for any length of time. There was still one very important question that needed to be answered, and he would dedicate all the time that was needed to have it be made in his favor.

"Then you should go." No matter how much she would have liked to keep him all to herself, she knew better. He had already delayed for her sake, and she knew him well enough to know how much even that meant. She smiled for him. "I'll be here when you get back."

And he kissed her, because there were no words that would be able to convey how it made him feel to know that he would return home, and that she would be there waiting for him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I am so very sorry for taking so long to get back to this story. Life has been…hectic lately, and the muses simply would not cooperate. But, after finding a way around what I most disliked about this scene, I finally managed to punch out this chapter. There are two more still to come, and, hopefully, they won't be nearly as stubborn. Heh, you know, I think my biggest problem with bringing this story to its obvious conclusion is just that: It's obvious! Lol, I hate being obvious. I like twists and turns and mega-cliffies ;) They make me happy. But hey, every story needs its ending, right? So I'll keep on trucking until it's done.

So, Later Days

Shadow


	37. House Guest

A Guest

House Guest

Kagome had never been a very graceful person. In fact, if she were to put a label on what she was, she would be more inclined to say 'Giant Klutz'. She tried hard, she really did; but somehow all her efforts were always turned sour when instead of her best intentions panning out for her they ended in the worst kind of disaster. The Shikon, for instance. She had only meant to take down the youkai that had stolen it to get it back, but instead, in a glorified light show of her cursed klutziness, the Jewel had been shattered and spread across the countryside.

And now, as she stood in the middle of her most recent misadventure into klutzville, she imagined herself to be akin to the poor bull that had been dragged into the china shop. The bull couldn't help its large, cumbersome nature, so the fault couldn't be his that the china had been broken. So then why was it, as she stared down in horror at the shattered mess of china plate lying at her feet, that Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that it was entirely her fault?

Now, to be fair, with full knowledge of her clumsy streak, Kagome would never have touched a piece of relicware so ridiculously expensive if she had been given a choice in the matter. But, as it happened, apparently Sesshomaru didn't know what 'regular' dining material was. She had searched through every cupboard and hutch in the sizeable kitchen, and, after marveling at the size and beauty of the room and its contents and coming up with several ideas of what such a large space could be used for – ideas ranging from those of the fun party type to those of a much more devious nature – she had come to the realization that, in her time, the contents of this kitchen alone would fetch a price in the millions.

She had counted six full place settings of beautifully intricate Chinese porcelain. Everything from serving pitchers and platters to plates and bowls to even the smallest tea bowl were made from the highest quality ceramic. The poor miko had been at a loss, a loss only perpetuated by her stomach's protests that it needed to be fed. She had contemplated briefly simply eating out of the cooking pot she had used to steam her rice, but, with the notion that she wouldn't want to appear utterly barbaric with the dining etiquette of a mule, she had decided to go ahead and use one of the plates.

It was a decision she was regretting thoroughly as she stared down at the poor phoenix bird that had been decimated of its glory.

_I should have just stuck with the beets._ The pantry room had been stocked with any manner of canned and pickled fruits and vegetables, as well as dried meat and fish, spices, stocks, broths and sauces, and, if you had asked her, a rather unhealthy supply of sake. She _could_ have just opened a jar of whatever and had at it, but oh no, she just _had_ to have rice. And why not? There had been sacks of it, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why Sesshomaru, of all people, would have enough food to feed a mortal army. She had actually been surprised that he had a fully functional kitchen in his home - because she was for damn sure he wasn't the one doing the cooking. Then again, given her less than stellar attempt, maybe he should have been.

Still staring dumfoundedly at her most recent disaster of epic proportions, Kagome was spurred into hasty action when she heard muffled voices drifting through the walls from the main entrance. Her curious nature actually had given her a one-up in this instance, and, thanks to her rather thorough snooping of the kitchen space, she knew exactly which panel concealed the assorted cleaning supplies and dish cloths. She had taken one of the towels earlier to tie on as an apron. The thing had been made better than most of her clothes, but she welcomed anything that could save what was left of her once beautiful gown.

This time, however, she grabbed one of the soft towels with less than pure motives. She threw it over the shattered plate, brushing the pieces together until she could bundle them up in the cloth. Once she had most of it, she closed the bundle and used its butt end in a haphazard sweep to scatter the rest of the fragments under the preparation table before moving quickly to deposit it in a wash bucket kept stored in the closet space.

Sliding the closet door closed, Kagome spun quickly, gave her make-shift apron a brush over, and straightened herself to walk out. Trying her best to look as though nothing was amiss, she walked forward and didn't look back.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"Jaken. You are to clean and polish those blades. I expect them completed and in their fixtures within the hour."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. Your command is my pleasure, Lord Sesshomaru."

Hearing the little toad's pathetic groveling even from down the hall, Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. She would never understand Jaken. Sesshomaru treated him like dirt, possibly even worse than he treated dirt, and the bizarre little imp actually seemed to like it that way.

"The garment is to be cleaned and the material salvaged. Have it fitted to Rin's size within the fortnight."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

_Rin…? _Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of the little girl. It had been too long since she had last seen Sesshomaru's human ward. She probably would have grown so much! Hurrying now, her steps light with bouncing glee, Kagome made it to the end of the hall just in time to see the squat little toad demon clumsily juggling a load of two swords and the many tattered layers of what had once been her dress.

"And Jaken."

The toad stopped abruptly at the sound of his master's voice, just barely managing to catch the layer of silk that slipped off the pile with one of his scaly green hands. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned meekly.

"No mistakes."

It was an order stern and filled with promise of punishment, and Jaken gulped audibly. "N-no, Lord Sesshomaru. O-of course not. This Jaken will see to it." And then, as it was his Lord's command, the little imp turned, purpose and pride filling his steps as he took to his tasks.

Kagome shook her head. What a strange, strange little creature. He had walked right past her; and with his mind so set on his duties, he hadn't even noticed her standing in the room. Then again, it was a very large room. So, with the little toad headed down the hallway to the left, Kagome made her way towards Sesshomaru.

His eyes shifted to meet with hers, but Kagome wasn't even given the chance to smile in greeting before he turned back to the door. For a moment, she was confused; but her confusion quickly passed when from the courtyard beyond a small person bounced merrily through the entrance doors.

"Rin."

The moment Sesshomaru spoke her name, the little girl came to a skidding halt. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked cheerfully. Her bright eyes and even brighter smile was not returned by her Lord, but the young one still smiled as though she couldn't have been happier.

"Have you tended Ah-Un to his stable?"

The question seemed to catch Rin off-guard. She chewed her bottom lip, her youthful features drawing tight as she thought about it. "But Sesshomaru-sama," she replied tentatively, "Ah-Un does not like his stable."

"Nevertheless, Rin. It is his place."

A sighing breath leaving her, Rin nodded her head. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You will remember this the next time, will you not?"

Again she nodded, but not in resignation. She nodded with vigor, lifting once again brightened eyes to her beloved Lord. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." The girl smiled as she spoke the words, because he was her Lord, and she would follow him until the end of forever.

"Very well." A short acknowledgement to his young ward, and Sesshomaru turned her attention to larger matters. "Rin. Perhaps you would see to my guest while I tend to this."

"Guest?" Looking around curiously at the mention of a guest in her Sesshomaru-sama's home, Rin became ecstatic with glee to find herself looking at a friend. "Miss Kagome!" she creed excitedly, her little legs carrying her as fast as they were able across the entrance hall to meet with the young miko.

"Hey, Rin," Kagome greeted in return, her smile nearly as bright as that of the child's. "Long time no see."

Out of habit, Kagome dropped down to meet the girl with an embrace, but just before she might have touched her, Rin came to a curious stop. For an uncomfortable moment, Kagome waited; but a movement in the corner of her vision that signaled Sesshomaru's departure gave her all the understanding she needed. Rin was not her Shippo. Of course, she knew this. But what was more was that unlike her little kit, Rin had been so long in the care of one who would never, could never, give such supports openly.

Her smile growing soft as she shifted, Kagome offered the girl her hand instead. "Come on, Rin. I'm making dinner; and I'd hate to eat all alone."

This time, Rin took the offered contact, settling her little hand into Kagome's. As she stood though, Kagome couldn't help but notice that there were no shoes on the girl's feet. She bit her lip to prevent herself from grimacing.

How on earth was she going to get dinner for the girl without letting her step foot in the kitchen?

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"This stuff is awesome…"

Kagome's comment was muffled somewhat by the sticky rice in her mouth. It had been quite a culinary innovation that had managed to turn her dinner rice into sticky balls being that she had no intention of preparing it in such a way, but the result had been…well…edible at least. It hadn't taken much convincing to get Rin to lead her on a tour of the house as they ate their portable dinner – very effectively getting the girl away from the kitchen and the potential danger of fragmented clay chips cutting her feet.

She now stood in what she could only assume was a conference room of sorts. There was a long table that could seat several parties, and the walls were covered with maps ranging from regional territories to detailed recreations of the island to surprisingly accurate maps of the world given the current time-period. But what had caught her eye in this room was the incredible display of weaponry decorating the far wall. From daggers and blades, to spears and tridents, to sais and stars; and each touched by a separate kind of energy. Some were strong, clearly demon blades of power; while others were decorative, and still others lay broken in their mantles. Looking at this display was like looking at history. Each weapon here had been taken as a prize, something lost by the former wielder to the Western Lord.

"You do realize there is a rather large dining hall, do you not?"

Blinking in shock to hear Sesshomaru's question, it took Kagome a little extra effort to swallow down what remained of her rice. She forced a tight grin and looked over to where he had entered the room. "Yeah, but I already saw that room." He lifted an eyebrow dubiously at the comment, but Kagome only snickered at the motion, biting her lip from telling him again how cute it was when he did that while in front of Rin. So, turning to the little girl to distract her mirth, she asked her, "So, Rin, what's next?"

Rin's cherub features scrunched as she thought about it. They had already seen the kitchen and dining room, the great hall was big, but not really interesting, and she wanted to save the best for last, so… "Oh!" her chocolate eyes widened with excitement. "I know! Rin will show you the library. That is where Jaken-sama gives Rin her lessons." She reached up to take Kagome's hand and lead her towards their destination, her little grip strong with determination – if not slightly sticky from her own meal. "Sesshomaru-sama has a hundreds of books," she explained eagerly as they went. "Kagome-chan will have never seen so many!"

"Oh, I don't know, Rin," Kagome replied. "I've been in libraries bigger than even Sesshomaru-sama's home."

Rin's steps came to an abrupt halt so that she could look up to Kagome. "Bigger than Home?" she asked in awe. Surely, such a thing was impossible.

Nodding slowly in assurance, Kagome added with flair, "And buildings taller than mountains!" Her hand reached up over the little girl's head, making her lift her eyes and imagine it. There was such wonder and awe glimmering in those wide, innocent eyes, and Kagome giggled sweetly. "Come on, Rin." She gave a small tug on the girl's hand to snap her out of her daze. "Let's see this library."

Once reminded of their destination, Rin was quick to comply. The library was adjacent to the conference room, all rooms in this section of the house connected by the long hallway as well as to each other by sliding panels. Rin led her by the shortest route, sliding the door panel back to reveal the large library.

As the girl has said, the walls were lined with shelves containing hundreds of books and scrolls and parchments. Unlike the other rooms, this one seemed more relaxed. A collection of large, over-stuffed pillows sat in the centre of the room while others were gathered in front of an elaborate fire mantle meant for relaxation. A short set of stairs led up to a platform where a workdesk held quills and ink and parchment. And just behind the desk, another doorway lead to yet another room.

Though the library was, in this time's standards, impressive; Kagome wasn't all that interested in the written histories. It would have taken years, if not decades or more, to learn all that was written in these bindings of paper; and it just didn't seem all that important to know. Besides, even without looking, she could have guessed what at least half of the material was.

Sesshomaru was a Lord. Youkai or not, a Lord was a Lord, with subjects and lands and the necessity of maintaining them - be it by good will or force. Supplies and stocks, census notes and collections, debts paid and repaid, migratory movements, military status, defenses; all the political, agricultural, fiscal, and military information required to rule a land would be found here. What histories or legends or literary works made up for the rest of the collection were insignificant in comparison.

So, though listening to Rin's exuberant recollection of her time here and the subjects he was being allowed to study, Kagome began her own exploration. She was drawn at once to the stairs leading up to the raised platform. There was a strong presence here, one concealed, but which burned against her senses in a most familiar way. Somewhere between the fireplace she had passed and the stairs ahead, there was a hidden chamber or passage.

Absently, she wondered what it was for, what treasures Sesshomaru would seek to hide when so many he displayed as badges of honor and reputation. The answer came back to her as a resounding, 'none of your business', so, she shrugged off her curiosity and continued on her way.

She was just about to slide the door panel to the next room open…

"Oh no Kagome!" Rin had seen where Kagome's curiosity had taken her, and she quickly placed herself between the door and the young miko. She shook her head firmly in the negative, telling her with all the authority a little girl could muster, "You mustn't."

"Eh?" Kagome stared down at the girl in confusion. It was just a door. What was the big deal? But Rin would not say anything more, and Kagome was left with her confusion until finally Sesshomaru joined them.

"It is alright, Rin."

Even with her Lord's approval, Rin still seemed hesitant to clear the way. But eventually she did relent. After all, she would never disobey her Lord.

Still confused, Kagome stood back as Sesshomaru reached for the panel to reveal the next room. It took about as long as the door to slide open for her confusion to be taken over by a heated blush and a sinking feeling of embarrassment. Eyes wide and blood rushing in hot waves through her flushed cheeks, Kagome found herself staring dumbly into Sesshomaru's bedroom.

It was only completely obvious, of course, that, this being his house, he would have a room all his own within it; but, for even more obvious reasons, Kagome had conveniently forgotten that fact. It occurred to her, in an errant thought that she truly wished had never thought to partake its oh-so-infinite wisdom upon her, that there was a reason why Sesshomaru wanted her to know where this room was, and more, that by showing it to her and giving her permission to enter, he was implying more than just her welcome in his private chambers.

Such thoughts, she decided immediately, were beyond healthy. They made her feel light-headed and warm in all the wrong places, and made it nearly impossible to concentrate on even the simplest of tasks – like walking, something she was trying desperately to convince her legs to do so that they could carry her out of this room and all the innuendoes and not-so-hidden suggestions that went along with it.

Thank heavens for small miracles, then, and for small children. Apparently, Rin felt no more comfortable being in Sesshomaru's room than Kagome did – though, for completely different reasons, of course. The girl had made a direct path to the sliding door on the right wall without pausing a moment to look around, and Kagome followed her gratefully. She just knew that if she stayed in there that things were going to get…awkward. She needed to get out.

When the screen door slid open, revealing a brightly lit sitting room beyond, Kagome breathed in a glorious breath that tasted of freedom.

"Kagome."

Her freedom was crushed as effectively as metal bars slamming down by only the sound of his voice. She froze, only one step away from the threshold, wishing she could have been given the free pass that Rin was fortunate enough to possess that allowed her to skip from the room unscathed. Oh, how she envied that girl at the moment.

It was foolish, ridiculous, absurd. She knew this. She really did. But she just couldn't help herself. Something about being here, in this place that was his and his alone, it just made everything that much more real. In the shadows of his den, concealed in the rocks of his mountain abode, even open to Mother Nature's gentle embrace, there remained a mysterious quality to every encounter, something dreamlike, almost surreal. But being here, in this Home he had built, in the room that he would one day share with his mate, the Lady of his House, the mother of his children …it was just too much.

She knew what he had asked of her, knew what he wanted from her. She knew. She had known ever since he had declared her his in front of all his kind. But she also knew that it was one thing to say the words, even mean them, but something completely different to accept all of what they mean.

It was so easy to forget everything when she was with him. Too easy. Far too easy. But she couldn't forget, not everything. Not what she would loose by staying, not what she would gain by saying yes, not the world she would leave behind, not the one where she would never be able to go back, not the people she loved, not the ones she wouldn't be able to see again – she couldn't forget these things.

And she also couldn't forget – though she had been trying really, really hard to – that in the room they currently occupied, alone, away from prying eyes, was a very large, very luxurious bed, all neat and made and draped in the softest looking silks and throws and pillows, just begging to be mussed and tossed and torn by two hot, sweaty, naked bodies as they rode it recklessly in the throws of passion.

Her throat suddenly very dry, Kagome swallowed thickly, managing only a weak, "Yes?" in response to Sesshomaru. Of course, it was more of a squeak than an actual response, but she was surprised she had managed to speak at all, so she wasn't going to knock it.

Slowly, and with much hesitation, she managed to turn around to face him, though couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the eye. Her scent was a big enough give-away for the damn dog to pick up on, she didn't need him misinterpreting the hazy lust that was clouding her eyes as anything more than what it was. As she turned, however, she gave that big bed of infinite naughty thoughts and even naughtier images a token scowl, because, of course, it was all the bed's fault.

"Are you nervous?"

There was far too much amusement in his tone, but Kagome was too riddled with other problems to react to it. Still looking anywhere but into his eyes, she shook her head. "No." It wasn't a lie. Nervous didn't even come close to describing what she was feeling.

A startled gasp left her when she felt his fingers graze across her arm, her eyes snapping up to finally meet his. He was standing right in front of her. She hadn't even seen him move.

"You are trembling."

After silently cursing him and all his astute observations, with an extra oath added for his smugness and the annoying little smirk that had worked its way onto his lips, Kagome rubbed her hands along her arms in yet another display of nervousness as she stammered out her answer. "It's…cold in here."

"Hn." She was a horribly bad liar. And Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure whether he was more amused by the fact that, even though she knew lying to him was a waste of breath, she had tried anyways, or that she was so completely and obviously anxious that she was practically jumping out of her skin to avoid being alone with him.

Though, perhaps, a touch of reluctance on her part wouldn't have been too unexpected considering why he had brought her here in the first place, her antics now only added to her charm. Truly, there was no reason for her to be nervous. There wasn't anything he could do to her that he hadn't done already…well, there were _some_ things he could do to her that he hadn't done already – many, in all actuality – but that wasn't the point. What did she expect? That he would pick her up, toss her down on the bed, and ravish her…with Rin in the next room?

Curiously enough, that idea still had far more enticing aspects than he might have thought. Her heated blush, her trembling limbs, her wide, glassy stare filled with just as much fear and expectation as the first night they had come together, and her pure electric scent filling the space of a chamber that had for far too long carried only his own, made him think that it wasn't such a bad idea after all. The bed was far enough from the door that nothing could be seen without coming nearly all the way into the room, and anyone that came even remotely that close… Come to think of it, maybe he would be better off showing her the balcony…or even…the gardens.

No. Shaking his head slightly to rid his mind of the far too tantalizing images it was supplying him with, Sesshomaru brought his urges back under control. He would have her here, in this room, but not yet. Not until she had heard all he would say, not until she saw all of what he had brought her here to see. Soon, when they had had more time to talk, when she had had more time to think, when she was calm, relaxed, accepting. He could wait. For her, he could wait.

But while he was waiting, he wouldn't have her fearing him so.

"Come." He took her hand in his, lifting it, and waiting until she stepped forward before turning to lead her across the room. Her steps behind him were hesitant, and he knew even without seeing that her gaze was focused, not on him, but on the bed, and he could imagine to confusion that would have tightened her lovely features when he led her past it.

"A balcony overlooks the gardens below," he told her with a gesture to the panel door on the exterior wall of his room. "It opens to all the rooms on this side of the building. I do believe that you would appreciate the view. But as you say that you are cold…"

He trailed off, carefully concealing the wicked smirk that wanted to make itself known as he brought her to a stop in front of a gilded dressing mirror. Telling her to wait, he moved to the armoire to get her a new robe.

It had been his intention all along to make her attire more appropriate. Though she seemed comfortable enough, especially given that the silk coverlet she was wearing was no less revealing than her usual strange garments; he had been the one, despite her protests, that had ruined her proper dress. With Rin around, and the girl thinking so highly of the miko and soon to be looking to her for much more, he had thought it best to dress Kagome appropriately. That it would keep true to his word that he would buy her another had cinched it.

Now, however, she had given him the perfect opportunity, and he had no intentions of letting it pass.

Opening the closet, he pulled out one of the elaborate gowns. Though he, quite obviously, had no use for them, he had acquired several over the years either out of payment from a village (women's apparel was far more elaborate and costly than men's, after all), or as an annoying gift from one of his own that knew damn well he didn't have a mate and, before Kagome, had no intentions of acquiring one. The garments had been kept in the Lady's chambers, but, after Rin had found her way into his company, he thought it best to keep them far away from the girl's mud-coated, dust-covered, grass-stained, water-drenched, hopelessly- rugged clothing. Besides, it wasn't like _he_ really needed the closet space.

A sakura design inlayed against a deep violet background was what he chose for her to wear, the image so fitting given her short years. Though it would have been at its best with the layers of contrasting pinks and mauves underneath, he didn't bother with any layer except for the topcoat. The miko, he knew, wasn't comfortable in the many layers of these designs, and he was more than happy to accommodate – especially considering it meant fewer layers of material between her and him.

Her soft gasp of wonderment as she marveled over the silk almost made him smile. But that would have given him away, so he kept it in check. He moved behind her, watching her watching him through the mirror's surface. His distraction was working marvelously. Her anxiety was almost nonexistent now, her nervous fidgeting replaced by a bright, happy smile that seemed to radiate though her entire being.

He lay the silk over her shoulders and smoothed it down over her arms, finding great pleasure in the fact that, though she relaxed into the gesture, his touch still caused her to shiver.

"Still cold, Kagome?" he asked, his eyes eagerly taking in the image in the mirror of her standing with him like this.

"A little," she lied.

"Hn." His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to his chest and holding her there as he leaned down to her ear. "You will not be so for long," he promised her.

The depth and hunger in his voice made her shiver again, and, unwittingly, a soft moan spilled from her lips.

"Sesshomaru…" Whether she was asking him to stop or begging for more, even she wasn't sure. It just felt so right to be in his arms, to have his strength holding her, to feel the heat and hardness of his body pressed against hers, to be surrounded and filled with the dancing fires of his spirit as it caressed her own with its soothing calm and powerful pleasure.

He responded to her tiny plea by leaning down to her, gently coaxing her to tilt her head back with soft nudges and brushings against her cheek. She did so slowly, not out of reluctance, but simply because she was enjoying the caress, his skin against hers, the wash of his breath as it flowed from his lips, and the way that his kisses, though tender with affection, were still hungry for the taste of her skin and the prize of her lips.

When their lips met at long last, the spark of contact ignited the fuels of desire coursing through each into a blazing inferno of passion and fire. Scorching, searing, consuming, it held them breathless, but desperate, too, for it was only the gentle warmth offered by the others lips that could sooth the rush of the fires and tame the unrelenting burn.

She trembled in his arms, her own having lifted without thought, driven by need, to wind around his neck and pull her closer to him. But it wasn't enough, she knew, and told him so with the tiny whimper that whined in her throat, her lips too occupied by his to ever think to form words. She heard him groan, the sound low and broken by the rumble of a building growl, and his mouth pressed hard against hers, forcing her lips to part and leave room for his tongue to drive deeply within and engage her own.

Hungry for the taste of her, he lingered there, probing deep within the cavern of her mouth for more and more even as his jaw worked to engage the sweetness of her lips. But again she whimpered, the sound, though tiny, slamming into him with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. As reluctant as he was to break away, as in so many tings, he simply could deny her. With a snarl, he forced himself back. He waited only long enough to spin her around so that her soft curves were pressed flush against the solid planes of his body before he dipped his head down again and again took from her lips their sweet offering.

And she mewled and sighed in pleasure, her arms once again entwining around his neck to hold herself as he plundered her mouth. She could feel his hold on her tighten, the solid, comforting embrace becoming stiff as he fought against primal urges that would threatened to make his strength more than her fragile mortal body could endure, and she smiled against his lips. He would never hurt her. Even beyond his restraint, in the fiery eyes of the beast, she could see that, knew it without question. So she pulled against him harder, lifting herself until she could wrap one leg around his waist. She trusted him to hold her steady when the motion left her off-balanced, and used what leverage she could find to grind against the swell in his loins that was growing harder by the second.

Again he groaned, growling as he dropped one hand to the curve of her backside and held tight as he thrust back against her. The gasp it elicited from her broke the lock of their mouths, but only for an instant. An instant later, and the heat of his mouth was pressing down on her, his lips sliding across hers even as his tongue pressed through with her welcome to stroke and tangle with her own.

It was so easy, far, far too easy, in the face of such pleasure, surrounded by the heat and consumed by the fire of passion, to simply forget, forget everything except for the demands of her body, the yearning that throbbed between her legs, and the need that was more of a hunger to be filled only by him. And so, for a moment, just a moment, she allowed it to take over, allowed her confusion an doubt and pain to be swept away by his masterful hands, allowed her own desires to flow freely and be fed by his own, allowed herself to fall into the heat of his passion and her heavy burdens to be washed away in the moisture of his kiss.

"_Rin!" _

The shouting voice was more like a keening wail against his sensitive ears, but Sesshomaru expertly tuned out the sound – something he found far easier to do with such exquisite distractions. At that moment, with Kagome in his arms, he felt more at home than he ever had in this place. Everything was so perfect that the world could have torn itself apart outside of these walls and he wouldn't have cared.

But though he could detach himself from the sound of that voice, the annoyance of its owner, and even any care for its words, that could not stop him from hearing it.

"_What are you doing in here, you dreadful child? You should be sleeping, not up and about causing havoc! When Lord Sesshomaru hears about this…"_

"_But Master Jaken," _Rin's sing-song voice was sweet music to his ears in relief from the toad's shrieking, _"Lord Sesshomaru knows that Rin is here. He asked Rin to show Miss Kagome…"_

"_The miko!!"_

Another shriek from the toad, and Sesshomaru's hold tightened around his little miko.

"_That's what I said, Master Jaken, Miss Kagome!"_ There was such excitement in her little voice, and pride. _"Rin has been showing her all of Home!"_

"_H…Home…?"_ The toad stuttered weakly. _"The…the…miko…? H…here…?"_ And then… _"GAHH!! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!! Lord Sesshomaru!!"_

It was the smacking sound of toad feet running across the hardwood floors directly towards his bedchamber that made it impossible for him to ignore the commotion any longer.

A low, rumbling, agitated growl began shaking in Sesshomaru's chest, and Kagome, held so tightly against those tingling vibrations, giggled at his reaction. Even without Sesshomaru's hearing, she would have had to be deaf to not hear the terrible squawking of the little toad.

Pulling back with reluctance, she found her footing again and flashed him a crooked smile. "Think he'd have a heart attack if he found us like this?"

"One can only hope," he replied flatly.

Her smile broadening, Kagome shook her head. "You're terrible, you know that?"

"Yes."

He gave his answer without hesitation, and Kagome rolled her eyes at his arrogance. No doubt he was taking it as a compliment – The Great and Terrible Inu Lord and all that. Still, even knowing her playful jibe had totally backfired, her smile did not fade.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She sighed wistfully and made to pull out of his arms, "I guess we should…"

But Sesshomaru stopped her short by locking his arms around her waist. "Do you know the best way to deal with the imp?" he asked her. When Kagome shook her head no, he told her simply, "You don't."

The gleam in his eyes matched the wicked inflection in his voice, and Kagome recognized it immediately. He was playing yet another one of his games. He played expertly, of course, taking them as seriously as he did everything – like life and death were the dues to be paid – and to everyone around him it would seem as though that were the case. But it was a game. She knew this, as she knew him. And to know that she knew him like no other, that she and perhaps she alone, could see this side of him that would take joy in something as small and silly as a simple game of avoidance, filled her with excitement and anticipation that she knew had nothing to do with the game he was literally pulling her into.

He had taken her hands in his and was urging her to move with him. She quickly fell in step, a surge of adrenaline heightening her awareness of everything as it tingled through her. She stumbled, her shorter, slower strides making it difficult for her to keep up with his longer, more graceful ones; but she merely compensated by stepping it up until she was practically jogging across the room. She knew she must have been grinning like a fool when he looked back to check on her, but she didn't care. The little chase was exhilarating. Not to mention a sorely needed distraction from what had transpired only moments ago.

She had to check her giggles, covering her mouth with the hand that Sesshomaru had released so that he could slide open the panel on the outside wall.

"_Sesshomaru-sama!"_

The little toad's frantic call came from just outside of the bedroom. It sent a jolt of thrill running through her, knowing how close he was, but also that they were just one step ahead. Even as she began to hear the slap, slap, slap of Jaken's scaly little feet as they pummeled the hardwood, Sesshomaru was ushering her out the door. The second she was past, he was closing it again, so quickly that she felt a brush of disturbed air as it was forced from its path.

"_Sessshhhooomaru-sama!"_

Kagome was biting her lip fiercely to hold herself back from breaking into a riotous fit of laughter that would give them away, but she knew if she stood there any longer, just on the other side of the door where the little toad was so desperately seeking his master, she would loose it completely. Tugging Sesshomaru's hand where it was clutching hers, she brought him with her as she made a break for it.

The balcony was an expansive wrap-around that stretched the entire back wall of the building and branched off at either end to leave a private alcove for the master bedroom. This branch was sheltered from the main walkway by an arching trellis covered in climbing vines of lush greens and beautiful blossoms, but Kagome hardly noticed as she pushed her way through to gain the main platform, turning the corner quickly to keep out of sight and reach of the pestering toad following them. She ran until she hit the railing that divided the deck from the gardens, and once there, collapsed against it, finally relenting to the overpowering urge to laugh her ass off.

"That was…hilarious!" she chocked out between fits of laughter. "Oh man…we have got to do that more often!"

She looked up to Sesshomaru as she spoke, but seeing him, the barest of smiles gracing even his lips and a softness edging away the piercing gold of his eyes as he looked at her, and she suddenly didn't feel like laughing anymore. He was smiling, and she had done it. He was enjoying himself, and it was because of her. It almost made her think that she really could be the one to make him happy, to love him as he so deserved…even if he could never allow himself to do the same.

But that was just it. When she was with him, when he touched her, when he held her, when spoke for her and fought for her, she felt more than needed, more than wanted, more than recognized or protected. She felt loved. And she wanted that. She wanted it with every breath she took and every beat of her heart. And, she knew, she wanted it to be him that would give such things to her.

She wanted. Oh, how she wanted. How she wished that it could just be so easy. But it could never be so. They were still time and worlds apart. There was still so much that made their being together impossible. The others had accepted, both her friends and his Great family, but they had not been given a choice. Now the choice had been left to her, and she didn't know where she was going to find the strength to make it.

Even if she could forget her time, her friends, her family, even if she could convince herself that she belonged here, in this world of the past; what then? Live with him, only to be Lady in title alone? Love him, but only for those few years she was allowed before her mortal body began to give way and he would be forced to watch her age and die while he remained eternal? Give him a family, only to have her children raised by another when their half-demon blood saw to their lasting youth and she was taken from them all too soon? Be a lover, a wife, a mate, a mother, all when she still had to face down the Shikon threat and see to Naraku's destruction and had no promises that she would be even given the choice of staying once they both were gone?

Was it selfish of her, to know all this, and still want beyond anything to stay with him? Was it weak of her, knowing what should be, that she didn't think she would be able to go back if it meant leaving him? Was it wrong of her, even knowing there had been no other way, to have given him her favor which made it impossible for him to turn back?

What was right? She didn't know anymore. Things were so confusing, so complicated. Yet it was her heart that insisted it wasn't so, that it didn't have to be so hard, that so long as she had faith, believed in him, in herself, and in the love they shared, that nothing would be so hard ever again.

And in the way he looked at her, she found herself almost believing it.

She looked away, still not ready to face this truth. "We should get going. Rin is probably wondering where we are."

"If that is your wish."

"It…is." Her reply was hesitant, a part of her thinking that her heart just couldn't take any more.

Sesshomaru had sensed the rapid decline in her mood. She had gone from carefree laughter to sullen depression in the span of only seconds. And that she had done so while looking directly at him was…concerning. No, it was more than that. The tight feeling that had twisted itself in his gut and began spreading through his body he knew all too well.

It had made him angry.

She looked at him as though the very thought of being with him caused her pain, and he couldn't stand it, wouldn't stand for it. He had defended her, fought for her, forgone tradition, culture, status, breeding, and race, broken every law that was and even those that Nature herself decreed to have her for his mate. He had taken her into his Home, bid her welcome, offered her everything she could ever need – far more than any other female, let alone a human woman could ask for – and still it wasn't enough.

He had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this, hoped that she would have been different, but she was being more difficult than he had anticipated. And though her stubbornness usually was a source of amusement, even attraction, in this it only managed to anger him further.

He wanted her to make this decision, but in that moment he realized that he wanted more. He wanted her to make this decision, not because of any accomplishment or deed, not because of any wealth or status or power, not because of anything that he had always known would give him his choice of mate. He wanted her to want him as he wanted her – inexplicably, unfathomably, passionately, and dare he say, desperately.

He had never wanted anything as he wanted her. He would have traded his lifetimes for only the moments they had shared, because it was in those moments that he had felt more alive that he ever had. From days of conflict and struggle where together they overcame every barrier and paved new roads of discovery, to stolen moments of tenderness and unexpected joy where in even the smallest of phrase or action or touch could have more meaning than a thousand words, to nights of passion which burned through him in searing waves of something so much more than ecstasy that he could no longer question something once thought impossible, only acknowledge it as what is, what must be – and as incredible as it was, they had only scratched the surface of what could be.

That she couldn't see what was so clear to him made him angry. And that she would suffer the pain this indecision brought her and not let him take it away as he knew could and knew, if not for her denial, she wanted for him to, made him angrier still.

Fortunately, he was well practiced at keeping his more volatile emotions in check, and did so flawlessly as he took her arm and began leading her towards the back sitting room. She would come around eventually. He wouldn't for a second think otherwise. That would be unacceptable – for her, because she would be making a terrible mistake; and for him, because even the possibility of loosing her when he had only just found her was unthinkable, unbearable.

So, he brought her back into the company of his young ward so that the official tour could continue. After that, if she still wasn't convinced, he would take her on the unofficial tour. Perhaps then she would be more inclined to give the answer he never doubted she would. And if not, well, there was always plan B.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	38. The Nursery

Plan B: Forever

The Nursery 

Sesshomaru led her through the partition that opened into the sitting room. Though, as Kagome was to discover, a 'sitting' room in Sesshomaru's home referred only to the intended purpose of the actual room, not its function.

The room, as with the great hall and the large dining room, was bare. No paintings or tapestries hung from the walls to give color to the neutral pallet, no collections or decorative pieces of any sort could be found to bring interest or the feeling of comfort in the space, and the only furnishings, though well-placed for functionality should anyone actually _want_ to sit for any length of time in this room, were sparse, giving the feeling of emptiness where there should have been one of welcome.

It was a blank canvas in need of color, an empty plate begging to be filled, a touch of frost that even the elaborate mantles of the fire nooks could not dispel until they were cluttered with knickknacks and photos and treasures worth nothing but to those who knew the stories behind them.

It seemed such a shame for such a beautiful space to go to waste like this. A few touches here and there, an area rug, a pedestal table to hold a vase of those beautiful blossoms growing only feet away in the gardens, a few brightly colored mats to add to the mundane, bland, functional ones already placed here, and this room would have a whole new feeling of life within its walls.

It was a shame, but then, Kagome realized that, as with the dining room and great hall, this room was so seldom used that its furnishings were aesthetic only. Like a model home where all of the necessary furniture was there – the appliances, a table, a couch, a bed, a dresser, even the occasional, precision placed, vase or glass deco – but without the inevitable toy underfoot, dishes in the sink, or dirty laundry scattered about the bedroom floor, it always lacked that feeling of being lived in.

Such was the case as she was shown into these large, empty rooms.

Fortunately, there was a source of light and life in this room, one so bright and magnetic that it drew all attention away from the drab surroundings to focus solely on the happy, carefree jubilance that only a child can attain.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Miss Kagome! Rin has been waiting!"

Scrambling up from where she had been sprawled carelessly across on of the sitting mats, Rin dashed the distance between them. Her bare feet thumped loudly across the wooden floors, but the little one didn't take any notice to the ruckus she was making. The frown that had pursed Sesshomaru's lips over her carelessness was lost on Rin. She was far too excited and eager to do her duty. Her smile was dazzling as she reached out for Kagome's hand again, tugging urgently for her friend to follow.

"Come, Miss Kagome, Rin will show you the nursery!" Excitement echoed in every one of her words. She tugged again at Kagome's hand, her smile, if possible, growing even wider when the older girl began to follow. "The nursery is where Rin plays when Master Jaken isn't giving her lessons," she explained as they went. "There are all sorts of toys in there, and Lord Sesshomaru says that Rin can play with all of them! Bella is my favorite. She's so pretty. Lord Sesshomaru says that her name means 'Beautiful', and Rin likes that. Master Jaken doesn't like Bella though. He says that she it too pretty for Rin. I think that means he think Rin will break her. Master Jaken can be so silly. Of course Rin would never break Beautiful Bella. This one time…"

The girl continued on, prattling something about toads and mud puddles and a daring rescue of the beautiful Bella, though the words were so rushed and spaceless Kagome could hardly make out half of them. With the girl so entranced with her excited telling, Kagome stole a quick glance back at Sesshomaru, her brow lifting as though to ask 'Does this happen often?' of the usually silent and stoic demon Lord.

He caught the miko's curious look – mostly because he had been quietly watching her with the child as he trailed behind – and he quickly shifted his focus to his young ward. Not because he had been caught staring, of course. As his mate, he could look at her at his leisure and to his fill, and she was so close now that it hardly made a difference…not that he would have looked away even if it had. He focused on his ward because she was, as so often in her excitement, becoming incoherent. As he ill-approve of such conduct even from a human child not his own, it was his place as her caregiver to give her the proper discipline that she might, finally, heed the instruction to punctuate and define her hasty speech patterns.

"Rin." His tone was firm and commanding, and the young one immediately stilled her words. Her body quickly following suit as she turned to look at her Lord.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked sweetly, though, he thought, perhaps, he saw a flash of recognition and understanding dulling the sparkle in her eyes.

"Slow down."

Rose colored her cheeks at the reprimand, one that she had heard many, many times from her Lord. She did want so badly to please him, but she just got so excited sometimes that it was hard to remember. She would do better, she promised herself. After all, Lord Sesshomaru was counting on her to care for their guest.

Pursing her lips tightly to ward off all the words that wanted to tumble out of her mouth, she nodded, eager to please, and determined to do so. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied carefully, measuring her words, and as much as she could, emulating them to his. Turning back, the girl straightened her drifting posture, trying to be worthy of the important task Lord Sesshomaru had given her. "Come, Miss Kagome," she urged, though her enthusiasm was well conserved and her words clear and precise.

Kagome blinked wide, marveling at the drastic change. But she wasn't given a chance to do or say anything, because the girl was leading her forward again, taking her past one sliding door exiting the room to stand in front of yet another. The nursery, Rin had called it. And Kagome couldn't help the wandering of her gaze to the first door as Rin slid open the second. If this was the nursery, then the other room, the one set opposite the master bedroom, would have to be…

"No one but Rin plays in here now," The girl was saying as she led Kagome past the threshold, taking her sight and thoughts away from the adjoining room, "But Master Jaken says that this is where Lord Sesshomaru's children will play when he takes a…a…mate." A smile flashed across her features at her correct recollection of the Inu term. "And the Rin will have brothers and sisters to play with again!"

Kagome had often wondered about the girl's past, and the question slipped out before she could think better of it. "You had brothers and sisters?"

A haunted look darkened the brightness of the girl's eyes. She looked quickly away. "That…that was before I found Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome's heart clenched in sympathetic grief for the loss the pain in Rin's wavering voice had made all too clear. It was all she could do to keep from pulling the little girl tight in her arms and holding her there, telling her over and over how so very sorry she was. But that, she knew, would only make things worse. She was still so much a girl, a child, and yet, even by the simple change in diction as she referred to herself in the first instead of the third, ripped away the image of a child, the innocence of youth. She had seen horrors and had felt pain unimaginable, and it had aged her in her suffering.

But whatever had been, whatever terrors she had seen and lived through, she didn't let them hold her back. She still laughed and smiled, her brightness like the morning sun to chase away such dark memories as she made new ones, happier ones, here, with her Lord and her strange little guardian. The memory of the family the girl had lost, painful as it may be, was in the past. There was no going back, and no point in having her grieve all over again.

So Kagome would focus on the present, on the joy in her life now, not the nightmares of her past. "How did you find him?"

It was like flicking a switch. The haunted look that had stolen over the girl vanished behind a smile of true joy as happy memories flooded back to her. She began the story of how she had met her Lord, recounting every small detail from how she had first seen him, all alone in the forest outside her village, how sad he had looked to her, and how she wasn't afraid.

As she listened, Kagome's eyes wandered around the room. On the far side, across from where they had entered, she could see several dividing screens that cut sections into the large space. Each was no bigger than to allow for a small bedding pad and a cubby. They gave the impression of a cell, but without all four walls, there was also combined the nonexistent privacy of a barracks. She got the point clearly – little soldiers all taught from birth of conduct and structure. But though they were empty now, she couldn't help but wonder just how well those screens would hold once sibling rivalry was straining against them.

Not so well as the idea that built them, she'd have bet.

"…and Rin knew he was a youkai, but she wasn't afraid. Rin wanted to help…"

The girl's story continued, and Kagome took it in as she continued scanning the room. Away from the shadowy alcoves, the hard structure seemed forgotten by the rest of the room. A fresh fire had been built in the stone mantle against the outside wall. Jaken, she thought, must have been busy. It crackled as the flimsy kindling scraps worked at igniting the larger logs, the flickering light scattered and turned into a warm glow by the heavy glass shield. Another barrier, this one of metal, was softened by its tight latticework of intricate sakura designs. It was a foresight that echoed concern for the children that would one day play – carelessly as children do – in this very room. The attention to detail warmed her almost as much as the fire.

In front of the hearth a large, plush carpet was spread across the hardwood floor. It was thick, the fibers looking more like fur than any weave of cotton. And as Rin led her across the room and her foot, even shoed as it was, sank into that soft fabric, she realized it was too thick, too rich to be any kind of fabric.

It was fur.

A closer look, and even matted, worn down by use, and its color muted by the years, she recognized that fur. It had been the same in the den where Sesshomaru had first brought her, the same soft, smooth fibers; the same lush, thick comforts. Then they had used it for their bed, though its comfort was nothing compared to what they found in each other. She had hardly noticed then, but looking at it now brought a heated wash of memories to flow through her. She could almost imagine having that soft fur against her skin as she lay with him in the glow of the fire, could almost feel…

"…said he didn't want the food Rin brought. But ma always said that when you're sick, you have to eat. So Rin brought some more…."

_Sick? _The word caught Kagome's full attention, yanking her away from her foggy thoughts. Youkai didn't take ill like mortals, especially not a poison master like Sesshomaru. So if not sick, then…Injured. Her gut twisted, a guilty conscience reminding her of battles long past. Twice had she seen Sesshomaru defeated, both times by the hands of his own brother and their father's legendary fang. She had celebrated with Inuyasha over his victories then, but now…

She looked back down at the area rug made of his fur, thinking how much thought had went into that gesture. Just as much meaning, she supposed, as using it for the bed where he would claim his mate. He knew that his life would never be one lived in the home, but he would leave a piece of himself here, a measure of his scent for his children to know even hen he was away. It made her wonder how long he had been preparing for this, thinking of his future, of the family he would create. And it made her ache that much more to know that she had almost played a part in taking all that away from him.

Was she still?

That thought caused another wave of doubt to crash down on her. She tried to shake it away, tried to focus on Rin's story.

"…made all the mean wolves leave, and then woke Rin up from a very strange dream. After that, Rin went with Lord Sesshomaru everywhere!"

She finished with a wide, toothy grin, and Kagome returned her smile – though it was more for the girl's exuberance than for any light-hearted feeling of her own. Wolves, a strange dream, Sesshomaru waking her…Kagome might have failed math last semester, but that didn't mean she couldn't put two and two together. She looked up, finding Sesshomaru seated almost casually in one of the two cushioned arm chairs that faced the central carpeted area as much as they did each other. She couldn't ask the question, but pleaded with her eyes for him to say it wasn't so.

He couldn't. Tenseiga had beseeched him to make use of its power for the girl who had, quite unnecessarily, tried to offer what meager help her mortal hands could give. And he, curious as the fang's insistence as well as its limitations, had tested its power. When the girl had awakened, she had simply followed him. At first he had thought it a connection forged to the blade itself, but over the years…well, it wasn't like he could send her away now.

He had told her she could go with the mortals if it was her wish when that priest had tried to take her along with the other children back to the village, but she had refused, making her choice to follow after him. So, since it was her choice, he wouldn't force her into something she obviously didn't want. The girl had endured enough during her short years. If it took nothing more than letting her follow him around to make her smile, he didn't see the harm in it. Besides, she kept the annoying toad busy. And that, as far as Sesshomaru concerned, earned her her keep.

Giving Kagome a short nod, he confirmed her suspicions, then immediately turned his attention to Rin to distract her from the miko's reaction to the unsettling news of the girl-child's death.

"Rin. Perhaps you would like to introduce Bella to Kagome."

"Oh!" The girl's eyes opened so wide it was amazing they managed to stay within their sockets. She nodded vigorously. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin would like that very much!" And quick as that, she spun around, half-walking, half-running across the room to the toy chest where her beautiful Bella was waiting for her introductions.

"Thanks for that," Kagome said on a weary sigh as she sunk into the chair to Sesshomaru's left.

At least, she tried to sink into the chair. The cushion didn't give quite the way it looked it should. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable. Failing in that, she looked down at the chair in confusion. From a distance, the chair was large, it's padding plump, the leather smooth and soft, and the wide arms open and inviting. But when she sat in it, there was no give to the padding, the leather groaned with protest from being stretched by her weight, and wide arms only served to keep her further off-balance as the angle of the seat left her shoulders pressed uncomfortably against the backrest.

What the hell? Really, the damn thing was acting as though it had never seen another butt before hers!

Kagome stilled. Her hand reached out to brush over the leather covering the armrest, fingers trailing over the surface smoothed by the treatment process. In time, with use, leather like this always gave, stretched, became softer, more pliant. But if it was never used…

Her eyes skirted over to the chair Sesshomaru was sitting in. Taking in the smallest details, she could see the telling sink in the seat was not just a product of his weight, and that the slight dulling of the wood polish on the arm where the leather rest ended matched almost perfectly with where his hand was resting against its surface. He had sat in that chair before, so many times that, like any good chair would, it had changed subtly to fit him more comfortably.

Was it for Rin's sake that he came in here? Did he watch as she played with the toys meant for his own children and find peace in that? Or was there more? The girl couldn't have been here more than a handful of times. With the hunt for Naraku a never-ending pursuit, more often than not they were all on the move to find him. And Rin had only been with Sesshomaru for, what? Two years, three at the most? So if not for her, then what was it that drew him into this room?

How many times had he sat there, alone, with only his thoughts and dreams of a future to keep him company? How many times had he looked next to him, only to find an empty chair? And why, knowing that he could have any female of his kind if he even so much as uttered the word, would he have waited so long?

He was watching her. She could feel the weight of his gaze, but she couldn't bring herself to meet it. What had he imagined his mate would look like sitting next to him there, keeping an ever-watchful eye on his pups? She couldn't believe that she even came close to anything he would have pictured.

And she wasn't about to find out.

She looked away, far away, her eyes searching for some means of escape from this moment. Seeing the dividing walls at the far end of the room, she grasped at the outlet. It wouldn't take her as far from the topic as she would have hoped, but it would have to do. She asked the obvious question, praying he would take the bait and give her one of his no-nonsense, logical responses.

"So…" she drawled out, fighting with her voice to keep it steady. "How many kids you planning on having?"

Sesshomaru shrugged passively. "It is quite common to have litters of multiple pups. I do not wish to be unprepared."

"Right…" She was fighting with her voice again, but this time, to keep her mirth in check. His answer was pretty much exactly what she had expected. And though she wasn't about to tell him how piss-poor his planning had been to expect that those little cubbies were going to keep a pack of pups from getting at each other's throats – that she was more than willing to let the dear old dog find out on his own – she could shed some light on yet another overlooked detail of his plans.

"Looks like you're not quite as 'prepared' as you think," she told him with a vague gesture towards the door on the outside wall. She knew it led out onto the balcony just as the one from his own room. She had seen it earlier, and though she hadn't said anything then, now was the perfect opportunity. That, and her own memories of slipping out of her bedroom window – her mother none the wiser - were good and many, and a much needed lift from her troubled thoughts. "Giving kids an exit of their own is only asking for trouble."

"Any child of mine that can sneak out under my nose is deserving of their exit," Sesshomaru replied evenly.

To this, Kagome rolled her eyes. "You have got to be the most arrogant person I have ever met."

"And you the most obstinate woman I have ever encountered."

"Yeah, well, you might as well get used to it," she told him flippantly. "The women's rights movement pretty much closed the door on the docile, submissive, obedient little housewife."

"No doubt led by a woman just like you."

Kagome blinked. Sometimes it was so hard to read his voice when he took on that Lordly tone. Her brow knitting in confusion, she forgot why she wasn't supposed to be looking at him, turned, and asked, "Was that a compliment, or an insult?" Because if it was an insult…

"My point exactly."

She was absolutely bristling. Her agitation was so thick on the air he might have been able to scent it without his heightened abilities. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sharply narrowed, and her hands balled into shaking fists that only just curbed the jolting bursts of energy from leaping out and slamming into him. Sweet mercy, she was exquisite when she was angry. Just seeing her like that was calling to attention parts of him that wanted nothing more than to scoop her up, whisk her out of that room – her kicking and screaming and fighting him all the way – until he had her alone and could put that anger to far more pleasurable uses.

Alas, while it was tempting – more than tempting – he could do no such thing. Not yet, anyways.

So instead, he contented himself by reaching over to her and running his fingers across the back of her clenched fist in a light, calming caress. The tightness of her grip loosened almost instantly at the contact. She watched, her anger fading, as he slipped his hand around hers, squeezing gently. And, slowly, she responded in kind, her fingers entwining together with his, rubbing with soft, teasing strokes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!!"

The door to the nursery flew open with a loud _bang_ against the bracings, and in tumbled one frantic, bug-eyed, little toad demon. Without notice of any other occupants of the room, Jaken immediately sighted Sesshomaru, breathed a huge, gasping sigh of relief, and began scrambling his way towards his Lord, tripping over his own scaly feet in the process.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! The miko-"

Jaken stopped dead mid-tirade, his eyes bulging in disbelief to find none other than the detestable miko he had been trying to warn his Lord about sitting in the Lady's chair, her wretched, dirty mortal hands _touching_ the immaculate Lord.

Kagome felt as though she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Blushing hotter than a Hot House tomato under the toad's twisted look of horror, she squirmed in embarrassment, self-consciously pulling her hand away from Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru sighed at the loss, then turned an uncompromising glare on the rotten little toad that had interrupted his time with his mate. "Jaken. As you can see, I am well aware of Kagome's presence." He could see the protest working its way from the toad's beakly mouth, and not wanting to hear it in the least, Sesshomaru stopped it short. "Tend to your duties, then, and see to it we are not disturbed again."

"Y-y-y-y-yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken stuttered weakly.

He knew there was no questioning his Lord. But that miko…He didn't trust her. No, no he didn't trust her at all. If only he had been allowed to stay by Lord Sesshomaru's side during the gathering; he would have made sure that the wretched miko had met the grizzly fate coming to her just as soon as his Lord commanded it. But it was that horrible child that had taken him from his Lord. He had been ordered to watch over her, taking him away from his master when he most needed him. That miko – conniving her way into Lord Sesshomaru's mighty presence – she would have to be watched closely. And Jaken took it upon himself to be his Lord's eyes and ears. He would find out what she was up to. Yes, yes he would. And when he did…

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice was hard-edged and sharp. He had seen the way the lowly beast was looking at Kagome, and would not – ever – allow it. "You will treat my guest with no less difference that you would This Sesshomaru. Fail in this, and you will find yourself back in that dragon-infested cesspool you and your brethren called a home. Such would be lenience for your transgression. Do not press me to find reason for your execution."

A shrill squawk gurgled from the toad's slack-beaked mouth. Understanding the seriousness of his position, knowing his Lord never made idle threats, Jaken fumbled as much with his trembling limbs and rapidly deteriorating composure as with his beak to form his response.

"N-n-n-n-no Lord Sesshomaru. O-o-of course, this Jaken will…"

"Silence." Another second of the toad's blubbering would have been reason enough to carry out his threat. "You will do as I say. Now get out."

Fumbling for a moment, Jaken finally managed to get enough control of his shaking limbs to turn awkwardly and make a hasty, stumbling departure.

Watching him go, Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse for the poor creature. He had looked absolutely crestfallen – if, of course, you could manage to look past his expression of sheer horror over Sesshomaru's threats.

She turned to Sesshomaru. "That was harsh," she told him.

"It was necessary." His words were clipped, and his tone downright frigid. "I will not have anyone, let alone a worthless servant, showing such disrespect for my…"

He stopped himself, forcibly biting off the last word. The effort strained across his features, drawing them tight, setting his jaw in a rigid line and furrowing his brows above the now hardened surfaces of his golden eyes. And seeing it, Kagome's own expression softened. She reached over to him, returning his comforting gesture of only moments ago, and set her hand atop of his where it clutched tightly to the armrest.

"He worries for you."

Her words were like daggers. She would defend the creature he had put down for her sake? He wanted to wrench his hand away from hers, remove himself from that sinful heat her touch brought. He wanted to be angry, not be soothed by her tenderness. But he couldn't force himself to do it.

"That is no excuse," he told her instead.

She smiled, and he wanted to hate the beauty of it, wanted to hate her for it. Instead it pulled him in, chipping away at hard barriers of anger and cold walls of defense with nothing but the warmth it radiated into him.

"You can't fight them all, Sesshomaru. And even if you could, I wouldn't want you to. Besides," Her lips had twisted, turning her smile into a superior smirk, "Do you honestly think that _Jaken_ would have it in him to best me?"

She radiated confidence just as she had in the arena. So much power was contained within that fragile mortal shell. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that, especially when she was so overrun with emotions that she acted, by all outside measures, like a clumsy child. But she was no child, and she was not so easily overcome. Even wading through a bog of turbulence, she would pick her battles, fighting off only those storms that hit closest and hardest.

And she was right. He was overreacting. He was so determined to defend her, defend the choice that he had made, that he was transferring threats he had already seen and faced down onto those that were, really, no threat at all.

He let out a long breath, feeling the tension and anger that had been so tight within him slip away with it. "No." He managed to force a small smile. "We would be dining on frog leg stew before the night was out."

"Okay, that was gross."

She swatted at his arm playfully, her face scrunching in disgust, and he found he didn't have to force his smile any longer.

A soft tinkle of laughter drifted over from across the room. Looking over, Sesshomaru found Rin hugging her precious Bella to her chest, and giggling to herself as she watched his exchange with Kagome. Her grip on her prized porcelain doll was dangerously tight, her patience, no doubt, almost reaching its limits as she waited for her turn to speak.

"Come on then, Rin," he addressed her and beckoned she come closer, a suitable reward for her patience. "You may introduce Bella to Kagome, and then to bed."

"Kay!" A dazzling smile graced her lips as Rin skipped her way over to them. She stopped short directly in front of Kagome's chair, holding up her doll for the older girl to admire. "Bella, meet Miss Kagome. Miss Kagome, this is Bella."

"Oh, Rin….She's…beautiful."

Kagome was really, really hoping that the girl missed the quivering of her laughing voice. She was trying to appreciate the doll's beauty. She really was. But as beautiful as the doll must have been at one time, now, all she could see was the dirt-streaked porcelain face, the matted, tangled – styled in a way only a child could possibly have accomplished or appreciated – tufts of hair, and the tattered, frayed, and equally dirt-encrusted frills and lace and satin of the badly worn, creased and wrinkled, sun-faded, wreck of what was supposed to pass as her gown.

"Where…wherever did you find such a…treasure?"

Rin beamed, completely oblivious to the miko's straining, laughing voice. No doubt she was taking it as praise for her most cherished toy. All the better, Sesshomaru supposed. He had once tried to replace the doll, but Rin would have none of it. She found the newest addition to the toy chest on her next visit to his home, picked her up, smiled as she fluffed the crisp new gowns and the freshly curled hair, then promptly set her aside, dug to the bottom of the chest, and came back with her Bella in her arms.

All things considered, he had to give Kagome credit for how straight – relatively speaking – she had managed to keep her expression as she told the girl how beautiful her, now quite ugly, doll was. Her praise had only made the girl beam even brighter with pride, that dazzling, toothy smile of hers seeming to take up every inch of her face. But he knew Kagome wouldn't be able to keep up the deception forever. Even speaking was almost enough to waver her resolve, threatening to send her bursting into a roll of laughter that would no doubt devastate Rin.

He spoke to draw attention to himself. "The doll was a gift from my sister."

Kagome was silently thanking him for that. She wasn't sure she could have lasted another second looking at 'beautiful' Bella without laughing. But the smooth, steady timbre of Sesshomaru's voice was calming, and his speaking gave her a reason to tear her gaze away from the strange, ugly little doll.

"Sister?" she asked him curiously. "You mean Shaeda?"

"No." Sesshomaru shook his head, then leaned back in his chair.

He seemed to be getting himself comfortable, so, shrugging, Kagome made to do the same. She settled back in the chair, hiking her legs up and crossing them over each other. There was plenty of room, so she called Rin up with her. When the girl hesitated, Kagome turned on her best smile and called for her again. "Come on, Rin. This chair's way too big for just little ol' me. Might as well one of us be comfortable," she added dryly.

Again Rin hesitated, but, after glancing quickly to her Lord, and seeing the slight wave of his hand as he gestured towards Miss Kagome, she overcame her hesitation and climbed her way up onto Kagome's lap.

"There now," Kagome said as she settled them both in. "That's better." She looked back to Sesshomaru. "You were saying?"

He arched a brow. "I was?"

"Don't you even," Kagome scolded. "You were telling us about your sister, the one I haven't heard of until just now. So out with it."

The second brow lifted to join the first, and Kagome harrumphed, but relented. "_Please_."

There was too much annoyance conveyed in what was supposed to be a polite request, but since she had asked so nicely… "Ah yes, my sister. Her name is Rulia. She was second in the litter that birthed myself and our younger sister, Samara. She lives now on the mainland with her mate, having taken Samara's pups there after we lost her in the wars. The doll was a gift. She had been teaching her girls the art – hers or Samara's makes no difference to Rulia – and this was her example piece. Once the girls had finished their lessons, Rulia sent Bella as a gift for me, an incentive, I am certain, to soon have daughters of my own."

"But you gave it to Rin instead?"

In Kagome's lap, Rin giggled, hugging her prize doll with glee and snuggling closer. Sesshomaru watched her with interest. Seeing her there, in such easy comfort, smiling in contented joy, it felt right. She would never ask such of him. No, she was far too respectful of him and his presence. As it should be. As it had to be. But with Kagome it was different, she was different. She had looked to him for guidance, permission to do as Kagome had asked. She was unsure, but that did not stop the eagerness to comply from shining in her eyes. And now, tucked so neatly in the miko's arms as she listened to him speak, she seemed genuinely happy.

He was glad for that. And though he wanted to be glad for being the one to bring her such joy, he knew that it hadn't been him at all.

It was Kagome.

Even fighting with herself as she was, Kagome couldn't completely suppress her gentle nature. A war was raging inside of her, and yet she held the girl with as much care and tenderness as Rin held her doll. She did it without thinking, a maternal instinct to accommodate for the child even when her focus was on him. She probably didn't even realize she was doing it, let alone know the profound effect her actions had on him.

It was more than seeing her care for the child though. As gratifying as it was to see her mothering first-hand, he had already come to know it from her fussing over the fox kit she had taken in. And it was more than having her here with him, filling the place next to him with a presence far too long absent. It was the way she spoke with him. Not to him or in answer to him, but with him, laughing and joking and speaking her mind openly.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had spoken with him in such a way. It surprised him how good it felt. Just to sit back and talk – about nothing really – with her, it seemed so natural. The words flowed easily, one into the next, and he never thought to restrain them. Unless, of course, he was doing it just to rile her; but doing so derived just as much satisfaction, so it was no loss.

Now, however, there were two waiting to hear his answer – three if you counted Bella as Rin so often insisted – and he wasn't about to disappoint.

"Rin finds much more pleasure in the doll than I. Besides, she handles it better than an Inu pup would. Such pieces are usually kept at a distance until at least the half-century mark."

Whistling softly, Kagome shook her head to try and beat that number out. Fifty years, and still just a child. It just seemed so impossible. And yet she knew it wasn't so. After all, her little Shippo was probably about that age. And though he fared well enough on his own with his tricks and scheming, he still needed guidance and support like any child would.

Knowing this, it didn't seem so strange that youkai would be prone to multiple births. They would have to be for there to be any chance of even one of their children to reach adulthood. But it made her wonder how many of the Inu she had met at the gathering had lost siblings before their time. Like Auria and Enai. They were separated by many, many years, obviously from different litters. But what of their brothers and sisters? Where were they now? Were they at the gathering, somewhere she hadn't seen? Or maybe they had some reason not to attend.

She certainly hoped that was the case. Holding tight to that hope, she asked her next question.

"If she is your sister, shouldn't Rulia have been at the gathering with the others?"

She watched as Sesshomaru's lips pursed. Obviously, he didn't like the question, or its answer. But he gave it anyways.

"When Samara was killed, and Rulia made her decision to leave the islands, her mate, Takameru, one of the golden commanders under Tannis, went with her. It was his place, as her mate, to see her and the pups she would soon deliver cared for and protected. But to do so, he was forced to abandon his post within the ranks. Such desertion, no matter his reasons, labeled him as a rogue. As he is no longer welcome within the gathering's barriers, Rulia – be it out of spite towards those who would charge her mate thusly or appreciation for the sacrifice he made for her – also refuses to attend."

"You don't agree with it, do you?" She didn't really have to ask. She could see clearly enough how much it irked him.

But he was talking, and it was nice. His voice was fluid, steady, calming; drawing her in. And she knew, for the girl tucked comfortably in her lap, the sound of her Lord's voice, so often held back behind his barriers of restraint and control, was more soothing and comforting than a lullaby. She was drifting, her head nodding every so often only to snap back up and try and catch just one more word.

It seemed to her, neither one of them wanted him to stop. So she continued asking questions, listening attentively for his answers.

"No. I do not. But to withdrawal the charges against Takameru would be to send a message to all others that the crime of desertion is not one deeming punishment. Should another war come and our warriors refuse to stand at their posts, all would be lost. That can not be allowed to happen, so the charge stands."

"I guess…it's not easy being the one in charge, huh?"

He smirked slowly, his eyes holding hers and glinting with a kind of anticipation she couldn't quite understand. "I suppose I will find out soon enough."

Understanding slammed into her hard. She sucked in a breath, holding it as her thoughts tumbled.

The battle in the arena was definitive, the last step he needed to take to fully embrace the role of leader among his kind. In defeating Kuro, though the initiating act had been a quarrel over his choice of mate, he had proven not only himself, but his standing in the community as so many others rose to fight with him. With the blacks securely in line now, Takked could step down knowing that Sesshomaru's standing was absolute.

He was General now. It was his command that the Inu would follow into battle, to their deaths.

Such power was incomprehensible to her, and yet he held it easily, comfortably, as though nothing had changed. But she understood the glint in his eyes now, an ambition, a driving force, an eagerness to lead those who would follow him to something greater. How much greater, well, that was the question.

She hoped she would be lucky enough to see it one day.

Shaking her head to dispel her sudden onset of wistful thinking, Kagome asked another question. "So, any other siblings you're keeping stashed away somewhere?"

"Four, actually."

"Four?!" Her sudden outburst caused Rin to jump in her lap. Her startled reaction told Kagome that the girl had been about two breaths away from falling asleep. Inwardly chastising herself for not being more perceptive of the girl, outwardly, Kagome apologized profusely and managed with coaxing hands and a much gentler voice to get the girl settled again.

Once she was, though, Kagome snapped her attention back to Sesshomaru. She hadn't forgotten the last little bomb he had dropped on her.

"Want to elaborate on that one?" she asked tersely.

Lifting his hands to ask for patience, and prevent another outburst, Sesshomaru explained. "They are half-siblings, all birthed by Mesudoku to Takked. Two litters. The first, a boy and two girls. The second, a daughter only. There was another, a boy, but he was stillborn. Mesudoku grows old, she can no longer sustain the energy required to bear pups. And before you ask, they were not at the ceremony. Takked believed that it would be best that they be kept from the celebrations until This Sesshomaru took over as Leader. He wanted no confusion as to the progression of the Community. Since the pups have yet to reach their maturity, there was no immediate need for them to engage in the battles anyways. It was a small concession leading to an easy oversight. I have only seen the pups once, and that was to imprint their scent to my memory. Beyond that, the pups will learn of me as their Lord. Any accomplishments they gain will be of their own merit and volition. I do not encourage the use of blood ties for gain unless it can be substantiated by deeds."

Kagome snorted. "Unless it serves your purpose, you mean."

He knew what she was thinking. But she was wrong. Revealing Inuyasha in the arena was not for any gain of his own, but for the boy who had, finally, earned the right to be called his brother. "Since when have you been so cynical, miko?" She scowled at his use of her title, but he was hardly deterred. He held up his left arm, extending the claws that she herself had given back to him. "Inuyasha took my arm in a battle over our father's fang, and repeatedly thwarted my attempts to take it back. If I had not thought that he had proven himself worthy to carry the blade, do you think I would have given up so easily?"

"You call beating him to a bloody pulp every time you see him giving up easily?"

"I haven't killed him yet, have I?"

Her scowl deepened. "God, I would so 'sit' you for that."

"You think to subjugate me, miko?"

His tone was amused, yet with just enough challenge to make her seriously consider the options. Was it even possible to find enough energy to properly bind a demon of Sesshomaru's status? The answer came back to her as a 'probably not'. Anything short of whatever Midoriko had done to seal the demons within the Shikon seemed pretty much null. However, while she really had no intentions of sealing herself in along with him for all eternity, that didn't mean she was going to let him go on thinking he was all-powerful.

"Knowing you," she told him with a wicked smirk, "you'd probably like it."

He said nothing, but the in the way his eyes slipped slowly over her in a long, drawn, sultry assessment, Kagome had all the answer she needed. She could see the fire in his eyes when the at last came back to meet with hers. Smoldering, daring, and all too tempting. It made her skin lift as she began to feel the burn, shivering cold even in an inferno of heat.

She looked away, changing topics fast. "So what about Samara? What happened to her? Why didn't her mate take care of their pups after she…"

"Died." Sesshomaru finished for her. Strange that it was harder for her to say than it was for him.

Then again, he had had centuries to accustom himself to the idea. It still stung though. He had never had such a challenge from a sparing partner. And Kagome thought his scuffles with Inuyasha were bloody. She should have seen Samara and himself, walking away from a training ground that had been razed to nothing but rubble and ash, leaning on each other, each holding the other up from sagging or stumbling over their wounds, and both laughing as though they had been drinking Blood Wine all day rather than beating the living tar out of each other.

She had been only a wisp of a thing, hardly looking strong enough to hold her own weight, let alone throw off someone twice her size. But whatever she had lacked in brute strength, she more than made up for in practicality, skill, wiles, and speed that then had even surpassed his own.

"Samara was born to be a fighter. Rulia was the elder – if you can count the few minutes between them as any kind of age difference. So, of course, Mesudoku wanted nothing more than to train her as a proper Lady. Complacent and doting of her mother's affections, Rulia played along. But she was not for the schemes and games of Ladyship. Mesudoku would learn this too late, however, and by then, Samara was well on her way to becoming an accomplished warrior. She would never give up the life of hard battle and even harder-celebrated victories.

"Her mate…" A low chuckle brought on by the memory shook his chest, but it was dark, almost sinister. "In the year that marked our fifth century, father gave Rulia as the prize for the contest at the gathering. By that time, she had long been ousted by Mesudoku; Auria, already promised to myself, fast becoming her prized pupil. But father would see Rulia well mated, title of Lady or no. On that year he held the contest, not just for the rights to mate his daughter, but to the champion would also go the newly vacant title of commander to ensure that the competition would be only the best our Community had to offer.

"Samara, however, could not see the benefit of father's plan. She was livid, throwing into a rage that took both me and father to restrain her from. She would not have her sister be a prize in any contest! She screamed it so loud that the stadium walls shuddered as they reverberated her fury.

"We had her placed under guard until the ceremony could be completed. But no guard could ever hold Samara. She took out the whole unit, five in all, and waltzed out onto the arena floor just before the champion could be named. She called him out, telling him that he would get her sister only if he could defeat her. She would stand as champion.

"And by damn if anyone tried to object.

"So father, in his wisdom, put down the ruling that, since the young fighter had already won his claim to a mate, he would receive one. If Samara was to fight for Rulia's choice of mate, then so be it. But it would be at the cost of her own mating rights. Loose, and Rulia would be mated to the champion. Win, and she herself would become his mate.

"I never was sure if he thought that would deter her from the fight. It didn't, of course. Samara fought the battle, and took it. The male, the spineless coward that he was, wouldn't face the humiliation of the loss. Though he took pleasure enough in Samara's virtue for his winnings, he was gone long before the pups were even born."

"Bastard," Kagome spit. "What kind of man can leave a woman high and dry while she's pregnant?"

"A useless one," Sesshomaru replied. "And one that lamented his despicable actions to his last breath."

"You?"

He nodded stiffly. "I tracked him, hunted him down like the beast he was, beat him within an inch of his life, then skinned him while he was still breathing and hung him up for the world to see why never to cross me or my family."

A shudder shook through her, slowly, slinking through her veins and crawling across her skin until her whole body felt her revulsion. "I really could have done without the mental picture."

"You asked."

"Yeah, well, next time I ask, how's about you skip over the skinning alive part and just tell me you dusted the creep?"

"If you wish."

"I do." Her words were emphasized to get her point across. Lord, she was going to have nightmares for weeks thanks to him! He was lucky that Rin had fallen asleep, as evident by her soft snores, somewhere around the time they had been speaking of Inuyasha. Otherwise, Sesshomaru would end up playing lap dog for them both when they woke up screaming from images of skinless corpses hanging from the tree outside their window.

She shuddered again. Eww. Just eww.

A tiny murmur from the girl in her lap captured Kagome's focus. Rin was shifting in her sleep, a frown pinching her brow together, and her hold on her Bella doll was tight and anxious.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered, thinking that, as she so often did, the girl was channeling the emotions of those around her. It probably wasn't the case, but Kagome still felt bad. She brought her hand up and began stroking the girl's hair, calming her with the gentle touch until she settled again.

"Allow me."

Sesshomaru's voice pulled her focus up. He was standing in front of her, his arms outstretched to take the child from her lap, and Kagome smiled. Even if he wasn't trying to be, he was so incredibly sweet. He lifted Rin easily, cradling her in his arms, careful not to cause her to shift and wake. Once he had her secure, he directed Kagome towards the adjoining door with a lift of his chin. Understanding what he was asking of her, Kagome quickly got up from her seat and moved to open the door for him.

With darkness long since fallen, the room was left heavy in shadows. The warm summer night made it unnecessary for a fire to have been lit in the sleeping quarters, so light came instead from two large oil lamps set above the fireplace mantle. They blanketed every surface in the room with a soft yellow glow. Not strong enough to penetrate through all the casts of darkness, it gave only enough light to distinguish shapes and lines and muted colors. Even so, Kagome could make out the distinctly feminine appeal to this room. The sharp lines and attention to structure and function seen in the rest of the house were softer here, edges smoothed and rounded and cushioned by plush fabrics and lace.

Not for a child was this room designed, she knew. The bed was too large, too fancy, too heavy with drapes and pillows to ever have been meant for the restless tossing and thoughtless trampling of a child. The carvings on the wooden armoires and banks of drawers, seen by the shadows they cast in the shallow light, were too ornate to be meant for the rough and dirty handling of the careless young. A gilded mirror hung over a low dressing table, refracting the light to catch in glittering arrays as it kissed the gold plate. It was far too refined, too delicate to endure the smudges and prints of a child's hands.

No, this room was not meant to be for a child. Quite the opposite, in fact. Built on a protective flank of the nursery, directly opposite from the Lord's chambers, this room was meant to house Sesshomaru's mate.

The Lady's room.

Entering the behind Kagome, Sesshomaru could see the confusion that etched her features as she looked back at him, and then to the child he carried in his arms. He shrugged it off, however, telling her simply, "Rin enjoys this room. I saw no harm in letting her."

In truth he hadn't thought he would take a mate before the girl had grown out of her dependence on him. Now, he knew, he would have to settle Rin into her own accommodations. She wasn't going to be very happy about it. But it would pass, and she would come to learn her place. Sweet Rin. She would never complain. Though he truly hoped she would never have to.

"Sess…Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked down to find a very groggy Rin peering up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Yes Rin." She always seemed to need to be reassured that he was with her. And it seemed no matter how dark the night, or how troubling her dreams, she would always smile when he said her name. "You fell asleep," he told her.

"Oh…" She nodded dreamily. "Okay."

A pull on her heart, a painful longing; and Kagome looked away, overwhelmed by the tenderness of that moment between a girl and her father. It had been more than ten years now since her own father was taken from her. She couldn't have been more than Rin's age. It had been hard, it was still, but she had her mother and brother and grandfather to help her through the hardest days.

For this girl who had nothing, who had been robbed of everything – the Gods must have been watching over her on that day, guiding her hand to lead her to the one who could give it all back again. In Sesshomaru's care, Rin would never want for anything. For his sister, wronged all those years ago, he had crossed the land to bring her justice. But for his little girl, Kagome knew that even the demons of hell would bow down to the Inu's wrath should anything ever befall her.

Such a thought should have frightened her. Vengeance was never the miko way. But then, she wasn't really a miko. She had lived in a shrine all her life. She knew the prayers, had read the scrolls, had even tended to the ceremonies for her grandfather, but that didn't make her a miko. A miko chose her life, willing gave it to her people. Kagome hadn't been given that choice. Instead, she had been given power she didn't know how to control, a duty she would never have asked for, an enemy she feared more than death itself, and a life that wasn't real but that she could never walk away from without loosing her heart completely.

She had seen so much death, so much carnage, so much blood. She had seen so many innocents suffer indescribable pains brought to them as much by the hand of evil as by the hands of their own. But to protect, to save even one of those innocent souls, that was something worth fighting for. So she would never question the hand that served. She would rejoice in the knowledge that this innocent child had been given new life.

A life that began, and would most likely end, with Sesshomaru by her side.

Though she had moved well back from the bed, Kagome could still make out his features in the soft light. All sharp lines and hard angles when he donned that blank mask of his Lordly duty now were relaxed, the smile gracing his lips real, and the glow of his golden eyes filled with warmth instead of covered by ice.

But Rin – no matter how much he may deny it – was a daughter to him. He would watch as she grew, share in her childish joy; then he would know pride when his girl became a woman, and share in her joy again as she discovered it in her own children. She would grow up, she would grow old, and he would always be constant. But that was the biggest fear, and greatest accomplishment, of any parent: To know that they have done their job well enough that they can let go of their children. And her joy, the joy she had given him, he would have always. He would look back and remember his daughter. And he would see her children, and in them know a piece of her still lived.

Yes, for a daughter, he would give her all that she needed to live her life. For a daughter, he would be able to look back without regrets. For a daughter…

But it wasn't a daughter that would leave his bed cold at night. There would be no beauty to be seen, no joy to be found, no acceptance to be had in watching his mate whither and die before him. Not for him. Not for one so strong. Not for the one who commanded armies, who would lead an entire civilization into the future. He deserved a mate who was beautiful and powerful and strong, just like he was. He deserved someone who could stand by his side always, who would be there for him, with him, to the end.

Eternally...

An eternity she didn't have and could never hope to give.

The air had become suddenly heavy. It was hard to breathe. Her chest was tight, pressure squeezing the air from her lungs even as she strained to gulp it in.

It was too much.

Her head was pounding, the harsh beat of her heart like a jackhammer inside her skull.

Just too much.

Her eyes stung, darkness edging ever closer in her vision.

She needed air. She needed out.

_Outside._ Spinning fast, Kagome listened to the urgent prompting in her head. She stumbled forwards, grasping out in the semi-darkness for the panel that would open the door to the balcony. Her hands were shaking when they finally caught on the latch. Fitful tremors made it almost impossible to make them cooperate. But she forced it, the door grinding harshly against its tracks as she shoved it aside.

The cool night air that hit her lungs felt like ice, sharp and cutting, spreading a prickling chill through her veins. But she gulped it in, straining, panting, her eyes so misted she could hardly see at all. Even so, she managed to find focus enough to slide the door panel shut behind her. She sagged heavily against it once it fit itself into its latches, trying to find her centre, trying to bring calm to the panic that had seized within her.

But for all her efforts, it was the voice from back within the room that stilled her frantic breaths and racing heart. It was muffled and pulled by the distance and the walls between them, but something in that voice carried out to her, wanting, needing her to hear.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru hadn't been looking at the girl. His attention had been pulled away when Kagome had made a sudden bolt for the door. He couldn't understand it. The torrent of her emotions had crashed down about her with such impossible speed and number that he had hardly been able to decipher one, let alone know which to blame for her sudden flight.

He shook off the urge to go after her though, turning his focus back to his young ward. "Yes Rin?"

"Is Miss Kagome going to stay with us now?"

Kami above, it was so simple even the child could see it! So what in the seven layers of hell was going through that miko's head that she would deny him for this damn long?

Holding in the harsh breath that wanted to leave him, Sesshomaru shook his head. "I do not know."

"Rin sure hopes she does."

The innocence of her words came from their truth, and Sesshomaru soften to them. "As do I, Rin. As do I."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	39. Plan B

Plan B

Plan B

"_As do I…"_

She heard his words as clearly as if he were standing beside her, not through the door and across the room. The panic that had taken her over, seizing her lungs and making it impossible to breathe; the fear she had felt, weighing her down with its impossible burden; the pain that seemed to tear through her very soul; in an instant all of it had just vanished.

He wanted her to stay.

He knew what he had asked, knew the dangers and possible consequences. He had to. But it didn't matter to him. What she was, what would become of her in the years to come, it didn't matter. What mattered was the time that they had, all the things they could experience together, the joys and pains of life and love. He wanted her to share these things with him.

He wanted her to stay.

She was numb. A breeze tickled across her skin, but she hardly felt it. She stood perfectly still, braced up against the door panel, staring straight ahead, but not seeing anything.

It wasn't about image or honor anymore. He wasn't fighting for her, not defending her or himself. He wasn't trying to convince her, wasn't saying it just to soothe her. He spoke the words and he meant them. Simple. Easy.

He wanted her to stay.

God. Her head thumped back against the door. Why couldn't she just accept that? Why couldn't she just believe that was all there was to it?

Pushing away from the wall, not needing its support any longer, she made her way towards the railing on the opposite side of the deck. Her steps were slow as she went; her thoughts elsewhere, her gaze still too distant to see her path clearly.

Why? The question kept pulling at her. Why her? Why would he want her?

'…_Because you are second to none.'_

She was just a girl, just a silly little human girl. So what if she had the powers of a miko, she was mortal, and he…

'…_Perfect.'_

What could she possibly have to offer someone who had everything?

'_For you, Kagome. Just for you.'_

Sighing, she reached out to brace her hands against the railing. She leaned against it, looking out over the garden, but still not seeing.

Was it just her? Was she the only one who was seeing all the reasons why this was still so impossible? Before, it had been he who had been so certain that nothing would come from their night together. She hadn't wanted to believe it. She had wanted something more.

Now she had it, and she didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say, how to act.

'_Sesshomaru…I love you.'_

But was it enough?

She had thought it was, was so convinced it was. So why was it that now, at his first test of her commitment, was she so torn?

_Stupid. Stupid!_ She berated herself. How could she have let herself forget? She had been so caught up in everything that was happening, so entranced by him, by the feelings he created within her, so lost to the magic and wonder and passion that she had brushed aside everything else as though it were meaningless. But it wasn't meaningless. There were things that were important to her, people she loved, duties she couldn't simply walk away from.

And though she had convinced herself that they hadn't mattered, that they weren't important, that they couldn't change the beauty of what she had found with Sesshomaru, that they didn't have the power to keep them apart; she couldn't help thinking of all those impossible barriers. And she found herself wondering if there was a reason beyond the obviousness of what they were that those barriers existed.

_There's still time._

She wanted to believe that, but she feared that her time had run out. He couldn't wait forever.

_500 years._

Not forever, but far, far too long. What did she expect? That he would wait for her? Please, it was love not lunacy – though she suspected one led to the other in some form or another. And, she knew, it was not just a lover he was seeking.

She sighed again and closed her eyes, trying not to see the pictures of little silver-haired, blue-eyed hanyou pups that came all too clearly in her mind.

_Why does this have to be so hard?_

It shouldn't be. It hadn't been. Why was she hesitating now when before everything had seemed so clear?

What was she afraid of?

_You know._

Was that what this all came down to? Was what she was really afraid of being left alone?

If she stayed in this time, there would be no going back for her, no family who, regardless of what she did or lost or became, would always be there for her. If she stayed with him, in his world of youkai traditions and laws where she alone would be the exception, who would be there for her to turn to if things went bad and she couldn't count on him? It happened all the time, didn't it? Love going bad, husband and wife growing to hate each other so much that they can't even stand to be in the same room together.

God. Was she so pathetic that she would deny her heart just to save it from being broken?

'_I love you.'_

Why wasn't that enough?

She heard it when the door to the room behind her opened, felt it as he approached, but she didn't turn. She couldn't. She feared that if she saw him she would fall apart. Worse, that he would think it was his fault. It wasn't. He had been so inviting, so comforting, so patient, so…perfect. And here she was, an ungrateful fool unable to embrace the wonderful life he offered her, still doubting and being swayed by reasons that told her it was impossible, still not believing that she deserved any of it, and thinking, knowing, that he deserved better.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her back from the railing. And though a part of her wanted to pull away, aching to feel the comfort she found there when knowing that she could not stay, she couldn't. She needed him, needed his strength, needed to know peace she only found when held so safely within his arms. She melted into the embrace, willing her troubled and trying thoughts to melt away with her.

_Just a moment. _Shethought as she lifted her arms to settle over his. Her fingers trailed in sweeping strokes across the backs of his hands and arms. Just touching. Just feeling him there._ Just for a moment let there be nothing._

She looked out over the garden, seeing it for perhaps the first time. The moon, still nearly full, cast a silvery glow on the open central path, giving the illusion of movement as lines of light and shadow played in the sands of the tranquility garden. Lining the gently curving path, arrays of colored blooms opened to the moonlight, each one a new light in the shadows. And beyond, a backdrop of green sheltering against the cold stone of the mountain, lines of trees with bowing branches stood sentinel, their leaves softly rustling in the night winds.

"It's beautiful here," the words slipped out of her, soft and hushed as though she were speaking in secret. She smiled, but it was sad, trembling. "I think you're trying to impress me to sway my decision."

She felt it when he turned to look at her, a slight shift in the pressure where his chin had rested against over the crown of her head. He was silent for a moment before asking, "Is it working?"

_Too well, _she thought. _Far too well. _

"Maybe a little bit," she lied.

Pulling out of his arms was even harder than she had imagined. But she had to do it. She couldn't let herself be so dependant on him. Some things she had to do on her own, and this was one of them. All his support was doing was making it harder – harder to think, harder to breathe, harder to imagine ever leaving, harder still to believe she could stay.

She took a step away to clear her head, clear herself of him. Taking hold of the railing again, she grasped it tightly to keep herself from trembling.

Sesshomaru stared at her, disbelieving. Another rejection. Another blow so low it left him winded as it cracked another barrier keeping his fury at bay. He wanted to yell at her, demand that she stop this teasing that was tearing him up inside. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders, shake her until she found her senses and gave them both the answer they needed to hear. Goddamnit! He wanted her to just be happy again, breathing that fire that was both fuel and water to his own. He wanted her back with him, not so far out of reach that even a touch, even a look would make her encase herself in that fragile shell that seemed as though it would break any second.

_Kagome…My mate…_

Only in silence could he beg her to listen.

"Hawaii."

The stillness that had settled around shattered as she spoke that one word.

"Hawaii?" he echoed, not understanding.

"It's part of a chain of volcanic islands in the Pacific between here and the mountainous coast of the Americas," she explained. "I saw it on one of your maps."

"I know of the islands. What of them?"

She took her time before answering, her eyes scanning over the shadows playing in the gardens below. When she spoke, her voice was as distant as her gaze. "In my time, I can pick up the phone and talk to someone there without ever leaving my house." Her lips twitched at the irony. "Like magic, right?" She shook her head. "But it's not magic. It's technology."

Slowly, she turned to face him. "That word, that word doesn't even mean anything here, does it? Just like electricity, radio, and forget combustible engines, they haven't even gotten steam to work yet. Hell, even chemistry is still referred to alchemy in this time. A medicine, ha! Don't even get me started about hygiene and how all that's going to change once they discover the cell."

She shook her head again, sighing heavily. "This place…" She gestured around her with a sweep of her arm. "This place is beautiful. Too beautiful. Places like this: they don't exist anymore unless it's some sort of shrine or historical landmark. Being here, living here; it would be like living a fairytale. But I'll always know that those are only for the movies – and that will only remind me all over again that it isn't real, because no one even knows what a movie is."

When she had finished, she turned back to the railing, leaning against it as though it were the only thing holding her up. Her voice was a whisper, wavering with pain that shimmered just beneath the surface.

"Even if I could live here, in the past, how could I ever live with the knowledge that I will never truly belong, that it was never my life to have?"

He understood the profound nature of her question. It was all-encompassing, giving light to so many of the barriers that kept her apart from this time, and from him. Her knowledge of the future was something she had already acknowledged as a danger to those around her on their first night together. But in this there was more. She asked if it was even possible that she stay, asked if her world would take her back when her mission was complete without her having any say in the matter. And then there was also the question of what might await her in that future to which she had been born, what she believed she would never discover by staying here, in this time of the past.

But even had he not been so convinced that she was looking for excuses, he would have seen the error in her assessments. Whatever dangers her knowledge would pose could never be so much that he could not defend her from them. Whatever possibilities there were, there would always be others if she was willing to look for them. And whatever uncertain discoveries might have been waiting in her future, the knowledge of what was already hers in this time – power, respect, adoration, friendship, kinship, family, love – far outweighed the potentials and maybes and what ifs of a future not yet determined and far too distant.

It was time, he decided, to take the extra step needed to convince her. Whatever might have awaited her in that future paled in comparison to what she might accomplish here and now. He could give her the means to do whatever it was her heart desired – so much more beyond that which a common man or woman could accomplish no matter what time period – and it was time he let her know just how much that entailed.

"Come, Kagome," he bid her. "There is something I want you to see."

She turned to him, finding the hand he had held out for her to take. But she hesitated.

What more could he possibly have to show her? What more that would make this all so much harder than it already was?

_It doesn't have to be,_ a voice whispered in her mind, some part of her telling her that she was fighting for all the reasons.

So what could it hurt to go with him? Whatever he would show her, it would just be another part of him, something new that she hadn't known before. And she wanted to know. She wanted to know everything about him. Even if…even if… - It didn't matter. Because whatever came, whatever answer she gave him once he had shown her all he had brought her here to see, at least she would have the memories of what he did give her in her time here…even if that time was short.

She took his offered hand. She felt the heat of his touch, the burn that went deeper than just skin, and she didn't shy away from it.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

"I get to see the secret passage?"

There was a lightness in her voice, a curious excitement that bubbled over from her sullenness. It was…nice. A relief after her so long being so heavy of heart. Not wanting to loose her again to her depression, Sesshomaru played on her curiosity and the stubbornness he knew was still in there somewhere.

"What makes you think there is a secret passage?"

He had brought her to the library. They were standing now in the firelight cast by the hearth, just at the base of the stairs leading up to his desk where there was – most assuredly – a secret passage. But if in keeping her talking he could catch even a glimpse, a spark of the fire within her, he could hardly be faulted for the minor deception.

She obviously didn't realize what he was trying to do, or if she did, she hid it behind a passive shrug. "I felt the barrier earlier, but didn't think it was any of my business."

"So unlike you, miko," he teased her gently. "But no doubt your curiosity would have you sneaking back in here sooner or later. I think it best I be with you when you discover the truth, don't you?"

The way he put it, it sounded like he was hiding dead bodies down there or something – which, strangely enough, wasn't entirely shocking. Casting a wary glance towards the hidden doorway behind the fire mantle, Kagome replied hesitantly, "…Sure." Though, if she were to be honest, she wasn't so eager anymore to see what was behind door number one.

He would have brought a torch. Really, he would have. But it was just so entertaining watching her take shaky, uneasy steps into the gloom of the passageway beyond, jumping at unmoving shadows like she were expecting something to reach out and grab her. And then, of course, there was the way she had to depend on him to lead her way when her eyes began to fail her in the meager light.

He wondered at one point when he had become so manipulative that he would sink to these underhanded tactics just to get his way. Then he realized that he had been raised to use any situation to his benefit. Whether in battle or in political maneuvers, it was all the same. Use every advantage your opponent will give you. It had become so much a second nature he never really thought of it. He supposed the only reason he did so now was because it had never been so much fun.

One hand settled across her stomach to keep her steady as she slowly descended the carved staircase cut into the stone of the mountain, one resting against her hand, holding it to the wall to help her feel her way, and her, realizing her limitations, giving herself over to his care – all in all, there really seemed no drawback to this course of action. Of course, there was always the reason why he had to resort to bringing her down here in the first place, but he conveniently set that annoyance aside. If this is what it took to convince her – and he _would_ convince her – then so be it. He might as well enjoy himself in the process.

Their hands brushed over a crease in the smooth rock of the wall, and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to a stop. "Do you feel it?" he asked, guiding her hand to run over the lifted surface again.

She nodded, but, apparently thinking his vision was as impaired as hers, spoke her reply as well. "Yes."

"It marks the last stair," he explained. "Should you ever have need to find your way down here without the benefit of a torch, you will not stumble, while any following would." He left out the suggestion that stumbling would not be to the benefit of her health, and continued to guide her forward and around the corner at the base of the stairs. Hand always against the north wall, he helped her feel her way until their fingers brushed over a hanging bracket. He let her feel it, exploring the bracket until she understood it held a torch, but stopped her before she could take hold of it.

"Never the first," he warned.

He knew she would ask, but showing her would be so much easier than telling her. So he led her on, bringing her to a stop once their hands brushed the second torch casing. He helped her lift it, and once in her hands, directed her to strike it against the wall. A flint inlaid in the shaft scrapped hard against the stone, showering sparks against the oil-soaked wrapping. Only one strike, and in a flash of light and a sudden burst of heat, the torch ignited.

He gave her a moment for her eyes to adjust, then a moment more to look around her at the carved stone walls. The cellar – what could be seen of it – consisted of nothing more than the short passageway leading from the stairs. In the light of only the single torch, the sharp turn at the end of the pass was almost invisible, nothing more than a shadow a shade deeper than the one next to it.

Once Kagome had adjusted herself, she looked back at him, telling him to go on.

He took the torch from her hands. "Get behind me." When she didn't move, only looked at him blankly, Sesshomaru took her arm and pulled her towards him. "Behind," he said again, more firmly this time. He caught her 'look' when she realized this was no request, but that only made his that much more demanding. He would bend on almost anything for her, but sometimes a Lord can not, will not, have his word be questioned. And sometimes a man can not either.

She relented, stepping behind him as his request. With his right hand holding the torch ahead of him, he wrapped his left back to shield her. He felt her hands take hold of his arm. Both hands. He looked back sharply to find her peering around him.

"Back up a step."

She huffed a breath. "Sesshomaru…"

"Back up."

"I don't see…"

"No, you do not," he cut her off curtly. "You do not see the danger. That is the whole point. I would show you so that you are aware, but I will not risk you for it. Step back."

Well…didn't she feel like an idiot. Here she had been getting a little annoyed at his bossiness, but he had only been doing it to protect her. Kagome bit her lip to keep the grimace from forming. "Sorry," she mumbled, then stepped back as she was told.

Sesshomaru went with her, keeping her against his back with the protective arm wrapped around her.

"Be ready," he said.

Her hands tightened against his arm, and though she still looked out from behind him, she was well concealed and prepared now for quick movement for cover. Sesshomaru took one last look back at her just to be sure, then turned his attention to the torch bracings on the wall across from them. He kept Kagome between him and the wall at their back, giving the tunnel ahead a wide birth. He planted his feet, bending his knees slightly to absorb any of the force that would hit him, then lined up the torch he held with his target.

Kagome watched as he flicked his wrist to sent the torch he held shooting out towards the opposite wall. She watched as it smacked hard into the bracings of the first torch, watched as sparks and flames jumped from the impact and showered down onto the torch below, watched as the first torch began to catch and burn.

What happened next was a blur. It felt as though the air around her had been sucked in by a vacuum, so quickly that her lungs didn't even have time to draw in a startled breath to hold. And then there was the sound, so massive she could feel its vibrations filling the small space. After that came the heat. It surrounded her, like diving from a cliff into a lake of fire. Finally, only after she had instinctively turned away and took shelter behind Sesshomaru as he had known she would need to, did she see the light. Not a wicked red or even a blazing gold, but blue like the sea or the sky. Burning blue.

A gas fire, she realized. It must have been released when the first torch was lit. There had been a buildup of one of the smaller hydrocarbons. Methane maybe, but she hadn't noticed any unusual smells. Ethane then? Propane? Lord, she really needed to spend more time with her textbooks. But then, she supposed, knowing what the stuff looked like on a molecular level probably wouldn't have helped save her from the fallout of that explosion.

She would have to thank Sesshomaru for that…later. Right now he was probably all smug over his little victory. Like she should have _known_ there was about to be a massive explosion ripping through the small space or something. _Right…_

With the blast gone as quickly as it had come, Kagome turned, took a quick glance around Sesshomaru to be certain the path was clear, then stepped out from behind him. Licks of blue fire still coated the wall where the torch burned, residual gasses feeding the fire. But what caught her eyes was the fading light. It wasn't that it was burning out, just growing more distant. She watched, seeing how the tunnel branching out from the small chamber was revealed by the spreading of the flame. It traveled across the dome of the ceiling in a rolling wave, for every part extinguished a new fire lit. It just kept going, so far into the rock that she had to strain to even see the flicker of light.

"How far does this thing go on?" she asked, stunned.

"It cuts through the mountain," Sesshomaru replied. "The tunnel exits far to the north, on the other side of the lake where any infiltrating force would take no notice of any movement, if they saw it at all."

_Infiltrating force…? _"It's an escape passage?"

"You sound surprised."

Though he never really saw the exit as a form of escape. It was more of an insurance policy. The passage ensured that his mate and children, when he eventually had them, would not be trapped or pinned down in the unlikely event he was not present to confront the assault, or, even more unlikely, unable to do so. For them, he would take no chances. Everything had been prepared well in advance, absolving any nagging doubts that might, one day, have become true concerns.

A day, he realized with a sudden rush of anticipation, that was soon upon him.

"Well, yeah," she was saying. "I mean, it's not like you really need..." She stopped short of whatever she was going to say, her eyes flicking over the darkness that had once again fallen in the long tunnel. "It's a warning," she whispered in quiet understanding. "The rolling fire, it's a warning to them that someone else is coming, isn't it?"

"Very astute of you, Kagome." He didn't miss how she had rephrased her statement to say 'them' instead of 'him'. She understood now what he was showing her, all that was left was for her to accept why. Oh, he knew his fiery little miko would hardly back down from a fight thrust upon her which threatened her home and her family, but he derived a great satisfaction in sharing this secret with her – One, he vowed to himself, she would never have need to use.

"Come." He beckoned her to follow him. Though showing her the tunnel had been revealing in its own right, it was not what he had brought her down here to see. He collected the torch he had thrown. The oil slicking its dense material kept it burning even after having hit the floor, and he used the light to illuminate the area of wall directly across from the stairs.

Kagome gasped when she could finally make out what Sesshomaru was showing her. The whole section of wall was laden with heavy metal spikes. Each was cut at an angle that lifted the deadly point upwards. Just enough to catch someone falling onto them, she thought warily as she took notice of the short distance between the razor wall and the bottom of the stairs.

"Good Lord," she breathed out heavily. _That_ had been there, only a foot away when she had reached the landing with Sesshomaru. If he hadn't been holding her, guiding her through the darkness, making sure she had her footing as they reached the last stair… "It kinda gives new meaning to the idea of watching your step, doesn't it?"

The smirk that lifted on Sesshomaru's lips was wicked in the light of the torch. "Indeed."

Instead of turning to make his way up the stairs again, Sesshomaru faced the wall of spikes. He handed her the torch, and Kagome took it with little interest. She was too busy watching him and the way he was scanning over the rows of metal skewers to take much notice in anything else.

He seemed to find what he was looking for. He reached up, easing his arm between the spaces of the flanking spikes. Taking a tight hold on the base of his point of interest, he turned to look at her. "Six in from the left, ten up from the bottom. I do not recommend forgetting."

Was he serious? After only being saved from the blast earlier by his protective shielding, he really thought she was about to try and crack another one of his secrets without him around? Yeah right. And pigs could fly.

"Thanks, but I'm good," she said with a shake of her head. "I do rather like living and all."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Fair enough," he said.

He pulled the leaver. It gave with a muffled _click_ sounding somewhere inside the stone wall, and Kagome watched transfixed as the armored wall began to shift, gliding soundlessly on hidden hinges. She bit her lip eagerly as she began to make out the shadows of another dark chamber beyond. This was _way_ too cool! Secret passages, hidden tunnels, trap doors, and hidden vaults. Forget saving the world from evil and monsters, she seriously needed to take up a profession in treasure hunting. It was exhilarating!

In the stillness of the deep underground, the thudding beat of her heart was the only discernable sound. All around the shadows edged closer, held at bay only by the dancing light of her torch. And ahead, in the blackness beyond, something lay waiting for her to discover.

She was shaking, the high rush of adrenaline making it impossible to keep still. No thought, no feeling could penetrate the thrilling buzz that hummed through her. And by damn it was incredible!

The brightness in her eyes, the eager anticipation, the shimmering joy, it made the whole trip worthwhile – and she hadn't even seen the best part. But her enthusiasm was catching, and Sesshomaru found himself almost eager to see her reaction when he showed her what lay in the chamber beyond. He took the torch from her hand – a task made somewhat difficult by her vice-like grip on it – and led her forward.

The chamber was much too large to be illuminated by a single torch. Directly below the Great Hall, separated by five feet of solid rock, the vault shared dimensions and size with the room above. The darkness was penetrating, surrounding them. It was like walking into a void. The walls could not be seen, nor anything inside the vast space. They existed, it seemed, only in that small circle of light cast by the torch.

A few feet from the entranceway, Sesshomaru stopped in front of a large basin. He pulled Kagome up beside him and held out the torch for her. "Would you care to do the honors?" he asked, gesturing to the fire basin. Though he hardly had need of asking. Her excitement was palatable. If it wasn't her shining eyes or wide, eager smile giving it away, then it would have been the tiny squeaks of excitement that he could occasionally hear coming from her.

Kagome practically snatched the torch from his hand. The concept of the basin was not lost on her. She might have been a modern girl, but she was well-versed in movieology, and this whole scenario was just screaming 'Super Cool Special Effects Scene Coming Right Up!!'

She clutched the torch, her prize, between her hands, a short squeal of excitement spilling over with a mad giggle of glee. It was actually an effort to keep from jumping up and down like an idiot, but then again…Okay, so she bounced once. It was fun. Very fun, actually. But not near as fun as it was going to be to light up the place!

She sucked in a breath, holding it in anticipation, then reached over the basin and touched the burning torch to its dark liquid contents.

The sudden gust of heat made her stumble back a step, but the ignition was nothing compared to the explosion from earlier. There was heat as the basin filled with dancing flames, but it was a steady burn not a wild burst. A trail of fire escaped from the large basin, but it was contained, purposeful. It spread and spread, the flames leaping across each other down long trough that carried the full length of the massive space. A second basin was ignited on the far edges of the room, a burst of light that chased away the shadows. Then another line of fire, this one at a right angle to the first as the flames continued to spread. Another basin. Another line of fire. It continued until the whole room was filled with a burning glow. Four large basins, each set in their respective corners, and each connected to the next by a trail of fire.

Kagome was so mesmerized by the display that even when she realized she could see the room and all its contents, she didn't immediately realize what it was she was looking at. Recognition, however, was quick to grab her. It took a double-take of those glimmering images that caught just in the outer ranges of her vision, but when it finally registered what she was seeing…

"Holy shit!" She slapped a hand over her mouth to contain the outburst. "I mean…" No, she was right the first time. "Holy shit! You're fucking loaded!"

So distracted by what she was seeing, Kagome only just caught the glare Sesshomaru slanted in her direction. She did, barely, manage to scrounge up the decency to look guilty. She knew he didn't like it when she swore. "Sorry." But still…

"Holy shit…" she whispered it one more time as she let her eyes scan over the heaps and tables and racks and shelves and rows upon rows of gold and silver and jewels and weapons and armor and statues and paintings and more gold and silver and all things shiny and beautiful. "Where'd all this stuff come from?"

"I have lived for a very long time, Kagome. And my father a very long time before that. One tends to acquire certain mementos after such a time."

"Mementos?" Kagome asked in stunned disbelief. "No," she corrected, "The keychain Souta got me when he went to Fuji on a class trip was a 'memento'. This," she pointed emphatically at the vast array, "This is a royal treasury!"

He didn't even blink, just looked at her with his steady, piercing gaze as he replied, "Fit for a queen."

She knew she was blushing. The sudden flush of heat in her cheeks hadn't come from the fire. But really, what does one say to something like that? She broke her eyes away from his with a shake of her head, turning to see once again the impossible collection of valuables.

"Holy shit…" That about summed it up as well as anything, she supposed.

She stood there in a daze, gaping and staring, trying to process…well, pretty much anything would have been better than the nothing she was coming up with. She probably would have stood there for hours, unmoving, just staring dumbly, if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru's movement catching her eyes and pulling her away from it.

He had begun walking slowly through the isles that separated one collection of riches from another. He wasn't looking at her, wasn't saying anything. But, with no other real option left to her – standing and staring all night didn't count as an option – Kagome gathered up her tongue from the floor, stuffed it back in her mouth, then, with effort, managed to will her legs to work so that she could follow him.

After several minutes of following along behind him, it became apparent to Kagome that either he had no real purpose or destination or he was waiting for something. What, she couldn't even begin to fathom. So, for a time, she contented herself in perusing the exquisite, priceless artifacts of Sesshomaru's own personal treasury. But after awhile, it became repetitive. It was always something beautiful, expensive, delicate, ornate, rich, and after that another, and another. One began blending into the next, taking away from the individual beauty of each treasure.

Her mind began to wander, thoughts finally clearing past the overwhelming shock of first discovery. She began to wonder why exactly Sesshomaru had brought her there. It was all well enough, she supposed, but it wasn't like she knew what to do with that kind of money. Shit, she could have sat down and pondered it for years, and the best she would have come up with is one hell of a shopping spree. But with buying a shopping mall out of the question in Feudal Japan (though building her own for the sole purpose of having the largest walk-in closet in the world seemed highly tempting) she was left thinking that she was missing something that she was supposed to have found amidst the piles and chests and tables and shelves of priceless treasures.

So, since it seemed as though Sesshomaru was leaving it to her to figure it out, Kagome went back into her newly discovered Treasure Hunting mode and set to looking Indiana Jones style for her own Feudal Era version of the Holy Grail.

It took awhile, but then, much to her wonderment, jubilance, and ecstatic glee, the most beautiful, incredible, awe-inspiring thing she had ever seen was revealed to her. She knew at once it was the legendary lost treasure she was meant to find.

With a squeak of glee, Kagome took off to claim her prize.

Sesshomaru stopped and turn to watch the miko take off across the room, her bounding steps and squeals of laughter giving away her excitement.

_What in the world…? _

She hardly paused when she reached her destination, using her momentum to lift her as she clambered up onto the back of an onyx-scaled dragon statue.

"Oh! He's perfect!" She cooed as she fawned over the beast. "I love him. I love him. I love him!" Her arms wrapped around the neck in a hug so fierce it was lucky the dragon was made of stone. "I shall call him puffy, and he shall be mine. Oooohhhhh, Puffy the magic dragon lived by the sea…"

She had actually broken into song, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but to shake his head at her antics. Here he had brought her to the vault to show her the vast resources he had attained over the years, thinking as the Lord that he was, that she, as damn near every other female in the world, would have taken one look at it and started thinking of ways to get their hands into his pockets – not like he would have complained if she wanted to put her hands in his pockets for other reasons – but what does she do? She finds the biggest, ugliest, most worthless artifact in the entire holding, latches herself onto it as though it were in danger of becoming even uglier than it already was, and starts singing to the monstrosity of a relic like it were a coddling babe in need of soothing instead of the hunk of useless rock that it actually was.

"…in a land called Honna Lee!"

He had never heard the song before, but he supposed he didn't need to have to know that she was horribly off-key. It was actually difficult to keep from laughing at the utter ridiculousness of it all. Only Kagome. And only Kagome, with her innocent, child-like play that she never thought to curb in his presence, could ever make him want to laugh along with her.

"She would have asked," he told her instead as he made his way over to her.

Her song finished on a precision high note, Kagome looked curiously over to Sesshomaru from her glorious and noble mount. "Who would have asked what?"

"Auria," he replied. "She would have asked what it all was worth. What I was worth."

"Why?"

It was a strange question, but Sesshomaru answered anyways. "It would have been her place to know."

"Sure, I guess." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "But why does it matter? It's not like you couldn't have ten times this if you really were out to get rich. And it's not like it really matters in the end. Money can't buy happiness, right?" He didn't answer, but the way he was looking at her gave Kagome the distinct impression that she was missing the point to all this.

Damn. And she thought for sure she had had it.

She cocked her head quizzically. "Are you saying you want me to ask you?"

He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No." He was glad she hadn't. It made her different, different from _them_. And it was yet another reason why he knew she was the one for him. Of course, it also meant he had to fall back on Plan B, but still… "I much prefer seeing you riding that dragon."

Kagome giggled and threw her arms around the dragon's neck, hugging it fiercely once again. "Jealous?" she Sesshomaru asked playfully.

And he, stealing a sidelong glance at the way she was so interestingly perched on the back of the beast, played along. "No, just wondering if that statue could hold both our weights."

"Don't you dare!" Kagome held out her hand in a sharp warding gesture. "You might break my Puffy."

Break it? No, he was thinking more along the lines of having it melted down before she found the inclination to drag the ugly carcass out of the hidden room and display its hideousness in some other completely unacceptable location for all the world to see. But for the time being…

He moved next to her, leaning against the twisted, scaly, neck of the beast, careful – as per her insistence – not to lean to heavily on any of the whiskery details that protruded from the ugly creature's long, toothy, gaping mouth. How degrading. Oh, the things he would endure for her.

Pushing aside his own discontent, Sesshomaru focused on the beaming miko. Her smile almost made it worth while. Almost. But it was her answer, he knew, that would overcome this momentary unpleasantness and so much more.

"If you will not ask what it is worth," he said, "Then perhaps you would indulge me in asking what it shall be used for."

"Okay…" she drawled out slowly. "So what's it for?"

She really had no idea. He had to wonder how someone so intelligent and insightful at times could at others be so naive. Strange though. He seemed to rather enjoy explaining things to her, this especially. Being able to watch her reactions of wonder and awe as he began to speak of their future was worth more than any treasure in his vault.

"Some shall be used to decorate the main house in preparation of its opening," he began the explanation. "As is customary, once an official mating occurs with a high ranking Lord, a ceremony to commemorate the occasion and congratulate the conception of the coming pups is held. The event is the first of many that will be hosted here, so much preparation will be required."

She had gotten herself more comfortable in her perch, folding her arms over each other and resting her chin against them as she leaned over the dragon's neck. Half of her attention was on him as he spoke, and the other half busy scanning the items in the treasury. She was glad for her split focus when she heard his words. It made it easier to remain neutral even though a part of her realized he was implying that she would be part of the preparation just as she would be the celebration.

"I don't see what else you could possibly do to this place," she said after his pause drew out long enough for her to know he wanted her to reply. "I mean, it's so beautiful here."

Her words were a diversion. She wasn't ready yet to embrace the truth, he knew this. But he was not finished.

"Perhaps, but, as you said, it has a feeling of emptiness about it. Once settled properly, it shall be a place as full with extravagance as it is with comfort, a place that will not only impress visitors and serve as an intimidating presence to outsiders but also welcome guests and flourish a family. A palace to oversee the necessities of the village below, but also a home."

She wouldn't look at him, keeping her eyes trained across the room – though he doubted she was admiring the collection of Persian carpets. It was discomforting, but he pressed on.

"As for the rest," he made a vague gesture to encompass most of the holding, "Some will be maintained here for future endeavors, but a large portion of it will see to the further structuring and development of the village. Currently, only a small number inhabit the village – a guard unit, the architect and his family, a gardener who also serves as the resident healer, and the head maid, Seion, along with her twin daughters who maintain the House. They also prepare Rin her meals on the occasions that she is here, but a full cook staff will be necessary in the future.

"Of the buildings you saw when we first arrived, two are unoccupied. The first shall be Rin's accommodations. Jaken currently resides…elsewhere." He didn't want to go into detail about the toad's preference for that slime-coated, stench-embalmed, mud-puddle hovel on the distant lakeshore. He tried to forget it himself most of the time, so he wasn't about to divulge it to her. He continued. "However, he will continue to serve as her guardian until she requests, and is sufficiently prepared for, lodging of her own. That still leaves one structure unattended, however. Apart from the main House which will oversee all larger matters, there is still a necessity to have an overseer for the village's less pressing needs, one that can be an unbiased mediator between our mortal and immortal residents."

He paused, waiting for her to glance back at him in question before asking, "Perhaps you might know someone who would be acceptable?"

"Me?" she said.

He nodded slowly, suggestively, and Kagome quickly reprocessed his last words. '_Unbiased mediator'_ came back to her, but was no help. _'Overseer'_, again, no help. _'Between our mortal and immortal residents'. _Well that just meant someone who was neutral, right? Someone who could see both sides of a conflict?

And then it hit her. The only truly unbiased mediator in such conflicts between races would be a person who was part of both worlds.

A hanyou.

She gasped softly in realization, but it wasn't the wonder he saw in her eyes that made him want to smile. She had looked at him, really looked at him, not paid him half a mind while trying to distract herself with images of what was around her. It was a vast improvement, but still not enough.

Fortunately, he wasn't finished.

"Of course, there is plenty of room if you wish to build a shrine for your practices. But then, perhaps a temple would serve better, seconding as a library and school for the children. A scholar, of course, would be required to run it."

Again he paused, waiting until he saw that spark of understanding hit before continuing.

"And while I'm certain my guards are quite capable, the new recruits are going to need an experienced warrior to ensure they are prepared for any eventuality, whether it be youkai attack or otherwise."

_Otherwise being human._ Kagome was rapidly catching onto his game. Human attackers against a youkai settlement could only mean one thing: Demon Slayers. And who better to train troops against a Demon Slayer attack than a Taijiya?

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, even little Shippo – all her friends – he was telling her that there would be a place for all of them here, a place where they could thrive and prosper and settle into real, good lives where they didn't have to worry about constantly being under attack or where their next meal would come from. They could be happy here as well. She wouldn't be leaving them behind to stay with him, but giving them all a new beginning together. And he was giving this to her, making certain that she would be comfortable, that she wouldn't want to leave.

Almost. It was almost enough. He could see it in her eyes, that hope, that belief, that faith he had seen in the arena when she had declared herself for him. It was there. He could see it now apart from the shadows of her regrets. She was so close, so close to finally giving herself over completely to the right path, to a future he knew she was seeing now along with him.

But still she hesitated, still she was reluctant to give him the answer he knew was in her heart to give.

It wouldn't last.

There was still one thing he had yet to show her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	40. Finally Finale

Finally

Finally Finale

"You want me to see a book?" Kagome asked skeptically. Really, after all the wicked awesome stuff she had seen in the basement, he brings her here, to the library, and expects her to be impressed by some dusty old parchment?

A sideways look from Sesshomaru though immediately dropped her into silence. Well…not complete silence.

"Grouch," she mumbled under her breath when he turned back to the shelving unit.

Sesshomaru ignored it…for the time being, at least. He would have plenty of time later to get retribution. For now, however, he was focused on only one thing: her. And what it would take to make her stay.

She had been quiet on the way back up from the cellar, but every once and a while, he would catch her stealing a glance backwards. It wasn't the riches or wealth that caught her eyes though. It was as though she were trying to catch a thought she had left behind. And then she would turn, looking back to him in question or wonder. She did it conspicuously, or tried to at least. On the first two occasions, he'd allowed her this illusion. But on the third he'd turned to meet her eyes, smiling in reassurance.

Yes, it was real. Yes, everything he had told her was truth. Yes, all she needed to do was say the words and all he had offered and more would be hers.

She had blushed and tried to look away, biting her lip to hold back her own smile. It was charming and, dare he say, even cute. He might have rationalized that it was only another measure of convincing her, but what the hell, it was fun. He teased her, saying that if she really wanted to go back and find herself a crown he was not averse to props. She had stuttered, then looked up sharply to face him. He didn't waste a step. He leaned in and stole her lips as he did the breath that would have scolded him.

By the time he had finished with her, the flush in her cheeks had absolutely nothing to do with embarrassment, and the smile on her lips teasing and seductive not timid and shy. Her response, when it came, was just as teasing. Maybe she would find a nice collar for him, she informed him as her fingers traced the circle of his neck. Or if not that – she let her trailing fingers slip down the front of his shirt, parting it as she made her way downwards – then maybe a leash.

He had actually jumped when her hand brushed against his arousal, understanding perfectly what she was implying, and loathe to admit that it was far more enticing than it should have been. He had tried to cover with a low warning growl, but she had only laughed and shoved him away, making quick work of the final stairs leading into the study – Giggling to herself the whole way.

Another stolen moment, another breath of life that only ever came when he was with her. He could almost imagine what other moments they would share, what a lifetime of them would be like, and a lifetime more. She was not just a breeding mate he would take to bear his pups and carry on his line, but a partner, someone he wanted to share his life with, to spend his life with.

And hearing her teasing laughter, the taste of her still on his lips and the feel of her still alighting his senses, he knew there was simply no alternative. She would stay. She had to. Ambition, determination, and a new rush of exhilarating anticipation had him taking the last stairs in a single bound. She would stay, he would see to it. And she would be happy, laughing and smiling just as she was now, just as she always seemed to make him do. He would see to that, as well.

Having found what he was looking for in the small alcove behind the large tome he had removed from the shelving, Sesshomaru turned back to the young miko. She was watching him curiously, had even tipped up on her toes to try and peer over his hand to see what he was holding. Oh, how he enjoyed her antics. They always seemed to bring out the worst in him, but never ceased to result in bringing out the best.

He made sure the small item was concealed from her curious search, only relenting it to her when she huffed her impatience and sent him one of her 'I am so annoyed with you right now' glares. But he only smirked as he watched her snatch the object from his hands. She was so easy to rile, and Kami, did she ever smell good when she was angry.

Kagome ignored the smirking dog, refusing to give His Highness the satisfaction of her annoyed response. Besides, it would probably have only ended up with him jumping her again, and though tempting, it would not help her figure out what the deal was with the little black carving he had _eventually_ let her get a good look at.

It was entirely black, but not the pervasive black of an onyx stone. Shades of gray streaked through in swirling patterns. _Marble?_ she thought. Quite a big step down from all the precious metals and stones she had seen in the treasury. But it wasn't the stone or the material used that made this item curious. It was the carving itself, the shape, the image it represented as Idol to a God.

It stood, having the body of a man; but its head was all wrong. It was…a dog? She had never seen the InuKami depicted in such a way. It was too sharp, too rigid, too dark to ever have been one of the weightless, those that prowled the land and skies.

No, she realized. Not a dog.

Her fingers grazed over the strange markings that ran along the central axis of the body. It was a symbolic language, but not her own. This was different, older, the words not conveyed with dashes and lines but with carefully chiseled pictures.

"It's Egyptian." She said it out loud, but mostly to herself. She had finally placed the strange markings, even knew the name for them: Hieroglyphs – the symbolic language of the desert sands. "And this…" Her fingers shifted to trace the head of the man-beast God. Not a dog. No, she knew it now. A Jackal. "This is Anubis, right?" Every school-age child in her time had been taken on a class trip to a museum at some time in their life, and if it wasn't the massive bones and towering displays of ancient beast that captured the imagination, it was the idea of walking mummies and cities of gold ruled by Gods so powerful they could even wake the dead.

She looked up to Sesshomaru for confirmation and he nodded. If he was surprised that she knew of the gods of such a distant land, he didn't show it. "I am old, Kagome, but there are things in this world older still, and magics more powerful than that of your Shikon. When I told you that I have been to Rome, what I did not tell you was that it was by way of my travels to the sands of Egypt. The rituals of the desert were barbaric, but well worth the secrets they guarded."

"Uh huh." Kagome was at a total loss. What did this have to do with anything? He spoke of rituals, of barbaric rites, but what rituals, and why? And how could he consider them barbaric when his own people engaged in battles over the rights to mate? Her gaze wandered back down to the little figurine she held, and again she wondered about the strange Dog God of the desert sands and what connection Sesshomaru had to it and its people.

But with thoughts of battles forefront in her mind, she couldn't help but think of what a match it would be to see the Gods of her land engaged with those of another. Oh, indeed, to see the dark-skinned warriors of Anubis facing off against the Silver Kamis would be a sight to behold.

Of course, as she was thinking this, she also came to the realization that she was referring to Sesshomaru as a God. That thought caused an involuntary snort of amusement. He may think himself a God at times, but he wasn't, wasn't even close.

"Something amuses you?"

She looked up at his question, trying to shrug off her line of thought by saying, "Just wondering if you could pull that whole 'Body of a man, head of a dog' thing as well as this guy." She tapped a finger against the statue to emphasize her point. "With a face like that, it's no wonder he went down in the history books."

"I do believe it has more to do with the thousands he slaughtered," Sesshomaru informed her. "As well as the fulfillment of a promise for retribution from beyond the grave after his followers turned on him and entombed him within the very deserts he had commanded."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The guy just couldn't take a joke. "Geeze, aren't you just a killjoy. Alright, I give. What's the deal with the Lord of the Underworld? I mean, this doesn't exactly fit with your usual 'mementoes', so what? You gonna try and tell me you went all the way to Egypt to have a little meet and greet with Death, only to come back with this crappy statue?"

"Things are not always as they seem, Kagome."

He reached out for the figurine, and though Kagome held it up for him to take, instead, he merely twisted the head of the jackal until the seal within was cracked and lifted it away to reveal the flask concealed within the stone. Once it must have held some sort of liquid, but long ago. It was dry now, not even a drop of whatever mystery it had held remaining.

Her question went unspoken, but he could see it brewing just beneath the surface of her expressive eyes. He explained, "A mortal boy was dying little by little for every new moon that came and went, the fatal wound sealing him bleeding freely on the nights that passed in darkness. Within the sands lay the secret of a death that was not a death, and of life come again even after blood and breath had left the body."

She should have known. "You did it for him? For Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, only took the decorative flask back from Kagome's hands and set it down on the desk. "There are others," he told her instead as he looked back, "Legends of forbidden fruit and life-giving springs, secrets held by the earth and the creatures that have inhabited it since before the time of your people." He reached for her hands, taking them into his and pulling her closer. His eyes found hers and held them as well, every depth of his meaning found within them. "We will find them together."

The Quest would go on. Even after the Shikon was retrieved, even after Naraku was destroyed, with him, the journey would never end. Even with all she knew, how much more in this world still lay in secret? What wonders would he show her, what more would they see for the first time together?

But there was more, because she too had heard the legends. Even if it was possible – and with him, she almost could believe anything was – immortality came with a cost she had seen, and a price she wasn't sure she could live with.

Perhaps consciously, perhaps not, she took a step back from him. "You would have me change? Not…not be human anymore?"

"No, Kagome." She couldn't be more wrong. He lifted his hand, reaching out to her so that he could trail his fingers gently across the soft curve of her cheek. "I would have you live, give you the years that you might see your family again and be able to watch your children grow." With a slight pause, he moved to close the distance she had put between them. His eyes never left hers, letting her see the eager anticipation that brightened the golden surfaces. And he smiled, because he could almost see _them_ looking out at him from her eyes, "Our children."

She though perhaps she was weeping, but she could be sure. Thoughts and images were whirling through her mind so quickly she could hardly grasp one before another would take its place. And when she spoke, her voice was so distant she hardly recognized it apart from her spinning thoughts.

"They will be hanyou."

It was a statement or a question, but either way it was the product of shock, the first words that came to her being spoken without taking the time to rationalize them. He, of course, had already done so, and already accepted the fact.

"They will be perfect," he assured her with confidence. With his power and knowledge to train them and her beauty and love to guide them; how could they not be?

His arms wrapped around her, and Kagome sagged bonelessly into his embrace. She let his strength be what held her, feeling the warmth and comfort of the security he would offer her even through her tumbling array of thoughts and emotions. It seemed as though she were feeling every emotion she had ever known, but all at once, and each so overwhelmingly powerful they left her breathless and weeping. He stayed with her. Even as she wept, sobbed, chocked, and trembled, he would bring her some measure of calm by the way his hand stroked so gently though her hair or his lips pressed in chaste kisses against her crown.

And how she loved him, for even that simple comfort among so many other things.

She was clinging to him, afraid to let go, afraid that if she did that somehow it would no longer be real, that _he_ would no longer be real. And she was crying, but she couldn't understand it. The tears she wept weren't of any pain or sorrow. They couldn't be, because she had never been so happy.

Hearing the eagerness and expectation in his voice as he spoke of the children they would have together, seeing the excitement and determination gleaming in the gold of his eyes – her heart had swelled so full of these things it felt close to bursting. There was no more question for her. She knew beyond any kind of reason what path she would take, and that it was by his side that she would walk it. There was no doubt. Doubt was for those who would have regrets, and she would have none.

There was only acceptance. Eager, happy, _easy_ acceptance.

"Sesshomaru…" She began pulling back from him, her voice trembling almost as much as she was from the powerful currents of emotion running through her. "I…"

But he stopped her, placing his hand against the back of her head to guide her back against him. "You need not give me an answer tonight, Kagome."

"N…No." She shook her head, more firmly now, and again pulled back from him. This time he would not hold her. She wouldn't let him.

Hearing the heaviness to his words as he resigned himself to wait was too much. He had already done so much for her, far more than she ever had the right to ask for – and hadn't – but he had done it all the same. He had given her time and care that surely he wouldn't have needed to take with one of his own, and he did even more by showing her that it was not only power or presence or wealth that he had to offer, but a wonderful promise for the future. Their future. He had done it all just for her, showing her everything that she could ever possibly want so that she would give him the answer he so wanted to hear.

How hard it must have been for him. Every time she hesitated to give him her answer, every time she denied these wonderful things he was offering to her, it was like she was refusing him. How many times had she done it without even knowing how it was affecting him? How many times had he just taken it in stride, so seemingly without effort, that she hadn't noticed how harsh her rejection must be to someone who was rarely refused anything?

But she was noticing now. And to hear the resignation in his voice – as though he thought that there was nothing more he could give her, nothing he could do to convince her to stay – it was breaking her heart.

No. He was wrong. She did have to give her answer tonight. For all of the fears and doubts she had, he had given her an answer. For all her uncertainties and confusion, he had made things so very clear. And now for him, she would do the same.

She would not make him wait…At least, not for long.

"Follow me," she said, taking him by the hands and pulling him with her over to the desk. Once there, she turned, lifting herself to sit. An impish smile was pulling on her lips as she reached out and guided him forwards to come to rest between her parted legs, but she fought it off, focusing instead on how her hands were slipping into the lining of his garments, pulling away at the ties that held his pants around his waist.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru took hold of her hand to stop what she was doing. "I do not think…"

"Shhh." She swatted his hand away and went right back to untying him. "This might take awhile."

Sparing a glance down at his fully alert member, Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the miko in curiosity. He had been hard as a rock since she had given herself over to his embrace, not to mention still working off of some rather serious interruption anxiety from earlier. He was pretty sure that if he sheathed himself in her welcoming heat at this precise moment, he wouldn't last all of five seconds.

"Kagome." He tried to sound stern. "I do not think…" His words were cut off with a sharp intake of breath that hissed through his teeth when her hand stroked him.

Kagome giggled. "It's such a big house," she told him coyly. Pulling him a step forward with only the gentle clutch of her hand around his hardened length, she smiled when she felt it twitch in expectation. With her free hand, she slipped it into the folds of her own dress, parting them down the centre to expose herself to him. His gaze lingered, heating with every blush of skin that she revealed, and she watched raptly.

But still he held himself back. When she tried to coax him forward those last few remaining inches, he groaned deeply, his arms dropping down at her sides to trap her as his hands gripped tightly to the edge of the desk.

"Kagome…" He couldn't believe he was about to tell her to stop.

But she wouldn't listen. Her eyes glinted with seductive charm when she lifted them to his. "It might take a while to break in all the rooms," she explained.

_Break…in?_ Sesshomaru had his answer when she brought her legs up behind him, using his moment of distraction to pull him just that inch needed forward so that he slipped inside of her. She gasped softly in pleasured bliss, encouraging him to go forward with that sound almost as much as by the quivering of her inner muscles as they sought to draw him in. And, since, really, he couldn't have objected if he wanted to – and he didn't – Sesshomaru let himself fall into the full welcome and unmatched pleasure of her glorious heat.

Held tightly within her, though, once the initial thoughtless, heedless urge to thrust as deeply as possible and stay buried there had passed, Sesshomaru pulled an arm around her back to keep her locked tightly with him even as he leaned back to see her face.

"Kagome…" He was breathless, and though how and why were lost on him, he didn't care. "Are you saying…?"

But she stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips. "That," she whispered as she lifted herself up to him, "Is for me to know, and you to find out."

She kissed him. And though he wouldn't forget, couldn't forget, the promise carried in her voice with those elusive words, he kissed her back, long and hard, determined to have her riding so high on a wave of ecstasy that she would scream out the answer that every part of him was aching to hear.

He thrust his hips forward to claim her. He head dropped back, a deep, throaty moan slipping from her lips. She encouraged him with that sound as much as by her body as she arched it against his to draw him deeper. Gods, how could a creature of light be so sinfully tempting? She was irresistible, and he gave into her completely. Pulling back sharply, he entered her again with force. It was demanding, controlling, possessive. He took her as she took him – completely – and he wanted her to feel it to her very core.

He had no control over what he was doing beyond that which was driven by need, a need for her so consuming it became all he knew. The beast within howled with every powerful thrust, a voiceless demand heard only in the roar of the fires rising up around him. _Submit._ It was an order born of instinct that his bitch submit to his will, but a plea as well to the woman he wanted more than any instinct could know. _Submit to me. _

Her moans had been lost to her panting and breathless cries of pleasure, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough until he heard her say she would never part from his side. And when still the words had not come from her lips, he took more from her body. Leaning forward, he grasped carelessly to the far edge of the desk, using it as leverage to pull himself forward and drive into her over and over again. So deep, but always harder, needing more, wanting to become so much a part of her that they would never be separate again.

The way he took her was raw and reckless, wild as the untamed beast, and Kagome relished every second of it. His driving force, his consuming desire, his endless need – she took it all in as thought it were the first even as he was clinging to her as though it were the last.

It didn't take very long for him to push her over the edge. And what an edge it was! She cried out to him, screaming his name, but still he pushed, harder and harder, consumed by his need. Her whole body was shaking, refusing to come down from its trembling high. Too much. Her senses had been thrown into overdrive, speeding so fast, headed for a crash.

"Oh, God," she moaned desperately, helplessly, a part of her so overwhelmed it only wanted it to end, another so overcome it prayed that it never would.

But he wasn't stopping, wasn't slowing. He just kept thrusting into her, every impact within quaking through her entire body. The wild burn without restraint was everywhere, adding chaos to the turbulence, throwing more heat into the inferno.

She groaned deeply, knowing she couldn't take any more. "The…the bed," she panted breathlessly. She hoped he would hear the waver of pain in her voice and not question it, though it was hardly the hard surface he had pinned her against that was causing her pain – if so much pleasure counted as pain. She just needed a moment, a moment to come down, to rest, to feel him inside her without the hard impacts, to just hold him tight within herself as she finally descended from the impossible high.

He growled, low, deep vibrations that rattled through her as she suddenly found herself crushed to his chest. He was lifting her, and she had hardly known the loss of the hard surface at her back. She did, however, hear it when the desk slammed harshly into the far wall, wood cracking and breaking into shatters even as screens were torn and brackets wrenched from their holds.

_Oh shit!_ She knew what would come next. "Not the door!"

Not trusting her voice to be enough to stop him in that moment, Kagome used the only sure-fire thing she had to call off the dog. She blasted him. Hard. So much energy went into her attack that he stumbled from the force of it. She hadn't meant for it to be so strong, but her power just came so easily when she was with him. It had sorta slipped. Her senses were set into overdrive.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she pleaded for forgiveness when those crimson-bled eyes fixated on her. "But please, not the door."

The clarity that always came in the wake of her powers broke through the lusting haze of red that had clouded his mind. He understood what she was asking and why. She was right, of course. He probably would have saw the door to the same fate as he had the desk…Damn. He actually liked that desk. He'd had it for nearly fifty years. At least it had gone out in a blaze of glory though. As for the door, well, it probably would be best to have some sort of privacy.

Funny how these thoughts only registered now.

His only response was a vague grunt that seemed only half-committed. But he did concede, shifting his hold on her to manage with only one arm while he reached out with the other to slide the door panel properly. The movement caused him to shift within her. Only a tiny bit of pressure in exactly the right place, and Kagome moaned as she was flooded with the tremors of an aftershock.

_Well now…_ Sesshomaru looked down upon hearing the throaty, sensual moan coming from his little mate. The image she presented him with – skin flushed and shimmering with a fine layer of moisture, back arched and body pressed flush against his own, eyes closed and lashes fluttering softly, and lips, so full and inviting, parted ever so slightly just to tease him – was entirely too tempting to ignore.

Door forgotten, he brought his arm up to wrap around her shoulders, leaning her back at the same time as pulling her hips forward. She gasped at the unexpected movement, then shuddered as he hit a place so deeply within her it sent spasms of pleasure rippling through her all over again.

Just because his mind was clear, still tingling with the jolts of her electric power, that didn't mean his body had cooled or his urges subsided. Falling back into the rhythm was all too easy. With her in his arms, so light, so pliant, so hot, so ready, it wasn't just easy, it was right.

He controlled her, and she let him, gasping and moaning with every thrust and urging him onwards. Her body was his completely, his to control, to bend to his every whim. And yet it was he that bended, folding over her to keep that closeness even as his hips thrust forward into her blazing heat. And it was to her whims that his movements were directed, to her gasps and moans that he set his rhythm.

Still hard and deep, no amount of clarity could alter his need to take her, to have her, to claim her; but filled now with a different kind of drive, a different kind of need. With the fire subsided, the fury of the burn calmed and soothed as much by her light as by her willing submission, he could feel it so clearly. The straining pulse, the painful, glorious, tightening in his loins, the building pressure that could only be relieved by an explosive release, it was his to know as he only ever could with her.

He was pulling into him with every thrust, gaining just an inch more leverage that made all the difference. So tight. She was writhing against him, muscles spasming, contracting, pulling him deeper, making it all the harder to wrench back again. But every time he did he could feel the heat building as her efforts to keep him within her would strain against his already straining shaft, building the pressure to impossible limits. And then forward again, his arms jerking back from her shoulders and waist to bring her to meet with him in another shuddering impact.

Slick heat coated every thrust, pulsing pleasure filling him every time he sunk fully into the depths of her, and in his ears the only sound other than the hammering pulse of his rushing blood was the sweet music of her voice as she called out to him.

A roar broke through the sound barrier. His own as he lost himself in her.

Panting heavily, his body still quaking with euphoria, he stood unmoving, simply reveling in the wash of sensation. Only when Kagome mewled softly in his arms, struggling with leaden limbs to pull herself up against him, was the spell broken. Unthinking, only responding to that pleading sound from his little mate, he shifted, brining her close and holding her snug against his chest. And she fell against him, her head lulling onto his shoulder, her heaving breaths tickling over his heated skin.

She just lay there, breathing him in. She could feel the damp slick of sweat that matted her hair to her forehead, felt the waves of heat coming off her body where it pressed to his, but it didn't matter. She just wanted to hold him, feel him with her, inside of her. His hands were tracing lazy patters down her back. It was soothing, calming, and though it seemed impossible given the burning of her body, prickled her skin to induce a small shiver. But she only murmured something unintelligible and pulled closer to him.

Though thankful she was still too delirious to feel the pain, Sesshomaru was wincing inwardly as his hands brushed over the sores of red skin and welts that marred her back and shoulders. His careless claws had done that to her. So caught up in the moment, in the pleasure, the passion, he hadn't even realized he was doing it. But he had. And she had done nothing to stop him.

He wrapped his arms fully around her, cradling her protectively to his chest. The wounds would heal, the marks would vanish, but that didn't change what he had done, what more he could do without meaning it if he wasn't cautious. How easy it would be, in just one moment of carelessness, to go too far, to push too hard, to damage her in ways that would not heal.

She suddenly seemed impossibly light where he held her. So small. So fragile.

He could think of nothing else as he carried her from the study into his bedchambers. When he laid her down on the bed, every movement was carefully tender, deliberately gentle, as though he feared he would break her. And he did, he realized. He feared nothing, and yet he feared for her. Feared that he would be the one to cause her pain.

"Kagome." He called her name softly, lifting his hand to brush away the matted strands of midnight locks that had fallen over her face. "Are you all right?"

"Mmmm," she murmured, eyes rolling aimlessly behind closed lids.

"I was too rough." He cursed himself for it. "I shouldn't have…"

"Shhh." Lifting a lazy hand, she pressed her fingers against his lips. She blinked tiredly up at him, the azure blues swimming in a glow of contentment. "I like it. I wouldn't want you holding back."

"But I…"

She shook her head against the pillows, silencing him again with a press on his lips. "It isn't very Lordly of you to be second-guessing yourself," she teased lightly, and smiled at the narrowing of his eyes. "You wouldn't hurt me."

Her fingers brushed over his lips as she spoke those words, so calmly, so filled with confidence and trust. She had no idea how close he had been to ripping that trust to threads, her along with it. Taking hold of her hand, he pulled it back. Her skin was so soft, so warm against his preternatural flesh. She was so soft, so delicate. So breakable.

And yet…

He brought her fingers back to his lips and kissed them. "No." He knew she was right, but he needed to say it, have her hear it, hear it himself and believe it. "I wouldn't."

She smiled, her hand slipping free of his so that her fingers could trace along the runs of crimson that marked his cheeks. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice was hushed and drawn, but wavered slightly with something more than exhaustion. "Would you regret?"

Her question froze him. He pulled back, searching her eyes, not quite able to grasp how she could possibly even feel the need to ask. He shook his head in denial and disbelief. "Never." But words just weren't enough. He leaned down to her, taking her lips in promise. "Never. Never," he told her again between kisses.

He heard her soft sigh, felt the brush of air against his lips. But it wasn't heavy like remorse or resignation. No, it was light, wistful, almost teasing.

"Help me up."

Her arms had wrapped around his neck, and she gave a gentle tug. He was grateful for that. She wanted freedom to move, to hold her own supports, but she wouldn't ask that he pull out of her. Probably for the best, he thought. He wasn't even sure he _could_ pull out of her. It wasn't so much a physical inability as a cognitive one. She was his mate. That knowledge stayed with him on every level of his consciousness. If he were to push the restraints of the beast now, he wasn't sure it would be as receptive to the idea as it had been before – which, given the pain the dog in him inflicted every time he would leave her before reaching the end of his rut, wasn't very.

But she didn't ask this of him. Instead, she was accommodating to his needs, asking only that he be accommodating to hers as well.

Fair enough. He slid an arm beneath her, lifting with easy, even pressure so that he would not slip from his deep place inside of her. He sat back, bringing her to rest on his lap. Once there, she folded her legs behind his back, even wiggled slightly against him to get herself comfortable – Lord, it was almost his undoing. He clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth to fight off the urge to thrust against her.

_Patience,_ he told himself firmly. This was her time, and he would give it to her, needed to give it to her if he ever expected to hear her mind and know the decision she had come to. _Patience._ But he was feeling anything but patient. And when her hands stated stroking against his skin in soft, feathery motions of touch, no amount of patience could have stopped him from giving into his urges.

Kagome giggled when he finally abandoned his forced restraint and bucked his hips upwards to meet hers. He really was insatiable. But that, she had known already, so it didn't stop her in her lazy exploration of his skin. She traced lines over the swell of his muscles, arms, shoulders, back, and chest, taking her time, savoring every detail. From the hard, sculpted, definition of his musculature, to the flawlessly smooth pallor of his skin, to the stark lines of crimson, always hot to the touch, that cut in bloody paths down the length of his arms, she took it all in.

She even found herself twirling and catching her fingers in the fine, downy hair that curled in the centre of his chest, following the trail that directed her downwards, over the rippling muscles of his stomach. Stopping just before her focus could drop too far south, she was left smiling when he groaned at the loss and his hips surged upwards in yet another involuntary thrust.

Taking the hint, knowing that much more teasing would find her too breathless to speak once again, she brought her focus back to his face. He was watching her, though his eyes were hazy, pinpricks of red seeping into the placid gold. Her smile was for him as she reached out and brushed back the heavy silver strands that had fallen forward over his face.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Her hand came to rest against his cheek, and he turned into her touch, kissing her palm. "I do believe that is supposed to be my line," he replied when he looked back to her.

But Kagome shook her head. "It suits you better."

"Hn." He had no idea what game she was playing at this time, but he wasn't about to let her win at it. He brought his hands up from where they had been resting on her thighs, sliding them along her skin until he held the small of her back. Only the smallest pressure, and he had her arching into him. His gaze was fixed on the exquisite display, the lift of her breasts before his eyes, the hard nub of the pink nipples begging to be suckled to relieve the painful pucker.

"I beg to differ," he told her as he gave into the compulsion, leaning into her and taking one of the lush mounds into his mouth, licking and nipping and sucking until she was moaning and quivering around him before moving onto the next.

Between pleasure and purpose, pleasure had presented a far more convincing argument. She brought her hand to the back of his head, stroking his hair, and every so often applying just enough pressure to coax him into taking more greedily to her breast. It excited him almost as much as it did her. She could feel it so clearly with every twitch and pulse from within her. It made her wonder how it would be different once her body started changing, if his animal nature would take even more greedily to a breast heavy with milk meant to feed his pups...

_Focus, Kagome._ Lordy, he was entirely too good at this whole distraction game. She was going to have to step it up if she ever hopped to get to her point.

"You know," she drawled out slowly, forced to pause and gasp as he pinched against a sensitive nipple with his teeth. But she caught her breath and regained her focus quickly. "It's not always going to be this easy. I hear pregnancy hormones can be a real bitch."

She was giving him just enough, just enough to know she had already made up her mind without saying it. She was toying with him, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear and stretching it out. It should have made him angry, annoyed, something. But all he seemed able to do was smile and play along – because she was his, and that was all that mattered. And her feisty, stubborn, playful, teasing demeanor with him was only one of the many reasons why he knew that in her he had found his perfect mate.

With reluctance, he pulled back from her tender breast to look up at her. "Do you know the best cure for bitchiness?" he asked.

There was a cure? "No. What?"

He smirked, his hands dropping to hold her hips as he gave her a sharp thrust.

Kagome blinked wide, partially in shock from the sudden jolt of pleasure, and partially in understanding. "Really?" What a cure!

"Yes, well, you, no doubt, will require several treatments daily." He mocked a sigh. "But I suppose that is what I get for taking a human as a mate."

Shock turned to disbelief, disbelief to horror, and horror to righteous anger. "You pompous, arrogant, son of a-"

Before she could finish – a finish that would likely have come complete with one hell of a burn as her agitated defenses shifted drastically to take the offense – he used his hold on her to quickly spin her, allowing her weight to pull her down even as he rolled to cover her.

It took her a moment to get past the start of being overturned so quickly, then a moment more to realize that he had her pinned, but once she did, the glare in her eyes told him that she wasn't about ready to be beat. He felt it then, a sharp sting at first, but rapidly becoming a burning, painful pulse coming from deep within her.

He growled deeply. It hurt. God, did it ever! But that didn't stop the object of her attack to twitch and jump in eager pleasure, begging him to sink deeper into it, into her, submit to more of the burning torture for all the more pleasure it would bring. He gave into it, thrusting hard against the whisper of logic that wanted to hold him back, immersing himself completely in the searing burn of her power. His mind clouded with it, the light blinding him in the fog between pleasure and pain.

He heard her sigh in frustration. The force of her powers began to ebb, but it took much longer for their effects to begin to fade. His eyes were crimson-bled and hazy with lust as he looked down at her. And when his vision finally cleared enough that he could focus on her, he found her shaking her head, trying for all the world to look exacerbated.

"Why do I love you?" she asked, as though she didn't already know the answer.

His smirk was knowing, teasing, and self-assured as he replied, "Because I am so incredibly charming."

She snorted in an effort to cover a laugh. "Yeah, that must be it."

"You do not think so?" He cocked a brow, knowing how she liked the curious gesture. It drew her eyes like a magnet, saving him from having to hide his devious smirk. "Is there, perchance, another reason, Kagome?" As he spoke he pushed into her, slowly, but with strong pressure, sinking deep and holding there.

"Mmmm…maybe," she half-moaned.

Despite her efforts to hold him against her, he began pulling back. The agonizing slowness of the stroke made her pull against him all the more, but he wouldn't give into her just yet. Stilling just before the point of separation, he prompted her response, "Such as?"

A tiny whimper of loss left her before she could contain it. Damn, he was too good at this. She almost, almost gave in, but then thought better of it. This was her time to be teasing him. She wasn't about to let him get the upper hand until she was good and ready to give it to him.

She just hoped she could hold out that long.

"Aww," she cooed, a toying smile rising on her lips. "Does my little puppy need to be told he's being a good boy?"

He glared at her. Not only had she completely avoided the question, but she had used that ridiculous nickname again. He really was gong to have to break her of that. Soon. But for now… "No. You tell me well enough with your pants and moans. I can be satisfied enough to know that it will only be better the next time."

"And what makes you thing there's going to be a next time?"

She was pushing for him to ask the right question, and though he played along, he knew that they were no longer playing a game.

"You shouldn't be more respectful of your Lord's wishes, Kagome."

"Ah, yes, of course. How silly of me. Anything you say, my Lord."

Everything seemed to still, even the air in his lungs. "Kagome…?"

She spoke before he could finish the question. "I want a wedding."

He pulled back somewhat at the bluntness of her tone. "What?"

"A wedding," she said again. "You know, that thing us humans do sometimes. And since it's my tradition, not yours, that means it's alright for your sister to come, and her mate, and their children. I want to meet them."

"That can certainly be…"

"And I want the Lady's room remodeled," she interrupted again. "I want a wall put up so that it's divided into two rooms. One for Rin, and one for Shippo. You're just going to have to put up with me sharing your room."

"I am sure that…"

"And I'm going to bring back a handyman's guide next time I go home. You are going to learn how to run pipes and fix them yourself. I won't have the knowledge given to anyone else before its time. Ours will be the only home in the entire world with indoor plumbing, but I don't care."

"Our…"

"Oh! And this one's really important. I want…"

This time, it was Sesshomaru's turn to interrupt. He practically pounced on her, kissing her feverishly even as his arms wrapped around her and lifted her from the bed. "You'll stay?" he asked between kisses. Then again, only not in question, but with just as much excitement, "You'll stay."

Kagome laughed merrily. In her mind, she could almost see him wagging his tail in glee. "Yes, Yes!" she managed to fit in between more of his fervent kisses. "I'll stay. My Lord, my Love, my mate; I'll stay."

He pulled her so tightly to him that the air was forced from her lungs. For a moment, Kagome struggled, wiggling against him to try and free herself.

"Sess…"

She froze. Her eyes widened in muted shock and recognition as she felt the searing, spreading heat that washed though her. "Oh." She blinked. "Oh!" And was thrown into a bout of giggles. She heard his low growl of warning, but she didn't care. Still giggling, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

The words came so easily. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

He was purring, but what the hell. She was going to stay. He had never felt the kind of joy that filled him when she finally agreed. It had been so powerful that he had actually spilled his release within her. She had laughed. That irked him, but still it didn't matter. She was going to stay. She was his, his mate, and soon she would be the mother of his children. She was going to stay.

"My mate." It felt so good to speak those words to her.

"Yes." She pulled back from him so that she could meet his eyes, and in hers shimmered tears of a joy so incredible, so consuming, it hurt. She smiled shyly, her lips trembling, and even that barest movement caused the moisture pooling in her eyes to slip free in a shimmering crystal path. "And I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me to figure it out."

He lifted his hand to face, brushing away her tears. "It matters not how long I had to wait, Kagome. Only that you are with me."

"Even…" She didn't want to say it, didn't want to think it was even possible. But it was something she had to know, something he had to know. One last barrier she prayed they could overcome together. "Even five hundred years?"

"Five hundred, five thousand; it makes no difference. I would wait for eternity for you, my mate. You and no other."

And she smiled because she knew it was true. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

He didn't reply with his words, but with the warmth of his smile and the tenderness in his eyes as he looked down at her, the passion that burned in his kiss as he took her lips, and the fire he ignited within her when he gently laid her back and brought them together as one. And that was all the answer she would ever need.

She told him again how she loved him, whispering the words to encourage him onwards. He didn't need it, but it felt good to say, and so wonderful to hear the low rumble that he growled in his chest as he responded to her words by pushing deeper, filling her more completely, making love to her as she gave the words of her heart to him.

It was ecstasy. It was rapture. It was pleasure, passion, elation, bliss, joy, and love. It was perfection.

And it was only the beginning.

_**Fin…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ah, such a perfect ending to a story that was forever leaving its readers just on the edge of knowing what came next. Don't you agree?

I know I've been unusually silent in my notes to readers over the past few chapters, and I'm sorry to anyone who's missed my quirky sense of humor. But there was a reason for it…well, probably not a good reason (I don't think laziness counts as a good reason ;P), but a reason. See, I pushed this story out just in time for the deadline of A Single Spark's closure. I wanted to make sure I could finish, going out with a bang so to speak, so I held all four of the final chapters back until everything was completed. I only posted chapter by chapter here because…well, because I'm a review whore XD. No, seriously, because if I didn't, I would be getting end-of-story reviews and for the most part have no idea what people thought of the chapters in between. You know how it works. That shiny little 'Next Chapter' button is far too tempting. No denying it now, you all know it's true.

But being patient does have its advantages. As so often happens, I found myself rewriting after the fact, so anyone reading this now will most likely be getting the better version of the finale…err…I hope XD. The last chapter was a bit rushed, and going on a few suggestions and a bit of my own interpretations that hadn't been expressed to my satisfaction the first time around, I think I've got it straightened out.

I truly hope everyone has enjoyed their reading experience. The finale has been a long time in the coming, I know, and for everyone that stuck with me right through to the end, I thank you all so much. It never ceases to amaze me how much support and inspiration I receive from my readers. And that's why you all get cookies! Of course, my cookies usually come in words, with less to do with eating than…well, maybe a bit of eating ;P Lol, sorry, couldn't help myself. I'm behind on my Author's Notes, remember?

Alright, let's wrap this up. So long VfD, you were a good story, a great story. You kept me up far past my bedtime on far too many occasions, drove me to the brinks of insanity (if I wasn't already there), and filled my head with enticing, mind-boggling, sensual images at the most inappropriate times. Yeah, it was a rockin' trip. But now, I think, it's about time to start out on another adventure.

So till next time, Cheers Everyone

Shadow


End file.
